Total Drama Return
by TotalDramaGleek
Summary: When Chris throws twenty-five old competitors and two new ones into the chance to win two million dollars, what could be the result? Disaster, hilarity, and drama. This challenge, it's a valentine themed challenge, and everyone gets anonymous valentines.
1. Welcome to Hell, Part 1

**Total Drama Return Episode 1 Part 1: A Not So Friendly Reunion**

**Authors Note: This story is rated T. There will be minor swearing, and areas of romance, but nothing about first base, and occasionally a bit of second.**

**This story contains scenes Gwuncan, Gidgette, Coderra, AleHeather, Tyndsay. Minor couples with be LeHarold, Dunkney, Gwent, and Owizzy. Other fanon couples will appear in this story, but they won't be revealed until later.**

**Also, please don't hate on my story. I've worked really hard on this, and I want it to be a success. Too many haters, and I'm stopping this.**

**Thank you to The Kobold Necromancer for inspiring me to make this story ;), now please enjoy my story.**

* * *

><p>Chris MacLean stood on the dock, fussing about his own personal appearance as usual<p>

"Is my hair okay? What about my face?" He frantically asked an offstage cameraman.

"We're rolling." Grunted the off-screen cameraman. Chris quickly composed himself.

"Ahem! Hello! I'm Chris MacLean, and welcome to Season Four of Total Drama, or more commonly known as, Total Drama Return! As you can see, we have returned to our famous birth place; Camp Wawanakwa." He gestured to a dingy old campsite, with flies buzzing idly in the background.

"Ain't she a beauty? You'll also be happy to know that every single contestant is returning for the chance to win TWO million dollars. Not one, but two million dollars. With double the money at stake, who will come out victorious?" Said Chris. He was cut off by an insanely loud shriek. A tanned girl with purple hair down to her neck, a yellow tank-top, and stretchy blue jeans was shrieking hysterically.

"Camp Wawanakwa! I've always wanted to come here…this is where Total Drama began!" Shrieked the girl. She gave a happy sigh, and fainted dead on the floor.

"Everyone, this is Sierra." Announced Chris. Sierra suddenly stood up again as if nothing had happened at all.

"Is he here? My prince in shining armour? My sugar frosted Codio?" She begged Chris

"Not yet, Sierra. But chill out at that end of the dock, and we'll get to the next contestant." Said Chris. Sierra shrieked with excitement, and ran to the other side of the dock, only for the rotten wood to give way, and she fell right into the ocean.

"Oh yeah, sorry Sierra, I forgot to mention, in the two years that we've left Camp Wawanakwa, it's grown even more tacky and unusable. So enjoy!" Said Chris, grinning, while Sierra pulled herself up from the hole. The next boat soon arrived. On it, was a huge Jamaican man with a green t-shirt and cargo pants.

"Ah, DJ, our big softy's arrived!" said Chris, giving DJ a welcoming high-five.

"Yo, Chris. No mummified dogs or what this season, eh?" He said, jokingly.

"Err…yeah. Just believe that." Said Chris. DJ looked alarmed, and quickly scurried next to Sierra. The next boat soon arrived. On it, was a small pudgy girl with glasses and a green shirt. She also had pink pants.

"Beth! How ya doing? That's great, don't care, moving on." Said Chris, ruthlessly. Beth put a sad look on her face and joined the others. Next came an Indian guy with a red vest and cargo pants. He wore an uneasy expression.

"Hey, Noah, how ya doing?" Cheered Chris.

"Honestly, Chris, I don't care." Remarked Noah.

"Well, you won't last long." Said Chris. Noah gave him a death glare. The next boat arrived, and a gothic girl with black hair with teal highlights and gothic clothing took the dock.

"Gwen, one of our fan favourites. You've been one of the most drama-causing players throughout Total Drama! First, you spent most of Season One fawning over Trent, then you start going out, and dump him within the first five episodes of Season Two. Then, in Season Three, you completely back-stabbed your friendship with Courtney and—" Chris was cut off when Gwen spat on his shoe.

"Hey! I just got them polished! …Jerk!" He called, and Gwen strode over to her friends, and politely hugged DJ and Beth. Next, came a punk with a green Mohawk, and a black t-shirt with a skull on it.

"Duncan, our Season Two winner! How've you been? Staying out of juvie?"

"Shut it, MacLean." He sniffed, and he strode to the others. Soon, he came face-to-face with Gwen.

"Hey, you." He smirked. Gwen smiled for the first time at the camp.

"Hey, you." She replied. Duncan tucked her hair behind her ear, and kissed her passionately.

"Awwww, that's so sweet!" Cooed Beth.

"Yeah, totally! According to my blogs and polls, Gwuncan has become the most popular canon couple, right before Gidgette and AleHeather." Said Sierra.

"AleHeather? You mean Alejandro and Heather? That is just wrong." Said Noah.

"Totally." Said Beth. Sierra shrugged.

"The polls don't lie. Ooh, ooh! Here's Gidgette themselves!" She squealed, pointing. At the end of the dock, was a guy in an open pink shirt and cargo pants, with blonde hair and a cowboy hat. There was also a girl wearing a blue hoodie, and her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"Geoff and Bridgette! Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa!" Cheered Chris.

"Sweet, man." Said Geoff smoothly. Bridgette squealed when she saw Gwen.

"Gwen! Oh, I've missed you so much!" Cried Bridgette, embracing her friend. Gwen gladly returned the hug.

"I've missed you too, Bridge." Said Gwen. Suddenly, the next boat arrived. Most contestants screamed at the sight. There, was Ezekiel. His skin was back to it's pasty colour, but he was still completely bald, and he was missing his beloved toque.

"Ezekiel. Are you ready for another chance at the prize?" Said Chris.

"Money…good! Volcano…bad." Muttered Ezekiel, reciting the dreadful occurrence of the finale of Season Three. He walked over the others, and Gwen noticed that he limping. Then, a rank smell hit them.

"Gross! What is that smell?" Complained Noah

"Sorry. Is me. Six months on aeroplane? Bad for smell, eh." Said Ezekiel, shuddering. Suddenly, the dock shook completely. The contestants gasped in shock. It was Eva. The hulking girl held a bag of dumbbells in her hand, and she had a unibrow and a mole on her forehead.

"Ahh! It's hideous! Save me!" Shrieked DJ, jumping into Noah's arms. Unfortunately, Noah couldn't hold the brickhouse, and toppled right into ocean. Duncan and Gwen laughed, as Eva dropped her bag. Unfortunately, the weight caused it to smash through the dock. DJ floated up, holding it.

"Thought this might be yours." He said, gasping for breath. Then, Eva did something no-one had ever seen her do. She giggled, and said thank you to DJ. Even DJ looked bewildered.

"Hey, everyone, look who it is!" Said Chris, and he clicked the a play button on a nearby stereo. On the boat, was a gorgeous Spanish boy, who screamed beautiful. Suddenly, the music stopped when Gwen threw the stereo into the ocean.

"Alejandro! I see you have regained your fine looks, well done." Congratulated Chris.

"It took a lot of plastic surgery. But, here I am. Beautiful as ever." Said Alejandro.

"You might as well have stayed like that, because no girl in their right mind will ever talk to you again." Sniffed Sierra. Bridgette, Gwen and Eva nodded in agreement.

"Eeee! Look, it's Alejandro!" Shrieked a voice from the dock. Two girls sprinted up to him and glomped Alejandro, tackling him to the ground.

"Except them." Sighed Bridgette.

"Katie, Sadie, welcome!" Said Chris. One of the girls was thin and tanned, but the other was overweight and pale.

"Hola, seniorita, but would you mind getting off? You are crushing my ribs." Groaned Alejandro to Sadie.

"OMG! Katie, Alejandro wants me to get off of him!" Squealed Sadie, and she and Katie giddily skipped to the dock, with Alejandro in his wake. The next boat soon arrived, and on it, it held Cody. Cody was greeted by a squeal, and Sierra tackled him to the floor, and kissed him on the cheeks several times.

"Cody-kins! I missed you so much, by the way, you look really sexy right now!" Cheered Sierra.

"Th-thanks, Sierra, I missed you too, but remember? Personal space." Said Cody, dusting himself off.

"Oh, right, sorry!" She giggled, as she picked him up bridal style, and carried him to the others. The next boat arrived, and on it was a blonde girl wearing a long, red dress arrived.

"Hello everyone! The star is here!" She announced, doing an over-the-top courtesy.

"Yeah, unfortunately, we had to let Blainely in too." Said Chris.

"Who was that again? I forgot her name." Said Katie to Sadie. Blainely stopped in her tracks.

"Excuse me? Who am I? I'm Blainely Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, thank you very much! I hosted Puppy Bachelorette, I hosted Celebrity Manhunt, I hosted your fricking aftermath last season! I competed on Season Three!" Screamed Blainely.

"For what, two episodes." Snorted Duncan. Blainely scoffed. The next boat arrived, and on it, was Justin, a handsome tanned boy with black hair and jeans.

"Hello, ladies. Ah, Beth, looking sharp as always." He said, complimenting Beth.

"No thanks, Justin. I have a boyfriend, remember? Brady?" Said Beth.

"Brady? Hm…Oh, was that your imaginary boyfriend you were going on about during Season Two? Sorry, I never listened." Said Justin.

"He's real! You met him, remember?" Said Beth. Justin simply sat next to Blainely.

"Hey, Justin. I'm available, if you know what I mean." She purred seductively.

"Sorry, I don't date older chicks." Said Justin.

"Older chicks? Excuse me! I'm only twenty!" Yelled Blainely. Justin gave her a disapproving stare.

"Okay, twenty four. Fine, twenty-eight. Snarled Blainely. Suddenly, there was no sign of any boats. But then, a hang-glider came into view. On it, was Tyler, and he was hang gliding onto the dock. He was wearing his red jersey and headband as normal.

"Woo-hoo! Hey dudes!" He called, but as soon as he said that, he lost control, and plummeted into the sea.

"Ooh, that was rough." Said Chris, trying to contain his laughter.

"Chip, are you making fun of my boyfriend?" Said an angry voice. It was Lindsay, the foxy blonde. She was wearing her normal clothes, and boots.

"First, it's Chris. And secondly, I was. Whatcha gonna do about it, sweet-cheeks?" He mocked.

"That's bullying, and I won't allow it." Sniffed Lindsay. Tyler pulled himself onto the dock, and slumped his arm around Lindsay's shoulder.

"Hey Lindsay." He groaned.

"Oh, hi, Taylor! You're my boyfriend, right?" She asked, dimly.

"Yeah, sort of. Let's go." Said Tyler, and Lindsay threw herself onto him, bridal style. However, she was still too heavy for Tyler to carry, and Tyler fell right over. Soon, the next boat had arrived, and Trent came off. He had his guitar with him, and his green shirt and leather pants.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" He said, grinning. Gwen looked away awkwardly. Things still weren't great between them.

"Alright, Trent, moving on. Look who's here! The queen of mean herself!" Heather stepped off the boat. She was Asian, and had black hair.

"Heather, our Season Three winner! I see your hair has grown back. Nice!" Said Chris

"Yeah, whatever, Chris. By the way, I want the million that I lost BACK." She snarled.

"Hey, it's not my fault your winning ended up in the volcano. Blame Zeke over there." Said Chris. Heather growled at Ezekiel, who was scratching himself behind his ear, and stomped to the other side. The next boat had soon arrived.

"Chris! Oh man, it's great to see you! Did you miss me like I missed you!" Said a very large boy with blonde hair.

"Oh, I was counting down the days to see you again, Owen." Said Chris sarcastically. Owen excitedly joined all of the campers, and he hugged Gwen, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, Blainely (To her disgust), Noah, Katie and Sadie. The next boat had soon arrived. A brunette girl was on the dock, and she didn't look very happy at all.

"Oh. Courtney's here. Yay." Said Chris.

"Out of my way." She said rudely, swatting Chris aside.

"Hello Gwen. Still a man-stealer, I see?" Said Courtney rudely.

"Hello Courtney. Still a prissy Type A, I see?" Replied Gwen. Courtney was about to reply, but the next boat has arrived. A red-headed nerd with glasses and a blue t-shirt got off the boat. He sighed.

"So, we're back here. Sweet!" Said the nerd.

'Harold, welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa!" Said Chris, shaking his hand.

"Thanks, man." He said. The next boat arrived, and a flash and green and orange flew off the boat, and ended up in Owen's arms.

"Big O! I missed you!" Cried the figure, who was actually a red-headed girl with green clothing.

"Izzy, I missed you too." Said Owen dreamily. The two proceeded to make out. Most contestants, such as Blainely, Alejandro and Justin, groaned in disgust, but Beth and Sierra cooed affectionately. However, the last boat arrived.

"Hey ya'll, Shawny in the house!" Cheered a dark skinned girl with a luscious behind and a big chest. Harold fainted in glee.

"Hey, Harold, baby, how you doing?" She said, kissing his cheek. She then saw her friends and cheered.

"Bridge! Gwen!" She cheered, and she paraded over them to give them a bone-crushing hug.

"Okay, now everyone's here, let's get on with the show." Said Courtney impatiently.

"Not quite, Courtney. I'm pleased to announced, that we are adding two new contestants this season!" Said Chris. Most of the contestants groaned.

"Again? Really original, Chris." Said Gwen.

"Shut up, Gwen. I don't want your mouthing off." Said Chris. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, here comes the first new competitor. You may have seen him before, and he is a successful male model, and the boyfriend of someone here. Everyone, please welcome…Brady!" Said Chris. Beth shrieked

"No way! MY Brady?" She asked, running up to Chris.

"Yep. I thought it might bring good ratings if the runt had a boyfriend." Smirked Chris.

"I'm too excited to be insulted! Brady!" She squealed. A guy with gelled brown hair, and a red shirt hopped off the boat. Most of the contestants were shocked that Beth had such a boyfriend.

"He is not Beth's boyfriend. There is no way that lisping pig could get such a hot boy." Said Heather. But, she was proven wrong, when Brady picked Beth up and kissed her passionately. Beth giggled.

"Brady bear, not in front of everyone!" She giggled.

"I'm just happy to be with you, Bethy-kins." He said. Beth swooned, as did most of the girls. Sierra was busy working out a new fan name.

"Hm…Brath? Breth? Bethdy?" She said. Brady and Beth walked back to everyone, hand in hand.

"And now, this is someone you probably don't know. She's an extraordinarily chilled out girl, and almost can't stay on topic for two minutes, give it up for Dawn!" Said Chris. A girl who was meditating soon arrived on the dock. She had pale skin, and extremely long blonde hair. She was wearing a long green jumper, and had purple stockings.

"Dawn, welcome!" Cheered Chris.

"Hmm? Oh, are we here already? Oh, what a lovely campsite. It's so tranquil and relaxing. It reminds me of a time where I went to a summer camp and…" She said, trailing off at the end. Most of the boys were in awe.

"I think she is the hottest girl I've ever seen." Said Justin. Even Ezekiel had his jaw dropped.

"And then this raccoon…" Finished Dawn.

"That's great, hot stuff, but now, you have to go over and join the others?"

"The others? Oh, right, my fellow competitors. I do so look forward to competing with you and…" Said Dawn

"Wow, you can talk, but if you say another word, I'm kicking you off." Said Chris. Dawn simply shrugged, and joined the others.

"Hey, hot stuff." Greeted Justin.

"Greetings, Justin." Said Dawn, and she giggled angelically. Justin swooned.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Justin**: How does this not work out? She's gorgeous, I'm gorgeous, we're perfect for eachother!

**Dawn**: I don't date. Justin seemed interested in me, his aura told me.

* * *

><p>All of the campers had gathered at the campfire. They were all eagerly awaiting Chris' speech. Chris walked up to the wooden podium, cleared his throat, and spoke.<p>

"Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa, where you lucky twenty-seven have the chance to win…wait for it…pause for dramatic effect…TWO. MILLION. DOLLARS!" Boomed Chris. All of the contestants cheered and whooped with excitement.

"Settle down, settle down. I know this is exciting, but we must remain calm." Said Chris. He was interrupted again by a cackle of maniac laughter. Several eyes glanced at Izzy.

"What?" She said, casually.

"Anyways, so the rules remain the same in this competition. So, every three days, there will be a—" Started Chris.

"Challenge. Only one team will win the challenge…" Started Gwen

"And the other has to go to the elimination…" Continued Bridgette.

"And vote off one of their own." Said Trent.

"The one who got the most votes…" Continued Beth

"Must walk down the Dock of Shame…" Continued Duncan

"And never ever come back." Concluded Heather.

"EVER!" Shrieked Izzy. Everyone laughed, while Chris didn't look amused.

"Clearly you read the handbook. Anyways, so, I am pleased to announce, that today, there will be a challenge." Said Chris.

"Aww!" Booed the campers.

"But, you negative people, there will be no elimination!" Finished Chris!

"Hooray!" Cheered the campers.

"So, today's challenge will decide the team captains this season. Like last season, there will be three teams. Ergo, three captains." Said Chris.

"Now, I've hidden three small sculptures of myself all around the island. They look like this." He said, holding up a picture. It was a foot-long, wooden sculpture of Chris.

"There will be a hint as to where each sculpture is. The first three to bring the idols back to me will be the team captains, and plus, they will be immune on the first elimination ceremony that they go to. The first hint is…" He said, pausing for dramatic effect.

"I have a mouth but never eat. I have a bed but never sleep. Where am I?" He said. Noah rolled his eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Noah**: Could Chris get any more obvious? It's a river! Unfortunately, swimming isn't really my forte, so I need someone who is willing to help…"

* * *

><p>"The second clue is…I'm somewhere deep, and I'm somewhere dark. A force not to be reckoned with guards me. Where am I?" Said Chris.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Sierra**: Deep and dark…Where could it be? My Cody-Kins is smart, he'll figure it out. Then he'll be Team Captain, and he'll pick me, and we'll live happily ever after! *Swoons*

* * *

><p>"The third clue is…I'm somewhere closer then you think. I'll always be moving, so watch out for me. So…on your marks…" Started Chris, but before he could finish, he was trampled by an ocean of desperate teens.<p>

"…Go." He muttered, weakly, lying on the ground.

The teens quickly got into small groups. Gwen and Duncan went together, but little did they know, Courtney was suspiciously following them. Katie and Sadie quickly ran after Alejandro, and Sierra grabbed Cody. Tyler, Lindsay, Beth and Brady ran off together, and Dawn gracefully swept through the bushes on her own, being followed by Justin. Ezekiel jumped up a tree, and swang on a vine out of sight. LeShawna went with Bridgette, while Geoff went with DJ. Eva stormed off on her own, while Noah grabbed Izzy's arm, and dragged her away. The few people that were left, Owen, Blainely, Heather, Trent, and Harold, all gathered in the centre of the field.

"Excuse me, but I am not going with any of you losers. Goodbye." Said Heather, stomping off.

"Neither am I. Except for you, guitar boy, you're coming with me." Said Blainely, grabbing Trent's arm, and dragging him into the forest, while Trent screamed in horror.

"Well, I guess it's you and me, Owen." Said Harold.

"Yeah! Won't this be fun! Woo-hoo!" Cheered Owen, and he picked up Harold

"Onwards!" Yelled Harold, and the two charged into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that the race is on, who will win this challenge? Who will the three winners be? Will Justin win Dawn over? Will Noah's plan succeed? Will Heather stop being such a bitch? Probably not, but find out in the next episode of Total Drama Return!<strong>


	2. Welcome to Hell, Part 2

Total Drama Return Episode 1 Part 2: A Not So Friendly Reunion

**Hey guys, I hope the small portion of you that read Chapter/Part 1 enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoy this part! Also, I hate to be a nag, but could you please recommend this story to your friends? I need reviews, and I'm barely surviving on the very few that I have. Sorry to be a nag.**

* * *

><p>Duncan and Gwen were holding hands, and wondering through the forest.<p>

"It's great that we finally have some time alone with eachother. I don't think we've actually had some since that time in Area 51." Said Gwen, smiling.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Said Duncan. Gwen grinned, and gave a subtle nod. Duncan softly grabbed her face, and brought her lips to hers. However, Courtney was watching in the bushes. She silently growled. She thought about jumping out and stopping them, but her train of thought was interrupted by a buzzing noise. It sounded like a bee. She checked behind herself, but there was no bee. She looked up, and there was a plane flying directly overhead. However, she soon stalked off, seething with rage, while Duncan and Gwen continued to make out.

* * *

><p>Dawn gracefully skipped through the forest. Justin had to follow quite swiftly to keep up with her.<p>

"God, she is perfect…" Muttered Justin. Suddenly, Dawn stopped quite fast. Justin had to dive into a nearby bush. A bird flew onto Dawn's shoulder.

"Why, hello, Mr. Bird." She said, in her bubbly voice. A squirrel then tugged on her stocking.

"How do you do, Mr. Squirrel?" She said, picking it up and holding it in her hands.

"Hello, Justin." She said, without turning around. Justin gave a groan of defeat, and walked out.

"You caught me." He said. Dawn giggled again, and sat down, and began to meditate again.

"I sensed your aura. It's like an open book, I can tell everything you think just by the way your aura moves and changes." Giggled Dawn.

"You are either a really good actress or you are just…amazing." Said Justin. Dawn giggled again.

"I'm both. I know what you're thinking. You want to kiss me. Your aura just turned a fuschia pink." Said Dawn. Justin's face turned red.

"Now you're embarrassed. Cinnabar red." Said Dawn.

"You are good, Dawn." Said Justin.

"Why thank you…" Said Dawn. Suddenly, they heard a buzzing noise above them.

"Is that a plane?" Asked Justin

"Why, yes, I think it is." Said Dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Justin**: Dawn is good…man, how could she tell all that stuff from my aura, or whatever it was.

**Dawn**: Justin is cute, but I don't date. Not after…Well, let's just forget I said anything, shall we?

* * *

><p>"Ooh! Noah! Where are you taking me? Are you taking me somewhere secluded, dark and alone? Are you going to confess the feelings you've secretly harboured for me, and then tie me up, and despite my screams of protest, you stick your tongue down my throat, then you start moving south…" Said Izzy<p>

"First of all, EW! And second, no. I need your help." Said Noah, bitterly

"For what, finding a girlfriend? Hmm…let's see. I think Cody would be a good match!" She giggled, then snorted at her own joke.

"I'm not gay!" Said Noah.

"Ok, fine. Maybe Eva is more your style." Said Izzy.

"I said, I don't need romantic advice!" Shouted Noah.

"Fine, be the bitter teen you are. Push away girls for the rest of your life, then grow up old and lonely, and die all alone, and then you'll…"

"Shut up, Izzy." Cut off Noah.

"Fine. What do you need help with, Noah-it-all?" Asked Izzy.

"I need you to help me get the idol. I happen to know where one is, and I need help getting it." Said Noah.

"What's in it for me?" Asked Izzy, suspiciously.

"I'll find you another idol. I swear." Said Noah.

"Pinky?" Asked Izzy

"Pinky." Said Noah, smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Noah**: Izzy will believe anything. I don't need to get her any idols, I'll just get her a slice of cake or something.

**Izzy:** Noah better get me that idol, because he pinky swore. HE PINKIED! If he breaks his promise, I swear I will haunt him forever. *Laughs murderously*

* * *

><p>Geoff and DJ were idly chatting as they walked through the forest.<p>

"So, man, how's it going between you and Bridge?" Asked DJ.

"Pretty good. We've had our ups and downs, but we're as strong as ever." Said Geoff. He then gave a happy sigh, and began thinking about his beloved blonde.

"Yo! Geoff!" Said DJ, waving his hand in front of Geoff. Geoff awoke from his daze. They walked another few minutes, and then Geoff grabbed DJ's arm and stopped him. In front of them, was a huge cave opening.

"Deep and dark…guarded by a force not to be reckoned with…I'll bet this is where the idol is!" Cheered Geoff. DJ didn't look so happy though.

"B-but Geoff…what about the guardian? Shouldn't you be cautious about this?" Asked DJ, stuttering nervously.

"Naw, man. What can Chris MacLean put in there that will honestly scare a chill guy like me?" Said Geoff, and he wandered into the cave. He walked so far, that DJ almost couldn't hear him any more.

"Should I go in after him? What if he gets hurt? If he gets hurt and I don't go after him, It will be my fault? What do I do…" He groaned. He was interrupted by a huge roar, and a insanely loud scream. It startled him so much, he jumped a few feet in the air. Geoff came sprinting out of the cave mouth.

"Crap…Foot…Bear…Crap…Run…Idol…" Panted Geoff

"I think you dropped a few verbs, there." Said DJ.

"I was walking into the cave, when my foot brushes against something furry. It suddenly yawns, and I am freaked out. Suddenly, I see the idol, and reach out to grab it, and when I got it, I tripped over the furry thing. It woke up, and it was a bear, and it chased me." Said Geoff, positively freaked out. DJ was biting his nails

"Hey, wait! Didn't you say that you got the idol?" Asked DJ.

"Hey, yeah! I did…It's right…Aw man! I must have dropped it!" Said Geoff. They exchanged glance.

"Well, I'm not going back in there." Said Geoff.

"Wh-What? You want ME to?" Said DJ.

"We could stand here and argue all day, or we could just go and find another idol." Said Geoff.

"Agreed." Said DJ, and the two ran for their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Geoff**: I did not expect to see a bear…I thought that Chris was just making stuff up to scare us! But, sheesh. A bear? Woah.

* * *

><p>Justin and Dawn were still walking together, when they heard a buzzing noise coming from above.<p>

"Sheesh, is that another plane?" Asked Justin.

"I think it is. What are the odds, two planes flying over an abandoned island in one day." Said Dawn. She peered closer.

"Hang on…That's the same plane!" She said.

"Why would it be looping around the island? Wouldn't it have just passed by?" Asked Justin.

"I don't know…Wait, unless…Chris said that the third idol was always moving! Maybe it's in that plane!" Said Dawn.

"But he also said it was closer then you think. How is it closer then we think?" Said Justin. Dawn thought for a moment, then clicked her fingers.

"The cliff. The thousand metre cliff. My estimate says that we hijack the plane from that height." Said Dawn.

"Is there anything that you're not? Pretty, amazing, and genius?" Said Justin. Dawn giggled again, and Justin swooned inside.

"I told you, Justin, I will only be your friend. That's it. Now come on, we have an idol to get!" She said, grabbing Justin's hand, and running for the cliff. However, little did they know, someone had heard every word they had said.

"Perfect." Smiled Alejandro, as he quietly stalked after them.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Alejandro**: It was as simple as that. Those two morons lead me to the plane, and I let them do all the work, and then I snatch the idol and run. Everyone knows what I am now, so I don't have anything to lose.

* * *

><p>Trent was uneasily following Blainely through the forest.<p>

"Um, Blainely, why am I here?" He asked

"Just shut up and don't ask questions." Said Blainely, bluntly

"Oh…okay." Said Trent.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Trent**: Blainely's like this ultra-cranky machine. She's so annoying, always being mean, mean, mean. I think she's like Heather and Eva combined. Ugh, that combination is probably worse then Alejandro.

* * *

><p>Noah was sitting under the shade of a tree, reading his book. He heard a splash from the nearby river. His eyes darted over the book. Izzy's flaming orange hair was soaking wet.<p>

"Found anything, Izzy?" Asked Noah.

"Not yet." Said Izzy.

"Hurry up, I'm not paying you to waste time!" Said Noah

"You're not paying me at all!" Pointed out Izzy. Suddenly, they heard giggling.

"I don't think that is the cry of any known animal." Said Noah. Izzy gasped.

"The cops! They're coming to get me! I'm not here!" She gasped, and dove underwater again. Noah looked behind him, and it was just Lindsay and Beth chatting and giggling, while Tyler and Brady idly followed their girlfriends. They soon came across Noah.

"Oh, hey Boa!" Said Lindsay.

"Uh, Linds, that's Noah." Said Beth.

"Oh right!" Said Lindsay.

"Noah, man, what are you doing just sitting here?" Asked Tyler. Noah gulped. He had to find an excuse, and fast too.

"Umm…Remember how Chris said one of the idols was constantly moving? I figure it will eventually come by me, and I'll grab it." Said Noah.

"Wow, that's a great idea! Mind if we join you?" Asked Beth.

"Yes, I very do much mind. Go away." Said Noah. Beth looked hurt. Suddenly, Izzy popped up from the water again.

"I'm sorry, Noah! I couldn't find the idol, again!" Said Izzy. Lindsay and Beth gasped.

"Noah! You're making Izzy do your dirty work? That's low, man." Said Brady.

"No, no, no! She offered to find it for me." Said Noah.

"What? No I didn't. You told me to!" Said Izzy. Noah slapped his forehead.

"That is not cool, Noah." Said Tyler.

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe you used m—Hey, there's the idol!" Said Izzy!

"Ooh! Where! I want it!" Yelled Lindsay. She saw it, washed up on the bank. She ran for it, but Izzy was quicker. She grabbed the idol before Lindsay could get to it.

"So long, suckers! And to Noah…" Izzy blew a raspberry at him, and sprinted off, cackling. She was sprinting through the forest, when suddenly, someone tackled her.

"Give me that idol!" Screamed Courtney

"No, it's mine!" Yelled Izzy. The two continued to struggled and fight. Courtney slapped Izzy across the cheek, and Izzy kicked her in the stomach. Heather was wandering about nearby, and saw them fighting over the idol.

"Aha! That idol is mine!" She sneered, and she joined in the fight. Lindsay, Beth, Brady, Tyler and Noah had all heard the noise, and came to see what it was.

"Awesome! Three-way catfight!" Cheered Tyler.

"Shouldn't we break them up?" Asked Brady, looking very concerned indeed.

"No! You don't know how rare these things are!" Shouted Tyler. Suddenly, they heard two screams.

"BEAR!" The voices screamed. It was Geoff and DJ, and they wear being chased by a huge grizzly bear. Heather, Courtney and Izzy stopped fighting, and stood up and ran, screaming. Beth, Lindsay, Noah, Brady, Geoff, DJ and Tyler followed, all of them screaming.

* * *

><p>Dawn and Justin finally reached the top off the cliff.<p>

"Oh my God, that was a long walk." Said Justin, getting down on all fours, and panting. Dawn didn't seem at all fazed.

"Walking is good for you." She said. She got down and started meditating. Justin clicked his fingers.

"Hello? Dawn? We need to prepare for when the plane comes." Said Justin.

"Don't worry, I have it all covered. When the plane comes, we'll lasso this rope onto it, then climb up! It's that simple." Said Dawn.

"No, it's that impossible." Argued Justin. Dawn giggled.

"Nothing is impossible." Said Dawn. Suddenly, they heard a faint buzzing sound.

"Dawn, it's coming! Get up! Get ready!" Yelled Justin. Dawn sighed, and got up.

"You don't have to rush me." Said Dawn. Soon, the plane was in view.

"Look at it go! It's going too fast, this will never work!" Said Justin, gripping his hair.

"Trust me. It will. Now, hold onto the rope." Said Dawn. Justin looked uneasy.

"Trust me." Said Dawn, sounding more stern then she ever had. The plane was getting very close. Unfortunately, the pair didn't know about Alejandro. He stepped out of the bush, and began to silently tiptoe up to them. However, he was startled when Dawn began to speak.

"Someone else is here." Said Dawn. Alejandro panicked, and started sprinting towards them. Dawn turned around and gasped.

"Justin! Watch out!" She cried, but it was too late, Alejandro jabbed Justin, and he fell onto the ground, wincing in pain.

"Justin! Are you okay?" Cried Dawn, but at that moment, Alejandro threw the rope. It landed on the plane, and Dawn and Alejandro were swept off the cliff, and into the air.

"Goodbye Justin!" Yelled Dawn. Soon, the cliff was a faint prick in the distance.

"Would you rather surrender, or plummet to the ground?" Asked Alejandro wickedly.

"I do not wish to fight you. Shall we think about a temporary truce?" Said Dawn. Alejandro thought about this. He would need help to get up, and into the plane.

"Fine, truce. But winner takes all!" Said Alejandro. Dawn nodded in agreement, but then she gasped in horror.

"Look! This rope can't hold both of us! It's snapping!" She said, in a fearful voice. Alejandro was already shimmying up the rope, and soon he was well above the breaking point, and soon, he had pried the door open, and was standing in the aeroplane.

"Great! Now pull me up!" Said Dawn.

"You said, a temporary truce, right?" Said Alejandro. He held up the rope with his own hands.

"No! Please!" Cried Dawn.

"Goodbye, Dawn." Said Alejandro wickedly, as he dropped the rope, and sent Dawn plummeting into Lake Wawanakwa.

* * *

><p>Bridgette and Leshawna were scouting the lake, trying to find an idol.<p>

"Any luck?" LeShawna yelled to Bridgette

"No, sorry! Wait…oh my gosh!" Yelled Bridgette. LeShawna looked and gasped. Someone was falling into the lake from the sky. Bridgette tore off her hoodie, revealing her light blue bra, and dove into the lake. She swam as fast as she could

"Oh my God, oh my God…" She muttered under her breath, swimming as fast as she could. Soon, she found the body. It was Dawn, the new girl. She was spluttering and coughing.

"Dawn! Hang on, Dawn!" Yelled Bridgette. She grabbed Dawn's arm, and began to swim back to shore. She felt so tired, and she wanted to go to sleep right there. The current was against her, and she was extremely tired. LeShawna was yelling encouragement at her. Bridgette opened her mouth to breath in air, but a wave of water splashed into her mouth. Bridgette began to cough and choke, and then, she completely blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Bridgette save Dawn, or will she need saving? Will Alejandro get away with his devious scheme? And now that the bear is occupied, will someone sneak in and grab the idol? You betcha. But who? Not telling! Find out next time, on Total Drama Return!<strong>


	3. Welcome to Hell, Part 3

**Total Drama Return Episode 1 Part 3**

**Review Responses**

**agreenparrot - Thank you so much for my first review! I wanted to choose one TDRI character, but I couldn't decide who, so I pulled a name out of a hat, and it was Dawn. I wanted B or Dakota, but whatever, they might debut next season.**

**randomize66 - Thank you so much! I feel really great knowing that people like my story. Don't worry, I have story lines planned for Cody and Tyler, and Zeke will be one of the funnier, more comedic players.**

**Thank you both for my first ever reviews! Now, enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>Bridgette's eyes stirred. Ugh, she felt like she had banged her head against something really hard.<p>

"Look, she's awakening!" Said a soft voice. Bridgette was sure it was an angel. Was she dead?

"Yo, Bridgette! Girl, wake up! Can you hear us?" said another voice.

"Ughhh…LeShawna…" groaned Bridgette. She opened her eyes. In front of her, was LeShawna, and Dawn, the new girl. The memories came flooding back to her.

"Oh my gosh, Dawn! You're alive! I'm alive! How did this happen?" Said Bridgette.

"The girl was knocked off a plane by Alejandro. It's lucky you saved her." Said LeShawna.

"He is quite the actor. I must say I am impressed." Said Dawn. Bridgette saw that she was quietly meditating.

"Dawn, shouldn't you be more angry, girl?' asked LeShawna.

"No, no, dear. I see no use getting angry over something so trivial."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**LeShawna**: Man, that white girl is calm. I mean, if that two-timin', girl usin', piece of ***BEEP*** did that to me, I would wring his stupid little neck in.

**Dawn**: I understand why LeShawna was confused by my reluctance to harm Alejandro. But, fighting and conflict and grudges is not how I play this game.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, almost three hours, and nothing." Groaned Gwen. Duncan reassuringly held her hand.<p>

"Don't worry babe, something is bound to show up." Said Duncan. Gwen smiled, but then stopped.

"Duncan, look! A cave!" She said.

"Deep and dark…Oh my God, this is where the idol is!" Said Duncan. Hand in hand, they entered the dark cave. Gwen was scared. Chris had warned them about a terrible beast guarding the idol.

"Woah!" Said Duncan, and then there was a crunching sound. Gwen screaming.

"Duncan! Are you okay?" She yelled.

"Ssh, babe, I'm fine. I just tripped over something." Said Duncan. Gwen heard him pick himself up, and brush himself off.

"Oh…that's okay, then." Said Gwen. She was shaking with fear now.

"Crap, that is one big rock." Said Duncan. Gwen brushed her foot against the rock.

"That doesn't feel like a rock, Duncan." Said Gwen.

"Hold on, one sec." Said Duncan. He pulled out a torch, and shone it over the ground. It wasn't a rock. It was the idol.

"The idol!" Said Gwen. She picked it up.

"Oh my gosh, we've been searching for this forever!" She said, holding it very close.

"I can't believe you just said that about a sculpture of Chris." Chuckled Duncan. Gwen playfully punched him.

"So, do you want it?" Asked Duncan. Gwen was quick to object.

"Uh, no way. I've been a team captain before, and it hasn't worked out for me. Season 2?" Said Gwen. Duncan remembered.

"So, you need to be a leader. For me." Said Gwen. Duncan picked her up, spun her around three times, and passionately kissed her. Gwen wrapped her arms around him, and ruffled his hair. Duncan gently pressed Gwen against the wall of the cave.

"Maybe we should stop." Said Gwen.

"Why? We've made out before." Said Duncan. Gwen laughed.

"No, what I mean is, go be a leader, before someone sneaks in and steals the idol. For me." Said Gwen. Duncan gave her a sarcastic salute, and ran off, out of the cave and through the forest.

* * *

><p>The bear chase was still going around the island. Izzy was screaming insults at the bear, while carrying Noah, who was screaming at her to put him down. Courtney, Heather and DJ were just running for their lives, and Lindsay and Brady had to carry Tyler because he had run out of breath. The bear was snapping and snarling, but everyone kept on running.<p>

"Look! There's the kitchen!" Screamed Heather. Everyone immediately sprinted for the kitchen. Beth held the door open for everyone, and everyone sprinted into the kitchen, and slammed the door.

"Okay, let's just do a head-count…Me, Lindsay, Tyler, Brady, Noah, Izzy, Courtney, Heather, Geoff and DJ…Okay! Everyone's here!" Cheered Beth, but no-one was listening. They were all surrounding Izzy, who was clutching the idol close to her chest.

"Guys, guys! Back off Izzy!" Said Geoff.

"What's it to you, Geoff? We all want this idol!" Yelled Courtney.

"Well, dudes, don't you think we could decide, y'know, fairly?" Said Geoff.

"This is a reality show, there's no such thing as fair!" Retorted Heather.

"ALRIGHT!" Shrieked Izzy. Everyone stopped, and shut up.

"We are deciding this fairly, no matter what. And anyone who objects will get a punch in the face from me!" Yelled Izzy. Everyone stared. Izzy giggled.

"Just imitating Eva. But we are doing this fairly. Everyone will express why they think they deserve the idol." Said Izzy.

"Fine. We will." Said Courtney.

"I think I deserve the idol, because I, like, broke a nail on the run here!" Gasped Lindsay.

"That's tragic, Lindsay. I think I deserve it, because I've had my head shaved, and it took me three years to grow it back. I also won last season, and lost my million in the volcano." Said Heather.

"Not to mention you were a bitch the entire way. I got voted off unfairly in all three seasons, and I lost my boyfriend to that piece of *BEEP*." Said Courtney.

"Both of you have been annoying this entire time. I think neither of you should get it." Said Beth. Suddenly, a window exploded, and glass shattered everywhere. The girls screamed, and everyone ducked under the tables, leaving the idol free in the middle of the floor.

"Idol…mine." Snarled Ezekiel. He snatched the idol swiftly, and jumped back out the window.

"No way! The animal over there gets to be a captain, but not me?" Yelled Courtney.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Courtney**: Ugh! That was the last straw! Why does God hate me?

**Ezekiel**: *Is scratching his ear with his foot*

* * *

><p>Ezekiel was pouncing through the forest like a wild animal. He happened to run into the bear. The bear roared at Ezekiel, but Ezekiel gave it a death glare, and it whimpered and ran away. However, there was one force Ezekiel couldn't withstand, and it was a kick to the coconuts.<p>

"Watch it, home-school!" Yelled Eva, as she kicked Ezekiel hard in the coconuts. Ezekiel yelled an octave too high, and fell down, whimpering.

"Women aren't so weak now, are they?" She cackled, maliciously. Ezekiel whimpered and nodded. Eva turned around, and started sprinting towards camp.

* * *

><p>Chris was relaxing on a sun lounge, and filing his nails. Chef Hatchet was sipping lemonade from what appeared to be the top half of Mr. Coconut.<p>

"Ain't this the life, buddy?" Said Chef Hatchet, letting out a relaxed sigh.

"I know. It's great when those little pieces of crap are off doing challenges. We finally get some quiet time. Then, they come back and annoy us to no end." Said Chris. But then, as he spoke, Duncan rushed into the yard.

"Oh, darn it! What do you want?" Yelled Chris.

"Uh, idol?" Said Duncan, holding it up.

"Oh, right. Well, congratulations, Duncan. You're a captain. Go nuts." Said Chris, picking up a party popper from the table and blasting it. At that moment, Eva sprinted into the courtyard.

"Make way, captain coming through!" Roared Eva. Chris sighed.

"Congratulations, Eva. You're a captain, woo-hoo. Well, looks like our time's nearly up, Chef. Hey, wait! Chef, you're supposed to be flying the plane, right?" Said Chris. Chef's eyes widened.

"Oh, crap." Said Chef.

"Oh well, at least it's not flying." Said Chris.

"Uh, it is. I saw it flying around before." Said Duncan.

"Oh, crap. If anyone is on that plane, they are in serious trouble." Said Chris.

* * *

><p>Alejandro slammed the plane door. He cackled evilly.<p>

"That idol is mine, now that Little Miss Aura Crap is out of the way." He said, cackling. He kicked the door open, and into the cockpit, and gasped. There was no pilot. However, there was an idol. Suddenly, the radio bleeped.

"Hey! If any of you teenagers are on the plane, get off now!" Yelled Chris

"Chris, it's Alejandro. Why?" Asked Alejandro.

"Alejandro's on the plane? This can only end well." Said a voice, who Alejandro was sure was Eva.

"The plane should be running out of fuel. It will be on auto-pilot, but if you could grab a parachute, then crash it into the sea, then jump." Said Chris.

"Why are you crashing my plane?" Roared Chef in the background.

"Shut up, Chef." Said Chris. Alejandro grabbed a parachute, and then the idol, and then switched off auto-pilot. The plane started to go in a straight line, and it started to slowly descend. Alejandro pried open the door, and jumped with the idol, screaming as he went

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

Alejandro: I guess last season sort of prepared me for jumping out of planes. Oh well. This time I had a parachute, right?

* * *

><p>Alejandro screamed as he plummeted. Then, he remembered his parachute. He pulled the cord, and the parachute exploded out of the backpack, and he fell back down to earth, very slowly. He watched the plane fly off into the horizon, so far that he couldn't even see it anymore. He drifted slowly down, and he soon realized he was hovering straight over the campsite, and it wasn't long before he lightly crashed onto the ground.<p>

"Now THAT was an entrance!" Cheered Chris, pulling the parachute off of Alejandro. Chef was fuming about the loss of his plane, while Duncan and Eva watched in mild surprise.

"Congratulations, Alejandro! You are the third and final team captain!" Said Chris. He grabbed his megaphone, and boomed;

"Campers! The three teams have been decided. Hurry back to camp, and quickly!" Said Chris.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, all of the campers were back at camp. Courtney groaned in disgust at the captains.<p>

"Are you serious? The girl user, the temperamental psychopath, and the stupid mohawked man-whore?" Cried Courtney.

"This has been a disastrous challenge!" Yelled Blainely.

"Not really. I thought it brought drama! Bear chases, aeroplane jumps, groin kicking, making out in the cave." Said Chris. Eva snarled at Ezekiel, and Duncan and Gwen looked at each other, embarrassed.

"Anyways, so here are the cabins. The west cabins are the boy cabins. The first one is going to hold Alejandro, Brady, Duncan, Harold, Geoff, DJ and Noah. The second one is going to hold Ezekiel, Trent, Owen, Cody, Tyler, and Justin. The girls cabins are the east ones. Cabin 1 is Gwen, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Courtney, Blainely, and Dawn. Cabin 2 is Eva, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Heather Sierra, and Izzy." Said Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 1 – Alejandro, Brady, Duncan, Harold, Geoff, DJ, Noah.<strong>

The seven boys idled into their cabin.

"Aw, great, back to the mouldy sheets and cockroaches crawling all over you." Said Geoff. All of the boys quickly claimed their bunk beds (Alejandro got his own bed since no-one wanted to be with him). Brady was tacking pictures of Beth on the wall, and Alejandro tacked pictures of himself. Once everyone had settled in, they all started relaxing. Duncan began listening to music, while Harold played with a Nintendo DS game. Meanwhile, DJ sidled up to Brady.

"So, you and Beth?" He asked.

"Oh yeah…she's really great." Said Brady, dreamily.

"What is it about her that you like?" Said DJ

"I guess…There's lots of things. There's her ability to see the good in everyone, even Alejandro, Blainely, Heather and Courtney. There's her ability to stand up for herself, and there's also her lingering naïve nature. I just love her, and I want to be with her forever." Said Brady. DJ was sobbing by this point.

"Aw man, that's so sweet!" He sobbed, locking Brady in a huge hug.

"Uh…there there." Said Brady

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 2 – Ezekiel, Trent, Owen, Cody, Tyler, Justin.<strong>

The six boys all filed into the cabin. Ezekiel quickly observed the cabins, sniffing everything like a dog.

"Woo-hoo! The cabins! Yes, so many good memories! Playing poker, canasta and spit by the moonlight! Getting to second base with Izzy…" Said Owen.

"What?" Yelled the other boys.

"Nothing." Said Owen. He then jumped onto a bed. Unfortunately, the weak beams couldn't hold Owen's weight, and the bed completely snapped in two.

"Are you serious? The first day, and one of our beds is already broken?" Cried Tyler

"I guess two of us are sleeping on the floor." Said Trent.

"Wait, that's unfair! We should have an organised system of who sleeps on the floor, and when." Said Cody.

"Good idea, Cody!" Said Justin. Ezekiel didn't mind sleeping on the floor every night, since he had been sleeping on it for six months prior. Justin said he needed beauty sleep, and Trent, being the decent guy he is, volunteered to sleep on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 3 – Gwen, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Courtney, Blainely, Dawn<strong>

"I said, I'm having the window view, so shut it, goth!" Screeched Blainely.

"Blainely, you just shut up! I'm sick of your conceitedness!" Yelled Gwen, with an equal level of rage.

"Stop the violence!" Whimpered Lindsay, hiding behind LeShawna. Dawn had to restrain Blainely from attacking Gwen

"Guys, calm down! I have an idea! We can draw a name out of a hat to see who gets who." Said Bridgette.

"If I get Courtney or Blainely, I'm quitting this game." Said Gwen. Bridgette sighed, and wrote down everyone's names, and put them in a hat.

"Okay…the two that get the window view are…LeShawna and Gwen." Said Bridgette.

"Ha!" Said Gwen. Blainely seethed with rage.

"The other pairs are…Blainely and me, oh joy." Said Bridgette.

"I'm with surfer girl? Ugh!" Groaned Blainely.

"The last pair is Lindsay and Courtney. Sorry Dawn, you have to sleep alone."

"That's quite alright, I don't mind at all." Said Dawn. Bridgette threw her an apologetic look.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 4 – Eva, Katie, Sadie, Sierra, Beth, Heather and Izzy.<strong>

"Eeee! We totally have to bunk together, Katie!" Squealed Sadie, grasping her friend's hands.

"I know, Sadie! Eeeee!" Katie squealed in response. Eva clamped her ears shut.

"Will you two SHUT UP!" Roared Eva.

"OMG, like, take pill, Eva. Relax." Said Katie. A vein popped out on Eva's neck.

"Like, OMG, Eva. Chillax." Said Sadie. Eva's slowly built up mental wall that protected her from losing her temper exploded. She raised her fist. Izzy saw what was going on, and jumped off the bunk, and tackled Eva to the ground. Eva and Izzy were soon fighting and punching all over the floor. Beth, Heather, Sierra, Katie and Sadie climbed up on the bunks.

Outside, Noah and Owen were walking past, when they heard Eva's yelling, Izzy's wild laughter, and all the other girl's screaming.

"I won't even ask." Said Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: <strong>

**Owen:** Looks like we're getting along way better then the girls. Huh-huh. I'm glad I'm sleeping with only guys, so I don't have to put up with all that cattiness. Wait, that sounded wrong…

**Izzy**: I never really fight, only in self defense. Wow, but that's sort of rich, seeing as I fought Courtney, Heather and Eva today.

**Gwen**: Ugh, this is torture. I swear, Bridgette, LeShawna and Duncan are the only ones who I really like here. Well, Cody, Owen, and DJ are alright too, and that new girl Dawn seems pretty nice too.

**Eva**: There is not enough money in the world to make me pick those two for my team. There's only one person here I'd really like to pick…Gah! You heard nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Now that this episode is over, questions remain. Who will Duncan, Eva, and Alejandro pick for their team? Who will go home in the next challenge? Will Gwen survive another day? What does Alejandro have in store? And does Eva actually like somebody? Find out next time, on Total Drama Return!<strong>


	4. Truth or Extreme Dare Part 1

**Total Drama Return, Episode 2, Part 2: Truth or Extreme Dare.**

**Review Responses**

**Agreenparrot – Wow, thanks! Noah won't be a major antagonist this season, but will have some…er…quirks. Eva's crush? Maaaaaybe. **

**TheCheeseBub – Wow, that means a lot! Thank you! I will keep up my epicness as much as I can!**

**Flutejrp – I just looked on your profile, and you have a lot of favourite couples! I may not get to do all of them, but I'll try as much as I can.**

It was 3 'o' clock in the morning, and all of the campers were sleeping heavily after a long day. Chris tiptoed up beside the cabins.

"Ssh, the kids are sleeping." He whispered. He cleared his throat.

"Last time, on Total Drama Return. The twenty-five original campers, as well as two new campers, Dawn and Brady, returned to Camp Wawanakwa for a chance to win TWO millions dollars. Sick, ain't it? Anyways, the chase for team captaincy was a-go-go. To gain leadership, someone had to bring me a wooden idol of myself. It was an epic challenge, with bear chases, groin kicking, making out and plane hijacks. In the end, the three lucky winners were Duncan, Eva and Alejandro, and they will be the Team Captains this season. So, who will go home on this episode of Total Drama Return!" He whispered.

"Oh, and before I go…" He pulled out an airhorn, and blew it, inevitably waking all of campers.

"Chris MacLean!" Yelled the angry voices. Then, LeShawna burst through the cabin door.

"I am going to kill you, then cut you open, then fill you with rags, burn you, bury you, and burn your grave!" She said.

"Yikes. That's my cue to run. See ya!" Said Chris, and he sprinted away with LeShawna in hot pursuit.

**5 Hours Later…**

The campers lazily filed into the hall. None of them had gotten any sleep since their early wake-up call, since Chris just had to have a fireworks show on the beach.

"Ugh…why does that narcissistic, sadistic, evil, unbearably intolerable host always have to wake us so damn EARLY." Groaned Noah.

"I'm too tired to insult Chris…" Groaned Justin.

"You think you have a problem? I had to sleep on the floor all night, so I didn't get any sleep anyway." Said Trent, crankily

"Poor dude. And apparently Ezekiel was kicking him all night." Said Owen. Suddenly, Chris paraded into the hall

"Hello, lazy people!" He said, mockingly. Duncan threw him oatmeal at Chris, but Chris simply stepped aside.

"How do you stay so awake, Rick?" Groaned Lindsay.

"It's called coffee. Anyways, are you incredibly tired people ready to pick the teams?" Said Chris. Duncan, Eva and Alejandro suddenly sat up, looking wide awake.

"I'll take that as a yes. Everyone, out! Into the courtyard!" Said Chris.

**Confessional**

**Courtney**: I don't want to be stuck with any of them. Duncan crushed my heart, Eva is a maniac, and if Alejandro picks you, he will probably pick you off.

"Alright, we are picking school-yard style. The three of you will pick boy-girl-boy-girl. Alright, let's get this started! Duncan, you're first." Said Chris.

"I pick Geoff." Said Duncan. Geoff cheered, and high-fived his friend

"Whatever. I pick DJ." Said Eva, and then, Eva actually cracked a smile. DJ was scared and confused at the same time.

"I pick…Cody." Said Alejandro. Sierra growled at him.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro**: My logic for that part is to split up Sierra and Cody. Sierra will be unable to focus on her own team, and will be voted off. I think it's better that she leaves, since she knows so much about everyone else.

"Alright, now it's time to pick a girl. Duncan?" Said Chris.

"Do I have to say?" Said Duncan.

"Sort of, it's TV." Said Chris.

"Fine. Gwen." Said Duncan. Gwen ran up and hugged her boyfriend passionately. Eva was up next.

"I pick…Hmm…Izzy. At least she's strong." Said Eva.

"Yay! Eva picked me! Thanks Eva!" Cheered Izzy, hugging Eva, to her dismay.

"Alright. I think I will pick…Heather." Said Alejandro. Everyone gasped, as no-one had seen that coming.

**Confessional:**

**Heather**: Why'd he pick me? I thought he hated me! I stabbed him in the back and threw him off a volcano! This is so weird…He's up to something, and I know it!

"Alright, time for more boys. Duncan?" Said Chris.

"Um…who is there? Brady, you seem pretty cool. Come on down." Said Duncan. Brady high-fived his new leader.

"I pick…Justin." Said Eva, though she scowled after she said it. Justin shrugged, and walked over to Eva, DJ and Izzy.

"I pick…Noah." Said Alejandro. Noah scowled.

"Great. On a team with the eel." He scowled. Alejandro raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, now a girl…LeShawna, you've got game." Said Duncan.

"Mm-hm! You pick well, white boy!" Said LeShawna.

"I pick…Dawn. You seem cool." Said Eva. Dawn nodded, and gracefully skipped towards her new team-mates. Justin gave her a high-five.

"I pick…Katie." Said Alejandro. Katie squealed, and hugged him.

"Alright, now a boy…Owen, big guy!" Said Duncan.

"Yeah! Alright!" Said Owen, picking up Duncan and hugging him so tight that Duncan whimpered 'mommy'.

"I pick…Trent. You're the only half decent guy left." Said Eva. Trent shrugged, and went over to his new team.

"My new pick is…Harold. You're smart, and I'm sure you will help the team." Said Alejandro.

"Yeah, right. Put a sock in it, Al. You got me kicked off last season." Said Harold.

"No, you chose to leave!" Protested Alejandro.

"You made me!" Yelled Harold. Alejandro looked just about ready to pounce on Harold, but Chris cleared his throat.

"Alright! Duncan, pick a girl." Said Chris.

"Okay…um…how about surfer girl? She's cool, athletic…" Said Duncan. Bridgette smiled, and ran over to Geoff, who picked her up and kissed her.

"Hey, hey, hey, none of that, now." Complained LeShawna.

"Alright, um…I pick…Beth, she's pretty cool." Said Eva.

"I pick…um…" said Alejandro, before Katie grabbed his shirt, and pulled him towards her.

"Alehunkdro, you totally have to pick Sadie! I will die if you don't pick her!" Said Katie, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Fine, fine. Sadie." Said Alejandro. Sadie and Katie squealed.

"Ok, now time for a boy. I pick…Tyler." Said Duncan.

"I pick home-school. I kinda owe him, seeing as I kicked him in the nuts." Said Eva. Zeke limped over to Eva.

"Okay, halt! Since the only four left are Lindsay, Sierra, Courtney and Blainely, you have to pick from them, Alejandro." Said Chris. Alejandro nodded.

"Of course, Chris. I pick the lovely Lindsay." He said.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro:** I picked Lindsay because she's easy to manipulate. If I can sway her away from Tyler, he will snap, and get eliminated. It's that simple!

**Duncan**: Well, I sure as hell wasn't picking Courtney, and Blainely's a bitch, so I had to pick the crazy Sierra. She wasn't happy, separated from her precious Cody.

Sierra fumed as she stomped over to Duncan. She wanted to be with Cody! It was so unfair.

"Alright…Courtney…or Blainely…I guess Blainely would be better." Said Eva.

"And that means, Courtney goes to Alejandro's team." Said Chris.

**Confessional**

**Courtney**: I was picked last? Ugh, bullcrap!

**Lindsay**: I'm on Antarctica's team. I'm sad because I'm away from Taylor, my boyfriend, but oh well!

"Okay, now the teams are picked. The next step is to come up with a team name!" Said Chris. All the teams huddled together.

"Alright guys, I have an idea!" Said Sierra.

"Do not say Team Cody." Said Gwen. Sierra groaned.

"Ooh! I've got an idea!" Said Tyler. Everyone listened.

"Team Awesome!" He cheered.

"That's actually not so bad." Said Bridgette.

"I like it." Agreed Geoff.

"Alright, we need a tough, burly, name! Something that will make our opponents tremble with fear!" Roared Eva.

"How about Team Braniacs?" Said Trent.

"Please! As if that's going to scare someone." Said Justin.

"How about, Team Aura?" Asked Dawn.

"No, we need different team name!" Said Izzy.

"Did I hear a name?" Said Chris.

"No, we're not done!" Yelled Eva.

"Yeah, you are. Izzy said Team Name, so you are Team Name!"

"Oh, thanks a lot, Izzy!" Roared Eva.

"Hola, amigos. We need a powerful, striking name. Any suggestions?" Said Alejandro.

"I like Team Pink! Or Team Magenta!" Said Katie.

"Oh, I agree, totally!" Agreed Sadie.

"No way, girls. We need something more masculine." Said Harold.

"How about, Team Unique, as we are all unique in our own way?" Said Alejandro.

"Oh please, that's a load of—" Said Heather but she was cut off by Chris.

"Alright, ladies and gentleman! We are going to take a short break! Now that the three teams, Team Awesome, Team Name, and Team Unique have been formed, what is the challenge? Find out on the next part!

Team Awesome – Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Brady, LeShawna, Owen, Bridgette, Tyler, Sierra.

Team Name – Eva, DJ, Izzy, Justin, Dawn, Trent, Beth, Ezekiel, Blainely.

Team Unique – Alejandro, Cody, Heather, Noah, Katie, Harold, Sadie, Lindsay, Courtney.

Now that the teams are formed, what will happen next? What will the challenge be? Who is going home? Why did Alejandro pick Heather? What will happen with Justin and Dawn? And will Alejandro's plan to split up Cody and Sierra work? Find out next time on Total Drama Return!


	5. Truth or Extreme Dare Part 2

**Total Drama Return Episode 2 Part 2: Truth or Extreme Dare**

**Review Responses**

**Agreenparrot – You have been so verbally generous to me. Thank you! If you like my story this much, please recommend it to your friends!**

* * *

><p>"And we're back! Previously on Total Drama Return, the teams have been chosen. Team Awesome, Team Name, and Team Unique. Now, we are going to the challenge." Said Chris. As he walked off the camera, all of the contestants were sitting at the stage arena, wondering what the challenge would be. Chris shuffled onto the stage.<p>

"Alright guys, now that we all have our teams, it's time for the challenge!" Said Chris. Several contestants booed.

"Oh, shut up. Anyways, now, I'm sure you've noticed, there are nine on each team." Said Chris

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Said Noah.

"I am putting one person from each team into a group. So, inevitably, that means nine groups of three, with mixed teams. Now, this challenge is a game of truth or dare!" Said Chris.

"Isn't truth or dare a little…I don't know…junior school?" Asked Courtney.

"Well, Courtney, maybe it is. I don't care. Now, I'm going to randomly pick the groups, and each group will engage in a game of truth or dare. If a player lies, and refuses to do the dare, they are eliminated from the game. The last standing wins a point for their team. The team with the most points wins, and the team with the least will go to elimination, and vote off one of their own." Said Chris.

"Oh, how original." Retorted Noah. Chris was annoyed now.

"Noah, you can be in this first game, thank you." Said Chris, angrily.

"I though you were picking randomly!" Complained Noah.

"I'm the host. I can bend the rules." Said Chris. Noah scoffed.

"And, the random two that will be competing with Noah from the other two teams are…" Chris pulled two names out of the hat.

"Duncan of Team Awesome, and Dawn of Team Name!" He cheered.

"Awesome, picking on the nerd." Snickered Duncan, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh wow, major stereotypes. Bully picks on nerd. Well, listen up, Dunky, I'm gonna take you down." Vowed Noah.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Said Duncan, raising an eyebrow.

"You bet it is." Said Noah, through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Noah**: I'm sick of Duncan picking on us nerds. I'm gonna break the stereotype, and kick his ass.

**Dawn**: Well, Duncan and Noah are just about ready to kill eachother, so I think I won't be needed much for this game.

* * *

><p>Dawn, Duncan and Noah were on the stage. Duncan and Noah were glaring daggers at eachother.<p>

"Alright, ladies first. Dawn?" Said Chris.

"Hmmm, okay…Duncan. Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." Spat Duncan.

"Okay…do you still have feelings for Courtney?" Asked Dawn. Courtney coughed in disgust, while Gwen held her breath.

"No. I'm sick of her whining, and I have no feelings but annoyance for her." Said Duncan.

"Alrighty then, that's a bit harsh. Duncan, you're up." Said Chris.

"Noah. Truth or dare?" Said Duncan.

"Dare." Seethed Noah

"I dare you to go get a dress, and wear it for the rest of the challenge." The crowd burst into laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Noah**: Ok, that was really extreme…but, I'm going to prove myself. I'm not going to let Duncan bring me down.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Noah emerged from backstage, wearing a frilly, purple dress. The crowd burst into laughter.<p>

"These pantyhose are giving me a wedgie." Groaned Noah. Everyone laughed.

"Alright, Noah, you're up." Said Chris.

"Alright. Duncan. Truth or dare?"

"Dare me." Seethed Duncan.

"Go kiss Courtney." Said Noah. The crowd made sudden gasps and whispers. Duncan's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, there's no way I'm doing that." Said Duncan.

"Is this your final answer, Duncan?" Said Chris, mockingly.

"Yes. I'm not kissing her." Said Duncan.

"Alright. Duncan is out!" Said Chris. Most of Team Awesome groaned, but Gwen looked relatively happy. Noah pumped his fists in the air, and Team Unique burst into cheers for Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Duncan**: Well, I'll be. The ner—Noah beat me. I'll say, I'm actually impressed.

**Gwen**: Truth be told, I'm really happy that Duncan didn't kiss Courtney. I mean, if he kissed her, he might realize he does still have feelings for her and leave me. So, I'm really glad he didn't.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Dawn, you're up." Said Chris.<p>

"Alright, Noah, truth or dare?" Said Dawn.

"Truth." Said Noah.

"Do you like someone here at camp?" Asked Dawn.

"No." Said Noah, but then, a beeping noise was heard, and red lights flashed everywhere.

"Ooh, sorry Noah. That was a lie. Looks like you're out, and Dawn wins! That means, Team Name gets a point." Said Chris. The crowd started whispering about who Noah could possibly like.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Noah**: Rats! Aura girl found my weakness. Emotions…Ok, admittedly, I do have a little crush on someone here at camp, but I'm positive she doesn't feel the same way.

**Sierra**: Noah likes someone! This is so huge! I have to find out who it is, pronto! It better not be Cody, because I've had my suspicions for a while.

* * *

><p>"Alright, now for Round 2! Round 2's competitors will be…" Chris paused for dramatic effect, and pulled the names out of the hats. Chef, meanwhile, went around and handed out glasses of water.<p>

"Owen of Team Awesome, DJ of Team Name, and Sadie of Team Unique!" Said Chris. The three went up to the stage.

"Once again, ladies first. Sadie, you're up."

"OMG, like, ok. Anyways, DJ! Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Said DJ.

"Do you like anyone here at camp?" Said Sadie.

"Not really, no." Said DJ. No flashing lights went off, meaning he wasn't, and suddenly, and loud crash was heard from the audience. Eva had dropped her glass of water.

"Slip of the hand." She stuttered, and the attention was directed back at the three on the stage.

"Alright, DJ, you're up." Said Chris.

"Alright, Owen. Truth or dare?" Asked DJ.

"Dare." Said Owen.

"It seems that you and Izzy got back together during the gap between Season 3 and 4. How did it happen?" Asked DJ. Owen awkwardly chuckled.

"Well, um…I actually ran into her at the amusement park. She dragged me onto the roller coaster, and it was so scary, and I puked. She then realized that's what she missed about me, and we kissed." Said Owen. Most of the girls in the audience cooed, with the exception of Heather, Blainely, Courtney and Eva, while Izzy blew a kiss at Owen.

"Ok, Owen, that was sweet. Now, choose your victim."

"Ok…Sadie!" Said Owen. Sadie stood up.

"I choose dare." Said Sadie.

"Ok…I dare you…to kiss a dead fish. With tongue." Said Owen. Chef just ever so conveniently happened to have one, and he handed it to Sadie.

"Eww…This is so icky!" Cried Sadie.

"Don't worry, Sadie! Just pretend it's Alejandro!" Cried Katie.

"Ooh, splendorific idea, Katie!" Said Sadie, and she brought her lips to it very passionately. Most of the audience groaned in disgust, especially when Sadie started making sloppy noises that should not be made while kissing.

"Alright, Sadie! You're done. Now choose your victim!" Said Chris, pulling the fish away from Sadie.

"Aw, poo! Ok, like…Owen!" Said Sadie.

"Ok. Truth." Said Owen.

"How many girlfriends aside from Izzy have you had?" Said Sadie. Chris groaned in disgust.

"All of you teenagers are all about hormones and romance these days. Yuck!" He groaned.

"Ok…5." Said Owen. The lights went off, and the flashing began.

"Ok, zero." Said Owen.

"Owen is out, sending Team Awesome into a big losing streak. DJ, you haven't had a turn in a while. You're up." Said Chris.

"I choose dare." Said Sadie.

"Ok, um…Sadie…I dare you to eat the fish you just made out with." Said DJ. Sadie gasped.

"Eat Alejandro? I would never!" She gasped. Noah slapped his forehead.

"Well, looks like Sadie's out. This means, DJ wins for Team Name!" Said Chris. Team Name cheered, because this meant that they now had two points.

* * *

><p>The next two matches went along very smoothly. Ezekiel beat both Bridgette and Alejandro based on his advanced skills to live in the wild and avoid predators, winning Team Name their THIRD point. In the fourth match, Izzy beat both Brady and Lindsay, due to her several unnatural skills, giving Team Name their FOURTH point, and guaranteeing them safety.<p>

"And, Harold is out, because he could not bring himself to toss away his nunchakas. Gwen and Trent, you two are the only two remaining." Said Chris. Gwen and Trent faced eachother awkwardly.

"Um…hi, Trent. " Said Gwen, looking away.

"Hey…" Said Trent, looking down at his shoes.

"Oh my God, this is so old now. Both of you, your break up was almost two years ago! Stop being so awkward and take eachother down!" Yelled Chris.

"You know what, Chris? My team is already guaranteed safety, so I think I'll just give Gwen the point." Said Trent. Gwen gasped.

"Trent, you would do that? That's so…sweet." Said Gwen.

"I'm only doing this so that all this tension between us can go away." Admitted Trent.

"That's really decent of you, Trent. Friends?" Said Gwen

"Friends." Said Trent, and the two hugged.

"Yay for Gwent! Toss Gwuncan out into space!" Cheered Sierra. Everyone started at her.

"What? So I'm not allowed to ship for Gwent?" Said Sierra.

The sixth match pitted Geoff, Justin and Katie together. Katie was soon out due to her immense vulnerability, and Geoff interrogated Justin with a truth.

"Justin, you've been acting very weird around Dawn. Care to explain?" Said Geoff.

"Ah, yes. Chris, chuck me a mic." Said Justin. Chris threw him a mike.

"There are lots of girls at this camp." Began Justin.

"Some of them are just hot, like Courtney, Lindsay, and Katie. Some of them are sweeter then honey, like Beth, Sadie and Bridgette. Others are plain geniuses, like Izzy, Gwen and Heather. However, only one of these girls are blessed with having all three. Dawn." He said, pointing to her in the audience. Her eyes widened.

"Dawn, you're something else. Although both of us have only known each other for four days, I feel connected to you. Your smile makes me feel enchanted. Your giggle makes me swoon. Dawn, in the end, I want to be the boy who makes you smile like you deserve to." Said Justin.

"Awwww!" Cheered the girls, and even some of the boys. Beth, Owen, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, and Dawn burst into tears.

"Oh, that's lovely, Justin. Thank you." Said Dawn, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Wow, hats off, man. I think I'm going to have to step down for this one." Said Geoff.

"Ok, Geoff forfeits, so that means Justin wins Team Name's FIFTH point, which actually guarantees them immunity. So, Eva, DJ, Justin, Izzy, Dawn, Blainely, Beth, Zeke, and Trent, you have all won immunity and are safe, But who will be sent to elimination, Team Awesome, with one point, or Team Unique, with nada?"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Dawn**: That was so sweet of Justin…My old boyfriend, his name was Scott. He would never talk like that to me. All he cared about was how hot I was. Justin, though, he's not like that. It's getting harder and harder to resist him…

* * *

><p>The seventh match pitted Tyler, Blainely and Courtney together.<p>

"Courtney, you're the most lady-like here. You're first." Said Chris.

"I'm not that old!" Yelled Blainely.

"Tyler. Truth or dare?" Said Courtney.

"Dare, sister. I'm going to do this dare so epic that they'll invent a new word for it!" Said Tyler, pumping his fists.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Do a somersault without knocking anything over." Said Courtney. Little did she know, she was putting her expectations too low. Tyler managed to do it with relative ease, to her shock.

"Yeah! That was…fubbly!" Said Tyler.

"Fubbly?" Said Blainely.

"Yeah, it's the new word I invented. Fubbly!" Said Tyler. Courtney and Blainely rolled their eyes.

"Alright, I'm up! Blainely, truth or dare." Said Tyler.

"Truth." Said Blainely.

"Admit your true age." Said Tyler Blainely's eyes widened.

"Umm…twenty eight." She said. Then, the flashing lights went off.

"Ooh, Blainely, sorry, but you are out. Oh well, you're still safe anyway. By the way, she's thirty-three." Said Chris. Blainely groaned, and stomped on Chris' foot.

"Owww! That hurts when you're wearing heels, you know!" He yelled.

"Alright, Tyler. My go. I'm going to up the ante a little and bet that if you don't complete this, I will go out, since I know this is something you cannot do." Said Courtney, grinning contemptibly.

"Tyler, if you manage to walk a tightrope across a pit of angry sharks, I will throw myself out." Said Courtney, smirking.

"Bring it, sister!" Said Tyler.

Soon, Tyler was on the tightrope.

"Um, I'm not sure if I can do this…" said Tyler.

"Don't be a wuss, Tyler! Do it for the team!" Yelled Duncan. Tyler took a deep breath, and started to wobble across the tightrope. All of Team Awesome held their breath. However, Tyler soon slipped, and fell, but he had grabbed the rope with his hands.

"Ha! He fell! He's out! Yes!" Cheered Courtney.

"Not yet, Courtney. You said he had to get across. He still can get across." Said Chris. Courtney scoffed. Tyler began to monkey-bar across the rope, but it soon began to snap because of Tyler's weight.

"Tyler! The rope!" Yelled Bridgette, but it was too late. The rope snapped, and Tyler swung across like Tarzan. He crashed on the other side of the shark pit.

"Ha! Now I win!" Said Courtney.

"Uh, no! Courtney, Tyler wins! He got to the other side!" Said Chris. Team Awesome cheered and whooped, while Team Unique glared daggers at Courtney.

"Team Awesome gains their second point, while Team Unique is still on zero!" Said Chris.

* * *

><p>The eighth match consisted of Heather, Eva and LeShawna. Surprisingly, Heather beat both of them and got Team Unique their first point.<p>

"Ooh, this is fierce. It is Beth, Sierra and Cody. If Cody wins, his team will tie with Team Awesome, and there will be a tie-breaker. If Beth or Sierra wins, Team Unique is going to the elimination." Said Chris. Cody shuddered.

"Cody, Cody, Cody!" Chanted Team Unique.

"Sierra, you first." Said Chris.

"I can't take this! Cody has to win! I forfeit!" Said Sierra. All of Team Awesome booed and yelled insults at Sierra, who didn't seem to care about the raging insults she was receiving. Now, it was Beth and Cody. Team Awesome cheered for Beth, and Team Unique cheered for Cody.

"Sorry, Cody, but I have to do this. Truth or dare?" Said Beth

"Truth." Said Cody.

"Do you still like Gwen?" Asked Beth. Cody gulped.

"That's a tough question to answer. Throughout Season 1, 2 and 3, I've had a major crush on Gwen, and we all know that. I even still have her bra." Said Cody. Gwen glared at him.

"Now, I realized Gwen wasn't into me. But I wanted her to be happy, so I set her up with Trent, to make her happy. She was happy with Trent, but when they broke up, I realized I was back in the game. I spent a lot of Season 3 trying to woo her over, but when I heard about her and Duncan, I was hurt bad. It just offended me that they got together when I've stayed faithful to Gwen, and been nice to her, just to have all my efforts blown out of the water. So, I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for her. But I want to move on from this prison of love." Said Cody, sighing. All of Team Unique cheered and clapped.

"Wow. That's deep." Said Beth, who was in shock.

"Yeah. So, my go. Beth…

"You know what? Cody, you need this point more then me. I'm withdrawing." Said Beth. Cody gasped.

"Well, ladies and gents, in a shock twist, Beth has stepped down for the sake of her good friend Cody. I did not see that coming. Anyways, so this means that there will be a tie-breaker between Team Awesome and Team Unique to see which team is going to elimination! But this will be after the break." Said Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Which team will win? Team Awesome or Team Unique? Will Courtney's bet cost her the two million? Who does Noah like? Will we see more of Gwen and Trent? Will Dawn fall for Justin? And what the hell is up with 'fubbly'? Find out next time on the next fubbly part of Total Drama Return!<strong>


	6. Truth or Extreme Dare Part 3

**Total Drama Return Episode 2 Part 3**

**Review Responses**

**.Cake – DawnxGwen? Hmmm…Never considered that. Don't worry, this is a Gwuncan fic. **

**Flutejpr – Hahaha, sorry.**

**TheCheeseBub – Hmm…Good point, I don't know. Maybe I'll do like a little off-screen bit, like Owen and Izzy's un-break up**

**Agreenparrot – Wow thanks! That is incredibly kind of you!**

**Gleekster2915 – Sorry, but this is a Gwuncan fic. I will add Dunkney and Gwent scenes though.**

**JetJake – Yeah, I know. It was just a random idea.**

* * *

><p>Dawn happened to be wandering around the forest, when she ran into Justin.<p>

"Oh, hello, Justin." Said Dawn.

"Hi, Dawn." Said Justin.

"Thank you for all of those lovely things you said about me. It…meant a lot." Said Dawn.

"No problem. Dawn, I meant all of those things." Said Justin.

"I know…It's just, I need some time to think." Said Dawn. Tears formed in her eyes, and she ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Justin**: Why have I been acting really differently from Season 2? Well…I don't know. I guess hanging around a girl that I actually like has sort of changed me.

**Sierra**: Ooh! Ooh! I got it! Dawstin! How's that?

* * *

><p>Heather was also walking around the campfire pit. She sighed as she sat down. She couldn't figure out why Alejandro had picked her for the team. Shouldn't he hate her? She nationally humiliated him, and lost him a million dollars! He must be plotting something. Suddenly, she heard a bush rustle.<p>

"Who's there?" She said.

"Hola." Said a voice. It was Alejandro. Heather scoffed.

"What do you want, Al?" Said Heather.

"Don't call me Al." Said Alejandro.

"Doesn't matter. Alejandro, why did you pick me for your team?" Said Heather.

"I think it's for several reasons. One, when I helped you out of the hole, and you betrayed me and voted for me in Season 3, I was pretty mad. Then, I was even madder when I kissed you, you rejected me, pushed me off the volcano, and lost me the million. But I realized…"

"What, that you want to get rid of me? Get your revenge?" Said Heather.

"No. I realized, I would have done the same for you. So, it wouldn't be fair judging you based on a hypocritical act of delusion. So, with all that out of the way, what was left?"

"…Love." Said Heather, grumbling.

"That's it. Heather, I love you. That's why I picked you." Said Alejandro. Heather was about to object, but Alejandro pulled her close, and kissed her. Heather screamed in protest, and shoved Alejandro away.

"I will not let me use you. You may have used Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, even Courtney, but you won't use me." Said Heather, stomping away, leaving Alejandro dazed and confused.

* * *

><p>The camera switched back to the arena, where all of the contestants were waiting. Chris was on the stage.<p>

"Campers, now as you know, Team Name won the challenge, meaning they are safe. But, Team Awesome and Team Unique drew, mostly thanks to Beth and Sierra throwing the challenge." Most of Team Awesome grumbled at Sierra.

"Now, I have chosen the absolute perfect tie-breaker…an insult contest!" Said Chris.

"An insult contest? Isn't that a little mean?" Asked Beth.

"No, it's cool and legit. So, I figured, we should let Courtney put her money where her mouth is, so Courtney, for Team Unique, come on down!" Said Chris.

"If Courtney's in, we're sure to win." Harold whispered to Noah.

"And, just to make it interesting…Gwen, from Team Awesome!" Said Chris.

"Or not." Said Noah.

"Alright, ladies, get insulting! The challenge lasts until one of you can't think up an immediate insult or stutters. Go!" Cheered Chris.

"Hey Gwen. Stolen any boyfriends lately?" Said Courtney.

"Hey Courtney. Lost any boyfriends lately? Probably, seeing as any boy who is around you wants to drop dead!" Said Gwen.

"At least I don't dress like a gothic whore in a circus!" Said Courtney

"At least I don't dress like a self-absorbed prom queen!" Said Gwen.

"At least I don't have to switch from boy to boy! Trent, remember?" Said Courtney.

"At least I don't have to use boys to get what I want! Duncan, TDI special?" Said Gwen.

"Well, at least I have big boobs. Look at those saggy little sacks." Said Courtney, poking one of Gwen's breasts.

"At least I don't have a huge ass that wobbles like jelly everytime I jump up and down, fatty!" Said Gwen.

"I'm…I'm curvy!" Shouted Courtney. Suddenly, the flashing lights went again.

"Uh-oh, Courtney stuttered! This means, Gwen of Team Awesome wins!" Said Chris. Team Awesome broke into cheers and laughter, while Team Unique sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<br>**

**Courtney**: I'm so done for in this competition. Well, I had a good run. Or, a pretty crappy run.

**Alejandro**: Believe it or not, I'm not voting off Courtney. I'm voting off someone who could possibly be a much bigger threat to me.

* * *

><p>"So, like, Katie, who should we vote off?" Said Sadie. The two were wandering through the forest.<p>

"I don't know, Sadie! Maybe Courtney, she, like, cost us the challenge!" Said Katie.

"Ooh, yeah! And she's pretty mean and stuff." Said Sadie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: <strong>

**Izzy**: I voted off Alejandro. I found out what he really was last season, and no-one messes with Izzy!

**Noah**: Honestly, I voted Alejandro. I would trust Tyler with my most valuable possessions before I trusted him.

**Katie**: Me and Sadie, both, like, voted for Courtney. She's too mean and bossy and stuff.

**Alejandro**: Maybe some voted for me. I don't care. I don't think I'll be leaving today.

* * *

><p>All of Team Unique gathered at the campfire pit. Chris walked up to the podium.<p>

"Alright, Team Unique. Welcome to your first ever bonfire. Now, all of you have voted. Eight of you will stay here on Total Drama Return, but one of you won't. The person with the most votes will not get a marshmallow, and leave Total Drama Return for good." Said Chris. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Can we get on with it?" He said.

"Fine, sheesh. The first marshmallow goes to Alejandro." Said Chris. Noah gasped.

"But why? I know Harold and I both voted for him!" Said Noah. Alejandro smirked.

"Don't you remember, Noah? Chris said that all Team Captains are safe from their first bonfire." Said Alejandro. Noah suddenly recalled and groaned.

"Rats. So what happens to all the votes for Alejandro?" Said Noah.

"They are counted as votes towards yourself." Noah, Harold and Izzy all gasped.

"Evil!" Shouted Izzy.

"Don't care. The next one safe, with no votes…Katie!" Said Chris. Katie squealed, and left her BFFFL.

"Sadie, you're also safe." Said Chris. Sadie gasped in joy, and ran over to hug Katie.

"Next one safe is…Cody!" Said Chris. Cody breathed a sigh of relief, and grabbed his marshmallow. Chris grinned at the five remaining competitors. Izzy was clenching her fists, Harold was biting his nails, Courtney was holding her face in her hands, Heather was staring intently at the marshmallow, and Noah simply shrugged.

"All of you got at least one vote, mostly just for voting off Al." Said Chris wickedly. Izzy fumed.

"Alright, Izzy, Harold…you're both safe with one vote!" Said Chris.

"Yes!" Shouted Izzy, as she kissed her marshmallow several times.

"Heather, you're safe with two votes." Said Chris. Heather breathed a sigh of relief, and grabbed her marshmallow.

"And then, there were two. Courtney, Noah…one of you is leaving Total Drama Return for good." Said Chris. Courtney crossed her fingers, while Noah glared at Alejandro.

"Tonight, the final marshmallow goes to..."

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Noah."

Noah breathed a sigh of relief, while Courtney began to sob.

"I'm sorry Courtney, but you've been eliminated." Said Chris.

"This is unfair! My life is unfair!" Yelled Courtney

"Court, calm down. There's always next season…" Said Chris.

"I don't want another season! I want to go home, and never see any of you again!" She shrieked, and she ran down the Dock of Shame.

"Well, she took that rather well." Said Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 1 – Alejandro, Brady, Duncan, Harold, Geoff, DJ, Noah<strong>

Brady, Duncan, Geoff and DJ were playing cards as they waited for their roommates to return.

"So, who do you think got the cark?" Said Duncan.

"I hope it was Alejandro. He's cruel, man." Said DJ.

"I'm fine with any of them. All of them get on my nerves." Said Duncan, but then Alejandro, Harold and Noah all entered the room.

"Aw, man, none of you guys left. So, who got the cark?" Said Duncan.

"Courtney." Said Noah.

Owen happened to be walking around outside, but then he heard someone yell "!" From the cabin. Owen was so startled that he screamed, and peed his pants.

"Oops, I need some new underwear. Too bad I only brought the one pair…"

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 2 – Ezekiel, Trent, Owen, Cody, Tyler, Justin.<strong>

Owen walked back into the cabin. Cody was already back from the elimination.

"Does anyone have some spare XXXXXXXX underwear?" Asked Owen.

"Sorry, man. I don't think so." Said Trent.

"Oh. Cody! You're back! That's awesome!" Yelled Owen, crushing Cody in a hug.

"Argh, Owen! Not so tight! …And why are your legs wet?" Asked Cody.

"I wasn't joking about the underwear." Said Owen.

"Ewww!" Cried Cody.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 3 – Gwen, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Blainely, Dawn.<strong>

Gwen, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, and Dawn all waited Courtney's return, but Courtney didn't return.

"Do you think she got eaten by a bear?" Asked Lindsay anxiously.

"Uh, no. I think that she got eliminated!" Said Gwen. LeShawna and Gwen cheered and hugged eachother.

"Keep it down! I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" Yelled Blainely.

"What beauty?" Said Gwen, and everyone laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 4 – Eva, Katie, Sadie, Sierra, Beth, Heather, Izzy.<strong>

Eva, Sierra, and Beth all waited for their roommates to return.

"I hope one of them went home. They're all really annoying." Said Eva.

"Eva, that's not very nice!" Said Beth.

"Yeah! If Izzy went home, this show would be a lot less funny. If Katie or Sadie went, this show would be a lot less happy. If Heather went…everything would actually be okay." Said Sierra.

"Yeah, true. Fingers crossed that Heather went home!" Said Beth, but unfortunately, Heather walked in the door, followed by Izzy, Katie and Sadie.

"Aw, you're here. So, who got the boot?" Asked Eva.

"Courtney." Said Heather.

"Good, I hate her." Said Eva.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes<strong>

**Noah – Alejandro**

**Harold – Alejandro**

**Izzy – Alejandro**

**Courtney – Heather**

**Cody – Courtney**

**Katie – Courtney**

**Sadie – Courtney**

**Alejandro – Noah**

**Heather – Alejandro**

**Courtney – 3**

**Noah – 2**

**Heather – 2**

**Izzy – 1**

**Harold – 1**

**Eliminated – Courtney**

**Still in – Gwen, Duncan, Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Brady, Noah, Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, LeShawna, Blainely, Dawn, Justin, Alejandro, Heather, Cody, Katie, Sadie, Harold, Eva, Sierra, Ezekiel, Trent, Owen,**

**So, now that Courtney has been eliminated, will it influence the flow of the game? What about Dawn and Justin? Will Heather falls for Alejandro? Who are Eva and Noah's crushes? Will Blainely stop being so Painly? Haha, I make myself LOL. Find out next time on Total Drama Return.**


	7. Chills and Thrills Part 1

**Total Drama Return Episode 3 Part 1: Chills and Thrills**

**Sorry, I made a really big mistake in the last one guys! Izzy wasn't supposed to be on Team Unique, Lindsay was, so pleeeeease just pretend Izzy wasn't there! I'm really sorry. :(**

**Review Responses**

**Flutejpr – Yeah, I was considering Trentney during the planning of this, but it never went through. But, there will be scenes of Gwent, if that's okay.**

**Agreenparrot – I thought it would give people a shock when Courtney left. Alejandro, Harold and Noah will sort of have a Gwen-Leshawna-Heather relationship this season.**

* * *

><p>Chris stood on the dock, smiling his ever so sadistic smile.<p>

"Welcome back to Total Drama Return. If you missed the last episode, here's what happened. The three teams were merged, and then we played a wicked game of truth or dare. Noah stood up to Duncan, and Justin made a heart felt speech about his love to Dawn. Alejandro and Heather had their moments, as did Owen and Izzy. In the end, Team Name took the win, and Gwen and Courtney faced off in an insult contest to decide the loser. In the end, Courtney lost for her team, and lost her chance at the prize. So, now twenty six campers remain, and who will lose on this episode of Total Drama Return!" Said Chris

* * *

><p>Breakfast at Camp Wawanakwa was the same as always. Owen was scarfing down any food he could find, Duncan and Gwen were making out, as were Geoff and Bridgette. Noah and Harold were discussing politics, Justin and Dawn were idly chatting, Beth and Brady were feeding eachother, Sierra was hugging Cody so tightly he couldn't breathe, and Katie and Sadie were squealing. Chris walked in.<p>

"Hey guys, hope you're ready for today's challenge, because it is going to be chilly!" Said Chris.

"What do you mean by chilly?" Asked Alejandro.

"Just…chilly." Said Chris. He then began to laugh, to all of the contestant's confusion.

"Chef, fire up the Weather-Controller 3000!" He called into the kitchen.

"Got it." Said Chef.

"What are you doing? Are you blowing up the island?" Demanded Izzy.

"Uh, no. You'll see in a few minutes." Said Chris. A few minutes later, the sunny sky was replaced by a never ending barrage of grey clouds.

"Okay, that is just a huge coincidence. It's scientifically impossible to tamper with climate. Said Noah.

"Is he speaking English?" Whispered Lindsay to Beth. However, Noah was proven wrong, when it suddenly began to snow.

"Snow? In the middle of summer?" Cried LeShawna.

"Who cares! Let's go out and throw wet stuff at eachother!" Yelled Izzy, and she rushed out the door, and started making a snow angel out of the increasingly thickened snow.

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Said Tyler, as he rushed out, followed by Owen, Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra and Beth. Duncan was starting to go out and join in the fight, but he noticed Gwen wasn't coming.

"You coming, babe?"

"No thanks. Once people start throwing wet stuff, I like to stay indoors." Said Gwen. Duncan nodded, and went out, diving into the snow in the process. He was surprised at how thick it was already. He looked up, and Izzy was pelting Katie and Sadie with snowballs, while yelling 'Banzai!' Geoff was making snow angels, While Bridgette and Beth made a snowman, and Sierra made a Snow-Cody. Chris stepped outside.

"Okay, okay, you've had your fun. Inside, for the challenge." Said Chris. Everyone groaned.

Alright, now this is the challenge! The biggest, most brutal, snowball fight ever!" He said. Everyone cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Bridgette**: For once, this could actually be a fun challenge!

**Owen**: A snowball fight! Woo-hoo! I'm gonna dominate!

**Harold**: I'm, like, a master at snowball fights. My experience with dodging spit balls in math class gives me great agility.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so this is how the rules work. Each team will have two forts. A few members of the team will have to stay back and guard the forts, while the others go and infiltrate opposing forts. The first team to have both of their forts dominated loses and must go to elimination.<p>

"That sounds easy enough." Said Blainely.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention. If someone hits you with a snowball, you're out. Gone. Tossed in the trash like yesterday's bottle of hair gel." Said Chris. Everyone groaned, but Izzy cheered.

"A snowball fight! This will be epic!" She cheered. Chris grinned.

"And I'M choosing where your forts go." Said Chris, grinning wickedly. Everyone groaned again.

"Team Awesome, your forts will be located at the campfire pit and the other in the forest. Team Name, one of yours will be at the cabins, and the other in the forest. Team Unique, one of yours will be just outside the mess hall here, and the other in the forest.

"So basically, three forts in the forest, and three out near campgrounds." Said Noah.

"Right you are, Noah-it-all! Now go, strategize! The challenge starts in ten minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>Team Awesome<strong>

"Alright guys, this is how it'll go. Me, Gwen and Geoff will scout the forest, and LeShawna and Bridgette. Stay at the campfire pit, and guard the fort. Okay?" Said Duncan.

"I'll guard the fort in the forest! No-one will get past me!" Said Tyler.

"Keep telling yourself that, buddy. Just take Brady with you." Said Duncan. Tyler and Brady nodded.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?" Said Sierra.

"I dunno, go be useful and pelt someone." Said Duncan.

"Sir yes sir!" Said Sierra.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Name<strong>

"Alright guys, this is how it will work. DJ, Izzy and myself will circle the forest, and Justin and Dawn, you two guard the cabin fort." Said Eva.

"Zeke, you'll be scouting. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you'll be useful for stealth." Said Eva. Zeke nodded.

"Beth, you'll be guarding the forest fort, but you should take Trent with you, in case something bad happens." Said Eva.

"What am I supposed to do?" Said Blainely, crankily.

"You are supposed to stay out of our way and go be useful instead of just whinging all day." Said Eva. Beth and Izzy laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Unique<strong>

"Okay, team! This is our game plan. Heather and myself will scout the forest. Cody, Noah, you two guard the mess hall fort, but take Katie. We can't afford for Katie to be distracted by Sadie." Said Alejandro. Katie and Sadie gasped.

"OMG! Alejandro, we, like, cannot be split up! We will totally die!" Sobbed Katie. Sadie was now hyperventilating, and shivering on the floor.

"I'm sorry, chica, but my mind is made up. You two will merely distract eachother." Said Alejandro.

"Walls…caving in…Katie…" Said Sadie.

"Stay away from the light, Sadie!" Cried Katie. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so…Sadie, Harold and Lindsay, you guard the forest fort, okay?" Said Alejandro.

"Yeah! Said Harold.

Ten minutes passed. All the campers were in position. Every camper waited anxiously for Chris' starting signal. Chris was in the middle of the forest, holding a single firecracker.

"Ain't this a flashy signal?" He chuckled to the cameraman. He put down the box, and lit one the firecracker with the matches. It flew into the air, and exploded in a cornucopia of flashing lights and colours. The signal had passed, and the race was on.

* * *

><p><strong>In an epic challenge, the snowball fight is on! Which team will go to the bonfire? Since Justin and Dawn are guarding a fort together, will something happen between them? Will Katie fare without her beloved friend Sadie? Find out on the next thrilling instalment of Total Drama Return.<strong>


	8. Chills and Thrills Parts 2

**Total Drama Return Episode 3 Part 2**

**Sorry guys, it's going to be a short chapter this time. I'll make the next even longer then usual, don't worry.**

**Review Responses**

**.Cake – LOL! I know what you meant with GwenxDawn**

**Flutejpr – I'm just very skilled, if I do say so myself *says smugly***

**Agreenparrot – Yep! I'm planning on featuring this season more on contestants who haven't been heavily featured, like Eva, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Blainely, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan, Gwen, Geoff.<strong>

"Ok, team. The first step is to find the base. If we see anyone, pelt them, and run!" Said Duncan. Gwen and Geoff nodded uneasily.

"Alright, let's go." Said Duncan, as they charged into the white forest.

"I just hope we run into Heather. I'm in the mood for hitting her in the face." Said Gwen. Geoff laughed. But then, they heard something rustling in the bushes. Duncan stopped both of them.

"Do not make a sound." He whispered to both of them. They both nodded. Suddenly, out of the bushes, came Eva, DJ and Izzy!

"You're ours now!" Yelled Izzy, throwing a snowball at Duncan. Duncan dodged, and threw one at Izzy, but she dodged too. Eva pelted a snowball at Geoff, but he ducked out of the way, and hit Gwen, rather hard too.

"You did not just hit my girlfriend!" Snarled Duncan.

"Oh, I did. Whatcha gonna do?" Mocked Eva. Duncan replied by throwing a snowball onto Eva's face.

"Aw, darn it." Said Eva. Izzy threw a snowball, which hit Duncan on the shoulder. He was out too.

"Now time for dessert!" She cackled, turning on Geoff.

"Ok, remember what Duncan said…pelt and run!" He said. He threw both of his snowballs, one of them hitting DJ, but Izzy chased after Geoff, yelling battle cries and war rallies.

* * *

><p><strong>Alejandro, Heather.<strong>

"Isn't this romantic, chica?" Said Alejandro.

"Shove off." Retorted Heather. Alejandro sighed.

"Heather, when will you realize that I truly love you?" He said, gripping her shoulders.

"How about this…never!" She said, and she stomped off without Alejandro.

"What a stubborn woman." He sighed, but then he heard Heather's scream.

"Heather! I'm coming, chica!" And he rushed into the forest.

Ezekiel had cornered Heather in the forest. He was snarling and snapping at her.

"Nice doggy…Good doggy…" Said Heather, who was very nervous.

"I'm not a dog, eh!" Snarled Ezekiel, and he pelted her with a snowball. Heather was out.

"Wow! You can actually pronounce full sentences again." Said Heather.

"I know, eh? Trent and Cody have been re-teaching me, it's great to talk again, eh. Now all I have to do is grow my hair and find a new toque, eh." Said Ezekiel. Suddenly, a snowball hit Ezekiel hard in the jaw. Ezekiel groaned and fell over. Alejandro stepped out of the bushes.

"No one hits Heather without me getting revenge." He said. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm out now, so I'm going back to camp." Said Heather, stomping off. Alejandro rolled his eyes and went on searching for the fort.

* * *

><p><strong>LeShawna, Bridgette<strong>

"So, girlfriend. What's up with you and Geoff?" Said LeShawna, as they hid behind the fort, waiting for attackers.

"Oh nothing much. We have our ups and downs, and I guess I just love his naïve nature." Said Bridgette.

"Do I hear wedding bells?" Joked LeShawna.

"No, definitely not." Laughed Bridgette, but then they heard Geoff's scream.

"Geoff!" Cried Bridgette, as she and LeShawna looked over. There was Geoff, and he was being chased by Izzy, who was cackling like a maniac. Bridgette and LeShawna knew what to do. Bridgette threw a snowball at Izzy, but Izzy was too swift. She then threw a barrage of snowballs at the girls. They screamed, and ducked under. Geoff tried to throw another snowball at Izzy, but it missed. Izzy threw another one at Geoff, and this time, it hit him, hard on the neck.

"No! Geoff!" Cried Bridgette, as she threw a snowball at Izzy, who only retaliated by throwing a snowball at Bridgette, which hit her on the leg. Both Geoff and Bridgette were out.

"Oh, that does it!" Said LeShawna, as she threw a barrage of snowballs at Izzy, who dodged them all.

"You might as well give up now, LeShawna! You know you can't beat me!" Said Izzy, throwing a snowball at LeShawna. LeShawna shrieked, and ducked, just in time. But, out of nowhere, a snowball hit Izzy right in the stomach.

"I'm hit! I'm hit!" Groaned Izzy, clutching her stomach. Sierra came out from behind the cabin.

"I heard Izzy's yells, and I came as fast as I could." Said Sierra.

"Girl, thank you. You saved my luscious behind." Said LeShawna.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Izzy**: Well played, Sierra and LeShawna. Well played. Well, it was good that I managed to take out Duncan, Geoff and Bridgette!

**LeShawna**: I thought that Sierra was just crazy, but it turns out, she is pretty useful. Good job, girl!

* * *

><p><strong>Harold, Sadie, Lindsay<strong>

Harold, Sadie and Lindsay were guarding Team Unique's forest fort. Sadie was still crying over her separation from Katie.

"I wonder what they'll be like when they're eliminated." Harold whispered to Lindsay.

"Katie! I miss you!" She mourned into the forest.

"I think that Sally's gone crazy." Said Lindsay, but then, they heard a huge roar. It was Blainely. She was sprinting for the fort.

"Enemy detected! Fire!" Yelled Harold.

"Fire! Where? Don't let it get my hair!" Shrieked Lindsay. Harold slapped his forehead. It was easy for Blainely to pelt Sadie, and she pelted Lindsay rather easily. Now it was Harold verses Blainely.

"Bring it on, Cranky-Pants!" Yelled Harold

"I'm going to crush you, Lanky!" Shouted Blainely, as the two flung snowballs at eachother.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Awesome<strong>

**In - Brady, LeShawna, Tyler, Owen, Sierra**

**Out - Duncan, Gwen, Geoff, Bridgette**

**Team Name**

**In – Justin, Dawn, Trent, Beth, Blainely**

**Out – Eva, DJ, Zeke, Izzy**

**Team Unique**

**In – Alejandro, Cody, Noah, Katie, Harold**

**Out – Heather, Sadie, Lindsay**

**Who will win this dramatic snowball fight? Will Harold defeat Blainely? Can LeShawna survive on her own? How is Katie coping? What does Alejandro have up his sleaves? Find out on the next instalment of Total Drama Return!**


	9. Chills and Thrills Part 3

**Total Drama Return Episode 3 Part 3**

**TheCheeseBub – Wow! Thanks for advertising my story! You've been a great help!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blainely, Harold<strong>

Blainely seethed in rage as Harold threw three snowballs at her, which she dodged. She turned all of her fury into power, and threw a power snowball, hitting Harold square in the jaw.

"Yes! I win!" Cheered Blainely. Harold groaned. He had lost, so Blainely had taken over his fort.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Harold**: I can't believe I lost to an…older girl. It's demeaning, and degrading, and just embarrassing.

* * *

><p><strong>Brady, Tyler, Owen<strong>

Brady, Tyler and Owen were guarding Team Awesome's forest fort.

"Ugh, this is boring. Two whole hours, and nothing." Groaned Brady. But then, as he spoke, the bushes rustled.

"Ssh, this is our chance." Whispered Tyler. All three poised to hit whatever it was that was in the bush. But then, a raccoon popped out of the bushes.

"Oh, it's just a raccoon." Said Owen. But then, they heard a rallying cry, and the next thing they knew, Owen was down, with a snowball on his chest.

"Oh, sweet Orion! I'm hit! Go on without me!" He yelled to his teammates. Tyler and Brady were so distracted, that they didn't see Alejandro leap out of the bushes.

"Alejandro! This is payback for you getting me kicked off last season!" Roared Tyler, and he threw his ball. Unfortunately, Tyler slipped on the ice, and the snowball hit Brady on the side of his head, so Brady was out.

"Hehe, whoops." Chuckled Tyler, nervously. Alejandro fired a ball, and it hit Tyler in the chest, knocking Tyler down.

"This fort is mine. So long, suckers!" Said Alejandro, before he ran off, cackling like anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah, Katie, Cody<strong>

Katie was still sobbing over being separated from Sadie. Cody was trying to focus on the challenge, and Noah was covering his ears.

"Katie, please! Give our ears a break!" He groaned.

"S-sorry, Noah." She sniffed, but then her eyes widened.

"Incoming!" She shrieked, and Noah was hit square in the head by a snowball.

"Look out! There's Sierra!" She cried. Sierra growled, and threw one at Katie. Katie shrieked, and ducked. Out of self-defence, Cody threw a snowball at Sierra, and it hit her square on the nose.

"Ouch!" She shrieked, and then she realized who threw it.

"Cody! I thought we were bestest friends forever! You even said so last season!" Said Sierra, tears welling in her eyes.

"Sierra, I did it because you were attacking my team!" Said Cody, but it was too late. Sierra was running away, and crying hysterically. Cody felt terrible.

"What have I done?" He groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Cody**: Not this again! Ugh, I hate it when Sierra goes all heartbroken on me.

**Sierra**: *Sobbing*

* * *

><p><strong>Trent, Beth.<strong>

"So, Trent. How have you been?" Said Beth.

"Not too bad. Yourself?" Said Trent, but their incredibly boring small talk was interrupted by an assault of snowballs. One hit Beth right on the head, and she was out. Trent looked, and saw Alejandro pelting balls at him. Trent aimed at Alejandro, but it was short lived as Alejandro blew one right into his face. Alejandro had taken over Team Name's forest fort.

* * *

><p><strong>LeShawna<strong>

LeShawna was looking out for any attackers, when suddenly, she saw Brady, Tyler and Owen run up to her.

"Guys, what's going on?" Cried LeShawna.

"LeShawna, you're the only one left on our team!" Cried Brady. LeShawna gasped.

"No! This ain't happening!" Cried LeShawna.

"Yes, it is! So you have to defend!" Yelled Owen. But, as they spoke, Blainely emerged from the bushes.

"Take this, ghetto girl!" She yelled, throwing a snowball at LeShawna. LeShawna screamed and ducked, but it was too late. Blainely's ball hit her right on the face. LeShawna was out, the fort was Blainely's and Team Awesome had lost the challenge.

"Aw, man! This is unreal!" Groaned LeShawna.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Blainely**: That was for my pin-head team mates! Who's useless now, huh?

* * *

><p>All of the campers had soon gathered in the Mess Hall.<p>

"That…was awesome! The best challenge yet!" Cheered Chris.

"I strongly disagree." Said Heather

"Me too." Said Cody, looking over at Sierra, who was being comforted by Beth and Izzy.

"Anyways, I've decided to throw in a little twist. Any campers who survived this snowball fight will get an immunity for the next elimination they go to." Said Chris.

"Wow! That's very lucky!" Said Beth.

"I know! So, Justin, Dawn, Blainely, Alejandro, Cody and Katie, you all get immunities for the next elimination you guys go to!" Said Chris. Sadie hugged Katie in congratulations, while Alejandro snickered evilly.

"Anyways, so Team Awesome lost the challenge. That has to suck. So, go vote out your favourite loser, and meet me at the bonfire."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Brady**: I feel bad, because he's my girlfriend's best friend's boyfriend, but I have to vote off Tyler. I just don't think he helps the team much.

**Duncan**: I vote off Sierra. She can't stop focusing on Cody, it won't work if she's on our team.

**LeShawna**: I'm sure as hell not voting off Gwen, Bridgette, or Geoff. Duncan and Brady help the team, and voting for Owen would be like kicking a puppy. I guess it's either Tyler or Sierra…

* * *

><p>Sierra was sitting by the cabins, when Bridgette and Geoff walked up to her.<p>

"We got your text, Sierra. What do you need us for?" Asked Bridgette.

"Well, I was thinking…We should vote someone off." Said Sierra.

"Who is it? Tyler? Duncan? Owen? Brady?" Asked Geoff.

"No. Me." Said Sierra.

"I did not see that coming." Said Bridgette.

"But, why would you want to vote off yourself?" Asked Geoff, who was very confused.

"I'm sick of throwing myself at Cody. I gave myself up for him last season, and nothing. He doesn't appreciate anything I give him or throw away for him. That's why I want to leave." Said Sierra. Bridgette gave Sierra a big hug.

"Honey, if it's what you want, then we'll do it." Said Bridgette.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Geoff**: What the hay? Better her then me.

* * *

><p>The nine members of Team Awesome gathered by the campfire pit. Chris walked up the podium.<p>

"You've all casted your votes. I have eight marshmallows, and nine members of Team Not-So Awesome. The person with the highest number of votes will be eliminated." Said Chris.

"Now, Duncan. You still have your team captain immunity, so inevitably, you are safe. Any vote towards Duncan is a vote towards yourself." Said Chris, flicking a marshmallow to Duncan, who caught it in one hand.

"Bridgette, Gwen, you also got no votes. You are both safe." Said Chris. Gwen and Bridgette exchanged a hug, and got their marshmallows.

"LeShawna. You pretty much lost your team the challenge, but nevertheless, you are safe." Said Chris. LeShawna breathed a sigh of relief, then kissed her marshmallow.

"Brady, you probably would have beaten Alejandro if it wasn't for Tyler's clumsiness. You are also safe." Said Chris. Brady caught his marshmallow.

"Geoff, Owen, you guys are also safe. Congratulations." Said Chris. Geoff and Owen exchanged a fist bump as they were handed their marshmallows. Chris looked at the final two: Sierra and Tyler.

"Tyler, you screwed up badly. You and Brady might have beaten Alejandro, if you hadn't hit Brady by mistake."

"It was the ice! It was slippery, man!" Said Tyler.

"Whatever. Sierra, you actually did pretty well in the challenge. You saved LeShawna's butt from Izzy, you managed to hit Noah, I don't see why you should be going." Said Chris.

"That's what you think." Sniffed Sierra.

"Anyways, tonight! The final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Tyler."

Tyler let out a sigh of relief, as Sierra hung her head.

"Oh well. Bridgette, Geoff, thanks for keeping your promise." She said. She stood up and started down the Dock of Shame.

"Sierra, wait up!" Cried a voice. Sierra turned around. There was Cody.

"Cody?" Asked Sierra, but Cody gave her a huge hug.

"Sierra, you are my best friend. I'm sorry I hit you, and I'll miss you." Said Cody.

"Oh, Cody! I'll miss you too! Win it for us both!" Said Sierra, picking up Cody and hugging him.

"That's either really sweet, or totally wrong." Said Gwen. Sierra let go of Cody, and started down the dock.

"Take care, Cody-kins! I'll miss you!" Said Sierra, as the boat took her away. Cody sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Alejandro**: Mwahahaha! My plan worked to split up Sierra and Cody, and now, she is gone. I am so running this game.

**Cody**: *sighs* Even though Sierra stalked me like crazy, I kind of miss her. She was always there to support me, and now she's…not. I'm going to miss her.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 1 – Alejandro, Brady, Duncan, Harold, Geoff, DJ, Noah<strong>

Alejandro was listening to music on his bed. Harold was playing on his Nintendo DS, DJ was feeding Bunny, and Noah was reading. They all waited for Duncan, Geoff and Brady to return. Soon, they all entered the room.

"So, who was it?" Asked DJ.

"Sierra." Said Geoff. Alejandro suddenly seemed very interested

"Sierra, you say?" He said.

"Um, yeah. Why?" Said Geoff.

"No reason, no reason." Said Alejandro. But inside, he was cackling like the monster he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 2 – Ezekiel, Trent, Owen, Cody, Tyler, Justin<strong>

"Wait, so where did Cody go again?" Asked Trent.

"He went with Tyler and Owen to their elimination. He said he had to do something." Said Justin. As they spoke, Tyler, Owen and Cody entered.

"Awesome, you're all still here." Said Trent.

"So, who left?" Said Justin.

"Sierra." Said Owen.

"Sierra? Cody, shouldn't you be happy, eh?" Asked Ezekiel

"I guess I should…But I'm not." Said Cody

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 3 – Gwen, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Blainely, Dawn<strong>

Things were as chaotic as ever in Cabin 3. Blainely was accusing Lindsay of stealing her fake tanner, while Lindsay angrily defended herself. Dawn frantically tried to break up the argument.

"I'm telling you, give back me fake tanner!" Yelled Blainely.

"I didn't take it!" Yelled Lindsay. Then, Gwen, LeShawna and Bridgette entered, to see Lindsay and Blainely about to kill eachother.

"I won't even ask." Said Gwen, as she and LeShawna went to their bunk.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 4 – Eva, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Heather, Izzy<strong>

Cabin 4 was anxiously awaiting Sierra's return. Heather was applying her night cream, Izzy was pretending to shoot Heather, Beth was biting her nails waiting for Sierra. Katie and Sadie held hands, hoping their friend would return, while Eva lifted weights.

"Where is Sierra? You don't think she got eliminated, do you?" Asked Beth, anxiously

"Don't you think she would have shown up by now? Of course she's been eliminated." Said Heather.

"OMG! Sierra's gone? That is, like, sooo sad." Said Katie.

"Totally sad. But do you know what's even sadder?" Said Sadie.

"What?" Asked Katie.

"That we had to spend three hours away from eachother." Said Sadie.

"Awww, Sadie!" Said Katie, and the two did their trademark squeal. What they weren't expecting, though, was Eva throwing her weight out the window out of annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>VOTES<strong>

**Duncan – Sierra**

**Gwen – Tyler**

**Geoff – Sierra**

**Bridgette – Sierra**

**Owen – Tyler**

**Brady – Tyler**

**Sierra – Sierra**

**LeShawna – Tyler**

**Tyler – Sierra**

**Sierra – 5**

**Tyler – 4**

**Eliminated – Courtney, Sierra**

**Still in – Gwen, Duncan, Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Brady, Noah, Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, LeShawna, Blainely, Dawn, Justin, Alejandro, Heather, Cody, Katie, Sadie, Harold, Eva, Ezekiel, Trent, Owen.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, now that Sierra's gone, how will Cody fare without his 'BFF'? Will Heather fall for Alejandro? And since Blainely and Alejandro both have immunities, how long will it be before they are eliminated? Who do Noah and Eva like? Will Izzy stop being Izzy? Probably not, but find out the answers to the other questions on the next episode of Total Drama Return. <strong>


	10. Batons and Relays and Dakota, Oh My!

**Total Drama Return Episode 4 Part 1**

**Sorry, another short chapter. I just have a lot on my plate, so it's not that easy to fulfil my two chapters a day policy**

**Agreenparrot – I never liked Sierra, that's why I got rid of her.**

**Flutejpr – Oh yeah, I totally ship Coderra, but Sierra comes on waaay too strong though.**

* * *

><p>Bridgette was taking her morning stroll on the beach, when she saw something that she was very confused by. There, sitting in a sun-lounge was a blonde girl wearing a hot pink bikini and red sunglasses.<p>

"Um, hello? Hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Bridgette." Said Bridgette.

"Oh, hi. I'm Dakota. Now get out of my way, you're blocking my sun." Said Dakota

"I'm sorry, are you a new contestant?" Said Bridgette.

"Contestant? Ugh, I wish. I'm an intern." Said Dakota.

"Why haven't I seen you around before?" Said Bridgette.

"Oh, yeah, I'm new. Like, starting today." Said Dakota.

"Shouldn't you be working, or preparing the challenge?" Said Bridgette.

"Oh, yeah…Chris mentioned doing something like that. Oopsie." Said Dakota. Suddenly, there was a yell.

"Dakota! What happened to the challenge?" Yelled Chef Hatchet.

"Oopsie, I forgot. Silly me." Said Dakota.

"The others have been working all morning! Get your lazy ass off that chair, or you're fired! Yelled Chef.

"It was nice to meet you, Bernadette." Said Dakota, as she rushed away. Bridgette shook her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Dakota**: Hey, everyone, I'm Dakota! I'm the head intern this season! I'm Chris' favourite though, so he wouldn't dare fire me. I don't think Chef Hatchet likes me that much, though…

* * *

><p>Chris had everyone at the Mess Hall. Beside him, stood Dakota, and a fuming Chef Hatchet.<p>

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet a very special someone. This, is Dakota, our top intern this season." Said Chris. Dakota waved cheerily.

"Or, our top bitch." Muttered Chef under his breath. Chris turned to Dakota

"How's the challenge going?" He asked.

"Uh, I don't know…Wait, apparently purple rashes are growing on the interns. Is that bad?" Said Dakota

"Uh, no…I don't think so. Oh well. Tell them to get to the infirmary." Said Chris. Dakota nodded, and went off to talk to her friends.

"Ok, so for today's challenge, I'll need you guys to come on down to the beach." Said Chris.

"Oh joy, what could today's wonders possibly behold?" Remarked Noah

* * *

><p>All the contestants had gathered by the beach. Chris cleared his throat.<p>

"Ahem! Now, presenting the challenge ours interns have slaved away night and day for…" Said Chris, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Get on with it, I'm getting bored." Said LeShawna.

"The Extreme Relay Race of Radness! Which, if you make into an acronym, spells terror." He said.

"The extreme what?" Said Owen, very confused.

"This is how it'll work. There will be eight challenges, all filled with torture and danger. One member of each team has to complete the challenge, and then pass the baton onto the next member of the team, who will complete the next dare. The first team to have all of their members complete every appropriate challenge will be the winner. The last team has to go to elimination." Said Chris.

"So basically, a relay race with challenges for each participant?" Said Gwen

"Correct, Gwen. Oh, and I forgot. Team Name has nine members, so one member has to sit out.

"Me! Shots." Said Blainely.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Blainely**: This works perfectly! I can sit out of this nasty challenge, and my team can't vote me off because I have immunity. This is perfect.

* * *

><p>"Now, this is the structure for the challenge. The first challenge is to wade across a pool of poison ivy, using only stilts as your balances. Then, you have to sprint up to the top f the thousand-metre cliff." Said Chris.<p>

"Poison ivy? I heard that's really bad for your skin." Said Lindsay.

"Correct, Lindsay. Which is why you will be doing the poison ivy sprint!" Said Chris.

"Aww…" Groaned Lindsay.

"Joining Lindsay in this part of the race is Owen from Team Awesome, and Trent from Team Name." Said Chris.

"The next part of the challenge, is for the people at the top of the cliff to jump off the cliff, and then, to swim back to shore, while avoiding the angry electric eels. The lucky competitors doing this jump will be Bridgette, DJ and Alejandro." Said Chris. Bridgette and DJ exchanged worried glances.

"The cliff-jumper then must pass the baton to the next person three, who will be waiting on the beach. Person three then must run back to the Dock of Shame, and hand the baton to players four and five. These people will be Duncan, Dawn, and Katie."

"Player four will hop onto a jet ski, and ride it to Boney Island. However, player five must water-ski behind the jet ski all the way to the island. Players four and five will then hand the baton to player six, who will bike up to the top of the Boney Island mountain. The first player there gets a motorbike, the second there gets a mountain bike, and the last one there gets a unicycle."

"Players four, five and six for Team Awesome are Tyler, Brady and Gwen, in that order. Players four, five and six for Team Name are Beth, Eva, and Izzy. Players four, five and six for team Unique are Heather, Harold and Cody." Said Chris.

"Player six then hands the baton to player seven, who will canoe down the piranha infested lake, down to the skull statue of Boney Island, where Player eight will be waiting. The ones doing this will be LeShawna, Justin and Sadie Player eight will then hang-glide all the way back to camp, and these people are Geoff, Ezekiel and Noah. The first team to do all this wins." Said Chris. Most of the campers looked dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Noah**: Ok, hang-gliding and me just don't mix. Maybe I can swap my role for someone crazy enough who actually wants to do that.

**Brady**: Oh crap, I have to water-ski while Tyler is driving. This won't end well.

**Lindsay**: I don't want to ruin my skin! It'll be so totally terrible!

* * *

><p><strong>And now, the race is on! Which team will come out victorious, in the most dangerous but epic challenge yet! Will Brady survive? Will Lindsay stop whining about her skin? Why is Noah so lazy? And does Dakota have something up her sleeve? Find out next time, on Total Drama Return!<strong>


	11. Batons and Relays and Dakota, Oh My, P2

**Total Drama Return Episode 4 Part 2**

* * *

><p>Chris grinned his sadistic grin as he stood by the pool of poison ivy. On the other side, was Lindsay, Trent and Owen, who had to walk across the pool on stilts, also while holding a baton.<p>

"Wow, it would stink if you fell in that! So, good luck!" Said Chris. All three attached their stilts, and started through the ivy.

"Hey, this isn't so bad." Said Trent, but then, there was a cracking noise.

"Oh, sweet mother of Abby!" Cried Owen. Trent looked over, and saw that Owen's stilts had completely snapped in two.

"Aw, man, Owen! It couldn't hold your weight!" Laughed Trent.

"It's not funny!" Said Owen. Trent tried to contain his laughter, but it didn't work. Lindsay, however was having more trouble then Trent. She was finding it very difficult to balance on her stilts. She flailed around the poison ivy pool, until suddenly, she smashed right into Trent.

"Woah! Lindsay!" Cried Trent, as he toppled into the ivy.

"Who's laughing now?" Grinned Owen. Lindsay finally found her balance, and managed to get to the other side.

"Oh, yay! I made it across! Bye Omar, bye Todd!" She said, starting to sprint up the cliff. Trent and Owen were forced to shove their way through the ivy. Trent climbed up, and helped Owen up.

"Oh, sweet Zeus! It burns!" Cried Owen.

"Anyone have any lotion?" Asked Trent.

* * *

><p>Lindsay was walking up the hill. Chris rolled up on his automobile.<p>

"Uh, Lindsay, you might want to go a little faster." Said Chris.

"Oh, no thanks. My dermatologist says that I can't sweat, or it will ruin my tan." Said Lindsay.

"You might want to, because Sergeant Itchy is catching up." Said Chris. At that moment, Trent passed Lindsay.

"Oh no, Todd's getting ahead!" Cried Lindsay, and she started to run. Chris stopped the automobile for a second, and in a few minutes, Owen arrived, crawling up the hill.

"It burns…both my lungs and my skin…This is the worst day ever…not even quadruple-chocolate-chip ice cream could make with better." Cried Owen.

"Oh, really? Not even a quintuple-chocolate-chip ice cream with caramel coated honeycomb and chocolate sprinkles? Because, if you want one, it's up on the top." Said Chris.

"Woo-hoo! I don't even know what quintuple is, but I want that ice-cream!" Cried Owen. He picked himself up, and started running up the hill, faster then anyone had ever seen him run. Halfway up, he bowled over Lindsay, then Trent shortly after, and the Bridgette, DJ, and Alejandro's surprise, was the first up.

"Owen? You were the first up?" Said Bridgette, in shock.

"And what happened to your skin?" Cried DJ in horror.

"Oh, just the ivy. It's nothing." Said Owen. Chris rolled up on the automobile, holding the quintuple-chocolate-chip ice cream with caramel coated honeycomb and chocolate sprinkles.

"That was well earnt, Owen, my friend, now eat up." Said Chris.

"Woo-hoo! This is the best day ever!" Cried Owen.

"Says someone who fell in a pool of poison ivy. Now hand me the baton!" Said Bridgette, Owen passed the baton, and Bridgette jumped off the cliff. It was a while before DJ heard the splash.

"Oh my God! Is she alive?" Cried DJ, biting his fingers.

"Uh, yeah. Look, she's already swimming to shore." Said Alejandro, and Bridgette was already swimming towards the shore. Then, Trent and Lindsay showed up.

"Here, Antarctica. Take the baton." Panted Lindsay, before she fell over in exhaustion. Alejandro snatched the baton and jumped. DJ, however, wasn't so brave.

"I-I can't do this…I'm scared of heights, and water, and snakes!" Cried DJ.

"Don't worry, man…I'm sure the eels are…friendly!" Said Trent.

"You wish." Retorted Chris.

"Not helping." Said Trent. DJ took in a big breath.

"Tell my momma I love her." He said. Trent gave him a salute, and DJ jumped.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**DJ**: That was the scariest thing I've ever done!

**Eva**: I think it's a good thing that DJ faced his fear…Oh God, what am I saying?

* * *

><p>Bridgette was swimming as fast as she could, when suddenly she got an electric shock.<p>

"Ow! Darn eel." She cursed. She heard a splash, as Alejandro hit the water, shortly followed by a screaming DJ. She kept on swimming, despite the numerous shocks she got. Suddenly, she heard DJ scream.

"Ahhh! Snake!" He shrieked, and he began swimming very fast. He quickly over took Alejandro, and made it to the shore at the same time as Bridgette.

"DJ, come on!" Said Bridgette. DJ was sucking his thumb.

"Don't worry, I'll take over." Said a soothed voice. Dawn lightly grabbed the baton from the shivering DJ, and gracefully bounded off.

"Bridgette, what are you doing? Hand me the baton!" Cried Duncan. Bridgette hurried over, and passed Duncan the baton. It wasn't long after that Alejandro surfaced and handed his baton to Katie, who sprinted after Duncan.

* * *

><p>It didn't look like it at first, but Katie was a very fast runner. She quickly overtook Duncan.<p>

"Woah!" Shouted Duncan. Up ahead, Dawn was running as fast as she could, but Katie overtook her.

"My goodness, she's fast." Commented Dawn. Soon, Katie was at the beach. She passed Heather the baton, who hopped on the jet ski. Harold adjusted his skis.

"Let's hope I don't see your boobies this time, Heather." Joked Harold. Heather growled.

"What? They were very nice boo-Wagh!" Heather pushed the pedal to the medal, and went flying towards Boney Island, Harold in tow. Soon, Dawn arrived, and handed Beth the baton.

"Um, how do I start this?" Asked Beth, nervously.

"Push the big red button!" Yelled Eva.

"Oh, right!" Said Beth, and she and Eva were gone. Duncan was the last to arrive.

"Took you long enough." Complained Tyler, as he claimed the baton and hopped onto the jet ski. Brady nervously adjusted his skis.

"Um, Tyler? Maybe I should hold the baton." Said Brady, nervously.

"Sure, whatever." Said Tyler, passing it to Brady, not even thinking about the malevolence Brady had intended, and they were off.

* * *

><p>Heather and Harold were the first to arrive at Boney Island. Chris and Cody greeted them<p>

"Alright, Cody! You get the motorcycle." Said Chris. Cody grabbed his baton, and hopped on.

"How do I work this thing?" Asked Cody, nervously.

"I could be nice and tell you…but I won't." Said Chris. Cody scoffed, and eventually figured it out. But it took him a while to figure it out, and by the time he was rolling, Beth and Eva had already passed, and Izzy had claimed the mountain bike, and was roaring up the hill. Cody rolled away, as Tyler and Brady arrived.

"Oh, great. I get the tricycle." Said Gwen. Heather laughed maliciously. Gwen hopped on, and rolled away. A turtle had soon overtaken her, to Heather's amusement.

* * *

><p>Izzy hopped off the mountain bike, to Justin's shock.<p>

"That was quick. I saw you down at the bottom a few minutes ago." Said Justin.

"I took a shortcut." Giggled Izzy. Izzy handed Justin the baton, and Justin was off down the river. Cody arrived minutes later, handed the baton to Sadie, and Sadie was off.

"Ugh! Where is Gwen…" Groaned LeShawna. Minutes later, LeShawna saw Gwen slowly riding up to hill.

"Girl, where have you been?" Asked LeShawna.

"Cranky goth girls and tricycles don't mix." Groaned Gwen, rubbing her back. LeShawna rolled her eyes and set off down the river.

* * *

><p>Justin arrived at the river bank, and handed the baton to Ezekiel. Ezekiel looked at it nervously.<p>

"I don't know how to hang-glide, eh." He chuckled.

"Don't worry, man. It's all easy." Said Justin, patting Ezekiel's back. Ezekiel took a deep breath, and jumped off the huge skull, but less then ten seconds into the flight, the wind opposed against him, and Ezekiel plummeted into the sea. Eva, Beth, and Izzy were sitting on the shore, when they saw Ezekiel swimming.

"Swim, Ezekiel! Swim!" Cried Beth.

"Swim, or else we're going to lose!" Roared Eva.

"Swim, doggy boy!" Cried Izzy. Ezekiel began to swim, but it was a long way back to Camp Wawanakwa. Back at the top, Sadie had arrived, and she passed the baton to Noah, who was trembling with fear.

"Noah, what's wrong?" Asked Sadie.

"N-nothing." Said Noah.

"Aww, Noah! Are you scared of heights?" Cooed Katie, who had demanded to be taken to Boney Island so she could see Sadie.

"No! I just don't like the idea of plummeting into the ocean like Zeke over there." Said Noah.

"That's not it. I can totally tell." Said Sadie.

"Fine. I'm terrified of hang-gliding, because my big brother, Dan, was killed in a hang-gliding incident." Said Noah.

"Awww, that's so sad!" Said Sadie. Katie grabbed Noah's shoulders.

"Noah, listen to me. You can do this. Don't be afraid of failure. Be wild, Noah. Come out of your shell." Said Katie. Noah, for the very first time at camp, smiled. Katie smiled too. They both closed their eyes, puckered up, leaned in…

"Guys! I don't want to be a nag, but look! There's LeShawna!" Said Sadie, pointing. LeShawna was coming downstream.

"Go, Noah, go!" Cried Katie. Noah mustered up all of his courage, as LeShawna jumped out of the boat

"I will do this. For Dan." He said, and he jumped moments before Geoff.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe, sorry to cut things here. Will Noah survive? And, did something almost happen between him and Katie? Who will win for their team; Noah, Geoff or Ezekiel? Find out next time, on Total Dram Return!<strong>


	12. Batons and Relays and Dakota, Oh My, P3

**Total Drama Return Episode 4 Part 3**

**xTotalxDramaxGirlsx – Thanks a lot! I auditioned for your TDBTTM, please consider my character ;)**

**agreenparrot – Yes, I plan to make Noah a progressively better natured character this season**

* * *

><p>Noah screamed. He couldn't bear the open his eyes. He couldn't even feel himself gliding. Was he already dead? Like his brother? He forced his eyes open and almost yelled in shock. He was gliding back to camp with exceptional speed.<p>

"Hey…hey! I did it! Woo-hoo, this is awesome!" Cried Noah, as Wawanakwa steered into view.

* * *

><p>Back on Wawanwka, Trent and Owen had gone to the infirmary to treat their poison ivy rashes, but everyone else was on the beach. DJ was looking out some binoculars.<p>

"See anything, DJ?" Asked Bridgette.

"Uh-huh…Two hang-gliders are coming into view…The first one is Noah…"

"Wait, are you kidding me? Noah?" Said Alejandro, rudely snatching the binoculars

"Holy crap, it is! Go, Noah, go!" Cried Alejandro. Lindsay joined in the cheering as well, and so did Cody, Harold, even Heather.

Noah heard the cheers for him, and grew even more confident. He leaned forward and charged for the beach. He swooped over it, seconds before Geoff

"Woohoo!" Cried Team Unique, as they went over to Noah, and they picked him up.

"I won! I won!" Cheered Noah. The boat arrived, and Katie and Sadie hopped off.

"Noah, you were amazing!" Cheered Sadie.

"So brave, too!" Cheered Katie, and Team Unique cheered wildly. Geoff looked upset, but Bridgette walked over to him.

"Don't worry babe, you were a hero in my eyes." She said kissing him on the cheek. Geoff felt a lot better, but then he noticed something.

"Hey…where's Zeke?" He said. Bridgette looked around, then gasped. Ezekiel was trudging onto the shore, and then he completely collapsed due to exhaustion.

"Well, that sucks for Zeke, because for the first time EVER, Team Name has lost, and must go to the elimination. Sucks for them." Said Chris. All of Team Name groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Eva**: Great! We lost! And it's all thanks to home school! I vote him off.

**Dakota**: Don't tell anyone, but I'm more then just an intern. Chris hired me as an intern, but I have sort of a deal with him. If I cause enough drama on the show, then I'm allowed on Season 2! And I have a good idea at who's next.

* * *

><p>Eva walked into her cabin. No-one was there. She started rummaging in her luggage for her MP3, but then, she saw something on her bed. A note.<p>

_Hey Eva_

_Meet me at the dock at five. I have something to show you_

_Love, DJ._

Eva smiled, and then did something insane. She let out a little squeal, and started jumping around, squealing. Gwen soon rushed in

"Is something dying in here?" She yelled.

"GO AWAY!" Roared Eva, and Gwen scampered away. Eva continued squealing.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I just hope he got my note." Said Dakota to herself. Then, she saw DJ walking over.<p>

"Oh, DJ! Hi." She said, waving merrily.

"Hey, Dakota. Got your note." Said DJ.

"Great, but that's beside the point. I just really wanna tell you, that I've watched the first three seasons, and I am a huge fan." Said Dakota.

"Well, uh, thanks. I'm flattered." Said DJ, but before DJ could respond, Dakota grabbed him and kissed him, full on the lips. DJ struggled to get away, but Dakota had a strong grip. What he didn't notice was Eva watching from the distance, fuming, and absolutely heartbroken.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Eva**: I can't believe he did that! I thought…maybe…he liked me…Aw, screw it! I'm done with men! They just break your heart in the end. Courtney, I know how you feel, sister.

* * *

><p>Eva was sobbing by the campfire pit, when Izzy showed up.<p>

"Eva! I've never seen you cry. What's wrong?" Said Izzy

"Nothing. I just…have something really big in my eye." Said Eva.

"Yeah, right. I have a microscope chip in my brain that detects lies, so I know you're lying. It's about DJ, isn't it?" Said Izzy. Eva looked dumbfounded.

"Ok, fine. I saw you open the note, and I just followed and saw everything. Don't worry, we'll vote that back-stabber off, and I'll make sure he leaves." Said Izzy.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Beth**: Izzy told me DJ did something really mean…so I think I should vote him off. Sorry, DJ.

**Trent**: Apparently, DJ broke Eva's heart, but I trust the guy. He wouldn't do something like that. I vote off Blainely.

**DJ**: I vote off Izzy. She's been giving me these really weird looks lately, and it makes me just feel guilty or something.

* * *

><p>At the elimination, Team Name was sitting at the campfire pit. Chris was standing at the Podium.<p>

"There are nine of you, but eight marshmallows. These marshmallows represent the eight campers who will be staying on the island for another day." Said Chris.

"Get ready to leave, two-timer." Whispered Izzy to DJ. DJ was very confused.

"Anyways, since this is Eva's first bonfire, she gets the team captaincy immunity." Said Chris, throwing the marshmallow to Eva.

"And, I'm pretty sure Blainely, Dawn and Justin had immunities from the snowball fight, so any votes towards these four will be deflected onto you.

"Anyways, so. This leaves Trent, Izzy, DJ, Beth and Zeke. Now, only one of you got no votes. And that person is…Beth!" Said Chris. Beth squealed, and grabbed her marshmallow

"Now, two of you got only one vote…And they are…Izzy and Trent. Congrats, you're both safe." Said Chris. DJ and Ezekiel was left.

"DJ, Zeke. One of you has spent your last day on Total Drama Return." Said Chris.

"Wait, what? What did I do?" Said DJ.

"You know what you did." Said Eva.

"One of you got 2 votes, and the other got a majority of five, eliminating them." Said Chris. DJ was biting his nails. Ezekiel was biting his toenails.

"Tonight, the last person safe is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Zeke."

Zeke sighed in relief as he grabbed his marshmallow. DJ gasped.

"That's impossible! What did I do?" Said DJ.

"You crushed my heart, that's what!" yelled Eva.

"What?" Said DJ in utter disbelief

"You sent me that note, and then when I go to the dock, you were making out with that slutty blonde intern!" Yelled Eva.

"What? No! She kissed me! And I didn't send you any note!" Said DJ.

"Then what-?" Started Eva, but she was cut off when DJ picked her up and kissed her.

"Woo-hoo! Go Eva!" Whooped Izzy.

"Eva, you're the one I want to be with. You may not be beautiful to some people, but you're beautiful to me. That kiss with Dakota was a stolen kiss." Said DJ. Eva swooned.

"That was my first kiss. And hopefully not my last." Said Eva. DJ chuckled, and wiped the tear off her face.

"Bye now. Take care, babe." Said DJ, as he walked the dock, with Eva waving goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Eva**: This is so weird. In one week, I've done three things I've never done before. I've loved. I've cried. And I've lost. From now on, I'm trying to be a better person. For DJ.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 1 – Alejandro, Brady, Duncan, Harold, Geoff, Noah<strong>

The six remnants of Cabin 1 awaited DJ's return, but he never came.

"No…they couldn't of voted off DJ! But he's such a nice guy!" Complained Geoff.

"Maybe they realized this game isn't for the weak-hearted." Said Alejandro. Duncan and Geoff turned on him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Said Duncan, cracking his knuckles.

"DJ's weak, and that's why they voted him off. The end." Said Alejandro. Geoff and Duncan glared at him.

"You know, there's not many people on my bad side. Not even Heather. But you…you've just made it on, Al." Said Geoff.

"DON'T CALL ME AL!" Roared Alejandro

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 2 – Ezekiel, Trent, Owen, Justin, Cody, Tyler<strong>

Owen, Cody and Tyler were playing a mean game of poker while they waited for Ezekiel, Trent and Justin.

"You better turn off the shower, because I just flushed." Said Tyler. Cody and Owen groaned. Then, Trent, Ezekiel and Justin arrived back.

"Alright! You're all still here!" Cried Owen.

"Yeah, DJ got the boot." Said Justin.

"Wait, wait, wait…DJ? Why? He's such a nice guy!" Said Cody.

"I dunno, some drama between him, Eva and that new intern. But what I do know is, he and Eva hooked up." Said Trent.

"Hey, have you noticed, we're the only cabin who hasn't had someone eliminated yet?" Said Cody.

"Hey, yeah, you're right." Said Justin.

"Here's to the survivors!" Cheered Owen.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 3 – Gwen, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Blainely, Dawn.<strong>

Gwen, Bridgette, Lindsay and Dawn decided to stay outside until LeShawna and Blainely had stopped fighting.

"Why does Blainely always have to pick a fight?" Groaned Gwen

"Simple. Her aura says that she's had a stressful life, inducing a stressful mood." Said Dawn.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Said Gwen.

"Because I'm special. I happen to know that your dad left your mother when she was pregnant with your baby brother. I also know your brother is named Erik, and you care about him more then anyone in the world, even Duncan." Said Dawn. Gwen was shocked.

"You are good." Said Gwen.

"Is that why you're always so cranky, Greta?" Asked Lindsay.

"Shut up, Lindsay." Said Gwen

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 4 – Eva, Katie Sadie, Beth, Heather, Izzy<strong>

Katie and Sadie were doing eachother's hair, while Heather was trying to sleep.

"Oh my gosh, Sadie! I have a secret." Said Katie.

"Ooh, do tell." Said Sadie.

"I like someone here." Said Katie.

"Ooh, super spicy! Who?" Said Sadie. Katie was about to say, when Eva, Izzy and Beth walked in.

"Who got out?" Said Heather.

"DJ." Said Izzy, and Eva burst into tears again.

"What's with Eva?" Said Sadie.

"She's…sensitive." Said Beth, as Eva punched a hole through her pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes<strong>

**Eva - DJ**

**Izzy - DJ**

**Beth - DJ**

**Blainely - Zeke**

**Dawn - DJ**

**Justin - Zeke**

**Trent - Blainely**

**DJ - Izzy**

**Zeke - Blainely**

**DJ – 5**

**Zeke – 2**

**Trent – 1**

**Izzy – 1**

**Eliminated – Courtney, Sierra, DJ**

**Still in – Gwen, Duncan, Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Brady, Noah, Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette, LeShawna, Blainely, Dawn, Justin, Alejandro, Heather, Cody, Katie, Sadie, Harold, Eva, Ezekiel, Trent, Owen.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, who actually thought that Eva would get a boyfriend? And how will she cope now that he's gone? Is it possible that Noah and Katie like eachother? What does Dakota have in store next? And can my teeth get any more perfect? Find out next time, on Total Drama Return!<strong>


	13. A Crappy Prom Night Part 1

**Total Drama Return Episode 5 Part 1**

**Attention readers! I have a huge announcement for all of you. TDR's popularity is really growing, and I couldn't be happier. Now, I have a proposition. When I get 50 reviews all from DIFFERENT PEOPLE, I will let you, the fans, vote off any campers that you want, and completely vanquish them from TDR! Mwahahahaha! So, recommend this to your friends! Anyone you see! You can check out the number of reviewers on my profile. Peace!**

**~TotalDramaGleek**

**ARadomperson – Thanks for your reviews! Glad to have a new fan**

* * *

><p>Katie was doodling in her notepad and giggling hysterically. Sadie walked over to her.<p>

"Heya, bestie! Whatcha doing?" She said. Katie protectively held the notepad to her chest. Sadie gasped.

"Are you keeping a secret from me?" Gasped Sadie.

"Well, yes…but no. I am crushing on someone big time!" Said Katie, giggling.

"No! Who?" Gasped Sadie.

"Guess." Said Katie. Sadie sighed.

"Okay, so…Duncan, Geoff, DJ, Tyler, Brady and Owen are all taken…" Said Sadie. Katie nodded, to signal she was on the right track.

"Justin is crushing on Dawn…Harold's crushing on LeShawna…and Sierra would rip you in two if you liked Cody." Said Sadie.

"Right, right, and right." Said Katie.

"So that leaves…Zeke, Trent, Noah and Ale-hunk-dro." Said Sadie. She gasped.

"So please tell me it's not Alejandro?" She begged.

"Oh, of course I'm crushing on him, but that's only because he's soooo gorgeous. The guy I like is funny…smart…" Said Katie, swooning a little.

"So, that rules out Zeke. So it's either Trent or Noah. Is it…Trent?" Asked Sadie. Katie beamed, and shook her head. They both squealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Dakota**: Ok, hey guys! Dakota here! My whole plan with DJ worked, although he and Eva got together in the end. Oh well. Chris has an awesome challenge worked out today, and I recommended it! This will end sooooo well for drama.

* * *

><p>The remaining twenty-four campers gathered in the mess hall. Chris walked out, grinning.<p>

"Hello, campers! I hope you're ready for today's challenge, because it's going to induce a lot of drama!" Said Chris, grinning like anything.

"This can't be good." Said Noah.

"Anyways, so this is how it'll work. Each girl will be assigned a boyfriend, who they will take to the Camp Wawanakwa prom." Said Chris. Gwen spat out her coffee.

"Prom? Goth girl? Uh, no!" Shouted Gwen.

"Don't worry babe, I'll take you to the prom." Smirked Duncan.

"No, Duncan. You will be paired with a girl from another team." Said Chris. Duncan groaned.

"Now, this is how the challenge will work. The first part is the fashion parade." Said Chris.

"This will NOT end well for me." Seethed Gwen.

"Each pair will dress up as nicely as they can. Then, Chef and I will judge who has the nicest outfits." Said Chris.

"Girls." Coughed Alejandro. Chris ignored him.

"The team with the snazziest outfit gets a major advantage in the next challenge, which is…The Red Carpet of Shame!" Said Chris.

"Each male will have to carry the female down the red carpet, and then, here's the kicker; you have to kiss them!" Said Chris. Everyone groaned.

"Once you do all this, you are allowed into the prom room. If one person refuses to kiss the other, they are out. The teams that go into the prom room will then share a sweet, emotion felt slow dance. The teams with the best slow dances will win, while the team with the worst slow-dance must face off in a tie-breaker." Said Chris.

"Now, it's people on different teams, so the worst slow-dancers must face off in a tie breaker. The person who wins the tie breaker, their team will be safe from elimination, while the person who loses' team is going to elimination. So, good luck." Said Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Gwen**: I will hate this challenge.

**Noah**: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually want to go to the dance with someone special…Gah! Chris, I demand you to erase that!

* * *

><p>"Alright, now the process in choosing the pairs is going to be completely random." Said Chris. Everyone nodded.<p>

"Alright, so the first pair is…" Said Chris. Everyone waited for the big moment.

"Trent and Heather! Ooh, that can only provoke drama!" Said Chris. Trent looked downright crestfallen.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Trent**: I've already had to kiss Heather before, and it didn't work out for me. I don't want to kiss her again!

* * *

><p>"The second pair is…" Said Chris, shuffling the names in the hat around.<p>

"Wow. Did not expect that. Cody and Izzy!" Said Chris.

"Oh, yay! Cody's my partner!" Said Izzy. Cody was looking terrified, while Owen glared at Chris.

"The third pair is…Owen and Dawn!" Said Chris.

"Damn." Muttered Justin, under his breath.

"The fourth pair is…Justin and Bridgette!" Said Chris. Bridgette threw an apologetic look at Geoff, who looked crestfallen.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Geoff**: Aw, man! My girlfriend's with the eye candy! How can I make sure that Bridgette's kiss isn't meaningfull…Nah, I'm just being stupid. Nothing will happen between them…right?

**Dakota**: *Giggles* I admit, I rigged that one so Justin and Bridgette would get paired up. I thought it would drive Geoff crazy.

**Cody**: Don't get me wrong, Izzy's kind, sweet, caring…and not to mention really hot, but I'm afraid she'll kill me by the end of the day. And if she doesn't, Owen will. Yikes!

**Owen**: Cody better take care of Izzy! I just love her so much…I don't want her getting hurt! …Nah, it's Cody! What could he possibly do?

* * *

><p>"The fifth pair is…" Said Chris, dipping his hand into the hat.<p>

"Tyler and Beth!" Said Chris. Beth reached in to high-five Tyler, but Tyler slipped, and banged his chin on the table.

"Awww, ow…" He moaned.

"Chris? I think my boyfriend has a concussion." Said Beth.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Brady**: Tyler, and my Bethy-kins? What if he trips over and hurts her? I know how clumsy he is…

* * *

><p>"The sixth pair is…woah, sorry, Harold. You're with Gwen!" Said Chris. Harold shrugged, and held a hand out to Gwen.<p>

"M'lady." He said, before Gwen kicked him in the crotch.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Gwen**: Uber nerd Harold? This will be the most horrible prom ever! Can he even carry me?

* * *

><p>"The seventh pair is…Noah and LeShawna."<p>

"Great. I get to carry two hundred pounds of attitude. Go me." Said Noah, before LeShawna slapped him across the face, angrily. Katie gave a sad sigh.

"The eighth pair is…Brady and Sadie! That's so cool, your names sound alike!" Said Chris, laughing.

"Really mature, Chris." Said Brady. Chris cleared his throat

"The ninth pair is…Alejandro and Eva." Said Chris. Eva roared.

"Great! I'm stuck with the stupid, self-centered, womanizing—" Started Eva. Alejandro winked at her.

"—hot." She finished, swooning at the end.

"The tenth pair is Zeke and Katie. The eleventh pair is Duncan and Lindsay, which automatically leaves…Geoff and Blainely! Hurrah!" Said Chris. Blainely and Geoff glared at eachother. Duncan winked at Lindsay, resulting in a slap from Gwen, and Katie looked in disbelief as Zeke scratched his ear with his foot.

"So, now that you all have your pairs, meet us at the stage tonight at six." Said Chris, as all of the pairs set off in their separate directions.

* * *

><p>"No! You can not make me wear a dress!" Hollered Eva. Alejandro winked at her again.<p>

"Ok, a dress is fine." Swooned Eva.

* * *

><p>It was six 'o' clock on the dot. Chris and Chef were sitting in the auditorium. All of the contestants were backstage.<p>

"Alright guys, welcome to part one of the challenge! Starting now, Chef and I will judge the costumes. I will rate the boys, and Chef will rate the girls. The highest combination of each score wins the advantage in the second round. Now, first, let's have out, Katie and Zeke!" Said Chris. Katie and Zeke stepped out. Katie was wearing hot red lipstick, and a black dress. Her hair was down, and draped around her shoulders, but Zeke's tie was not done properly, and his zipper was undone.

"Woah. Katie, I'll say this now. You look hot. But Zeke, what the hell?" Said Chris.

"He doesn't know how to dress himself, because he's never been to a social event." Said Katie.

"Aww, poor Zeke. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to give him a three. Chef?" Said Chris.

"I give the annoying girl an eight." Said Chef.

"That's eleven out of twenty, not good enough to win. Shameful." Said Chris, and Katie and Zeke sadly went off-stage.

"Can we please see LeShawna and Noah?" Said Chris. LeShawna and Noah walked out. Noah was dressed in a snazzy tuxedo, and he had his hair gelled instead of his usual hairstyle. LeShawna was dressed in a one-shoulder red dress up to her ankles, and it had a rip in the side, going up to her knee. She was also wearing mascara, and cherry lipstick.

"Wow. Noah, buddy, is that you?" Said Chris, taking a photo. Noah blinked.

"Chris, I will kill you." Said Noah.

"That's Noah alright. I give you a seven, you snazzy boy." Said Chris.

"I give LeShawna a seven as well. Girl can sure rock that dress." Said Chef.

"Damn straight." Boasted LeShawna, and the two barged offstage, happy with their fourteen.

* * *

><p>The next few people went very quickly. Chris gave Alejandro a perfect ten with his tuxedo, but Eva's poor attempt at actually socially dressing up got them a two, leaving them with twelve. Duncan just couldn't rock his tux, but Lindsay's skimpy dress boosted Duncan's four, and giving them fourteen. When Harold came out wearing a tux, Chris burst into laughter, and Gwen's five gave them the most disappointing score yet, with six.<p>

"Owen and Dawn, get out here." Said Chris. Dawn was wearing a pure white dress down to her ankles with sparkles all over it. Owen, however, was having trouble fitting into his tuxedo.

"Dawn, you're not getting married." Said Chris.

"I know. But white matches my aura." Said Dawn. Chris sighed.

"Owen, are you having a little trouble fitting into that tux?" Said Chef.

"No, no. I'm fine." Said Owen, but at that moment, the buttons burst, and one flew to Chef, and hit him straight on the forehead.

"Whoops." Said Owen.

"Owen, you're going to sport a disappointing one for that." Said Chris.

"And Dawn, you're going to a prom, not a honeymoon. Six." Said Chef. Dawn and Owen glumly walked away.

* * *

><p>Geoff looked very good in a tux, but Blainely simply wore her everyday dress, earning them a fifteen, which was still higher then everyone else. Brady looked sharp in his tux, but Sadie tried a skimpy dress, with terrible results, which only got them a ten.<p>

"Justin, Bridgette, get out here." Said Chris. They both walked out, and they both looked exceptional.

"Woah! Justin, epic tux! You really can rock that look! That deserves an eight!" Said Chris. Justin nodded. Bridgette looked even better. She was recycling her old dress from when she apologized to Geoff in the Aftermath for Season 3.

"Wow, Bridgette, you look hot! Chef, what do you rate her?" Said Chris.

"I give her a nine."

"That's amazing! Justin, Bridgette, you've just broken Blainely and Geoff's lead with an amazing score of seventeen. Good job!" Said Chris. Justin and Bridgette high-fived, and hugged eachother.

"Wow, Justin! I didn't know you were so nice. What happened to the old you from Season 2?" Said Bridgette.

"I changed. Dawn has completely changed me." Said Justin. Bridgette cooed and hugged him again, but little did they know, Geoff was watching angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Geoff**: He just hit on my girl! Justin's going down! Wait, I'm being over protective, aren't I? Yeah, it's nothing. Pshaw, nothing.

* * *

><p>The last two costumes were slightly disappointing. Tyler was still recovering from his concussion, so Beth had to help him onstage. They received a nine. Cody's scrawny figure didn't match his tuxedo, and Izzy wore a very revealing dress, giving them an eleven. After that, all of the contestants were waiting for the results on the stage.<p>

"Alright, everyone! We have the results! In third place…" Started Chris. Everyone crossed their fingers.

"LeShawna and Noah!" He said. LeShawna groaned, while Noah shrugged.

"C'mon, it wasn't that hard. Scrawny little Noah got third place? That's pretty good." Said LeShawna, patting Noah's back.

"I don't care about that. I just care that I made a fool of myself." Said Noah.

"In second place…Blainely and Geoff!" Announced Chris.

"My hotness got second place? What a rip-off!" Yelled Blainely, kicking the speaker at the side of the stage.

"An in first place, and winning the advantage in the next part of the challenge…" Said Chris. Everyone crossed their fingers.

"Bridgette and Justin!" Cried Chris. Bridgette screamed in excitement, and hugged Justin. Justin picked her up and twirled her round and round. Geoff seethed with rage.

"Alright, Bridgette, Justin! You have just earned your reward in the next part of the challenge! But, find out what happens, after the break." Said Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>What is Bridgette and Justin's reward? Why is Geoff so jealous? Will Gwen survive the prom? Is it Noah that Katie likes? Will the feeling be mutual? Who will lose the challenge? Who will get eliminated? <strong>


	14. A Crappy Prom Night Part 2

**Total Drama Return Episode 5 Part 2**

**Agreenparrot – Someone might do something terrible that may give you a motive. Hint hint.**

**TheCheeseBub – Changing Justin and giving him a love interest was on eof the first orders of business during the planning of this story. Yes, I get some ideas from The Kobold Necromancer, but i'm not completely copying.**

**Sparkling-nexis137 – Wow, thank you so much! Great to have a new fan! Remember to recommend my story, guys!**

* * *

><p>The twenty four remaining competitors stood in front of a shoddy old red carpet with tears on it.<p>

"This isn't a red carpet…this is, like, a wrecked carpet!" Said Katie

"And I hope I'm just seeing things, but I think something just moved under that thing." Said Sadie fearfully.

"Don't worry, it's completely safe. I recycled it from Season 2." Said Chris, driving up on his automobile.

"Anyways, so, there are lots of ways you can get out. For starters, if the male drops the female, they are both out. If you refuse to make the kiss, you are both out." Said Chris.

"Yeah, I'm probably going to be out sooner or later." Said Gwen.

"Alright, let's go! Oh, Bridgette, Justin, your advantage. Justin, you don't need to carry Bridgette." Said Chris. Bridgette and Justin high-fived.

"Alright, let's start! Trent, Heather, you guys first." Said Chris.

"Let's go, guitar boy." Said Heather, jumping onto Trent, bridal style. Trent stumbled for a bit, then uneasily carried Heather down the red carpet.

"Smile." Said Chef, and Heather pulled Trent towards her, and kissed him full on the mouth. Trent struggled to break free, but he couldn't.

"Congratulations, you may enter the prom, and complete the final part of the challenge." Said Chef.

"Thank you." Said Heather, as she grabbed Trent's arm and pulled him inside. Chris was laughing

"Oh, did you see Trent's face? That was hilarious. Anyways, Cody, Izzy, you're up next." Said Chris.

"Let's go, Cody! Take me to the prom!" Yelled Izzy, jumping on Cody. Cody stumbled a bit, and lost his footing, but he soon regained it. He carried Izzy down to the end of the red carpet.

"Smile." Said Chef, and Izzy pulled Cody close, and dipped him down, kissing him in a lustrous frenzy.

"Hey, Izzy! No need for tongue…Hey! Are you giving me a hickey?" Said Cody. Izzy giggled, while Chef allowed them access. Chris was laughing harder then he was before.

"That was hilarious. I bet it was a first for Cody. Alright, Owen, Dawn, you're up next." Said Chris. Owen picked Dawn up easily, and they ran down the carpet.

"Say cheese." Muttered Chef. Owen looked at Dawn for permission, and Dawn smiled and nodded. The two kissed for about two seconds, and then broke apart.

"Wow, you are a good kisser. Izzy told me." Said Dawn. Owen blushed.

"Take all your dang hormones into the prom." Said Chef, and the three entered.

"Alright, at this rate, everyone is getting in. Tyler, Beth, you're next." Said Chris. Tyler picked up Beth, and started down the carpet. Unfortunately, due to his concussion, he quickly lost balance and fell over.

"Ooh, looks like Beth and Tyler are out. That's too bad." Said Chris.

"Tyler? Are you okay?" Said Beth, helping him up.

"Der…blanks gore welpking hee bup." Groaned Tyler.

"Yeah, he's concussed." Said Beth.

"That is too funny. Chef, you owe me five buck! I knew Tyler would be the first to get seriously injured! Anyhoo, Harold, Gwen, take the stage."

"Listen Harold. You might as well drop me now, because I'm not going to kiss you." Said Gwen.

"No. I never give up." Said Harold. Gwen sighed.

"I didn't want it to have to come to this, but…" Gwen slapped him across the face. Harold held his nose, and dropped Gwen.

"Yes! He dropped me!" Cried Gwen.

"I think it's bleeding! Is it bleeding?" Yelled Harold.

"Gwen and Harold are out! Alright, Noah, LeShawna, you're up." Said Chris. Noah attempted to pick LeShawna up.

"Did you hear a crack? That would be my spine." Said Noah, as he completely collapsed.

"Something tells me you haven't been to the gym in a while." Grumbled LeShawna.

"Brady, Sadie, you're up." Said Chris. Brady scooped Sadie up.

"Ooh, look at you. You're so…chiselled." Said Sadie, feeling Brady's muscles. Soon, they arrived.

"Smile." Said Chef. Sadie puckered up and leaned in, but Brady was hesitant.

"You know what? I can't kiss someone who isn't my Bethy-pie." Said Brady.

"Aww, Brady-Bear! That's so sweet!" Said Beth, as she ran over and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Sadie**: Was it something I said? Maybe I shouldn't have made that comment about his arms…I usually do that with guys, I get so flustered and so nervous that I say comments that shouldn't be said. And this guy wasn't even single! *Slaps forehead* Sadie, you are so stupid!

* * *

><p>"Okay, Brady and Sadie are out. Alejandro and Eva, you guys are up." Said Chris.<p>

"If you think I'm going to kiss you, you are absolutely crazy." Said Eva.

"We'll see." Said Alejandro, scooping her up. They arrived at the kissing booth.

"Say cheese." Said Chef. Alejandro puckered up, and Eva just couldn't resist his gorgeous charm. She went in and kissed him, full on the lips. After about two seconds, Eva broke away.

"Ugh! Why did I do that?" She said

"Don't worry, you're a very good kisser." Said Alejandro

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Alejandro**: *Is brushing his teeth wildly*

* * *

><p>"No! What I mean is, I have a boyfriend!" Said Eva.<p>

"So? Owen and Izzy kissed their partners." Said Alejandro.

"But they're Owen and Izzy…I'm actually serious about DJ, and I cheated on him in one day!" Said Eva, slapping her forehead.

"Stop the squabbling, and get inside!" Yelled Chef. The two teens quickly complied.

"Zeke, Katie, you're up." Said Chris. Zeke tried to carry Katie, but he simply couldn't hold her much longer, and tripped.

"Zeke and Katie are out. Duncan, Lindsay, go at it." Said Chris. Duncan scooped Lindsay up, who squealed in delight.

"Ooh, Doug! You're so muscular! Even more then Taylor!" Said Lindsay

"It's what I do, sweetheart." Said Duncan, wiggling his unibrow. Soon, they arrived.

"Smile." Said Chef. Duncan picked Lindsay up, and kissed her very passionately. After about eight seconds, they broke apart.

"Ooh! You're even a better kisser then Taylor!" Said Lindsay. At the other side, Gwen and Tyler, who had recovered from his concussion slightly, seethed with rage.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Gwen**: I can't believe that he kissed that…

**Tyler**: …mohawked, stupid little turd! What is it about him…

**Gwen**: …that makes her more attractive then me? Is it because she has huuuuge…

**Tyler**: …abs? I mean, I have abs too! But his are just…

**Gwen**: …huge boobs! I mean, she's like Boobzilla or something!

* * *

><p>"The next pair is Geoff and Blainely. Let 'em rip!" Said Chris.<p>

"Look, as much as I don't want to carry you, I want in on that prom." Said Geoff.

"And to slow dance with me? Yeah, right." Said Blainely.

"Ok, fine! Chris! I forfeit." Said Geoff.

"I feel your pain, dude. I wouldn't want to dance with Blainely either." Said Chris. Blainely took off her heel, and threw it at Chris, and it hit him in the cheek, knocking him over.

"Owww! Darn it! Ok, the final pair is Bridgette and Justin. Go for it, guys!" Said Chris. Justin picked up Bridgette, and the two walked down to Chef.

"Smile." Said Chef. Bridgette cupped Justin face, and kissed him.

"No way." Said Geoff in utter disbelief.

"Check! Eye candy, surfer girl, in you go." Said Chef. Justin and Bridgette high-fived, and went in.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Dakota**: Ooh, looks like my challenge has provoked a lot of drama! Look at it. Geoff, Gwen and Tyler are all really jealous of Bridgette, Duncan and Lindsay, Eva feels guilty over cheating on DJ, and Tyler even has a concussion! Now don't tell me now that doesn't get ratings.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so the following pairs have not made it in. Tyler and Beth, Harold and Gwen, Noah and LeShawna, Brady and Sadie, Katie and Zeke, and Geoff and Blainely. You guys didn't make it in, which means you guys are losers. So goodbye!" Said Chris, as he and Chef slammed the door to the Mess Hall.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the mess hall, it was completely different. The tables were decorated with purple cloth, and there was a buffet of free food, which actually turned out to be plastic props when Owen bit into one. There was even a disco ball twirling around.<p>

"Alright, so the following pairs have made it into the dance hall. Trent and Heather, Cody and Izzy, Owen and Dawn, Alejandro and Eva, Duncan and Lindsay, and Justin and Bridgette. Now, we have to let the slow dancing begin." Said Chris. All the partners paired up, and began to sway to the music.

"Trent, that's not how you dance! Who raised you, hippos?" Said Heather.

"I'm doing the best I can!" Replied Trent. Meanwhile, Izzy was not gripping the concept of 'slow dancing'. She was twirling Cody around like a ribbon, and cackling wildly.

"I'm gonna hurl!" Screamed Cody. Dawn was doing a graceful dance with Owen.

"Wow, you're a good dancer." Chuckled Owen.

"Thank you. Now dip me." Said Dawn.

"Excuse me?" Said Owen.

"Dip me." Said Dawn.

"Well, okay…if you insist." Said Owen. He let go of Dawn, ran to the buffet table, dipped his hand in some hummus, ran back, and smeared it all over Dawn's face. Dawn giggled.

"No dear, I mean dance dip me." Said Dawn, licking her lips.

"Mm, delicious hummus." Said Dawn. Meanwhile, Eva was swinging Alejandro around like a rag doll.

"This is for all the woman you've used! Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Courtney…even Heather!" Shouted Eva, while Alejandro gasped and hacked, struggling to breath for air. Meanwhile, Lindsay accidently continued to stomp on Duncan's toes.

"OW! Lindsiot, stop stomping on my toes!" Cried Duncan.

"I'm trying!" Wailed Lindsay. Justin and Bridgette were going much better then those two.

"Wow, you're a lovely dancer, Justin." Said Bridgette, as Justin twirled her.

"Thank you." Said Justin. Suddenly, the music stopped.

"Okay, I've seen enough of what I want to see. You all sucked!" Said Chris. Everyone looked down.

"But, I have managed to rule out who will face off in the fight for elimination." Said Chris. He cleared his throat.

"Justin and Bridgette. You clearly danced the best, giving you first place. Congratulations, you have both won two challenges today." Said Chris. Justin and Bridgette high-fived.

"Owen, you smeared dip all over your date's face. That's a fail. But, nevertheless, you ranked up well against the other disasters. You place in second." Said Chris.

"The next two pairs are Heather and Trent, and Duncan and Lindsay. You guys just screamed at eachother the entire time. Not a very good date, if I do say so myself. Still the other two did do worse. You four are safe." Said Chris.

"No thanks to Trent." Said Heather. Trent growled at her.

"And that leaves Eva and Alejandro, along with Cody and Izzy. Either way, Team Awesome is safe from elimination and wins the challenge, so it's going to be a Team Name vs Team Unique tie breaker. But who will be battling it? That will be revealed...after the break!" Said Chris. Everyone groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Team Name or Team Unique win the challenge? Who will face off? Al and Eva, or Izzy and Cody? Who will go home? Will Noah and Katie admit their love for eachother? Can Beth and Brady get any more annoying? Will Dakota's evil scheme to make all the couples mixed up work? Find out on the next epic instalment of Total Drama Return!<strong>


	15. A Crappy Prom Night Part 3

**Total Drama Return Episode 5 Part 3**

**This is an extra long chapter, guys, because of the minor hiatus. Thanks for understanding**

**ARadomperson – No, no, no, Izzy and Cody, Alejandro and Eva are fighting over which team will go to elimination, not who is eliminated. But, thanks for your feedback**

**xTotalxDramaxGirlx – Thanks! **

**Agreenparrot – Gwen's just in a bad mood because of Duncan and Lindsay. She'll be up and running again in no time. Or will she? Maybe, maybe not**

**Sparkling-Nexis137 – LOL! It would be funny if they made out all the time. Brady will be really protective over Beth, which may cause some problems.**

**Guys, remember to recommend my story! The fifty-reviewer challenge is moving along fast, but not fast enough. So recommend, review, and enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chris was pausing for dramatic effect. Either Eva and Alejandro, or Cody and Izzy would be fighting to see which team would go to elimination.<p>

"Okay, now. So, this challenge was a slow dance, and neither of you guys danced slow, which means, you both got disqualified, so you guys will be judged on your previous performances." Said Chris. Eva groaned, as she hadn't done well.

"Well, in the fashion parade, both of your pairs failed very badly. However, in the Red Carpet of Shame, Cody and Izzy shared a much more…er…passionate kiss." Said Chris.

"This means, Cody and Izzy win! Eva and Alejandro have to step down, and fight for safety. Let's go!" Said Chris. Cody held his hand up for a high-five, but Izzy accidently knocked him over.

"Great, this is your fault!" Yelled Eva, shoving Alejandro.

"My fault? You're the one who almost refused to wear a dress, almost refused to kiss me, and refused to slow dance with me! So, go jump in a lake, Iron Woman!" Shouted Alejandro. Everyone gasped in horror. Eva's eyes widened in shock.

"You did not just say that." Said Eva, snarling ferociously.

"Oh, I did." Said Alejandro.

"Yeah, cut! Can we save this for the tie-breaker? It will cause a lot of drama." Said Chris. Eva inhaled, then marched away.

* * *

><p>"Um, Chris? May I ask why we are standing on a log in the middle of a shark infested lake?" Said Alejandro. Eva was snarling at him.<p>

"Like I said, the end of a relationship is a break-up. That's what you two will be doing." Said Chris.

"No arguments there." Said Eva.

"The first to push the other into the shark infested lake is the winner, while the other person's team has to go to elimination." Said Chris.

"This will be fun." Said Eva, cracking her knuckles.

"Ok, ready…set…" But he was cut off by a scream. Eva had already picked Alejandro up.

"Woah! Eva! I didn't say go!" Yelled Chris.

"Then say it!" Snarled Eva.

"Alright…go." Said Chris, and Alejandro was swiftly thrown into the shark pool.

"And that's how I roll!" Shouted Eva, while numerous members of Team Name cheered.

"Team Unique loses! They have to say goodbye to one member." Said Chris. Team Unique groaned, while they heard Alejandro scream

"Ahhhhh! My arm!" Screamed Alejandro.

"Alright. Chef, you better go get him." Said Chris. Chef sighed, and jumped into the pool to save Alejandro. Seconds later, Chef emerged with Alejandro in his arms.

"Al? Buddy? How do you feel?" Said Chris.

"Arm…ow…broken…" Groaned Alejandro.

"Yep, the kid's got a break." Said Alejandro.

"Great! This will provoke some angry emails!" Cried Chris.

* * *

><p>Geoff was sitting outside his cabin when Bridgette walked up to him.<p>

"Hey baby." She greeted seductively, massaging his shoulders.

"Are you talking to me or Justin?" Complained Geoff. Bridgette sighed.

"Geoff, we're just friends. I swear. I love you." Said Bridgette.

"That's what Gwen said to Trent, isn't it?" Said Geoff, standing up.

"I'm sorry, how does that trainwreck compare to our relationship at all?" Inquired Bridgette.

"Gwen and Trent went out, Gwen became friends with Duncan, and Trent became jealous. Gwen eventually dumps Trent, and starts going out with Duncan. You see? I'm Trent, you're Gwen, and Justin is Duncan!" Said Geoff. Bridgette closed her eyes.

"We've been going out for three years. Gwen and Trent went out for a few weeks. If you have this little faith in our relationship…" Said Bridgette.

"I just don't want to lose you…" Whimpered Geoff.

"I don't want to lose you. But Geoff, I'm hurt that you have this little faith in me." Said Bridgette.

"I don't! I'm just saying, what if that happens?" Said Geoff.

"What are you saying, Geoff?" Said Bridgette. Geoff took a deep breath.

"We've broken up twice before. Once, when I was a fame-obsessed jerk in Season 2. That was really hard. Bridgette, you snapped me out of my egotistical self, and you saved our relationship. Then, we broke up again in Season 3, when Alejandro kissed you. I was really hurt, but I realized that I wasn't hurt about what you did. I was hurt because I wasn't with you. Bridgette…I want to be with you forever. And, well…" Said Geoff. Bridgette gasped.

"This is not happening…This is not happening…" Bridgette said, holding her hair. Geoff got down on one knee.

"Bridgette…this isn't a proposal." Said Geoff.

"Oh thank God." Said Bridgette

"It's a promise ring. To show you that I will be faithful to you forever." Said Geoff. Bridgette accepted the ring, and looked at it.

"Oh Geoff, it's beautiful…Thank you." Said Bridgette.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Bridgette**: That's so sweet of Geoff...oh, I love him so much...

**Geoff**: I just love Bridgette so much. She's the most beautiful girl in the world...to me, that is

* * *

><p>Gwen and Duncan were sitting on the stairs, making out. They had worked out their differences with Tyler and Lindsay, and were now getting along better then ever.<p>

"Hey! Get off my boyfriend!" Yelled a voice. Gwen and Duncan looked over. There was Lindsay.

"Um, Lindsay? I think you're getting mixed up again. Your boyfriend is Tyler." Said Gwen.

"Taylor? No, he's my old boyfriend." Said Lindsay.

"You dumped him? Was I that good a kisser?" Said Duncan. Gwen scoffed.

"No, everyone broke up! Bernadette and Greg broke up, and now Bernadette is going out with Dustin, and Greg is going out with Painly! And, you two broke up, and Greta's going out with Howard! And you're going out with me!" Said Lindsay. Duncan slapped his forehead.

"No, that was in the challenge! Gwen and me are still together, Bridgette and Geoff are still together, and you and Tyler are still together!" Said Duncan. Lindsay twiddled her fingers.

"Um…no, we're not…" Said Lindsay.

"Oh, Lindsay…You didn't break up with him, did you?" Said Gwen.

"I'm not attracted to him any more. I'm attracted to Duncan." Said Lindsay.

"She actually said your name." Said Gwen.

"Duncan, I like you a lot. And you have to admit that we had chemistry when we kissed. I think we would be soooo good together." Said Lindsay.

"Was that Lindsay that said that?" Said Gwen.

"No, I got it off a soap opera." Said Lindsay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Tyler**: *Sobbing* Why? I can't believe she dumped me for that…*sobs*

**Lindsay**: I'm all confused now…I like Duncan, but I think I also still like Tyler…Maybe I should try to make up with him.

**Dakota**: OMG, they should, like, give me a new nickname or something! The Dramanator or Miss Soap Opera 2012 something.

* * *

><p>Tyler was sobbing over losing his beloved girlfriend. Why, his Lindsay…His very reason for living…<p>

"Um, Tyler?" He heard a voice. He looked up. Lindsay was there.

"Tyler, I asked out Duncan. He shot me down. So, we can get back together!" Said Lindsay

"No, we can't." Said Tyler. Lindsay gasped.

"Why not?" She whined.

"Because, I don't like being a consolation prize to you. I need to be first. Every time I kiss you, I'll know that you chose him over me. Forget it, Lindsay. We're done." Said Tyler, walking away. Lindsay was horrified.

"Great, I've lost Taylor and Duncan." She cried.

* * *

><p>It was time for the elimination. All of Team Unique was there. Alejandro had a cast around his arm. Chris was at the podium.<p>

"I have seven marshmallows on my plate, but eight members of Team Unique. One of you will not receive a marshmallow, and will get eliminated. Now, in fear of being sued, Alejandro is safe. Any votes for Alejandro will be a vote towards yourself." Said Chris. Alejandro caught his marshmallow with his good hand.

"Now, Katie, Sadie, both of you remained free of votes. You gals are safe." Said Chris. Both Katie and Sadie squealed, and caught their marshmallows

"Harold, Cody and Noah. All of our nerds are safe." Said Chris.

"This leaves the Bottom Two. Heather, or Lindsay. Who will be the one to leave? The final marshmallow goes to…" Said Chris. Heather grinned wickedly, while Lindsay rocked in her chair.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Heather."

"Oh, sorry, Lindsiot. Looks like you're done." Mocked Heather.

"Aw…I really wanted to win…" Moaned Lindsay.

"Well, sorry gorgeous. It's the Dock of Shame for you." Said Chris. Lindsay started down.

"Lindsay, babe, wait!" Yelled a voice. It was Tyler.

"I regret what I said. I do miss you, and I want to be with you, if you'll accept me back." Said Tyler.

"Aww, Tyler! It's always been you, you knew that!" Said Lindsay, as she ran over and kissed him passionately.

"I'm sorry I got so overwhelmed. I'm so confused as to why I liked Doug!" Said Lindsay.

"I'll miss you." Said Tyler.

"I'll miss you too." Said Lindsay, blowing him a kiss

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Dakota**: Wait, what the hell? Even though my challenge caused all this drama, no one broke up? Everyone remains together? Ugh! All my efforts for nothing. Oh well, at least Alejandro got a broken arm out of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 1 – Alejandro, Brady, Duncan, Harold, Noah, Geoff<strong>

Brady, Geoff and Duncan were playing cards once again.

"So, Alejandro got a broken arm out of this. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one that carked it." Said Duncan. But then, Alejandro, Harold and Noah walked in.

"Aw, great. So, who was out?" Said Geoff.

"Lindsay." Said Harold.

"Thank God. She was more clingy to me then the time I got gum stuck in my hair." Said Duncan.

"Oh no! Beth will be so upset…" Said Brady.

"We should go comfort Tyler." Said Geoff.

"I see no need to." Said Alejandro, settling on his bed.

"Well, that's just because you have a black heart, man." Said Duncan, and the other five guys left. As soon as they were gone, Alejandro took off his sling, and threw it on the floor, laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Alejandro**: I remember last season, Blainely was bandaged up for most of the second half, and Chris treated her like a celebrity, because he didn't want to be sued. So I got thinking…If I managed to pull faking an injury, nothing could stop me.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 2 – Ezekiel, Trent, Owen, Cody, Tyler, Justin<strong>

Cody escorted a sobbing Tyler back to the cabin. Justin looked over from applying his night cream.

"I'm guessing it was Lindsay." Said Justin. Cody nodded.

"Poor guy." Said Trent. Then, Duncan, Brady, Noah, Harold and Geoff walked in.

"Tyler, dude, we heard about your pain. So, we thought we'd pump up the party!" Said Geoff.

"We snuck in and stole a bunch of junk food from Chef's kitchen." Said Duncan, revealing a bag of chips and a bottle of soda.

"Can I bring Izzy?" Said Owen.

"That's cool. I'll bring Beth!" Said Brady.

"I'll bring Bridge!" Said Geoff.

"I'll bring Gwen." Said Duncan. Trent flinched. Tyler sobbed.

"I don't want a party! I WANT LINDSAY!" He whined

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 3 – Gwen, Bridgette, LeShawna, Blainely, Dawn<strong>

All five girls covered their ears.

"Ugh, who is that screaming?" Yelled Blainely. LeShawna opened the window.

"Keep it down, out there! We're all trying to sleep in here!" She screamed.

"Poor Tyler." Said Dawn.

"Tyler? What's wrong with Tyler?" Said Gwen.

"He's obviously upset over Lindsay's elimination. They got back together in the end. His aura is an unsettling shade of blue." Said Dawn.

"Hold up, Lindsay got out?" Said LeShawna.

"Great! Now I can find my fake tanner." Said Blainely.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 4 – Eva, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Heather, Izzy<strong>

Eva, Beth and Izzy waited anxiously for their roommates

"I'm fine with any of them leaving, once again." Said Eva.

"No way, Katie and Sadie are way too nice. Heather, though, I could live without." Said Beth. Then, all three girls walked in. Katie and Sadie were sobbing.

"Oh, it was so adorable!" Said Katie, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Totally adorable…" Agreed Sadie, blowing her nose.

"What is?" Said Beth.

"Lindsay got eliminated, but Tyler totally ran up and kissed her! It was so sweet." Said Katie. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Please. Lindsay was a stupid whore who couldn't even remember her own boyfriend's name, and for that matter, couldn't even count to ten. I'm happy she's gone." Said Heather, who rolled onto her bed.

"That does it!" Shrieked Beth, and she leaped on top of Heather, kicking and punching her.

"I'm enjoying this." Grinned Eva

* * *

><p><strong>Alejandro – Lindsay<strong>

**Lindsay – Heather**

**Noah – Lindsay**

**Heather – Lindsay**

**Cody – Lindsay**

**Harold – Lindsay**

**Katie – Heather**

**Sadie – Heather**

**Lindsay – 5**

**Heather – 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Eliminated – Courtney, Sierra, DJ, Lindsay<strong>

**Still in – Gwen, Duncan, Tyler, Beth, Brady, Noah, Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette, LeShawna, Blainely, Dawn, Justin, Alejandro, Heather, Cody, Katie, Sadie, Harold, Eva, Ezekiel, Trent, Owen**

* * *

><p><strong>How will Tyler fare without Lindsay around? What about Alejandro's fake injury? Will Dakota get onto Season 5? What's in store for Bridgette and Geoff? What about Dawn and Justin? You can find out on the next thrilling instalment of Total Drama Return!<strong>


	16. So You Think You Can Party? Part 1

**Total Drama Return Episode 6 Part 1**

**Agreenparrot – I normally plan my twists and storylines, but Alejandro's whole scheme was just something off the top of my head. Dakota isn't necessarily evil, she just wants screen time in Season 2, so that's what she's doing.**

**xTotalxDramaxGirlx – Thanks!**

**ARadomperson – Wow, you can talk! Thank you so much, and remember to recommend my story!**

**Sparkling-nexis137 – I had to get rid of one of my favourites, so I wouldn't be predictable. My main faves are Izzy, Tyler, Gwen, Duncan, Bridgette, Lindsay LeShawna and Noah.**

**Flutejpr – Oh yes. Tyler will be back, and stronger then ever. He will also hold a grudge against Duncan.**

* * *

><p>All of the campers were sleeping soundly. LeShawna snored like a hippo, while Tyler was still sobbing over his girlfriend's elimination. Suddenly, Chris's voice sounded from the loudspeaker.<p>

"Attention, campers!" Said Chris. All of the campers groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 1 – Alejandro, Brady, Duncan, Harold, Geoff, Noah<strong>

"Attention campers!" Came Chris's voice from the loudspeaker.

"Are you *beeping* serious? It's midnight!" Roared Duncan.

"Chef and I are throwing a massive party in the main lodge. So, if you like fun, make show you show up!" Said Chris.

"Fun with Chris? I don't see that happening." Said Noah.

"A party? Let's go, dudes!" Said Geoff.

"Okay, Geoff, firstly, it's midnight. Second, it's Chris. He's bound to have something up his sleeve." Said Brady.

"I don't care! Par-tay!" Cheered Geoff.

"I can spike the punch." Said Duncan.

"That's the spirit, Duncan! Who else is in?" Said Geoff.

"Oh, I guess I could." Said Alejandro.

"Um, I thought you should be resting your arm?" Said Noah.

"Oh…oh right. I should be." Stammered Alejandro.

"I'm in. What could possibly happen?" Said Brady.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 2 – Ezekiel, Trent, Owen, Tyler, Cody, Justin<strong>

"A party, at midnight? Something smells fishy…" Said Cody.

"Sorry, that was me." Said Owen. Cody gagged.

"Well, I'm in. Who's going?" Said Justin, changing into his clothes.

"I'm totally going! I can flirt with the ladies!" Said Cody. This simply provoked more sobs from Tyler.

"Oh, sorry Tyler. I forgot about Lindsay." Said Cody. More sobs.

"Wait, I want to come! Izzy gets wild at parties, and in a good way too." Said Owen.

"More wild then she already is, eh?" Said Ezekiel.

"Maybe I should come, make sure everything is alright." Said Trent. All four boys left the cabin, leaving Zeke and Tyler alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 3 – Gwen, Bridgette, LeShawna, Blainely, Dawn<strong>

"There is nothing in this world that will make me go to this party. Except for maybe a low-fat skinny mocha latte." Said Gwen.

"C'mon, Gwen. A little partyin' will be good for you." Said LeShawna, pulling a tee over her bra.

"I'm not a party girl." Said Gwen.

"Suit yourself. Bridgette, girl, you coming?" Said LeShawna.

"Might as well. I have nothing better to do." Said Bridgette.

"Um, there's such thing as sleeping, surfer girl." Groaned Blainely.

"To be honest, I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about…Geoff." Said Bridgette.

"Ooh, in a romantic, seductive kind of way?" Teased Gwen.

"No…our relationship just got more deep on an emotional level. It's…complicated." Said Bridgette.

"I'm simply putting my opinion, but I highly recommend that you don't attend this party. I felt all kinds of nasty energy during Chris' announcement." Said Dawn. LeShawna rolled her eyes, as she and Bridgette walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 4 – Eva, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Heather, Izzy<strong>

"Wooo! Party!" Cheered Izzy, throwing off her night gown, and putting her regular clothes on.

"What kind of freak would want to go to a party at midnight?" Groaned Eva.

"Izzy." Said Heather.

"Shut up, Heather. " Said Beth.

"Wait for us, Izzy! We're coming too!" Squealed Katie. Sadie nodded.

* * *

><p>Duncan, Geoff, Brady, Owen, Cody, Trent, Justin, LeShawna, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie and Izzy all walked into the hall. And, it was indeed a party.<p>

"Woo-hoo! Party on!" Cheered Geoff. Chris and Chef walked out.

"Alright, so, twelve of you have shown up. Nice. Now, this is, disappointingly, the first part of the challenge. And, you are all out of it." Said Chris. A collective moan uprised from the group

"Chill your grills, I'm not done talking. This will still be a party. But, you will be trapped here until the challenge is over. The last person to resist coming to this party wins a huge advantage for their team in the next part." Said Chris.

"That sounds easy." Said Duncan.

"No, but I'm going to keep making further announcements to tempt the remaining campers." Said Chris

"And we can't go back and warn our team?" Said Brady.

"Nope-a-rino, Brady. So, you have to party until the challenge is done." Said Chris.

"Trapped in a party? …This is like all of my dreams have come true!" Yelled Geoff, and he bounced onto the dance floor. Bridgette immediately followed him. Owen and Izzy bounced to the buffet table, and started stuffing their mouths.

"OMG, Katie! This is so wicked!" Cheered Sadie, boogying to the beat

"I know! So exciting. I just wish Noah was here…" She sighed sadly.

"You are sooooo nuts for him!" Giggled Sadie. Meanwhile, Duncan was spiking the punch. Owen and Izzy ran over to the punch.

"Pineapple flavoured, freshly squeezed." He said, hiding the bottle of alcohol behind his back. Owen grabbed a cup, and scooped it in the punch. He took a sip.

"Mmm, delicious. Has almost a…fizzy taste. It's…the most delicious punch I've ever had!" Said Owen. He scooped up the entire bowl and chugged it all down. Duncan burst out laughing.

"You just drank a whole bottle of pure alcohol mixed with punch!" Cried Duncan.

"Oh, really? Is that why I…can't…feel…my…tongue…" Said Owen, and he fell down, completely unconscious

"Spiking the punch, huh? Oldest trick in the book." Said Izzy, walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 1 – Alejandro, Harold, Noah<strong>

"Attention, campers! Just in case you wanted in, the Swedish models have arrived!" Announced Chris.

"I don't care for Swedish models. They can go right up my ass." Said Noah.

"Noah, you dirty dog, you." Teased Harold.

"Oh, haha, real mature, Harold." Said Noah.

"Harold, you realize that LeShawna is at that party? And she's probably grinding against some other boy by now?" Said Alejandro. And with that, Harold was out the door, still in his pajamas.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 2 – Ezekiel, Tyler<strong>

"Swedish models, eh? What's different between them and regular models, eh?" Said Ezekiel.

"Swedish models are cute, blonde, and have huge boobs…just like Lindsay…" Sobbed Tyler. Ezekiel rolled his eyes.

"I can't wait for my hair to grow back, eh. But it's safe to say, I'm never going on a plane again." Said Ezekiel.

"Lindsay had hair…and she hated flying too…oh, boo-hoo!" Sobbed Tyler

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 3 – Gwen, Blainely, Dawn<strong>

"Swedish models? Hello." Said Blainely, getting out of bed, and pulling her night gown off.

"Are you that much of a pushover, Blainely?" Said Gwen.

"Attention! The coffee fountain has just arrived!" Said Chris. Gwen was out the door within seconds.

"Hmm. By my judgement, I'd say Gwen likes coffee." Said Dawn.

"You think?" Said Blainely, slamming the door

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 4 – Eva, Beth, Heather<strong>

"Swedish models? Coffee fountain? What does this party not have? I'm checking this out." Said Heather, putting a top over her bra.

"Make sure you don't come back for a long, long time." Said Beth.

"Oh, ha, ha. Real original, Beth." Said Heather, stomping out the door. Eva got up too.

"Where are you going?" Asked Beth.

"Nowhere. Just locking the door so she doesn't get back in." Said Eva. Beth snorted.

* * *

><p>Harold bounded into the room, looking at LeShawna do her excruciatingly terrible dance.<p>

"Booyah." He said. Gwen rushed in, and ran straight for the coffee fountain. Blainely walked in too, and walked over to the Swedish models, who Katie and Sadie were flirting with.

"Out of my way, ladies." She said, swatting them aside.

"Hey. I'm Blainely." She purred, seductively. The team went silent, and slowly disbanded away. Blainely growled. Heather walked in the door.

"Huh. Looks like those losers made the wrong choice of staying in the cabin." Said Heather.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Awesome<strong>

**Still in – Tyler**

**Team Name**

**Still in – Ezekiel, Dawn, Eva, Beth**

**Team Unique**

**Still in – Alejandro, Noah**

**Who will win the first part of the challenge? What is the second part? Will Tyler ever get over Lindsay? Will Alejandro's plan succeed? Can Noah get any more snarky? Why on Earth did Owen drink that punch? Find out next time, on Total Drama Return!**


	17. So You Think You Can Party? Part 2

**Total Drama Return Episode 6 Part 2**

**ARadomperson – So many question! They will be answered, don't worry!**

**Diamond-fox – Whoops, sorry. Honest mistake.**

**Agreenparrot – I totally agree. Dawn doesn't get enough credit on TDRI as there is!**

**Sparkling-nexis137 – Well, here it is!**

**Lovingrace – I am a major Gidgette fan. They won't be breaking up as long as I'm on the wheel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 1 – Alejandro, Noah<strong>

"Attention campers! Now, at our wicked party, I'm pleased to announce that we have acquired a stripper!" Shouted Chris.

"That is something I can't miss!" Cried Alejandro.

"But your arm is broken. She can't give you any lap dances." Said Noah.

"Don't care! Move!" Shouted Alejandro, as he rushed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 2 – Tyler, Ezekiel<strong>

"Not only a stripper, but we have also let all of the ex-campers come back for just one night!" Cried Chris. Tyler sat up.

"All the ex-campers…LINDSAY!" He screamed, and he rushed out the door.

"I wish I had a girlfriend, eh. And some hair." Said Ezekiel.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 4 – Eva, Beth<strong>

"Listen, Beth, I'm going to go and see DJ. Bye." Said Eva, slamming the door.

"Oh great, I'm all alone. Hmm, maybe I could go visit my little Brady Bunch…Wait for me, Eva!" Said Beth, rushing after her

* * *

><p>Lindsay and Izzy were happily catching up in the main lodge, watching Chef's plasma TV. They were watching the midnight news, where a man was threatening to jump off a building.<p>

"I'll bet you ten bucks that he jumps." Said Izzy.

"Deal." Said Lindsay. Surely enough, the man jumped.

"Aw man, I totally could have used that to get a facial…" Groaned Lindsay, handing over the money.

"You know what? I can't take this. I saw the six o clock news, so I knew the outcome." Said Izzy.

"Well, I saw it too, but I didn't think he'd jump again!" Said Lindsay. Suddenly, Lindsay was tackled by a flash of red.

"Tyler!" She squealed, and she kissed him. The two began to passionately make out. Meanwhile, DJ greeted Eva by politely kissing her cheek, while Sierra was groping Cody. Courtney scowled as Duncan and Gwen made out.

"Okay, guys. It's down to Zeke, Noah and Dawn. So, Team Awesome is out." Said Chris. Team Awesome groaned.

"Ha! That's what you get, because you're on a team with the gothic whore, and the man-slut!" Said Courtney, before Gwen doused her with a glass of wine.

"Ugh! You did not just do that!" Yelled Courtney

"I did, believe it or not." Giggled Gwen

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 1 – Noah<strong>

Noah was sitting down and reading a book, but h kept hearing the constant cheers from the main hall.

"Ugh, keep it down! I'm trying to sleep! Ugh, what the hell…" Said Noah, jumping off the bunk, and heading for the mess hall

Noah soon arrived in the main lodge.

"Hey guys! Noah the party guy is here! That means Team Unique is out!" Cried Chris.

"Great job!" Cried Alejandro.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 2 – Zeke <strong>

"Oh, I'm so lonely, eh. I wish I had a girlfriend, or friends, or hair, or a million dollars…Oh wait, I already wished for that." Said Zeke. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Greetings, Ezekiel. It's Dawn. May I come in?" She said.

"Oh, er…just a second, eh!" Said Ezekiel, quickly throwing Owen's baked beans onto his bed.

"It's open, eh!" Said Ezekiel. Dawn entered.

"Sorry, I was bored without anyone to talk to." Said Dawn.

"Me too, eh. I'm glad you came." Said Zeke.

"I'm highly curious by this party…I keep getting the feeling that is a trick, but everyone's auras are upbeat, and happy…" Said Dawn.

"Uh, me too, eh." Said Zeke, not sure what Dawn had said.

"So, is it alright if I temporarily accommodate myself here?" Said Dawn.

"Not at all, eh. You know, I've never actually been to a party." Said Zeke.

"You've never been to a party?" Cried Dawn.

"I know. Embarassing, eh?" Said Zeke.

"Not at all. Well, let's get you to this party!" Said Dawn, but at that moment, Chris, Chef, and the other twenty one contestants marched into the cabin.

"Zeke, Dawn, congratulations! You have both won the first part of the challenge for Team Name!" Said Chris.

"There…there was a challenge, eh?" Said Ezekiel.

"Um, yeah. And you two won the advantage for Team Unique! And also, you both get immunities for the next elimination you two attend." Said Chris. Dawn high-fived Ezekiel.

"Alright, so the second part of the challenge is tomorrow morning" Said Chris.

"Oh, and Chef? Get the losers back on the boat." Said Chris. Courtney gave a dignified scoff, and walked away from the losers. Sierra had to be dragged away from Cody, DJ kissed Eva goodbye, and Lindsay blew Tyler a kiss.

"Alright. Meet you all for the second challenge tomorrow!" Said Chris.

* * *

><p>The next morning, all of the contestants gathered in the main lodge<p>

"Alright, guys! Welcome back! Now, I'm sure you are all curious about part two of the challenge." Said Chris.

"The thought had crossed my mind." Said Noah.

"Shush! Now, we are going to enter…The Extreme Party Games!" Cheered Chris.

"Woo! More partying? Rock on, man!" Cheered Geoff.

"Now, this challenge will involve three challenges. All different people will be eliminated during the three challenges. In the end, only a few people from each team will be left standing. The team with the least members left standing will be going to the bonfire, and will say ciao to one member." Said Chris,

"This sounds soooo fun." Said Gwen.

"Anyways, so the first challenge is…the Soda-Chugging Contest!" Cheered Chris.

"I like how you think, bro!" Cheered Geoff.

"So, here's the rules. Each team will elect one member to chug a one-litre bottle of soda in one breath. If a person gasps for air, or spits some soda out, they are out, and they have to choose two players from their own team to go out with them. The last standing, or the first to chug their soda, wins for their team. Oh, and Team Name's advantage? They don't have to be eliminated in the first round!" Said Chris. Team Name cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Awesome<strong>

"Alright guys, Owen is so made for this contest!" Said Geoff.

"Uh, no. He's experiencing a major hangover." Said Gwen.

"Thanks for spiking the punch, Duncan." Snapped LeShawna.

"Whatever. Anyways, it looks like it's up to Geoff." Said Duncan.

"Seriously? Me?" Cried Geoff.

"You're the only on who could, Geoff!" Said Bridgette.

"Okay…I'll try!" Said Geoff

* * *

><p><strong>Team Name<strong>

"Alright guys, so all of us are safe for this round. So, it's safe to say that we won't need an expert chugger. Who wants to step up?" Said Eva.

"My parents never let me have soda, eh. I want to see what I'm missing." Said Ezekiel.

"Okay, so it's home-school then." Said Eva.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Unique<strong>

"Okay guys, getting an early lead is very important. So, we need an expert chugger. Obviously I can't, because of my arm." Said Alejandro.

"You guys need me! I can chug hard!" Said Harold.

"Please, Harold. Don't embarrass yourself." Said Heather.

"I can chug soda. It's pretty easy." Said Cody.

"Okay, Cody or Harold…Hm, Cody did get farther then Harold in Season 3…" Said Alejandro.

"But I got farther then Cody in Season 1 and 2!" Complained Harold

"That is true…Harold, you're in. Sorry, Cody." Said Alejandro.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so Geoff, Ezekiel and Harold all have their bottles with them!" Said Chris. Ezekiel was closely inspecting the ingredients on his bottle.<p>

"And…go!" Said Chris. All three men began chugging, but Ezekiel immediately spat his out.

"Ew! Why's it so fizzy, eh?" He groaned.

"It's a soft drink, homeschool!" Roared Eva. Ezekiel shrugged. Geoff and Harold chugged like nothing. Geoff's bottle was half done, but his throat was burning. Harold's buggy eyes bulged. Both men looked ready to burst. Geoff began to sweat. Harold squinted in pain. Then, at the exact same time, the two spat their soda out.

"Oh, it looks like it's a draw. You're both out of the challenge, and you have to choose two people to go out with you." Said Chris.

"I choose Alejandro and Heather. They don't seem too enthusiastic about this challenge." Said Harold

"Okay…I choose Owen, because of his hangover, and…Tyler." Said Geoff. Tyler groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Ezekiel**: Now I understand why my parents protected me from soft drink, eh! That stuff is disgusting!

**Tyler**: Seeing Lindsay again has sort of upped my game again. But Duncan? Oh boy, he is going DOWN!

**Geoff**: Woah, Harold can chug. But, if we had Owen, we would have won. Maybe, if we lose, we should vote Duncan off…

* * *

><p>"Okay, so welcome back! As of now, Geoff, Harold, Alejandro, Heather, Tyler and Owen are out of the game!" Said Chris.<p>

"Now, the next challenge is…the master of all party games…Spin the Bottle!" Cried Chris. Gwen groaned.

"Here's the deal. Classic Spin the Bottle rules, except if you refuse to kiss someone, you are out. The challenge ends when twelve people have gotten out. And, there can be yari and yuri kisses!" Said Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Noah**: Why does God hate me? People already think I'm gay!

**Gwen**: This is going to suck. Big time.

* * *

><p>All the contestants sat in a big circle. Chris placed an empty vodka bottle in the middle. He spinned it. It went round and round and round. It landed on Gwen.<p>

"Great. First one. Who do I have to kiss?" Groaned Gwen. The bottle spun, and landed on Gwen's victim. Everyone gasped in shock, while Katie and Sadie fainted in terror

* * *

><p><strong>Team Awesome<strong>

**Still in – Duncan, Gwen, LeShawna, Bridgette, Brady**

**Team Name **

**Still in – Eva, Zeke, Izzy, Dawn, Justin, Trent, Beth, Blainely**

**Team Unique**

**Still in – Katie, Sadie, Noah, Cody**

* * *

><p><strong>Who does Gwen have to kiss? Who will win the challenge? Is Duncan doomed? Will Alejandro be exposed for the fraud he is? Will Zeke ever get out and live life? Find out next time, on Total Drama Return!<strong>


	18. So You Think You Can Party? Part 3

**Total Drama Return Episode 6 Part 3**

**Agreenparrot - I almost regret booting Lindsay; She could have the potential for so many humour points.**

**ARadomperson – Yeah, Zeke is a cool character. I like him. =D**

**.Cake – Hell no! Gwuncan is nowhere near dead! If I ever break up Gwuncan, I will hang myself first!**

* * *

><p>Gwen gasped. The bottle had landed on Blainely.<p>

"Hell to the no. I am not kissing that hag." Said Gwen. Blainely growled.

"I don't want to kiss that whore ever. Trent, Duncan, make up your mind, goth!" Retorted Blainely.

"Okay, due to Gwen's very boring attitude, she is out. Next up…" Said Chris. He spun the bottle, and it landed on Cody. Cody blushed.

"And his kissee…" It landed on Bridgette. Cody gasped.

"Dude, I can't kiss a taken girl!" Said Cody. Bridgette raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I thought you were the 'Code-Meister'." Said Bridgette.

"I just can't! It's wrong…" said Cody.

"Alright, this is really getting boring. Someone just kiss already." Said Chris. He span the bottle again, and it landed on Noah.

"Great, more chances of people thinking I'm gay. Who's up?" Said Noah. The bottle span, and it just so fortunately happened to land on the one camper he actually wanted to kiss. Katie blushed. So did Noah.

"Well, pucker up." Said Chris. They both leaned in, and puckered up. Then, their lips touched.

"Aww! Katie! You finally got to kiss your crush!" Cooed Sadie. The whole room went silent, and Noah pulled away abruptly.

"You…you what?" Said Noah, in utter shock.

"Well, well…I like smart boys, who are cute and funny too…You have a bitter side, which is totally okay, but I…" But she was cut off by Noah, who kissed her lightly

"And did I mention my love for peppy, slightly hyper girls?" Said Noah. All of the contestants cheered, and began to clap. Katie hugged Noah, who hugged her.

"That was cute. But gross. Moving on!" Said Chris.

Next out was Zeke, because he didn't want his first kiss to be with a boy (Trent). Eva managed to kiss Izzy, without her attacking him. Duncan coincidentally landed on Sadie, and managed to kiss her. However, LeShawna refused to kiss someone of her own gender, who happened to be Dawn.

"Next up…The bottle says…Trent! And the kissee is…Ooh, Beth!" Said Chris.

"It's okay, Trent!" Said Beth.

"But, I'm not sure…" Said Trent. Beth rolled her eyes, but Trent didn't want to kiss her.

"An decent man never kisses a taken girl." Said Trent

"Okay, Trent. You're out. The bottle says…Izzy and Brady!" Said Chris. In a moment, Izzy was sitting on Brady's lap.

"Hiya, sexy boy!" Said Izzy, clutching Brady's chin and kissed him hard.

"Okay, so Izzy's safe. Now, we will go on a short break, and we will be right back!" Said Chris.

* * *

><p>The next challenge went off without a hitch. In the end, the twelve eliminated contestants were Gwen, Cody, Zeke, LeShawna, Trent, Beth, Sadie, Dawn, Bridgette, Brady, Katie, and Trent.<p>

"Okay folks, we are back! Geoff, Tyler, Owen, Harold, Alejandro, Heather, Gwen, Cody, Zeke, LeShawna, Trent, Beth, Sadie, Dawn, Bridgette, Brady and Eva are all out! This leaves, only five contestants left in the challenge!" Said Chris, gesturing towards Sadie, Eva, Duncan, Justin and Noah.

"Come on, Sadie and Noah! Do it for Team Unique!" Cried Alejandro

"Let's go Eva! You too, Justin!" Shouted Beth

"Come on, babe! Do it for me!" Cried Gwen.

"Okay, now! The last challenge is, the by far most epic party game ever…Pass the Parcel!" Roared Chris.

"You have got to be kidding me." Said Eva.

"Nope! So, here's the rules. The stereo will play music, and go off at a random time. The person who is holding the—"

"Yeah, we get it! We know how to play!" Said Duncan.

"Just checking. Anyways, so! You do not want to lose this. Seriously. You don't." Said Chris. He threw Duncan the parcel. He shook it.

"What the? There's nothing in there!" Said Duncan.

"Oh, we'll see, Duncan. We'll see." Said Chris. The music started. Eva passed the parcel to Sadie, who passed it to Duncan, who passed it to Noah, who passed it to Justin, who passed it back to Eva. The music stopped.

"Okay, Eva. Open it up." Said Chris. Eva opened the first layer, and was very surprised when it exploded in her face.

"What the hell was that!" Roared Eva.

"Oh yeah, if the harmless firecracker explodes in your face, you're out." Said Chris. Eva growled. The parcel was passed to Sadie, and the music started again. Sadie passed it to Duncan, who passed it to Noah, but the music stopped. Noah sighed. He opened it, and the firecracker exploded in his face.

"Noah's out! That leaves one from each team. Sadie from Team Unique, Duncan from Team Awesome, and Justin from Team Name! Who will win?" Said Chris. The music started again. Justin passed it to Sadie, who passed it to Duncan. The music stopped. Duncan sighed, and opened the layer, but nothing exploded.

"Hey, what the-? Sweet, an immunity pass! Alright!" Said Duncan.

"Alright, so Duncan also has an immunity. Passing the parcel again…" The music began again. It went around the final three five times, before landing on Sadie.

"Ooh! I hope I get immunity too!" Said Sadie, but she was very surprised when the firecracker exploded in her face. She screamed.

"Alright, Sadie's out! Duncan, Justin, you two are our big winners! Congratulations! Team Unique is going to the bonfire for the second time running! That's harsh." Said Chris.

* * *

><p>Harold waited on the steps of the cabin, pacing impatiently.<p>

"Come on, where are they?" Groaned Harold. Soon, Noah and Cody arrived.

"Okay guys, you're all here. Now, I have a proposition to make. I think we should vote off Alejandro." Said Harold

"No arguments there. I don't trust that eel." Said Noah. Cody shrugged.

"I admit, I am sort of wary about him. And, he is kind of useless with his arm and such. Why don't we form an alliance?" Said Cody.

"I'm open to that option." Said Harold.

"Fine. A boy's alliance. But I get to bring Katie, too." Said Noah.

"Aw, little Noah, finally getting a girlfriend." Said Cody. Noah scowled. But, little did they know, Alejandro had been inside the cabin, listening to every word they said. He growled silently.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Alejandro**: They want to fight fire with fire? So will I.

**Harold**: The idea of an alliance is great. I'm not sure we should let Katie in, though…She doesn't understand my masculinity…Ow! I got a splinter! Mommy, kiss it better!

* * *

><p>Alejandro waited patiently in the forest. Heather soon arrived.<p>

"You wanted to see me?" She said, with a hint of discontent in her voice. Alejandro scoffed.

"Just wait for the others." He said. Soon, Katie and Sadie arrived too.

"Hi, Alejandro! Why did you call us here?" Said Sadie.

"Ladies, I have a proposition." Said Alejandro.

"Let me guess. You want us to vote someone off because you have a personal grudge against them." Said Heather.

"Not at all! This is for the benefit of the team." Said Alejandro.

"I'll believe that when Lindsay becomes a genius." Said Heather.

"Did you notice that Harold particularly failed in the challenge today? How he caved in so easily to the party? And how he failed the win the soda-chugging challenge? I think it's only fair that we vote him off." Said Alejandro.

"Good point! Oh, but poor Harold is so sweet!" Said Katie

"I know, totally sweet! I couldn't do it!" Said Sadie.

"No, girls. I agree with Alejandro. We should vote off Harold." Said Heather.

"You do?" Said Alejandro, in shock

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Heather**: As if I trust him! Siding with him was just part one of my master plan. And hey, it saves my butt.

**Alejandro**: I must admit, I didn't expect Heather to cave. All I needed was four votes against Harold, and voila. Unless, one of those traitors betrays me…

**Katie**: I can't vote off Harold! He's in my alliance with Cody and Noah! Oh, don't tell anyone, but I vote off Heather…

* * *

><p>Soon, it was time for the elimination ceremony. Chris stood at the podium.<p>

"There are seven members of Team Unique before me, while I hold only six marshmallows. One of you will go home, and never return. Now, Katie and Sadie had no votes. They are both safe." Said Chris. Katie and Sadie squealed, as Chris passed them their marshmallows

"Noah, you are also safe. Congrats." Said Chris. Noah caught his marshmallow.

"Codester! You're also safe! Well done." Said Chris. Cody high-fived Harold, and claimed his marshmallow. The bottom three were Harold, Heather and Alejandro.

"Alright, so, all of you three got at least one vote. Heather and Alejandro, you're both snakes. Harold, you're kind of dorky, and not so cool. But, nevertheless, Heather is safe." Said Chris. Heather grinned, and claimed her marshmallow.

"Harold, Alejandro. It's lights out for one of you. Tonight, the final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Harold."

"Yes!" Cried Harold, as he caught his marshmallow. Alejandro was utterly shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me! I'm the only *beeping* one on this show that causes drama!" Cried Alejandro, throwing his sling off his arm. Everyone gasped

"So, Alejandro was actually faking his injury all along?" Said Katie

"I knew it." Said Noah

"Sorry dude, you're done." Said Chris.

"Bye, bye, Al." Mocked Heather.

"You…you did this, didn't you?" Cried Alejandro.

"Sure did. I sided with you to lull you into a fake sense of security, then I voted you off. Never lower your guard with me, Alejandro, because I will take you down. And I did. Bye bye!" Said Heather.

"Impressive." Said Noah.

"Heather, what you just did me makes me want to punch you in the face. But, wildly, it just makes me even more attracted to you. Heather, I love you. And I can't leave without doing this!" Alejandro kissed Heather full on the lips. Heather tried to break free, but eventually melted into the kiss.

"Gosh, do we have to have a very touching moment every elimination? Sheesh." Said Chris. The evil duo soon broke apart.

"Oh, I've let you struggle enough. Alejandro, I will go out with you." Said Heather.

"For real? Oh, thank you, Heather! You don't know how much I've wanted this!" Said Alejandro, hugging her.

"Okay, Al. Time to get on the boat." Said Chris.

"Wait, who's the new captain?" Said Sadie.

"I think it should be Harold! If it wasn't for him, Al would still be here! All in favour of Harold?" Said Cody. Everyone raised their hands.

"Gosh guys, what an honour! Thanks!" Said Harold.

"You earnt it, man!" Said Cody.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 1 – Brady, Duncan, Harold, Geoff, Noah<strong>

"You know, if Alejandro doesn't go soon, he's going to win. I'm betting that it was either him or Heather." Said Geoff.

"And you were right." Said a voice. Harold and Noah stood in the doorway.

"Woah, is it true? Is it just a mirage?" Said Brady.

"That's right! Al is out of the competition!" Cheered Harold. Everyone cheered.

"Wait, who's your new captain?" Said Duncan.

"Me!" Said Harold. Duncan snorted in laughter.

"What?" Said Harold.

"I'm sorry…it's just…you, captain?" Duncan burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 2 – Ezekiel, Trent, Owen, Cody, Justin, Tyler<strong>

Cody was retelling everyone the story of Alejandro's elimination, and he and Heather's hook up.

"Wow, so he's really gone?" Said Justin

"Down the toilet." Said Cody.

"This deserves a celebration." Said Owen. Ezekiel yelped.

"Please, no more partying, eh!" Everyone laughed

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 4 – Eva, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Heather, Izzy.<strong>

"I just hope that Heather finally got what she deserved." Said Beth, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You said it, sister." Said Eva.

"Oh, haha." Said Heather walking in the door.

"Great, you're still here." Said Beth. Katie and Sadie bounded in, and Izzy sniffed the air.

"I smell Alejandro's cologne…on Heather…if she was that close to him, they must have been kissing. That means…" Izzy gasped

"Yep. Alejandro's gone!" Said Katie. Everyone squealed, except for Heather.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Heather:** Oh, if they thought I was bad before, they were so wrong. I will avenge Alejandro, and nothing is going to stop me!

* * *

><p><strong>VOTES<strong>

**Alejandro – Harold**

**Heather – Alejandro**

**Harold – Alejandro**

**Noah – Alejandro**

**Katie – Heather**

**Sadie – Harold**

**Cody – Alejandro**

**Alejandro – 4**

**Harold – 2**

**Heather – 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Eliminated – Courtney, Sierra, DJ, Lindsay, Alejandro<strong>

**Still in – Gwen, Duncan, Tyler, Beth, Brady, Noah, Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette, LeShawna, Blainely, Dawn, Justin, Heather, Cody, Katie, Sadie, Harold, Eva, Ezekiel, Trent, Owen**

* * *

><p><strong>That shocked you, huh? How will Heather fare without Alejandro? Has anyone been spared now that our main antagonist is gone? What about Katie and Noah's new relationship? Will Duncan survive the game much longer? Find out next time, on Total Drama Return<strong>!


	19. The Spotlight's On Me! Part 1

**Total Drama Returns Episode 7 Part 1**

**CHALLENGE RECOMMENDED BY SPARKLINGNEXIS137**

**Sorry guys, it's another short chapter, but it is packed with drama! So, enjoy!**

**Agreenparrot: I thought that maybe if one of them were out of the competition, the relationship would be a little more healthy.**

**Flutejrp: Sorry, Nizzy ain't happening. This story is Notie!**

**Sparklingnexis137 – Whoops, another mistake. We all make them**

* * *

><p>Alejandro scoffed as the Boat of Losers finally arrived at Playa Des Losers. Courtney, Sierra, DJ, and Lindsay were all waiting to see who the newest loser was.<p>

"Oh, yay! You're here! I didn't like you!" Cheered Lindsay. DJ shook his head.

"I don't care who comes as long as it's Duncan or Gwen." Said Courtney.

"Oh shut up, Courtney! You've been whinging about them for so many weeks! Just get over it already!" Said Alejandro. Courtney growled.

"You should talk! No-one likes you!" Said Courtney.

"I'm here because of you." Said Sierra.

"Whatever. I've had a long day, I haven't slept in twenty four hours, just let me relax." Said Alejandro.

"But, no! You have to tell us about you and Heather!" Whined Lindsay. Alejandro sighed.

"We got together in the end. Happy?" Said Alejandro.

"And how do you feel?" Said DJ.

"What is this, an interview? …But yeah, pretty good."

* * *

><p>Heather was waiting anxiously for the few people who she called.<p>

"Come on, where are they…" She groaned. Then, Owen arrived.

"Owen! Perfect, welcome!" Said Heather. Owen was confused. Then Geoff arrived.

"Geoff, good to see you! Have a seat." Said Heather.

"Is she alright?" Said Geoff.

"Probably banged her head." Said Owen. Then, Zeke arrived.

"Okay, all three of you are here. Now, I have a proposition for all of you." Said Heather.

"If it's an alliance, no. After what happened in Season 2, I swore to never be in an alliance again." Said Owen.

"That's a shame, Owen. I would have thought you would have liked a quintuple chocolate chip ice cream with caramel coated honeycomb and chocolate sprinkles every single day. Oh well. Geoff, do you want it?" Asked Heather. Owen was salivating.

"Oh sweet gorgonzola cheese! You talked me into it!" Cried Owen.

"Perfect Owen. Geoff?" Said Heather.

"Sorry dudes, but I just don't think an alliance would work for me." Said Geoff.

"Really, because I think it would be a shame if Bridgette was to find out that you actually did vote her off in Season 1." Said Heather. Geoff gasped.

"Is this blackmail?" He said.

"Kind of, yeah." Said Heather. Geoff groaned.

"Well, I guess I'll have to then, won't I?"

"And Ezekiel…poor, little Ezekiel…How would you like your diary to be read over the intercom?" Said Heather. Ezekiel gasped.

"Please, no, eh! My biggest secret's in there, eh!" Begged Zeke.

"Well, form an alliance with me, and you're safe." Said Heather. Zeke groaned.

"Perfect." Said Heather.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Heather**: I told you that I would be bad. Blackmail is just the beginning. Making an alliance with the guys from the two other teams means I can basically control the other teams! Allie, honey, this is for you!

**Dakota**: Okay, so I've noticed a little rift between Duncan and Tyler…Duncan really can't afford any more enemies, but I'm going to give him some.

* * *

><p>All of the contestants gathered in the main lodge.<p>

"Okay guys, get ready for today's challenge, because it's a big one! You are going to be the paparazzi!" Said Chris.

"Eee! Katie, the paparazzi!" Cried Sadie. Both girls squealed.

"Shush! Now, this is how it's going to work. Each team chooses one member to be the star. Members of the opposing team will try to take photos of the star. The team with the most photos of an opposing star will be the winner, and the team with the least photos will be the losers. The star may also choose three people to be body guards, and attack the paparazzi. So, get picking!" Said Chris. All of the contestants walked out, when Dakota grabbed Tyler's hand.

"Hi Tyler! I just wanna say, I'm a big fan!" Said Dakota.

"Thanks, Dakota. Um, I've got to go." Said Tyler.

"Wait! I just have a….minor suggestion for this challenge." Said Dakota.

"Alright then, go on." Said Tyler.

"You should make Duncan be the star. If he fails, there will be reason to vote him off, right?" Said Dakota.

"Yeah, that's right…Good idea, Dakota, thanks!" Said Tyler, running off.

* * *

><p>Duncan was walking to his team meeting area, when someone grabbed his arm. It was Dakota.<p>

"Hi Duncan! I just wanna say, I'm a big fan!" She giggled.

"Whatever, beat it." Said Duncan.

"Wait! I have something to tell you." Said Dakota.

"Go on then, spit it out." Said Duncan.

"I overheard Tyler talking to some of your teammates…He says he's going to try to sabotage you to get you eliminated this challenge! He wants to make you the star, and then sabotage you." Said Dakota.

"What! Why, that…Why can't he understand that his girlfriend came onto me!" Groaned Duncan.

"Now, I couldn't just watch my favourite out of all of you go down, so I had to warn you. My suggestion is, that you accept his offer to be the star, and I think maybe you should make him one of your bodyguards, so you can keep a close eye on him." Said Dakota.

"That's a good idea. Thanks, weird girl." Said Duncan.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Dakota**: I am doing so good, I think I could even make it as host next season!

* * *

><p><strong>Team Awesome<strong>

"Alright guys, so anyone have any ideas who the star should be?" Said Duncan. Tyler cleared his throat.

"I think you should be the star, Duncan, you aced the paparazzi challenge in Season 2." Said Tyler.

"Alright, then…I'm the star. Tyler, you can be one of my bodyguards for the fabulous idea. Owen, Gwen, you guys too." Said Duncan.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Name<strong>

"Alright guys, I'm calling the shots. Izzy, you're the star because you're evasive." Said Eva.

"Woo-hoo! Alright, Eva!" Said Izzy.

"And now, me, Trent and Beth will be guarding her. Break!" Said Eva.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Unique<strong>

"Alright guys, since I'm the new captain and stuff, I sorta want to be the star." Said Harold.

"Alright, Harold. Just know if you fail, we will vote you off." Said Heather.

"I don't think I will fail. I have mad evasive skills. I went to Celebrity Steve's Celebrity Camp." Said Harold.

"Impressive, but geeky at the same time. Who are your bodyguards?" Said Heather.

"Cody, Noah and Katie." Said Harold. Sadie gasped.

"I cannot be separated from Katie again! This will be terrible!" Sobbed Sadie.

"I-It's okay, Sadie. We'll survive." Said Katie. Sadie looked bewildered.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Sadie**: What was that? Wouldn't she be sad too? What, just because she has a boyfriend now means she doesn't care about me?

**Katie**: I still completely love Sadie, she is my best female friend for life, but now that I have Noah, it's sort of complicated. I can't really be spending all my time with both, and me and Noah's relationship is still in it's early days, so who knows what could happen?

**Heather**: I plan to take down Team Awesome today. I picked Owen for a reason. The guy can't tell a lie. He will blab to his team about the alliance, and he will be voted off! He made it to the merge every season, he is a huge threat.

**Duncan: **Tyler thinks he can mess with me? Oh, he is going down. And I will make sure of that.

**Tyler**: Duncan's done enough to me. Now it's time to act.

* * *

><p><strong>So many questions remain! Who will win the challenge? Will Tyler sabotage Duncan? Will it be the other way round? Will Heather's new alliance be victorious? Is Katie and Sadie's friendship crumbling on account of Noah? Will Katie have to choose between the two? Find out next time, on Total Drama Return!<strong>


	20. The Spotlight's On Me! Part 2

**Total Drama Return Episode 7 Part 2**

**Agreenparrot - Heather's alliance will be a major arc in this story, just you wait.**

**ARadomperson – Dakota's neither. She hates them both**

**Random phonie – Wow, some great ideas! I think that some of them will be used, thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan, Tyler, Gwen, Owen<strong>

Duncan and Gwen were passionately making out while Tyler and Owen watched them.

"Um, excuse me? I think we should be focusing on the challenge." Said Owen.

"Shut up, Owen." Said Gwen.

"Make up your mind! Do you want my girl, or do you want Gwen?" Said Tyler.

"Tyler, it wasn't like that! Lindsay came onto me!" Said Duncan.

"Yeah, you can say that when I know you charmed her over on the prom challenge!" Said Tyler. Both men growled at eachother.

"Wow. They fight like me and Heather." Said Gwen

"Not that Heather is any way associated with anyone in this group! Especially not an alliance! Pshaw, that would be silly. Who would form an alliance with Heather? Definitely not me, or Geoff, or Zeke." Said Owen. Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"That's just off the top of my head." Said Owen. Gwen gasped.

"Look out! Paparazzi!" Cried Gwen. Duncan and Tyler stopped fighting for a minute, and saw Dawn and Justin aiming their cameras at them.

"Don't worry, I got them!" Said Tyler. Tyler ran for them, but then remembered that he wanted to sabotage Duncan. So, he 'tripped' over.

"Oh no! I have tripped over!" Cried Tyler. Dawn took a photo of Duncan, and the two ran away.

"Dude, what the hell! You totally set that up!" Said Duncan.

"Did not!" Retorted Tyler.

"Did too!" Said Duncan.

"Yep. Just like me and Heather." Said Gwen.

"Argh! Stop mentioning Heather, I can't take it anymore!" Cried Owen. Gwen raised an eyebrow

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Duncan**: That Dakota chick was right! Tyler is trying to sabotage me! That idiot doesn't realize that his girlfriend came onto me! Gosh, it's so stupid!

**Gwen**: Hmm, was Owen just being stupid, or was he actually onto something? Time for Officer Gwen to investigate

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy, Eva, Trent, Beth<strong>

"And then, I ran into the kitchen, only to find three more officers in there! So I had to fight them. I took them out with nothing but my bare hands, carton of eggs, and a raw cod! Then I made a break for it, but then I found this guy who—"

"That's nice, Izzy." Said Beth. Izzy shrugged.

"Do you think anyone's looking for us?" Said Trent

"Duh! Everyone's looking for us! The Canadian Police Force, the RCMP, the marines, and especially my hairdresser. Sorry about the ear, Andy!" Said Izzy.

"He meant the challenge, dumbnuts." Said Eva.

"Oh, the challenge! I don't know then. Hehe." Said Izzy. Suddenly, they heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" Yelled Trent. Eva snapped into gear. Blainely stepped out of the bushes.

"Guys, guys, it's just m—" But she was interrupted by Eva's fist swung into her face, and sent her flying through the forest.

"Eva! Blainely's on our team!" Cried Beth

"So? I just really wanted to punch her." Said Eva. Beth sighed, but then, Geoff and Bridgette ran towards them.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" Cried Beth. Eva ran towards Bridgette, but Bridgette swiftly dodged.

"Oh, you wanna play, surfer girl?" Snarled Eva.

"No, not really!" Said Bridgette, struggling to get past Eva. Eva made a swing at Bridgette, but she ducked in the knick of time.

"Give me that camera!" Snarled Eva, snatching for the camera. Bridgette gasped, and jumped back. Eva lost her balance, and tumbled to the floor. Bridgette saw this as her opportunity, but Beth and Trent were both running towards her. She closed her eyes.

"Geoff!" She screamed, and she threw the camera at Geoff. Geoff dived, and caught it. Geoff swiftly took a photo of Izzy.

"Let's get out of here!" Cried Bridgette, and the two ran away like rabbits from hunters.

"Great! They have a photo now!" Yelled Eva.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Eva**: Ever since DJ left, my anger management's sort of taken a turn for the worst. I hope you're happy, Dakota! You got my boyfriend kicked off!

**Dakota**: Oh, I'm just ducky.

* * *

><p><strong>Blainely<strong>

Blainely screamed as she soared over the treetops. Darn, that girl was strong. Soon, gravity kicked in, and Blainely went rushing through the trees. Sticks scratched her, and leaves brushed her, and she fell in a clump on the floor. Her dress was ripped, and her hair was completely messed up. She had even lost one of her earrings. But then, she noticed, a few yards away, was Duncan, Gwen, Owen and Tyler.

"Oh, hello, Blainely." Said Gwen, smirking. Blainely took a panicked photo, but Owen had completely covered Duncan.

"Now I understand why you chose him as a bodyguard…" Groaned Blainely. Then, Owen advanced towards her. Blainely began to shuffle backwards, but then had an idea. She turned on the auto-flash, and took a photo of Owen, temporarily blinding him.

"Great cherry cheesecake! I'm blind!" He yelled, dropping to the floor. Blainely took another photo of Gwen, and blinded her too, which left Tyler and Duncan.

"So long, boys!" Said Blainely, taking a photo of them both, and running off.

"Dude! Why didn't you stop her?" Cried Duncan.

"I was defending you! You should be grateful!" Said Tyler.

"Yeah, you're really defending me when you're standing six feet away!" Said Duncan, and the two started growling again. Gwen picked herself up, and then helped Owen up, but then saw that Tyler and Duncan were growling at eachother

"GUYS! Can you not get along for two minutes?" They completely ignored her.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Gwen**: Should I use my powers of invisibility for good or evil?

* * *

><p><strong>Harold, Katie, Noah, Cody<strong>

"Gosh guys, I'm asking you, should I be shot from A: My right side, or B: My left side?" Said Harold.

"Um, is there an option C?" Said Katie.

"We're planning on not getting you shot period." Said Cody.

"That'll be hard, considering his bodyguards are as thin as sticks. Why didn't you choose, like, Sadie or someone?" Said Noah. Katie gasped.

"Sweetie, are you suggesting that Sadie's fat?" Said Katie.

"No, I'm suggesting that she is the slightest bit chubby, dear." Said Noah, sarcastically.

"Oh…okay!" Said Katie, not gripping Noah's sarcasm. Suddenly, they were ambushed by LeShawna and Brady.

"Get ready for some sweet photography, white boys!" Said LeShawna, cracking her knuckles.

"Hey! I'm not a boy! And I'm certainly not white!" Said Katie, crossing her arms.

"That's the thing we need to be focusing on!" Said Cody. LeShawna tackled Katie, and pinned her to the ground. Brady put both Cody and Noah into headlocks. However, Harold noticed that their camera was left unattended. He dived for the camera. LeShawna noticed, let Katie go, and ran to Harold

"Harold, sweetie, may I have the camera?" She said, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I'm not that gullible." Said Harold. LeShawna raised an eyebrow.

"I'm so over you, LeShawna. You should know, that not only am I completely over you, I—" But he was cut off when LeShawna's finger shut his jaw. She gripped Harold's head, and squashed it into her cleavage. Harold was so shocked that he dropped the camera right into LeShawna's hand. LeShawna took a quick photo.

"Thank you, sugar. Brady! Let the white boys go." Said LeShawna, and she and Brady ran off.

"Harold! Are you okay?" Cried Cody.

"Boobies…." Giggled Harold.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Harold**: I'm so over LeShawna. I could get any girl to do that to me. I can get another double D chocolate milkshake.

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan, Gwen, Tyler, Owen<strong>

Duncan blinked as Ezekiel took a quick photo of him, then bounded away.

"You know, you could do something to help!" Said Duncan, yelling at Tyler, who was laying on the ground.

"He tripped me, I swear!" Said Tyler.

"Bull." Said Duncan, but then, Chris' voice sounded the loudspeaker.

"Attention campers! The challenge is now over! Report back to the main lodge for the results!" Announced Chris. All of the campers complied.

* * *

><p>All of the campers arrived back at the Main Lodge. Chris had a big grin on his face.<p>

"Now, before I announce the results, I am going to throw in a little twist. I will show you, by my judging, the best three photos. The takers will get an immunity for the next elimination they go to, but the first place photo gets TWO immunities." Said Chris. Everyone gasped. He pulled out the number three photo, and showed it on the screen. It was the photo Geoff took of Izzy, who looked dazed and surprised, while Eva lay sprawled out in the background, while Trent and Beth were running for Bridgette.

"Congratulations, Geoff! You have an immunity." Said Chris. Geoff cheered, and hugged Bridgette.

The second place photo was that Dawn took of Duncan, with Tyler sprawled on the ground, feet away, with Duncan looking shocked.

"Congratulations Dawn! You have earned yet another immunity!" Said Chris.

"Wow, I'm on two now! That's an incredible accomplishment." Said Dawn.

"And, the first place photo…" Said Chris. The photo was of Harold, who looked utterly mortified. His mouth was wide open, and his nose was bleeding.

"LeShawna's photo of Harold! Don't know what she did to make him do that, but she has earnt two immunities!" Said Chris

"Just get on with the results!" Yelled Heather.

"Okay, sheesh. Team Awesome, although you guys took the best photos, you still had the most photos of yourself taken. You guys lose the challenge, with a total of three photos." Said Chris. Team Awesome groaned.

"I hope you're happy, Tyler." Said Duncan.

* * *

><p><strong>Which member of Team Awesome will go home? Will it be Duncan or Tyler, or maybe even Owen? Is LeShawna technically a slut now? Can Izzy get any wilder? Find out on the next instalment of Total Drama Return<strong>


	21. The Spotlight's On Me! Part 3

**Total Drama Return Episode 7 Part 3**

**agreenparrot- It could be anyone of them, but not telling who. Mwahaha!**

**Luvinmoney – Oh, I think they will in the near future. Hehehe.**

**ARadomperson – I agree, LeShawna isn't a slut, and never will be. She is, like, one of my faves.**

**Sparkling-nexis137 – Sorry to burst your bubble, but technically Gwen and Duncan officially got together in Area 51, AFTER Courtney officially dumped Duncan**

* * *

><p>Heather was impatiently waiting for her alliance.<p>

"Ugh, where are they? I knew I couldn't trust them." Said Heather. But soon, Owen, Zeke and Geoff all arrived.

"Good job, guys. Now, Geoff, Owen. Your team is up for elimination. You have to make sure one particular person goes home. Unless…You told someone about this alliance?" Said Heather. Owen laughed nervously.

"Me, tell someone? No, Heather, you make me laugh! I didn't tell anyone about this alliance, especially not Gwen! Pshaw, that is silly. Makes me laugh." Said Owen.

"So, in shorter words, you told Gwen?" Said Heather. Owen nodded grimly.

"Nice going, Owen. Now, we have to get rid of Gwen. Go tell your teammates to vote her off." Said Heather.

"Oh, why Gwen? She's such a nice girl deep down inside." Said Owen.

"Well, you should have thought about that when you told her." Said Heather, jabbing Owen's chest. Owen sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Owen**: I couldn't be responsible for Gwen's elimination! She's my friend! I'm starting to think, is it worth the quintuple chocolate chip ice cream with caramel coated honeycomb and chocolate sprinkes?

**Heather**: If Gwen spreads the word about this alliance, then we're toast. I have to get rid of her, immediately.

* * *

><p>Gwen had gathered LeShawna, Bridgette and Duncan in their cabin.<p>

"Uh, Gwen? Why is Mister Juvie in here?" Said LeShawna.

"It doesn't matter. We need to vote off Owen." Said Gwen. Bridgette gasped.

"Owen? Why? He's such a nice guy!" Said Bridgette.

"Something ain't right. Gwen, girl, speak up. Tell us your reason." Said LeShawna. Gwen sighed.

"Owen told me today that he was in an alliance with Heather. He, Geoff and Zeke are aligned with—Oh crap." Said Gwen. She wasn't supposed to mention Geoff.

"Geoff? No! Geoff wouldn't! Why would he?" Said Bridgette, tears welling in her eyes.

"No, no, Bridge! I must have misheard! It can't have been Geoff, it must have been…Beth!" Said Gwen.

"But Beth already hates Heather! Why, why would you lie like this, Gwen?" Sobbed Bridgette. Gwen gasped.

"I'm not lying! Bridgette, that's what he said! You've got to believe me!" Said Gwen.

"Well, maybe this time, I won't." Said Bridgette, and she stormed out of the cabin.

* * *

><p>Owen was walking around the campsite, looking very glum. Then, he found Tyler.<p>

"Oh, hey, Tyler. I just have a teensy-weensy suggestion for you." Said Owen. Tyler shrugged.

"You know how Duncan kinda-sorta indirectly got your girlfriend eliminated?" Said Owen. Tyler nodded.

"Well, maybe it would be better, if you instead, didn't vote off Duncan, but, sort of, levelled out the playing field by getting rid of his girlfriend?" Said Owen.

"Wait, so, if I get rid of Gwen, we'll be even?" Said Tyler.

"Yeah, sort of." Said Owen. Tyler grinned

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Tyler**: I knew what I had to do. I think that Gwen has to go bye-bye

**Duncan**: Even though I really want to stick it to Tyler, I vote off Owen. The dude's a traitor if he's allying with Heather, and I trust my girlfriend.

**Bridgette**: I don't want to vote off one of my best friends, but it has to be Gwen or Owen. But voting off Owen would be like kicking a puppy. I guess it has to be Tyler

**Owen**: Aww, man! I just can't vote off Gwen! I think I'll vote off Tyler…It did suspiciously look like he threw the challenge. And that's not cool.

* * *

><p>The eight remaining members of Team Awesome sat by the bonfire. Chris stood at the podium.<p>

"Eight members of Team Awesome, and seven pieces of those pieces of fluffy goodness known as marshmallows, or in this case, safety. Seven of you will get marshmallows, while one of you won't. That person will get eliminated. Anyways, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, all three of you have immunities, thus, you are all safe. Any votes directed at these three are directed towards yourself." Said Chris. Duncan and Geoff fist-bumped, and LeShawna hugged Gwen.

"Brady, you're also safe. Congratulations." Said Chris. Brady cheered, and caught his marshmallow. It came down to the final three, Gwen, Owen and Tyler.

"I think that all three of you have reason to go home. Tyler, apparently, you've been throwing challenges to do in Duncan. Not cool. Owen, rumour has it that you have an alliance with someone. Not cool. And lastly, Gwen. Owen's ally has organized your demise, in order to save the protection of her alliance. Too late." Said Chris.

"What? That bitch…" Growled Gwen.

"Don't worry, Gwen. Her efforts failed. You're safe with only one vote." Said Chris. Tyler winced.

"Tyler, Owen, looks like it's one of you that has to leave. The final marshmallow goes too…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Tyler."

Tyler breathed a sigh of relief, and caught his marshmallow. Owen scrunched up his face, and began to heave huge sobs.

"Owen, buddy, it's okay. Nothing to worry about. There's always next season." Said Chris. Owen sniffed.

"It's not that…I deserve to g-go…I just really wanted a marshmallow!" Bawled Owen. Gwen looked at her marshmallow.

"Here Owen, have mine. Even though you tried to get me kicked off." Said Gwen. Owen sniffed, and beamed at Gwen.

"You know what? Have mine too, big guy!" Said LeShawna. It wasn't long before everyone had handed over their marshmallows, but then, a flash of green and orange landed in Owen's arms.

"You didn't think you couldn't leave without a kiss from Izzy, huh?" Grinned Izzy.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Beamed Owen. Izzy and Owen's lips met, while Chris yelled in protest!"

"Great! Courtney's elimination was the only one that had anger, emotion! Where's the hurt, people!" Yelled Chris, but LeShawna pelted him with a nearby stick. Meanwhile, Tyler was looking miserably at Izzy and Owen, and began to melt into a daydream.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Tyler's mind<strong>

Tyler woke up. He didn't know where on earth he was. Dark mist covered him. He couldn't see a foot ahead of him. Then, he heard a angelic giggle, and then someone call 'Tyler!'.

"Lindsay? Lindsay, is that you?" Called Tyler. More giggles. Tyler began to move forwards, and the mist began to clear. There was Lindsay, standing high on a pedestal.

"Lindsay! Oh, I've missed you!" Called Tyler, running for her, but Lindsay slapped him across the face.

"I'm not Lindsay! I'm your…uh…what was the word again…oh, yeah! Conscience!" Said the conscience.

"But, why am I here?" Said Tyler.

"You've been acting like a complete jerk, Tyler! Duncan didn't come onto me, I came onto him. And I got eliminated for it. Duncan didn't eliminate me. Leave Duncan and Gwen alone, because they're innocent." Said Lindsay.

"But…how do I redeem myself?" Said Tyler.

"That's your decision. Goodbye, Tyler. And remember. Make the right choice." Said Lindsay, and then, she was gone. Tyler was alone, and then, he was flying away from the misty setting.

* * *

><p>Tyler awoke with a jolt. He saw Owen miserably walking down the Dock of Shame. Izzy was sadly waving goodbye, as were all of his teammates. Tyler felt a pang of guilt, then remembered his conscience's words.<p>

_Make the right choice._ The words echoed in his head.

"But, what is the right choice?" He said to himself. He saw Izzy choke with sadness on the dock, and crumple to her knees, with Bridgette, LeShawna and Gwen comforting her as Owen walked the walk. It was at that moment what he knew what to do.

"Wait! Hold up!" He yelled. Everyone looked his way, even Owen

"Owen, man! You can't leave!" Said Tyler.

"I have to. You guys voted me off!" Said Owen.

"But, no! I'm the one that should be leaving. I threw the challenge, and blamed Gwen and Duncan. But, with some guidance, I've realized, the right thing for me to do is vote myself off." Said Tyler.

"Sorry dude, we can't have two people leave per episode. Not in the budget." Said Chris. Tyler slapped his forehead.

"I meant in the place of Owen. Owen, you stay here at camp. I'll leave. I don't deserve this anymore." Said Tyler. Everyone looked at Chris.

"Well, I guess it's alright…" Said Chris.

"Well, that's that. Adios. Oh, and Duncan? I'm sorry about everything. I was just so worked up…sorry. You too, Gwen." Said Tyler.

"That's okay, man. We all make mistakes." Grinned Duncan, holding his hand out for a high-five. Tyler high-fived Duncan, then walked down the Dock of Shame.

"Bye, Tyler." Called everyone, as Tyler left.

"That means…Izzy's not alone anymore!" Said Izzy, and she jumped into Owen's arms. Tyler saw Izzy and Owen hugging, and cracked a smile. He jumped on the boat and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Heather**: Wait, wait, wait. So after everything I've done today, I still failed to get rid of Owen or Gwen? This has been an unsuccessful day. And I plan to change that.

**Dakota**: Okay, this sucks! I managed to get rid of Tyler, but everything ends up all happy-crap in the end? Oh well, it was a dramatic ceremony. And that's what I'm here to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 1 – Brady, Duncan, Harold, Geoff, Noah<strong>

"And that's how sultanas were invented! By leaving grapes out in the sun too long! How funny is that?" Said Harold.

"I'm practically giddy with laughter." Said Noah. Then, Duncan, Geoff and Brady marched through the door.

"Oh, hey guys! I was just finishing telling Noah a really funny story about sultanas, but I guess I can start again! It all started with a man who wanted to grow some grapes…" Began Harold.

"Shut it, Assbraham Lincolon." Said Duncan.

"What's up with twinky?" Said Noah.

"Tyler voted himself off in the place of Owen." Said Geoff.

"But, isn't that a good thing?" Said Noah, confused. Duncan just growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 2 – Ezekiel, Trent, Cody, Owen, Justin<strong>

Owen came marching back into the cabin, cheering.

"And Owen lives another day!" Cheered Owen.

"So, who got the boot, eh?" Asked Ezekiel.

"Me!" Said Owen. Justin shook his head.

"Owen, if you got kicked off, you know you should be on the boat, right? Oh, that's right, you don't understand. You never got on the boat in Season 1." Said Justin.

"And where's Tyler?" Asked Trent

"No, no! I got kicked off, but Tyler felt bad about all the drama with him and Duncan and Lindsay and Gwen, so he offered to leave for me!" Said Owen.

"Aw, that's a shame. We should have a toast." Said Cody, opening a can of soda for everyone.

"To Tyler. A decent guy." Said Cody, and everyone clinked their cans.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 3 – Gwen, LeShawna, Bridgette, Blainely, Dawn<strong>

Gwen, LeShawna and Bridgette walked back into the cabin. LeShawna was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"That was so good of Tyler. I thought he was a jealous freak, but now, I know he's a pretty good guy." Said Gwen.

"Explain all the deets." Said Blainely

"Well, Tyler offered to leave instead of Owen." Said Gwen

"No wonder Owen's aura was so brightly saffron!" Exclaimed Dawn. LeShawna rolled her eyes.

"Wait, so Owen's still here? Darn, he's a ticking time bomb of disgusting gas." Said Blainely.

"Ooh, I have had it with you. You're always flinging mud at everyone, so let's see how you like it! Prepare for the pain!" Yelled LeShawna, and she flung a pillow at Blainely. It exploded in a shower of feathers.

"Ugh! My hair!" Complained Blainely.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 1 – Eva, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Heather, Izzy.<strong>

Izzy came cartwheeling back into the room.

"Yay! Tyler's gone, Owen's here!" Said Izzy. Beth gasped.

"Tyler's gone? Oh well, at least he can be with Lindsay." Said Beth.

"Wait, Tyler! Not Gwen? Not Owen?" Said Heather.

"Well, it was Owen, but Tyler offered to leave instead of Owen." Said Izzy.

"Oh, that's just great!" Said Heather, throwing her arms in the air. Eva raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you would have preferred that." Said Eva.

"I do! I'm…happy! It really is great that Owen's still here!" Said Heather. Katie and Sadie shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan – Owen<strong>

**Gwen – Owen**

**LeShawna – Owen**

**Bridgette – Tyler**

**Tyler – Gwen**

**Owen – Tyler**

**Brady – Owen**

**Geoff – Gwen**

**Owen – 4**

**Tyler – 2**

**Gwen - 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Eliminated – Courtney, Sierra, DJ, Lindsay, Alejandro, Tyler<strong>

**Still in – Gwen, Duncan, Beth, Brady, Noah, Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette, LeShawna, Blainely, Dawn, Justin, Heather, Cody, Katie, Sadie, Harold, Eva, Ezekiel, Trent, Owen**

* * *

><p><strong>Now that Tyler has redeemed himself, will Duncan still be angry? Will Heather's alliance succeed? Will Owen actually stay in the alliance? What's in store for Bridgette and Geoff? Is Gwen and Bridgette's friendship over? Who will suffer the wrath of Dakota next? Find out on the next thrilling instalment of Total Drama Return!<strong>


	22. Pleasure With Treasure Part 1

**Total Drama Return Episode 8 Part 1**

**Hi guys, due to negative criteria based on the original Episode 8 Part 1, which I completely understand and comprehend, I am completely rewriting it. I deeply apologize for the mature content of the chapter, and I hope it hasn't tainted your opinion of TDR. I'm so sorry…**

* * *

><p>Geoff was sitting on the top of the cabins stairs, whistling. Then, a shadow towered over him.<p>

"Tell me, is it true?" Demanded Bridgette.

"Is what true?" Said Geoff.

"That you formed an alliance with Heather?" Said Bridgette shakily.

"M-Me? Oh, heck no, Bridge!" Said Geoff. Bridgette glared at him. Geoff sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Bridge. She blackmailed me with something so bad, I can't even tell you." Said Geoff. Bridgette sighed.

"Blackmail. I know what it's like. But Geoff…Why would you do it?" Said Bridgette.

"I'll tell you myself…and I'll quit the alliance, if you promise not to get angry, because Bridge, I love you, and this was a long time ago." Said Geoff.

"I'll be happy you told me, because then, you can quit that heinous alliance." Said Bridgette. Geoff took a deep breath, and went in.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Bridgette**: N-not what I was expecting…B-but, y'know, I'm happy…sort of…*Breaks down crying*

**Geoff**: I just hope I didn't break Bridgette's heart…Oh well, now I can say adios to Heather!

* * *

><p>Heather was angrily sorting out her alliance.<p>

"Alright! Geoff, Owen, you guys failed to get rid of Gwen. So, you need to throw the challenge in order to get rid of her." Said Heather.

"Ooh, uh, problem…Bridgette's pretty tight with Gwen…so maybe, I thought, we could just see who loses?" Said Geoff. Heather jabbed his chest.

"What do you care more about? Bridgette? Or the two million dollars?" She snarled. Geoff's face contorted with fury.

"You know what, Heather? I care a lot more about Bridgette then I care about you, and the money at the end! So, coincidentally, I quit this piece of *beep* alliance!" Yelled Geoff. Heather looked shocked.

"Alright then. Prepare for Bridgette to learn your secret." Snarled Heather.

"Too late. I already told her." Said Geoff. Heather gasped.

"Oh, er, I sort of mentioned this to Izzy…I believe her exact words were…ahem…OWEN, IF YOU DON'T QUIT THAT ALLIANCE WITH THAT SCUM-SUCKING, BACK-STABBING, HEAD-SHAVIN PIECE OF—"

"Owen, I get it! You quit too! But fine! I didn't need you!" Said Heather.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Owen**: I swore to never sabotage my friends again after Season 2. I knew breaking off from Heather was the right thing to do.

**Ezekiel**: I don't want to seem like a coward, eh, but I think the only way for me to get far is if Heather brings me there, eh. Sorry, but I can't quit.

**Heather**: This is a…minor setback. I mean, come on, I don't need two more members of Team Awesome…*Screams in anger*

* * *

><p>All of the contestants gathered in the Main Lodge for breakfast. Heather was making cut-throat gestures at Geoff and Owen. Geoff simply blew a raspberry at her, while Bridgette laughed, and Owen hid under the table. Chris walked up.<p>

"Hey, campers! I hope you're excited about today's challenge, because I sure am!" Said Chris. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"How exactly do you plan to torture us today?" She groaned.

"Just, shush, and I'll tell you, okay?" He said. He took a deep breath.

"The Extreme Treasure Hunt of Doom!" Said Chris. Most of the contestants were silent, as a cricket chirped

"Yeah, I don't get paid to come up with names. Now then, this is how the challenge will work. Each team will be given a different clue, which gives a clue as to where the next clue is. The next clue gives a clue about where the next clue is, and so on. Eventually, after finding seven clues, you will be led to your treasure, which is immunity from the vote! The last team to find their treasure loses, and goes to the elimination!" Said Chris. Dakota handed him three slips of paper. Chris threw one of them to Duncan, one to Eva, and the last to Harold.

"So, get into teams, and read your clue carefully." Said Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Awesome<strong>

"Okay, read the card, Duncan!" Said LeShawna. Duncan cleared his throat.

_Your quest begins here_

_The next clue is somewhere you don't want to go. It's somewhere too hot, and it's somewhere too cold. It's somewhere just right._

"Aww, that sounds like Goldilocks and the Three Bears! My mom used to read that to me when I went to bed at night." Said Bridgette.

"Hold up. Goldilocks and the Three Bears? And somewhere we don't wanna go? Said LeShawna.

"I think we've found our clue." Said Duncan.

"Wait! I don't want my paranoia to get in the way here, but three bears? What if there's three bears guarding the note?" Cried Gwen.

"Come on, if Zeke can take down a bear, so can we." Said Owen. Gwen sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Name<strong>

"Ooh, this challenge is just like the time where I found a prize in my cereal box, so I went to the supermarket and just looked through, like, all of the cereal boxes! I won a trip to Hawaii." Said Izzy. Eva sighed.

"That's great, Crazy, but here's our clue." Said Eva. Eva cleared her throat.

_Somewhere the skin becomes red and lumpy is your next clue. This is where someone fat and foxy battled it out."_ Said Eva.

"What kind of a clue is that, eh?" Said Zeke.

"Wait up. Red and lumpy? That sounds like a rash." Said Trent.

"But what can you get a rash from, that involves fat and foxy?" Said Beth.

"Wait! Poison Ivy!" Said Dawn. Everyone looked at her.

"Owen is fat, and Lindsay is foxy! Don't you remember, in Episode Four, when Owen and Lindsay battled in the Poison Ivy Stilt Challenge?" Said Dawn.

"Smart, and beautiful. I love you." Said Justin. Dawn blushed.

"Justin, I told you, I'll only be your friend." She giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Justin**: Why does she insist on only being friends? Is this a trick or something? Am I not beautiful anymore.

**Dawn**: Well, let's just say, I had a boyfriend not long ago, named Scott. And that did not end well. I just don't want to risk ruining my friendship with Justin.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Unique<strong>

"Okay guys, here's our clue." Said Harold.

"I'm underwater, but not wet. I'm also somewhere where a dead ex-camper lies. Where am I?" Said Harold. Katie and Sadie gasped.

"OMG! Sadie, someone's dead! What if we die?" Cried Katie.

"I never wanted to go this way! Katie, if I die, and you survive, you can have my hair!" Said Sadie.

"Aww, Sadie! If I die, and you survive, you can have my hair!" Said Katie. Noah cleared his throat.

"Honey, I hate to burst your bubble, but don't you think that Chris would have about fifty dozen lawsuits for a single murder?" Said Noah. Katie nodded.

"Anyways, so, you know what I think? There's a secret underground tunnel underneath the lake! And who was the only non-living contestant?" Said Harold. Cody gasped.

"Mr. Coconut!" Said Cody.

"Oh please! There is about a one in a million chance that Chris actually bothered to build a huge tunnel underground. Mr Coconut was the only non-living contestant, and doesn't Chef always drink out of him? He's in the kitchen!" Said Heather.

"Nuh-uh!" Said Harold, and the two began to argue relentlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that the chapter has been redone and reuploaded, who will win now? Who will come out victorious? Will Dawn fall for Justin? Will Heather finally snap? Is Mr. Coconut actually being involved? Find out next time on Total Drama Return!<strong>


	23. Pleasure With Treasure Part 2

**Total Drama Return Episode 8 Part 2**

**Guys, I know I shouldn't be assuming the worst, but why haven't I gotten any reviews? Have you all abandoned me because of my failed chapter? So far, sparkling-nexis137 has been the only one to actually keep in contact with me…if I don't get any reviews in the next couple of days, TDR is dead.**

* * *

><p>Team Name soon arrived at the poison ivy pool.<p>

"So, um…who's going in?" Said Beth.

"Ooh, ooh! Me! I love poison ivy!" Cried Izzy.

"No arguments there." Agreed Trent. Izzy cheered and did a bomb jump into the pool.

"Do you see anything, Izzy?" Called Dawn.

"Um…no. Oh, wait! I found our next clue!" Said Izzy. She dived up from the pool, and her teammates gasped. Izzy was covered in head to toe in rashes.

"Um, you might need some lotion, eh" Said Zeke.

"Who cares about her? Read the damn clue!" Shouted Eva. Izzy tried to read it, but her lips were so swollen no one could understand her. Justin sighed, and snatched it from her.

"You found your second clue, congratulations. The third clue is somewhere where Courtney and Duncan gained a mutual interest. But, here you have to abandon one teammate." Said Justin.

"Who knows where it could be? They were all over eachother during Season 1." Said Trent.

"And who do we leave behind?" Said Beth. They all looked at Izzy, who was so swollen now that she could barely walk.

"Yeah, Itchy over there might have to be the one." Said Eva. The team shrugged in agreement.

"Hold on. A mutual interest between Duncan and Courtney…" Said Dawn.

"Didn't know there was one." Said Blainely

"I need time to figure this out." Said Dawn.

"Well, chop-chop, Weird Girl!" Said Eva

* * *

><p>Team Awesome continued through the forest, until they arrived at the bear cave. Gwen hid behind LeShawna.<p>

"So, who's going in?" Muttered Gwen.

"Ladies first." Said Duncan, gesturing towards LeShawna. LeShawna shoved him away.

"I sure as hell ain't risking my precious behind." Said LeShawna.

"Who cares? As far as I'm concerned, there are no bears. Chris wouldn't do that to us." Said Brady.

"Um, sorry to burst your bubble, Brady, but we've been on this show three seasons longer then you. We know Chris. He's not above pulling something like this." Said Duncan.

"Well, I'm going in. We're just wasting time bickering." Said Brady.

"Better you then me." Said LeShawna. Brady scoffed, and entered.

"Wait up, Brady! I'll come with you, in case you die." Said Owen, and he ran after Brady

"Do you think he's already dead?" Said Gwen.

"Nah, we would of heard him scream for help. Plus, Owen's a big meal. He would have had time to run." Said Duncan. Suddenly, they heard Brady scream for help.

"Sorry, but that sounded a lot like a scream for help." Said Bridgette.

"We have to help him!" Said Geoff, but then, Brady and Owen came sprinting out of the cave.

"Bears…" Cried Brady.

"Told you." Said Gwen.

"Not three…five…" Said Brady.

"What?" Cried Bridgette.

"Who cares, did you get the clue?" Said Duncan.

"I don't think so…" Said Owen. Then, he burped something up. "Oh, this clue?"

"Yes, it looks like it…Let me read it…Okay…Somewhere an instrument played it's final notes, thanks to a clumsy blonde. Here, you also must abandon a player." Said Duncan.

"Excuse me?" Said LeShawna.

"That's sort of vague…but who do we abandon?" Said Bridgette.

"I think Owen earned it. He did get the clue for us, and escaped from five bears." Said Gwen. Everyone agreed

* * *

><p>Heather and Harold were still arguing over who was right. Noah, Cody, Katie and Sadie soon got very bored.<p>

"Do you think they'll let up anytime soon?" Said Cody.

"To be honest, no. Should we ditch them?" Said Noah.

"Yes, please! We're already behind." Said Cody. Noah called Katie and Sadie over, and the four left, with Harold and Heather completely oblivious.

* * *

><p>The foursome walked into the kitchen. As much as they hated to admit it, they were on Heather's side. The idea of an underground tunnel seemed slightly…imaginary.<p>

"Underwater, but not wet." Said Cody. Then, Sadie squealed.

"Mr. Coconut!" She squealed. There was the bottom half of Mr. Coconut.

"Well, isn't that just sad." Said Noah.

"Um, guys! Let's focus!" Said Cody. The four began scouting the kitchen.

"Ooh! This pot of boiling water is on the stove!" Said Katie.

"Underwater, but not wet…the oven!" Said Noah.

"Excuse me?" Said Cody

"The oven is under the boiling water! Underwater, but not wet!" Said Noah.

"Wow, my boyfriend is smart!" Said Katie. Noah shrugged. Sadie opened the oven, and squealed in joy.

"Looksies! There's the clue!" Squealed Sadie.

"Alright!" Said Cody. Noah snatched the clue from Sadie.

"It says…ahem…The next clue is hidden in your host's crib, but in his most prized possession. You also must abandon one player." Said Noah.

"Time for a little B and E." Said Cody.

"Oh my gosh! I'll volunteer to sit out. I'm soooo tired." Said Sadie.

* * *

><p>Team Name were all patiently sitting down, minus Eva, while Dawn and Justin attempted to crack the code.<p>

"Duncan and Courtney's mutual respect…" Said Dawn.

"What was something they both liked?" Said Justin.

"Hmmm…There was that time when they stole the food from Chef's kitchen…" Said Dawn.

"That was when their relationship was at it's highest…But when did it begin?" Said Justin.

"The boathouse!" Cried Dawn.

"Oh good, have you two dumbnuts cracked it?" Said Eva.

"Yes! To the boathouse!" Cried Dawn.

* * *

><p>Team Awesome was trying to crack the code.<p>

"A clumsy blonde…okay, let's name all the blondes here." Said Duncan.

"Well, there's me, Geoff, Lindsay, Blainely, and Owen." Said Bridgette.

"No offense, babe, but you are pretty clumsy. Have you ever killed an instrument?" Said Geoff.

"Um…I don't know…Oh! Yes, I have!" Said Bridgette.

"Speak up, girl!" Said LeShawna.

"The talent show, when I destroyed Courtney's violin?" Said Bridgette.

"Come on, dudes! Let's hustle to the stage!" Said Duncan

* * *

><p>Team Name was stealthily catching up. They had just found Chris' trailer, and they quickly entered, as Chris had conveniently left the door open.<p>

"What is Chris' favourite thing in the world…" Said Katie.

"Himself, obviously." Said Noah

"Well, start searching! His hair gel, his makeup, his toiletries…" Said Cody. They began to tear the trailer apart. Noah looked in three bottles of hair gel, then he came across Chris' lava lamp.

"Hmm…" He said, then he smirked evilly, and swatted it onto the floor. It shattered in an explosion of glass, water and goop.

"Hey, I found it!" Cried Katie. Noah and Cody rushed over.

"It was in this bottle of hair gel. Eww, it's all sticky!" Cried Katie, dropping it. Noah rolled his eyes, and picked it up.

"Your next clue is somewhere where secrets are confessed, and drama is unravelled. You must abandon one member." Said Noah.

"Where could that be?" Said Katie.

"I think we have a bigger problem. If we have to abandon a member with every note, we won't have enough members to compete." Said Cody. The three members of Team Unique looked at eachother in horror.

* * *

><p><strong>Is Team Unique screwed? Will Harold and Heather stop fighting? Will Dawn fall for Justin? Who will win the challenge, and who will go home? All the answers and more on the next episode of Total Drama Return!<strong>


	24. Pleasure With Treasure Part 3

**Total Drama Return Episode 8 Part 3**

**ARadomperson - Haha, lol**

**agreenparrot - I apologize, that was a spur-of-the-moment decision. I won't be stopping this story**

**Flutejrp - Thanks! I loved your MikexZoey oneshot!**

**diamond-fox/randomphonie - I'm really sorry I misunderstood your challenge, and made it seem bad. Sorry, I apologise deeply.**

**Smiles1998 - I'll be sure to check out your story, definitely!**

**Icestar51 - Thanks! Great to have a new fan on board!**

**sparkling-nexis137 - Awww, thanks! You always inspire me and encourage me with your words! You're amazing!**

**luvinmoney - Yeah, Izzy's my fave too.**

* * *

><p>Team Unique was majorly struggling to keep up with the challenge. With Heather, Harold and Sadie all disqualified, Noah, Cody and Katie had four stops to complete.<p>

"Uh, this completely stinks. We're sure to lose now!" Said Cody

"Not necessarily…if we lose, we can vote off Heather." Said Noah.

"Ooh, good point, sweetie!" Said Katie.

"Read that clue again." Said Cody. Noah cleared his throat.

"Secrets confessed, drama unravelled, abandon one player." Said Noah.

"Confessed? It's got to be the confessional!" Said Cody.

"And I think that I should sit out…Sorry, Noah, but you're doing so well anyway!" Said Katie, blowing him a kiss.

* * *

><p>The next few challenges went rather well for the other teams. Team Name found their next clues in the Boathouse, and said goodbye to Blainely. Team Awesome found theirs by the stage, and they decided to abandon LeShawna. Soon, the challenge was reaching it's final corner, when only Noah remained for Team Name.<p>

Noah found his last clue inside a hornet's nest. Wincing, he reached his hand in, and the hornets angrily attacked him. Noah screamed in pain, but kept on going anyway. Soon, he felt the note, and grabbed it.

"The next clue is somewhere where it is cold and wet. You must abandon one player." Said Noah aloud. Then, as if on cue, Chris rolled up on his automobile.

"And, Noah is the only one still competing on his team, thus eliminating himself, and eliminating his team from the challenge! Team Unique is going to the elimination!" Said Chris. Noah, Katie, Cody and Sadie groaned, and while Heather and Harold still argued.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Noah**: Wow, thanks for helping, Harold and Heather! Since Harold's in my alliance, I guess it only makes sense to vote of Heather.

**Heather**: Uber nerd Harold is going down! Unfortunately, his little alliance outnumbers me, four to one. Not liking those odds. If I can convince Sadie and someone else to vote for him, then it will all come down to tie-breaker, which I am sure to win.

* * *

><p>As Zeke was celebrating his team's victory, Heather sneakily grabbed him and pulled him backstage.<p>

"Woah, eh, what's the deal? Oh, hi Heather." Said Zeke.

"Listen. I need you to do some snooping for me." Said Heather.

"What kind, eh?" Asked Ezekiel

"Go convince Katie, Noah or Cody to vote off Harold. I will take Sadie." Said Heather.

"But why would I do that, eh?" Said Zeke.

"Because you're in my alliance. And I told you to." Snarled Heather. Zeke flinched, and hung his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Zeke**: I sure don't like being Heather's slave, eh, and I especially don't like getting my friends voted off. But, I feel like Heather's my only chance of getting far this game, eh…

* * *

><p>Sadie was wandering around the campsite, doing nothing of interest. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Heather.<p>

"Sadie, hi. I don't think we've ever properly talked. It's nice to finally meet you." Said Heather.

"What's the catch, Heather?' Said Sadie. Heather sighed.

"You caught me. Vote off Harold for me." Said Heather.

"Why would I do that?" Said Sadie.

"Because. Have you noticed that Katie is slipping away from you? I happen to know that she has an alliance with Harold, Cody and Noah. If you vote off Harold, then she'll have more time for you, since her alliance is failing." Said Heather.

"Well, she has been acting sort of…distant." Said Sadie.

"Exactly. That's why I suggest you vote off Harold." Said Heather.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Sadie**: I miss being the only one on Katie's mind. I miss being her BFFFL…So I guess I have to vote Harold. Sorry.

* * *

><p>Katie had just wandered off from an alliance meeting, when suddenly, someone pulled her into the bushes. She was about to scream, but a hand covered her mouth.<p>

"Ssh, Katie, it's just me, eh." Said Ezekiel. Katie breathed a sigh of relief.

"OMG, Zeke, you can't scare me like that…" Panted Katie.

"Sorry, eh. Now, I just wanted to tell you, I saw Sadie earlier today…She misses you, and she thinks you're neglecting her, eh. She wants to vote off Harold, so your alliance is done, and you'll go back to her, eh." Said Zeke. Katie bit her lip.

"Poor Sadie…I feel terrible." Said Katie.

"So…are you in or out, eh?" Said Zeke.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Zeke**: *Sobbing* That was the hardest, most mean thing I've ever done, eh…I feel terrible for poor Harold.

* * *

><p>The six remaining members of Team Unique sat at the bonfire, while Chris twirled the plate of marshmallows in his hands.<p>

"Six of you remain. After this, only five will. The person who received the most vote will be going home on the Boat of Losers, and can never ever ever come back!" Said Chris. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Now, the first marshmallow goes to…Noah. You got the farthest in the challenge, and thus, got no votes." Said Chris, flicking Noah his marshmallow

"Cody…you're also safe. Congratulations." Said Chris. Cody pumped his fists, and caught his marshmallow.

"Katie, Sadie, both of you also remained vote free. You are both safe." Said Chris. Katie politely squealed, and hugged Sadie, who looked thoroughly reassured. Chris smirked at the final two, Harold and Heather.

"Both of you were useless in the challenge today. You wouldn't stop bickering, and overall, cost your team the challenge." Said Chris.

"Whatever. Just give me my marshmallow." Said Heather, filing her nails.

"Shush! Do not spoil the dramatic moment I am weaving!" Yelled Chris. Heather rolled her eyes. Chris cleared his throat

"Tonight, the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Nobody."

"Wait, what?" Shrieked Heather.

"You both racked up equally in votes." Said Chris.

"So, are they both out?" Cried Cody.

"Yes indeedy! Heather and Harold are both out of the game!" Cheered Chris. But, contrary to everyone's beliefs, Heather was smirking.

"No, Chris. I'm not out of the game. It says here in my contract that double eliminations don't effect me. When you shaved my head, my lawyers modified the contract, thus leaving me immune from group eliminations." Said Heather, snickering.

"Hey! Get me a look at Heather's contract!" Said Chris, to an off-screen intern. Someone threw it at him, and he read it closely.

"Well, I'll be darned. Heather's still in the game." Said Chris.

"Wait, so Harold's out?" Said Cody.

"I don't believe this! How could you vote off your own leader?" Demanded Harold. Katie nervously twiddled her fingers.

"How can this happen? I personally know there are four of us that didn't vote for Harold!" Shouted Noah. Harold put his hand on Noah's shoulder.

"Noah, buddy, it's alright. My final wish is that you're the new team captain." Said Harold.

"Aw, bye Harold! I'm going to miss you!" Groaned Katie, giving him a hug.

"If you did, then why'd you vote him off?" Said Heather. Katie gasped.

"You have no proof!" Gasped Katie.

"Actually, I do. Chris, play the votes, please?" Said Heather.

"You know what, I will, for the sake of drama!" Said Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Heather: **It's obviously got to be the uber geek. And I don't mean Noah or Cody. Yes, Harold is going down.

**Harold**: I do very much want to vote out Heather. We outnumber her, four to one. Even if she convinces Sadie, we'll still win.

**Sadie**: I do miss Katie, so if I vote off Harold, maybe she'll love me again! Sorry, Harold, I feel bad, I really do…

**Katie**: I feel so terrible about this…but I vote off Harold. I have been neglecting Sadie, and this is the only way to put it right.

**Cody**: Heather's got to go. Ever since Alejandro left, she's just been whiny, whiny, whiny. Sorry.

**Noah**: Who am I voting for? Are you serious? I'm voting for the queen of mean herself, Heather.

* * *

><p>Most of Team Unique gasped. Katie hung her head in shame.<p>

"I can't believe you did that, Katie! You betrayed your own alliance!" Cried Cody.

"Woah, hey! Cut her some slack! Can't you understand?" Said Noah.

"Right now, there's no understanding. I will now take a dramatic exit." Said Harold, as he marched down the dock of shame. Katie buried her face in her hands, and slipped away without anyone noticing.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 1 – Brady, Duncan, Geoff, Noah<strong>

Brady was resting on his bed, while Duncan and Geoff played cards.

"If you ask me, I think it's time for Heather to go." Said Duncan.

"I couldn't agree more." Said Geoff. Then, Noah walked in.

"Hey, Noah-it-all. Where's the king of the dorks?" Said Duncan.

"Probably heading towards Playa Des Losers as we speak." Said Noah. Duncan's jaw dropped.

"Harold's gone? Man, that's great!" Said Duncan, pumping his fists.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 2 – Ezekiel, Trent, Owen, Cody, Justin<strong>

While waiting for Cody's return, Ezekiel was sobbing into his pillow for unknown reasons. Trent was playing his guitar, Justin was applying his night cream, and Owen was eating a can of baked beans. Then, Cody came back, muttering.

"Katie…traitor…Harold…stupid alliance…" He grumbled.

"Man, you look ticked. Who got the boot?" Said Trent

"Harold, and all because of Katie." Said Cody, crossing his arms. This just provoked more sobs from Ezekiel

"What's wrong with Zeke?" Said Cody.

"He's been crying all night." Said Justin.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 4 – Eva, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Heather, Izzy.<strong>

Eva was lifting weights, while Izzy was picking at Beth's hair, for some odd reason. Then, outside, they heard a strangled sob, and Katie ran in. Sadie soon ran in after her, and comforted Katie as she sobbed into her pillow. Heather soon followed.

"What's wrong with Katie?" Said Beth.

"She caused Harold's elimination." Said Heather. Beth gasped.

"Poor, sweet Harold? No!" Said Beth.

"She didn't cause it, you did!" Said Sadie.

"Aww, Sadie, thanks for standing up for me! I'm soooo sorry I've been ignoring you." Said Katie, hugging Sadie. The two then squealed, while Eva kicked over the lamp.

* * *

><p><strong>Heather – Harold<strong>

**Katie – Harold**

**Sadie – Harold**

**Cody – Heather**

**Noah – Heather**

**Harold – Heather**

**Heather – 3**

**Harold – 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Eliminated – Courtney, Sierra, DJ, Lindsay, Alejandro, Tyler, Harold.<strong>

**Still in – Gwen, Duncan, Beth, Brady, Noah, Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette, LeShawna, Blainely, Dawn, Justin, Heather, Cody, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Ezekiel, Trent, Owen**

* * *

><p><strong>Will Katie and Zeke die of guilt? Is Team Unique pretty much over? Will Dawn win over Justin? Will Sadie and Katie revive their friendship? Find out on the next instalment of Total Drama Return!<strong>


	25. Humiliation To The Extreme Part 1

**Total Drama Return Episode 9 Part 1**

**Sparkling-nexis137 – You're so sweet! You're sweeter then sugar-caramelized honey dipped in pure honey! Lol, jokes, but you're so nice!**

**Agreenparrot – Zeke has a conscience in this story. **

**Luvinmoney – I totally agree!**

* * *

><p>Harold stepped off the Boat of Losers, and onto the resort. He could see Courtney and Alejandro tanning by the pool, Lindsay and Tyler making out, Sierra drinking all the soda she could get, and DJ feeding Bunny. He walked over to everyone.<p>

"Aw, not you!" Said DJ. Harold stared at him.

"I meant, as in, you're someone who actually deserves to win." Said DJ.

"Harold? Deserve to win? Yeah, right! He got me voted off unfairly in Season 1!" Said Courtney.

"Get over it, Courtney. That was almost three years ago. And, my blogs say that Harold's popularity went up by 34% after he backstabbed you." Said Sierra. Courtney scoffed.

"Anyways, Chris sent presents for all of you." Said Harold. Lindsay broke away from Tyler, and squealed.

"Ooh, I love presents! What did he get me?" Cheered Lindsay. Harold reached inside the box he was holding, and tossed Lindsay her present. She tore it open.

"Huh? It's just a white shirt…" Said Lindsay. However, she was holding it the wrong way, and everyone else could see that there was big, black writing saying 'I'm With Stupid', with an arrow pointing upwards. Everyone snickered.

"It suits you." Said Alejandro, but then, Harold tossed him his. Alejandro tore it open, but it was actually the same white shirt as Lindsay's, except it read 'Man Slut'. Harold laughed.

"This is weird…All of us seem to be getting shirts based on one of our bad qualities." Said DJ, unwrapping his shirt, which read 'Wuss'. Courtney scoffed, as she saw that hers read 'Demanding.'

"Ugh! I am so not demanding." Said Courtney.

"Reality check, you totally are!" Said Sierra, throwing on her shirt over her tank top, which read 'Crazy Stalker'. Tyler frowned in disapproval as he saw that his read 'Sucks at Everything', which Alejandro snickered at.

"Well come on, Harold. Open yours up." Said DJ. Harold opened his, and saw that it read 'Uber Nerd' on it.

"Well, this is all very…nice of Chris, but this isn't normal…" Said Courtney.

"Hold on, there's a note in the box…" Said Harold. He picked it out loud, and read it out loud.

"Dear losers, I hope you enjoy your complimentary t-shirts! Don't worry, after this challenge, you can sell them for some serious cash. They have a big part in today's challenge." Read Harold.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm wearing mine every day!" Said Sierra.

"I'm just going to sell mine after the challenge. It's apparently the only way I can actually get some money off this show." Said Courtney.

* * *

><p>Things were messily falling apart back at Wawanakwa. Cody wouldn't talk to Katie, while Noah and Sadie only stood up for her. Heather filed her nails, not really caring about her other teammates. However, Chris soon walked into the lodge, followed by Dakota and Chef. They were all wearing leather jackets<p>

"Okay guys, this is what today's challenge involves…hardcore humiliation!" Said Chris.

"As if we don't get enough of that on a daily basis." Said Noah. Chris glared at him.

"Now, today, there will be an eensy, teensy challenge before the real challenge. Dakota, Chef and I are all sporting different t-shirts, which has writing about it as one of our…qualities. Chef?" Said Chris. Chef grumbled, and tore his leather jacket off. Underneath it, was a white t-shirt that read 'Can't Cook'. Most of the contestants giggled.

"Dakota?" Said Chris. Dakota tore off her leather jacket, revealing a white t-shirt that read 'Fame Hungry'.

"And now, mine." Said Chris. He tore off his leather jacket, and the shirt read 'Narcissist'. Everyone howled in laughter.

"Not so fast, campers. Now, our producer is a hardcore fan of the romantic comedy TV show, Glee." Said Chris.

"Glee? Are you serious? That show is for wusses." Said Duncan.

"Don't you be baggin' Glee! It's a powerful show." Said LeShawna.

"Anyways, our producer was inspired by the 'Born This Way' episode, where all the cast designed t-shirts which sported their worst quality. Now, you are all going to design your own one of these t-shirts." Said Chris.

"Um, this is a reality show, not an embroidery club." Said Gwen.

"This is the first, small challenge. The one person who gives the least effort in the challenge, is going to suffer a major consequence." Said Chris.

"Elimination?" Gasped Bridgette

"Starvation?" Gasped Owen.

"Nope! They have to move to Team Unique, since they're so behind!" Said Chris. Everyone groaned.

"That's unfair!" Cried Beth

"Well, this is a reality show! Deal with it." Said Chris.

* * *

><p>Chris, Chef and Dakota were all waiting in the auditorium.<p>

"Okay, people! Amuse me! Team Awesome, you first! Just for the sake of humor, Gwen, you may go first." Said Chris. Gwen groaned, and tore off her leather jacket. The jacket read 'Cranky.'

"That's all? Just cranky?" Said Chris in disbelief.

"I was going to put 'Can Bust Chris Maclean's Kiwis'." Said Gwen.

"Suddenly, I like cranky. Duncan." Said Chris. Duncan tore his jacket off, revealing a shirt reading 'Juvie'. Chef chuckled.

"That's a good one, Duncan, good job. Bridgette, Geoff?" Said Chris. Bridgette and Geoff both opened their jackets. Bridgette's shirt read 'Klutz', while Geoff's read 'Fame Obsessed'. Chris let out a hearty laugh.

"Well, impressive. I could have thought up a thousand more for Bridgette." Said Chris. Geoff gave him a warning glare.

"Okay, fine…Brady, amuse me." Said Chris. Brady tore off his jacket, revealing the words, 'Over Protective'. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"It's because I'm overprotective of Beth! She's…fragile!" Said Brady. Chris shook his head.

"Make way, brother. Get ready for an actual shirt!" Said LeShawna, ripping her jacket off. Her shirt read 'Bad Attitude.'

"Woo-hoo! Good one, LeShawna!" Cheered Chris. LeShawna grinned.

"And now, my grand finale…Owen! Show us what you've got!" Said Chris. Owen cheered, and tore off his barely-fitting jacket. Chris's jaw dropped.

"Over Eater? Are you serious? That's pathetic, man! What about Fatty, Gassy, Farticus, Addicted To Beans, Likes Gingers, anything more then that?" Said Chris.

"I honestly don't think I have any more problems! Seriously!" Said Owen. Then, he accidently farted. He chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Owen**: Okay, so maybe I didn't try my best during the challenge…But still, I think over eating is my worst problem…Ooh! Look! I found a half eaten chocolate bar! There is a God up there!

* * *

><p>Team Name gathered up on the stage. All wore leather jackets, except for Justin.<p>

"Justin, dude, where's your leather jacket?" Said Chris.

"I have a plan." Smirked Justin.

"Go on." Said Chris. Justin tore off his shirt, and etched onto his bare chest in marker, were the words 'Self-Absorbed'.

"Interesting…But since you didn't design a t-shirt, that's a fail. Next up…Eva!" Said Chris. Eva tore her jacket off, and her shirt said 'Anger Management.'

"No! Eva, anger management? Pish posh!" Said Chris. Eva picked Zeke up, and threw him at Chris, who narrowly dodged.

"Okay, okay! You've made your point! Dawn!" Said Chris. Dawn cleared her throat, then thrust her jacket off. Her shirt said 'Scared Of Boys.' Justin gasped in horror.

"Scared of boys?" He said.

"I'll explain later." Said Dawn.

"I don't understand…but, nevertheless, Beth! Take the stage!" Said Chris. Beth's shirt said 'Ugly Girl'.

"Now that's what I call humiliation!" Cheered Chris. Beth bowed.

"Trent, take the stage!" Said Chris. Trent's shirt said 'Obsessive', which Chris agreed with.

"Alright, next…Blainely!" Said Chris. Blainely cleared her throat, and threw her jacket on the floor. Hers said 'Real Name's Mildred'. Chris chortled.

"Wow, Blainely! I'm impressed!" Said Chris. Blainely looked horrified.

"No, mine meant to say 'Comes From A Bottle!'" Cried Blainely. From backstage, Gwen laughed evilly, and held up Blainely's original shirt

"Uh, your real name is Mildred?" Cried Eva, and everyone burst out laughing. Blainely seethed with rage.

"Last, but not least…Zeke!" Said Chris. Zeke sniffed, and opened his jacket. His shirt said 'Guilty'.

"Um, guilty of what, exactly?" Said Chris.

"It's a secret, eh. I can't say." Said Zeke.

"Then, I'm afraid that's a fail, Zeke." Said Chris. Zeke hung his head.

* * *

><p>All of the fifteen competitors gathered on the stage. Chris cleared his throat.<p>

"Chef, Dakota and I have officially decided the bottom five. But this time, we're throwing in a twist." Said Chris.

"This time, the VIEWERS will be voting someone onto Team Unique!" Said Chris. Everyone gasped.

"So, we've decided the Bottom Five, and the viewers will vote one of these five onto Team Unique." Said Chris. He cleared his throat, and pulled the results out of the envelope.

"Justin." He said. Justin looked warily at Dawn, who waved nervously.

"Gwen." Said Chris. Gwen sniffed, and Duncan held her hand reassuringly.

"Brady." Said Chris. Brady stuffed his hands in his face.

"Zeke." Said Chris. Zeke sighed, as Heather looked at Zeke, grinning wildly.

"And Owen." Said Chris. Owen began to sob, as he picked up everyone from his old team for a group hug. Chris turned to the camera.

"So now it's your time to shine, viewers! Vote either Justin, Brady, Gwen, Zeke or Owen onto Team Unique! The person with the most votes will be moved to Team Unique." Said Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that the result of the first challenge is in your hands, who will you choose? Who will be moved over? Why is Dawn afraid of guys? Is Blainely's real name actually Mildred? Who will be the next to leave, on Total Drama Return!<strong>


	26. Humiliation To The Extreme Part 2

**Total Drama Return Episode 9 Part 2**

* * *

><p>Justin was wandering through the campsite, clearly distressed. His crush, Dawn, had just revealed that she was not open to dating. Suddenly, Dawn ran up to Justin.<p>

"Justin, I want to apologize…you deserve an explanation." Said Dawn.

"Well, explain." Said Justin.

"Okay…This is a long story though. Are you sure you want to hear it?" Said Dawn. Justin nodded.

"Okay…Earlier this year, I had a boyfriend…His name was Scott, and he didn't treat me so well…"

* * *

><p><em>Dawn was sitting on her bed, meditating. She was staring out the window, into the morning sun. Then, there was a knock on her door.<em>

"_Dawn? Your boyfriend's here to see you." Called Dawn's mother. Dawn panicked._

"_Tell him I'm not home!" Cried Dawn._

"_He knows you're here. He saw you meditating through the window." Said Dawn's mother. Dawn flinched at her own stupidity._

"_Let him in, then." Said Dawn. Seconds later, a guy with gelled red hair, and a plain white singlet with jeans strolled into Dawn's room. Dawn flinched, while Scott smirked._

"_Hey baby. What do you say we head down the park and get our mack on?" Said Scott._

"_No thanks, Scott…I feel a bit…er…sick." Said Dawn. Scott's smirk turned into a frown._

"_No? Did you just say…no?" Said Scott._

"_Sorry Scott, I did." Said Dawn. Scott's face contorted with fury._

"_What is it about me? Why don't you like me? Am I too intimidating? Too hot for you?" Seethed Scott._

"_N-no, Scott! It's just…the way you come on…it seems that you don't even care about me!" Said Dawn._

"_Care about you? Dawn, we're teenagers! We're not supposed to care about eachother! Now, come down to the park, so we can make out!" Shouted Scott. Dawn was crying by this point._

"_No! Scott, get out! I don't want to go out with you anymore!" She sobbed. _

"_You'll regret that decision, Dawn. You'll regret it!" Shouted Scott, as he stormed out of the room. Dawn was left sobbing on her bed._

* * *

><p>Justin gaped as Dawn finished the story.<p>

"Wow, Dawn, I am sorry…That's a moving story. That Scott guy, you haven't seen him since, have you?" Said Justin.

"No…When I went to school the next day, he wasn't there…He hasn't come back to school since that moment…" Said Dawn. Justin put his arm around her shoulder, and hugged her comfortingly. Dawn looked at Justin, and gazed into his blue eyes. Just then, in the spur of the moment, Dawn immediately pounced on Justin, and kissed him full on the lips. Justin looked very surprised, but he eventually melted into the kiss. They kissed for about eight seconds, until Dawn broke away.

"Oh! I'm…I'm sorry! I, uh…I have to go…" Said Dawn, as she ran away. Justin just sat there in awe.

* * *

><p>The results were about to be announced. Dawn slipped into the stands, hoping no-one noticed her. Justin quickly followed, but sat on the different side of the stand.<p>

"Alright, can the five losers from the previous challenge please come up to the stage?" Said Chris. Gwen, Brady, Owen, Justin and Zeke walked up.

"Now, not many people voted this time round. Shame, we thought the fans would be more excited by this rare opportunity. But, there was an eventual winner." Said Chros

"Now, I will announce the two of you that didn't get any votes." Said Chris. Everyone looked at eachother, crossing their fingers.

"Owen." Said Chris. Owen cheered, and ran back to Team Awesome.

"Brady." Said Chris. Brady breathed a sigh of relief, and headed back to Team Awesome. Gwen, Justin and Zeke all looked at eachother.

"Gwen, Justin, Zeke, one of you will be going to Team Unique." Said Chris. He cleared his throat.

"Gwen…" He said. Gwen looked at him hopefully.

"You're going to Team Unique." Said Chris. Gwen dropped her mouth.

"Gwen? No! She can't be!" Cried Bridgette.

"This is bull!" Shouted Duncan.

"Unfortunately, it isn't. Gwen, say hello to your new teammates! And don't worry, you get a complimentary immunity, so you can't be voted off when Team Unique goes to elimination next." Said Chris. Gwen mumbled, and walked over to Team Unique

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Gwen**: I am less then thrilled with my new team. There's the cynic Noah, the annoying twins, and Heather. Ugh, why does God hate me? I guess Cody's alright…Too bad Sierra's not around to distract him any more…Crap…

**Heather**: This is crap! Weird Goth Girl moves to my team? I was so counting on Zeke moving to my team! Screw you, you stupid viewers!

* * *

><p>Gwen fumed as she walked over to her new team. Duncan, Bridgette and LeShawna all waved goodbye to her.<p>

"Alright, now we are going to do the real challenge!" Said Chris.

"And what would that be?" Said Noah.

"A humiliation montage of doom!" Said Chris.

"This can't be good." Said LeShawna.

"Here's the deal; We had our unpaid interns dig up the dirt about your lives at home. We will be showing a montage of embarrassing moments for each person. The first person to run away or cry will lose for their team." Said Chris. Everyone exchanged glances.

"So, let's start this up with…The Queen of Painly herself, Blainely!" Said Chris. Blainely's eyes widened. Chris clicked a remote, and footage of Blainely came onto the screen. There was a photo of a brunette Blainely getting her hair dyed blonde. Everyone laughed. Another photo showed Blainely pigging out on a chocolate cake. Everyone howled in laughter, while Blainely shut her eyes. The last part of the footage was back when she worked on Celebrity Manhunt. The producers had accidently walked in on Blainely making out with Josh.

"Oh my gosh! Blainely and Josh? This is soooo mega!" Said Sadie. Katie agreed. Blainely shut her eyes tight.

"Well, Blainely has toughed it out, so next up…Beth!" Said Chris. The first piece of footage showed Beth, still wearing braces, in high school, waiting for someone. Suddenly, a hot guy walked up.

"_Hi, Andrew!" Said Beth._

"_Hey, Beth. What's happening?" Said Andrew. Beth suddenly blushed, and snorted. She then fainted dead on the floor._

"That was before I met Brady, when I had self esteem issues!" Claimed Beth. More footage showed Beth accidently knocking herself out while playing tennis, and spitting all over a guy she liked.

"I was nervous, and clumsy!" Said Beth, twiddling her fingers. The next piece of footage was from Owen, revealing he had farted when he won his school's public speaking contest, and he accidently eaten a whole box of dog food before realizing what it was. The next footage was of Trent, who got a concussion while playing dodgeball, and accidently knocked a bowl of soup on his pants in his school's cafeteria.

* * *

><p>The next few pieces of footage went strongly. It was revealed that Gwen was a natural blonde, Sadie had once accidently ripped off Katie's bikini top at the beach, Noah had been dacked when he was presenting a speech, Duncan being beaten up at juvie, DJ fainting when his classmate scared him, Dawn accidently falling out of a tree, and Justin losing his trunks at the beach.<p>

"We've gone through eleven people so far, so let's go through with Eva!" Said Chris. He clicked the button, showing Eva at school watching a guy with a smile on her face. She then walked up to him, and they started talking

"_Wow, so you're really the best on the wrestling squad?" Said the guy._

"_Yep." Said Eva, proudly._

"_Hit me with your best shot." Mocked the guy. Unfortunately, Eva didn't understand the sarcasm, and punched him in the face._

"Ooh, that must have hurt. Eva screwing it up with someone she actually liked." Said Chris. Eva seethed with rage, picked up Zeke again, and threw him at Chris again.

"Not again, eh!" Cried Zeke.

"Speaking of Zeke, let's see his montage!" Said Chris. There was a photo of a moose chasing Ezekiel up a tree, and then footage of Ezekiel miking the cow, when it kicked him over.

"I still have the scar, eh. Wanna see?" Said Zeke. Chris sighed.

"At this rate, no-one will lose. Okay, next up, Heather." Said Chris. Chris showed a photo of Heather, but it didn't look like Heather. Everyone gasped. Heather had glasses, and pimples all over her face. She was also fat, and about the same size of Heather.

"Yes, right now, the Heather you see isn't the real Heather. Heather used to be very fat, suffered from major acne, and had glasses. After several years of intense bullying, she begged her parents to transfer her to another school. Over the summer, she went on a serious diet, got contacts, and treated her acne, only to emerge like the hottie she is today." Said Chris. Heather's eyes watered, and she ran away, crying.

"Well, Heather sort of cracked. So, Team Unique loses, AGAIN. Come on, people, this is getting seriously boring!" Yelled Chris. Gwen sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Gwen**: Great. First day on the new team, and my team loses. Well, I know who I'm voting off.

**Heather**: *Sobbing* Great! Now everyone knows that I used to be…fat! My popularity is destroyed! Oh, and I vote off Katie.

**Katie**: I'm thinking of voting off Gwen. It was a little insulting about how she didn't want to come onto our team.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that Team Unique is going to elimination for what feels like the millionth time, who is going home? Gwen, Heather, Katie, Sadie, Noah or Cody? Will Dawn and Justin start going out? Was Heather actually fat? Did Blainely actually go out with Josh? Find out on the next thrilling instalment of Total Drama Return!<strong>


	27. Humiliation To The Extreme Part 3

**Total Drama Return Episode 9 Part 3**

**Sorry guys, it's an extra short chapter due to time restraints. Sorry!**

**Flutejrp – Wow, thanks!**

**Luvinmoney – Yeah, me too, but who would cause all the drama?**

**Sparkling-nexis137 – I KNOW! WE TOTALLY HAVE TO START A FACTORY! I'll return your compliment. *Clears throat* You're sweeter then sugar cupcakes with sugary icing and sugar dusted cherries on top! And, I'm so sorry! I meant to count your vote for Owen, but I forgot! *Cries***

* * *

><p>Heather was sobbing in her cabin. Her biggest secret had just been revealed to the entire world. Then, Katie and Sadie walked in.<p>

"Heather, we want to talk to you." Said Katie. Heather looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"What do you want?" She sniffed.

"We want to know if you're okay. Sure, you're mean and stuff, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't, like, be mean to you!" Said Sadie.

"I'm fine, go away!" Said Heather.

"Well, sheesh. We were just trying to help." Said Katie, and she and Sadie started to exit.

"Actually, wait!" Said Heather. Katie and Sadie turned around.

"H-how would you two maybe like to join an alliance?" Said Heather.

"I dunno, Heather. Most of your alliances don't really work out." Said Katie. Heather began to sob again, but this time, she was faking.

"Okay, fine. We'll vote with you just this once." Said Katie. Heather smiled.

"Oh, thanks girls. You guys are so nice. Now, I want you to vote off Gwen." Said Heather.

"But why Gwen?" Said Sadie.

"Because, she's an outsider. She probably is going to report all of our weaknesses to her old team!" Said Heather. Sadie gasped.

"I never thought of that! Now we have to vote her off!" Cried Sadie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Heather**: Just because I'm exposed, doesn't mean I've gone soft. Oh no. If anything, I've gotten TEN times worse. Those two nimrods might not remember this, but Gwen has immunity. And you know what happens to people who vote off others with immunity…

* * *

><p>The six members of Team Unique sat by the bonfire. Chris cleared his throat.<p>

"I see six members of Team Unique, but only five marshmallows. One of you won't be getting a marshmallow. Who is it that will be going home? Well, it's not Gwen, because she has immunity." Said Chris, giving Gwen her marshmallow. Katie and Sadie gasped.

"Noah, you also got no votes. Congratulations." Said Chris. Noah caught his marshmallow.

"Cody, you're also safe." Said Chris. Cody pumped his fists, and caught his marshmallow. Katie and Sadie looked at eachother in horror.

"Heather, congratulations. This time around, you only got one vote." Said Chris. Heather gleefully caught her marshmallow. Katie and Sadie held onto eachother tightly.

"Katie, Sadie, you dudettes are about to be split up!" Said Chris.

"No! This is all Heather's fault!" Cried Katie. Heather raised her arms in protest.

"Tonight, the final marshmallow goes to…" Said Chris.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Sadie."

Katie gasped as Sadie caught her marshmallows.

"No! Why Katie? This is totally unfair!" Cried Sadie.

"I can't believe you voted off my girlfriend, this is insane!" Said Noah

"Hold up, I didn't vote for her! I voted off Heather!" Said Gwen.

"Then that leaves Cody and Heather, but that's still not enough to eliminate her…" Said Noah. He then put two and two together.

"You convinced her to vote off Gwen!" Yelled Noah

"Hey, just playing the game." Said Heather. Katie's tears rolled down her face.

"Noah, Sadie, I love you both. Just make sure one of you two wins, and take down that bitch." Said Katie. She hugged Sadie, and kissed Noah, before Katie embarked on the Boat of Losers.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Noah**: Heather just signed her own death contract. I'm not holding back any more. She will feel the pain. It will be ten times worse then what she felt today.

**Sadie**: *Sobbing*

**Heather**: These losers are so touchy. So what, it's called playing the game! I've gotten rid of Alejandro, Harold, and Katie, so no-one can stop me.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 1 – Brady, Duncan, Geoff, Noah<strong>

Noah entered the cabin, looking very upset.

"That's not a look any dude wants to see. Did Katie get the cark?" Said Geoff. Noah nodded weakly.

"Well, you know how I feel. Both of us have lost a girlfriend today." Said Duncan. This just made Noah break down into tears.

"Great going, Duncan. You broke Noah." Said Brady.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 2 – Ezekiel, Trent, Owen, Cody, Justin<strong>

Cody entered the cabin, looking very guilty.

"Dude, what's up?" Said Trent.

"I voted off my friend's girlfriend, and now he's so depressed." Said Cody.

"You're not talking about Gwen, are you?" Said Trent, looking horrified.

"Uh, no. Katie." Said Cody.

"Oh. Phew." Said Trent. Justin raised an eyebrow

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 3 – Gwen, Bridgette, LeShawna, Blainely, Dawn<strong>

Gwen slammed the door open, and leapt onto her bed.

"So, goth, how was your first elimination as a loser?" Said Blainely. Gwen threw a sock at her face.

"It was terrible. Too much drama for my taste. Plus, Heather got away with axing Katie." Said Gwen

"No wonder I sense terrible emotions from both Noah and Sadie!" Said Dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 4 – Eva, Sadie, Beth, Heather, Izzy<strong>

Sadie was sobbing as she walked into the cabin, followed by Heather. Beth rushed over to comfort Sadie.

"Sadie! What happened?" Asked Beth.

"Katie…gone…bitch!" Shouted Sadie, pointing at Heather.

"Please, you were dumb enough to actually vote off Gwen." Said Heather.

"Shut up, Heather." Said Beth

"Ugh, gosh! Your crying is even worse then your squealing!" Shouted Eva

* * *

><p><strong>Votes <strong>

**Gwen – Heather**

**Katie – Gwen**

**Sadie – Gwen**

**Heather – Katie**

**Cody – Katie**

**Noah – Sadie**

**Katie – 3**

**Sadie – 2**

**Heather – 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Eliminated – Courtney, Sierra, DJ, Lindsay, Alejandro, Tyler, Harold, Katie<strong>

**Still in – Gwen, Duncan, Beth, Brady, Noah, Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette, LeShawna, Blainely, Dawn, Justin, Heather, Cody, Sadie, Eva, Ezekiel, Trent, Owen**

* * *

><p><strong>How will Noah and Sadie fare without Katie? Will Heather's personality go from terrible to Hades-resembling? How will Noah get his revenge? Will Duncan and Gwen survive being separated? What's in store for Dawn and Justin? Find out next time, on Total Drama Return!<strong>


	28. To A Million Bucks And Beyond! Part 1

**Total Drama Return Episode 10 Part 1**

**Agreenparrot – I'm quite annoyed that the producers never gave Katie and Sadie any major storylines, and made them really small characters. Like, how many times did they speak in Season 2 and 3 compared to Courtney, Owen, Duncan, Gwen, and Heather?**

**Sparkling-nexis137 – Ooh, tough for me to top that. But I will! You're sweeter then Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, and Beth's personalities, and all the frigging honey in Winnie The Pooh combined! Beat that!**

**Luvinmoney – Agreed, Heather is smart…but whatever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 4 – Eva, Sadie, Beth, Heather, Izzy<strong>

Poor, poor Sadie hadn't slept all night. No, she had sobbed all night over the loss of her best friend forever. Which, inevitably meant, none of the other girls went to sleep either.

"Please, shut up so we can get some sleep!" Yelled Heather, but Sadie ignored her.

"That was the first ever night where I stayed up all night! …And I hated it." Said Beth.

"Sadie, it's almost morning! Be quiet so we can get at least two minutes of sleep!" Said Eva. But, at that moment, Chris's voice toned the loudspeaker. All the girls groaned.

"Everyone, hustle to the main lodge for today's super challenge! Hint hint." Said Chris.

"Ugh! A sleepless night? If we lose yet again, you are so going home, Sadie!" Shouted Heather.

"Yeah right, Heather. Like they'd vote her over you." Said Beth.

"But…but…" Said Heather. Beth raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Heather**: Okay, I hate to admit it, but the lisping pig has a point. This time around, I'm not sure I can sway the votes so much…Which means, I have to try double as hard to win, which will be hard considering I got no sleep and I have to pull all of my pathetic teammate's weight.

* * *

><p>All of the contestants gathered in the Main Lodge.<p>

"Get a good's night rest?" Giggled Gwen to Heather. Heather responded by briskly flipping Gwen off.

"Alright, guys, I hope you had a 'super' night's sleep, because today's 'super' challenge is going to be, well…super!" Said Chris.

"What's with all the references?" Said Geoff.

"Because today is…Super Hero Day!" Said Chris.

"Um, I hate to burst your bubble, Chris, but didn't we already do this in Season 2?" Said LeShawna.

"Yeah, we totally did, but we didn't do something that we definitely should have done…We didn't pit the heroes against eachother!" Said Chris. Everyone gasped.

"Here's the duel…er, deal, I mean. There are 19 of you left. Team Name, since you're so much ahead of everyone else, you will sit one person out." Said Chris. Blainely immediately raised her hand.

"Are you sure, Mildred? You might get voted off." Said Chris.

"First, it's Blainely, and secondly, it's a calculated risk." Said Blainely. Chris sighed.

"Alright then, if you insist. Now, the remaining eighteen of you will split into pairs with someone from another team, and duel them, using only your super power." Said Chris.

"Are you serious? That's crap!" Said Duncan.

"Shush! The eight that win their matches will move onto the next round, and complete and obstacle course. The four with the best times move onto the next round. The final four will all go off against the big boss, the titan of terror…Pythonicus!" Said Chris, gesturing to the kitchen. Chef walked out, wearing the old villain costume from Season 2."

"The first one to knock out Pythonicus wins for their team, and this episode, both the losing teams are going to the elimination!" Said Chris. Everyone gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Sadie**: A double elimination? It's never been that hard before! Oh well, Team Unique can totally win! *The cameraman snickers* What? We can!

**Heather**: I swear, Chris did this challenge just to get rid of me! Ugh! Now that I have double the chance of going to elimination, I have to win everything!

* * *

><p>Two hours later, all of the contestants had finished designing their costumes, and were getting ready to duel.<p>

"Alright, can the following contestants get on the stage…Gwen and Bridgette!" Said Chris. Both ladies entered the stage. Gwen was wearing a dark cloak, simply over her normal clothes. However, Bridgette was wearing a tight grey wetsuit, and was holding her trademark orange red surfboard with orange stripes.

"State your names and powers." Said Chris.

"I'm Goth Girl, and I can depress you into oblivion." Said Gwen.

"Ooh, sounds nasty. Bridgette?" Said Chris.

"I'm Super Surfer, and I can whack you with my surfboard." Said Bridgette.

"Um, sort of lame. But, nevertheless, FIGHT!" Said Chris. Bridgette advanced towards Gwen

"I am so sorry." She whispered, as she lightly whacked Gwen with her surfboard, knocking her down.

"I'm sorry for this too." Whispered Gwen. She cleared her throat. "Wow, weak shot. Well, I guess it works." Said Gwen.

"How so?" Said Bridgette.

"Weak shot from a girl with a weak relationship." Said Gwen, throwing Bridgette an apologetic look. Bridgette nodded, to show she understood, then lightly whacked Gwen again.

"Oh, ow! You've defeated me!" Groaned Gwen, clutching her side.

"Come on! She didn't even hit you that hard!" Roared Chris.

"And risk the chance to vote off Heather? No way." Said Gwen. Backstage, Heather seethed with rage.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Heather**: Now Weird Goth Girl is throwing challenges to get me out? Ugh, I just found a new target. Sadie can wait.

* * *

><p>"And, for the sake of drama, let's pit together…Beth and Brady!" Cheered Chris. Brady gasped, while Beth shrugged. The two walked out. Beth was wearing a sparkly orange suit, similar to the one Courtney wore during Season 3's 'We Built Gwen's Face', except a few sized bigger. Brady, however, was wearing white overalls with stains of grease of them.<p>

"State your name and power." Said Chris.

"I'm the Mr. Hair Gel, and I fight using the powers of Hair Gel!" Said Brady. Chris began to cheer wildly, while Chef rolled his eyes.

"I'm the Snorter, and my power is a secret." Said Beth. Chris shrugged.

"Nothing against the rules." Said Chris. Brady walked over to Beth, opened a tube of hair gel, and smeared it on her lips and cheeks.

"Aw, Brady! You used my favourite brand!" Said Beth, giggling.

"I picked it just for you." Said Brady. Beth cooed.

"Um, this is fighting, not flirting!" Said Chris. Beth snapped back into focus, and cleared her throat, and began to sing

"_I kissed a girl, and I like i-it, the taste of her cherry chapstick, I kissed a girl just to try it, hope my boyfriend don't mind it!" _

While most of the contestants began to cover their ears at Beth's singing, or honking, Brady actually smiled.

"You sing like an angel, Bethy-poo." He said. Beth's smile dropped.

"Well, that counts as a defeat for Beth. Brady, you will be one of the nine contenders going to round 2." Said Chris. Beth smiled, and hugged Brady in congratulations, while Brady apologized profusely.

* * *

><p>"And the next round will pit together…Izzy and Cody!" Said Chris. Cody walked out, wearing what looked like a space suit without the bowl for the head, while Izzy walked out wearing her normal clothing.<p>

"State your name and power." Said Chris.

"I'm Techno Boy, and I can completely wipe your hard-drive!" Said Cody. Chris sighed.

"Lame. Izzy?" Said Chris.

"I'm Explosivo, and my power is…boom boom!" Shouted Izzy. Suddenly, she pulled out a bomb, counting down from fifteen…fourteen…thirteen…

"Gah! Izzy, turn off the bomb!" Cried Chris.

"That depends. Do I win?" Said Izzy. Seven…six…

"Fine! You win! Turn it off!" Yelled Chris. Three…two…click.

"You know, it was only a dud. You fell for it!" Said Izzy, giggling. Chris didn't looked amused

* * *

><p>The fourth round was Sadie (Bikini Blinder) and Trent (Soul Deep Musician). Sadie simply walked out wearing a very skimpy two piece bikini, and while Trent was stunned, she slapped him right in the face. The fifth round was Dawn (The Aura Reader) and Noah (Mr. Sarcasm). Noah started with a witty comment, but Dawn publicly expressed the pain he was feeling from Katie's elimination, causing Noah to break down into sobs, and winning Dawn a spot.<p>

"And now, we will be pitting one of our most interesting combinations, Heather and Geoff!" Said Chris. Heather snarled at Geoff. They both walked onto the stage. Heather was wearing a tight, black body suit that looked like vinyl, and Geoff was wearing a party hat, and held a huge party bag. Chris burst out laughing.

"Okay…name your hero name, and your power." Said Chris

"The Backstabber." Said Heather.

"That sounds more like a villain name then a hero name…" Said Chris, not looking amused.

"Well, I'm the Party Boy." Said Geoff.

"Okay…I'm not so impressed with either of you…But go on!" Said Chris. Heather snarled, and pounced on Geoff, pinning him to the floor. She then jabbed his stomach, and kicked him in the kiwis, earning screams from Geoff. However, Geoff reached into his party bag, and pulled out a party popper. He blasted it in Heather's face, and she was sent flying. Next, Geoff pulled out a slice of pepperoni pizza. He threw it at Heather, and it landed on her chest.

"Ugh! My suit!" Screamed Heather. Geoff pulled out a piece of gum, and popped it in his mouth. He started chewing.

"Ooh, what are you going to do, spit it on me?" Mocked Heather. However, Geoff began to blow a huge bubble. It soon grew the size of a soccer ball…a watermelon…an exercise ball…

"She's gonna blow!" Cried Chris, as he ducked for cover, just in time. The bubble burst, and both Heather and Geoff were covered in gum.

"Ugh! You're sick!" Shouted Heather.

"Ooh, I think it's clear that Geoff wins this one!" Said Chris. Heather screamed in fury.

* * *

><p>The next two matches went smoothly. Zeke (The Manimal), faced off against LeShawna (Who reprised Super Aqua Chick), and Zeke managed to win when he caught LeShawna's water balloon, and threw it at her. Justin (The Charmer) faced off against Duncan (Fist Fury), but since Justin wasn't facing a girl, it was easy for Duncan to beat him up, which made the next finalist Duncan. The final match was Eva (Iron Woman) against Owen (Burrito Guy). Eva managed to easily knock out Owen in one shot, making her the final finalist.<p>

"Alright guys, the following nine people are all finalists; Bridgette, Brady, Izzy, Sadie, Geoff, Dawn, Zeke, Eva and Duncan. Check out who will win the next challenge on Total Drama Return!" Said Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Awesome<strong>

**In – Bridgette, Brady, Geoff, Duncan**

**Out – Owen, LeShawna**

**Team Name**

**In – Izzy, Zeke, Eva, Dawn**

**Out – Trent, Beth, Justin, Blainely, **

**Team Unique **

**In – Sadie**

**Out – Heather, Gwen, Noah, Cody.**

* * *

><p><strong>Who will progress to the next challenge? Bridgette, Brady, Geoff, Duncan, Izzy, Zeke, Eva, Dawn, or Sadie? Who will defeat Pythonicus? Which two people will go home? Will Blainely stop being a lazy ass? Find out next time, on Total Drama Return.<strong>


	29. To A Million Bucks And Beyond! Part 2

**Total Drama Return Episode 10 Part 2**

**Sparkling-nexis – THIS IS GETTING SO INTENSE! You're sweeter then a huge bowl of pure icing sugar, and a house-sized gingerbread house, and you're sweeter then yourself! Long story short, you're so sweet!**

**Agreenparrot – Thanks so much!**

**Luvinmoney – AGREED x 100000**

**Jayse20 – Ooh, who knows? But, great to have a new fan on board!**

**The remaining nine finalists, who were Bridgette, Brady, Geoff, Duncan, Izzy, Zeke, Eva, Dawn, and Sadie, were waiting to find out their challenge from Chris.**

**"Come on, Sadie! You can do it!" Cheered Cody.**

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Heather**: Now that we're relying on that hippo, we're toast. Unless, I do what I do best. Cheating! Oh, yes.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so here's the deal. The first part is the walk across the balance beam, across Lake Wawanakwa, the only place known to be home to man eating piranhas!" Said Chris. Everyone winced.<p>

"Once you do that, you have to climb a tree, using whatever means possible, and grab a coconut. Once you do that, you have to run back across the beam, and back to us. If you lose your coconut, you are out. Then, you have to crack your coconut in half. The first four to do this are going to the final round! Oh, and you can use your powers at any stage to help you." Said Chris. However, what he didn't notice, was Heather, who was hiding in a piranha proof suit under the lake, holding a bag of rocks.

"And…go!" Said Chris. Most of contestants ran for the beam, but Izzy and Dawn went straight for the water, while Bridgette grabbed her surfboard and began to paddle across the lake.

"Out of my way, I need my space!" Shouted Eva, as she pushed Duncan off the bridge. Duncan screamed as he was attacked by several piranhas. This was Izzy and Dawn's cue to swim as fast as they could. However, the piranhas soon finished with Duncan, and swam for the two girls.

"No, stop! We are friends!" Cried Dawn, and she smiled stunningly. All of the piranhas surprisingly swam away, and left them alone.

"Let's swim!" Shrieked Izzy. Meanwhile, Eva, Zeke, Sadie, Geoff and Brady were running on the bridge. Suddenly, something hit Zeke straight in the forehead, and he toppled into the water.

"What the hell was that?" Roared Eva, but then, something hit her in the arm, and she toppled into the water too.

"I think that was a rock!" Said Brady. He, Geoff and Sadie began to scream, and run to the other side. Unfortunately, Brady lost his footing and fell into the water, while Geoff and Sadie ran on. Bridgette was not far behind them, as she was surfing, and she was being followed by Izzy, who was a surprisingly fast swimmer. Dawn also swam ahead, while Duncan, Eva, Zeke and Brady were attacked by piranhas.

"Stupid fish! Take that!" Yelled Eva, punching one away.

* * *

><p>Soon after that, Geoff and Sadie arrived at the other end of the balance beam, followed by Bridgette, then Izzy and Dawn. They saw the coconut tree. It was very, very tall.<p>

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Said Sadie.

"We can climb!" Said Geoff, and he began to scale the tree, only to slide down onto his butt.

"No, silly. We can make the coconuts come to us!" Said Dawn.

"How so?" Said Bridgette.

"Easy! Explosivo can make…boom boom!" Said Izzy. She pulled out another bomb, counting down from ten.

"Yeah, right Izzy. Your last one was a fake, this one is too." Said Geoff. Five…four….

"Hehe, the funny thing is, it's not!" Said Izzy. Two…one…then a small explosion rocked the competitors. Sadie, Geoff and Bridgette screamed, while Dawn simply shrugged. Two coconuts fell from the tree, as the smoke cleared off. Izzy was already clutching one.

"See ya, suckers!" Chanted Izzy, and she ran off.

"The coconut! It's mine!" Shouted Geoff. Geoff, Bridgette and Dawn all dived for it. However, more rocks flew towards them. One hit Geoff in the forehead, one hit Bridgette in the arm, and one hit Dawn in the torso. All three of them flew backwards. Sadie saw this as her opportunity, picked up the coconut and ran.

While Izzy sprinted back across the beam, she noticed Zeke having some trouble swimming.

"Need a hand?" Said Izzy.

"Oh, yes, eh. I never learnt how to swim properly, eh." Said Zeke. But, instead, Izzy picked him up, and threw him to the other side of the balance beam

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Ezekiel**: What is with women and throwing me, eh?

* * *

><p>Ezekiel spat out a mouthful of sand, while Eva and Duncan resurfaced.<p>

"Oh man, those piranhas were insane!" Spat Duncan. Eva rolled her eyes, and walked over to the tree. Geoff and Bridgette were attempting to shake the coconuts out.

"You morons! That isn't how you get a coconut out of a tree…this is!" Roared Eva. She signalled for everyone to move back. Everyone obeyed. Eva roared, and sprinted up to the tree, and body slammed it, very hard. The tree gave a terrible groan, and toppled right over.

"How is that humanly possible?" Cried Duncan. Meanwhile, Dawn was sobbing.

"The poor tree! It didn't deserve to have it's life taken away so brusquely! It's a tragedy, it is!" Sobbed Dawn.

"Get over it, Aura Girl. Now, move!" Shouted Eva, who was already gripping a coconut. She started sprinting across the bridge again. However, she was caught off guard again, when another rock flew out of nowhere, and hit her in the shoulder. Eva lost her balance, and toppled into the water. The coconut went flying, and it hit Brady on the head.

"Oh, a coconut! Sweet!" Cheered Brady, and he began to swim back to shore.

"Great! I have to go all the way back and get another one!" Roared Eva.

* * *

><p>Izzy arrived back at the shore, followed shortly by Sadie.<p>

"Great job, you two. Now, you just have to crack open your coconuts to win the challenge, and go onto the next part!" Said Chris.

"I totally did that with Owen once!" Said Izzy. Sadie coughed in digust.

"Alright, get cracking! And be quick, I already see Bridgette, Geoff, Dawn, Duncan and Zeke coming!" Said Chris. Izzy grinned wildly.

"No bombs, Explosivo." Said Chris. Izzy's smiled dropped. Instead, she simply karate chopped it open.

"Congratulations, Izzy! You are moving onto the next round!" Said Chris. Meanwhile, Sadie was trying to figure out how to open her coconut. Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, Dawn, Zeke and Brady soon arrived.

"You guys better hurry up! One spot has already been taken!" Said Chris. Bridgette began whacking her coconut with her surfboard. Geoff was trying to stomp on it, only to trip over. When he got up, he saw that Dawn was clutching the coconut protectively to her chest.

"Are you going to break that, dudette?" Said Geoff. Dawn gasped.

"This coconut has been through enough today! It's lost it's mother, it's tree…And now, it has to sit around and watch it's siblings get mindlessly slaughtered! It's sheer madness!" Cried Dawn. Geoff raised an eyebrow.

"Done!" Said Duncan. Duncan had made a crack in the coconut by sticking his pocket knife in it, and splitting it.

"Congratulations, Duncan! You're moving on to the next part!" Said Chris. Duncan pumped his fists.

"Move out of the way!" Came a roar. Eva came rushing past, followed by Brady.

"I have a coconut to bust!" Roared Eva.

"Better not be mine." Said Duncan. Eva flipped him off, and smashed her coconuts into pieces.

"And Eva takes the third spot! Who will claim the last spot?" Said Chris.

"Ooh, I hope it's me!" Said Sadie. But, at that moment, a rock flew towards her, and hit her in the nose. Sadie gasped, lost her footing, and fell onto her coconut.

"Ow! Something broke on my butt!" Said Sadie.

"Was it your butt or the coconut, eh?" Said Zeke. Sadie playfully punched him.

"No…It was the coconut!" Cheered Sadie. Most of Team Unique cheered, while Bridgette, Brady, Geoff, Zeke and Dawn hung their heads in shame

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Dawn**: *sobbing* Those poor coconuts! That poor tree! I feel so terrible how I didn't stop it! Oh, boo hoo! If we lose, I'm voting Eva off!

**Eva**: Aura Girl really busted my chops. Ooh, a tree, big whoop. If we lose, I'm voting her off

* * *

><p><strong>Team Awesome<strong>

**In – Duncan**

**Out – Bridgette, Geoff, Brady, Owen, LeShawna**

**Team Name**

**In – Eva, Izzy**

**Out – Zeke, Dawn, Justin, Blainely, Trent, Beth**

**Team Unique**

**In – Sadie**

**Out – Heather, Cody, Gwen, Noah**

* * *

><p><strong>Will Eva or Dawn go home, if for that matter, Team Awesome loses? Will Heather cheat so Sadie wins? Will Izzy kick Chef's ass? Does Noah have something up his sleeve? Find out next time, on Total Drama Return!<strong>


	30. To a Million Bucks And Beyond! Part 3

**Total Drama Return Episode 10 Part 3**

**Luvinmoney – Who knows? Maybe she will, if her team is safe. **

**Randomphonie – Yeah, I agree. Geoff beating Heather was creative.**

**Agreenparrot – Aww, I would too!**

* * *

><p>Four contestants were all in the arena. One supervillain was keen on destroying them all. Three of the contestants wanted to destroy him. The other one wanted to hide.<p>

"Get in the game, Sadie! You have to win!" Shouted Heather. Sadie whimpered.

"And, the match starts…now!" Roared Chris. Duncan immediately turned on Chef, but then, he was tackled by Eva, and pinned to the floor.

"What the hell?" Cried Duncan.

"Izzy! Get Chef!" Roared Eva. Izzy smiled and pulled out another bomb, counting down from five…

"Don't worry! Explosivo will destroy this maniac! Oh yes he…" Boom. Izzy's bomb exploded in her face. Izzy was covered in soot.

"Woo! Alright, what an adrenaline rush!" Said Izzy.

"Get another bomb!" Roared Eva.

"I can't! I don't have any more!" Cried Izzy. Eva slapped her forehead. Sadie was observing all of this, but then, something fuzzy slapped onto her forehead, and began to scratch her.

"Huh? Argh, a cat! Eeeek!" Cried Sadie, and she began to run around the stadium, screaming and shrieking.

"Hehe. We just couldn't leave out Kitty Dander Boy." Said Chris. Sadie was running around and shrieking. She accidently knocked over Izzy, (Hey! I'll get you for that, you-), and then Duncan had just gotten Eva off of him, and Sadie knocked both of them down again in her frenzy of panic.

"Eeek! Please, get this thing off of me! I think it has rabies!" Shrieked Sadie.

"Hold still!" Cried Eva, and she grabbed the cat and began to tug. "Man, this thing's on tight!" She cried. Finally, she ripped it off. Sadie's face was a mess of scratches, and her hair was tangled and torn. Sadie grabbed a mirror, and shrieked.

"My hair!" She sobbed.

"Sadie! Turn your sadness into anger, and get Chef!" Cried Cody. Sadie obeyed. She attempted to convert all of her sadness into anger…and she did. She growled maniacally, and turned on Chef, who gulped. She tackled Chef to the ground, and slapped him many times over. Then, she topped it all off with a kick to the kiwis. Chef groaned in pain, and clutched his kiwis.

"And we have our winner! Sadie, of Team Unique!" Said Chris. Sadie returned to her happy, clueless self and squealed happily. Cody, Noah, and Gwen also cheered, but no one cheered harder then Heather.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Sadie**: Eee! I actually won something! Ooh, I am so amazing! My team can't vote me off now!

**Heather**: Well, well, well. I'm very impressed. But, if it wasn't for me, Sadie would have been out by round two. And now, two losers are going home, and that's two losers out of my way.

**Gwen**: Worst comes to worst, I'm actually worried about Duncan's chances. He didn't do too well in the challenge, because he was tackled by a girl, then knocked down by another one…I'll try to convince LeShawna and Bridgette to keep him around.

* * *

><p>Eva and Dawn had been gathered together by Trent and Beth.<p>

"What do you two want?" Said Eva.

"We want you two to make peace." Said Beth.

"Why would I do that?" Said Eva.

"Because, if one of you gets the other eliminated, then we'll lose a powerful member. We don't want that." Said Trent. Dawn gasped.

"I daresay you have accused me of something horrendous! While I mildly dislike Eva, I would never try to sabotage her chances of winning!" Said Dawn.

"Yeah…wish I could say the same." Said Eva, rubbing her neck.

"And remember, Dawn, you have immunity from ages ago. So does Zeke. So, Eva, it would be pointless to vote her off!" Said Beth. Dawn nodded.

"Fine. Who do you want to vote off?" Said Eva.

"Someone who we think doesn't work hard enough. Blainely." Said Trent.

"Oh, I agree there." Said Eva.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Trent**: Me and Beth's votes plus Eva and Dawn's should be enough to get rid of Blainely. I still don't understand what she's doing here, she's so mean…

* * *

><p>Team Name sat by the bonfire. Chris held a plate of soft, fluffy, ever so desired marshmallows.<p>

"Team Name. What happened? You've gone almost six episodes without losing a member! This has got to bite." Said Chris.

"Just get on with it." Said Eva. Chris cleared his throat.

"Now, for those of you who do not remember, Dawn had a double immunity, and Zeke also had a single immunity. So, inevitably, both are safe, and any votes for them will be reflected onto you. Izzy gasped, and so did Blainely. Dawn and Zeke high fived, and claimed their marshmallows.

"Safe with no votes…Trent! Congratulations." Said Chris. Trent sighed in relief and caught his marshmallow.

"Justin, Beth, both you are safe too. Congratulations." Said Chris. Justin and Beth high-fived, as they caught their marshmallows. Now, it was down to Eva, Izzy and Blainely.

"Alright, guys. Now, this is how it will work. All of you got at least one vote, but one of you got only one vote…that person is Eva! Congratulations, you're safe." Said Chris. Eva caught her marshmallow.

"Blainely, Izzy, one of you is going home. Izzy, you were a nutso in the challenge today, and you ultimately blew it up for your team. Get it? Get it?" Said Chris.

"Just give me my marshmallow." Said Blainely.

"Fine…The final marshmallow of the night goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Blainely."

Blainely breathed a sigh of relief.

"What? Me! You're crazy! NO!" Shouted Izzy.

"Sheesh, Izzy, I'm just kidding around. You're the one that's safe. It's time to say sayonara to Mildred! Bet you that the fan's hearts stopped. Especially sparkling-nexis137, we know how much you love Izzy." Said Chris, flicking Izzy her marshmallow. Izzy cheered.

"What? Me? How could you! I'm fabulous, I'm…" Said Blainely.

"No time, Mildred. Just get on the damn boat." Said Chris.

"Fine! But this show just got thirty percent less foxy, and thirty percent less—"

"Old." Said Eva. Everyone laughed. Blainely scoffed, and stomped down the Dock of Shame.

* * *

><p>Team Awesome sat by the bonfire, while Chris held a plate of marshmallows in his hand. The survivors of Team Name had also stayed behind to watch the ceremony, and see who would go home. Gwen had also come to watch, as she didn't want Duncan, Bridgette or LeShawna to go home.<p>

"Team Awesome, right now, you are not so awesome. That's right, tonight, the six of you will be turned to five, which means that you guys will be LEVEL with Team Unique! That's got to bite." Said Chris.

"Get on with it, Maclean." Said Duncan.

"Fine. If you all remember, LeShawna had an immunity from the paparazzi challenge, so she is safe." Said Chris. Suddenly, Duncan slapped his forehead.

"Okay, now, so, Bridgette and Geoff are also safe, because they both got no votes." Said Chris. Geoff picked up Bridgette, and squeezed her in a bear hug. He then looked at Owen, Brady and Duncan. Izzy, Beth and Gwen all bit their fingernails, because one of their boyfriends was going home.

"Brady, you're safe with one vote." Said Chris. Brady sighed in relief, and Beth squealed.

"Duncan, Owen, one of you is going home! But who it is, that will be decided now. Tonight, the final marshmallow of the night goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Hey, Big O! That's so cool, I was in the bottom two as well!"

"Shush, Izzy!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Owen."

Izzy cheered, and tackled Owen, while Duncan gasped in shock.

"Me, out! You're kidding yourselves! I'm the only one on this team that can actually do anything, the rest of you are just kidding yourselves!" Said Duncan.

"Guys! I thought you promised not to vote off Duncan!" Cried Gwen, turning on Bridgette and LeShawna.

"Woah, girl, hush! I didn't vote him off." Said LeShawna.

"Me neither!" Said Bridgette.

"Well…I might off." Said Geoff.

"Me too." Said Owen, twiddling his fingers. Brady looked guiltily at the floor.

"Unbelievable. All of you, unbelievable!" Said Gwen.

"I don't think any of you deserve to be the new captain! But, if I had to choose…" Said Duncan.

"Nope! Sorry Duncan, you won't be picking the new captain." Said Chris.

"What! That's bull!" Said Duncan.

"Well, next episode, we are reforming the teams! That's right, next episode, new teams!" Said Chris. Everyone gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 1 – Brady, Geoff, Noah<strong>

The three guys walked back into the cabin.

"Dudes, I feel so bad for voting off Duncan now. Did you see the look on Gwen's face?" Said Geoff.

"Duncan was a Neanderthal, you owed it to your team. He only really expressed himself with his fists." Said Noah.

"And can you believe, there are only three of us left in this cabin?" Said Brady.

"Hey, that's right…" Said Geoff.

"I remember when DJ got eliminated first." Said Noah.

"And I remember when Alejandro, Harold and Duncan got eliminated." Said Geoff.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 2 – Ezekiel, Trent, Justin, Cody, Owen<strong>

Cody was reading a book, when his other four roommates walked in.

"Oh, great! You're all still here! So who got the boot?" Said Cody.

"Duncan and Blainely." Said Owen.

"Duncan? Oh no, Gwen will be so upset…" Said Cody. However, Trent still looked more then happy.

"Trent? You're not actually happy, are you?" Asked Owen.

"No…well, yeah. Can you guys keep a secret?" Said Trent. All the guys nodded, and leaned in.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 3 – Gwen, Bridgette, LeShawna, Dawn<strong>

Gwen was sobbing as she walked into the cabin once again. LeShawna, Bridgette and Dawn were comforting her.

"Gwen, girl, think of it this way. Blainely's gone, right? We don't have to put up with her lip anymore!" Said LeShawna.

"I don't care…Duncan's gone, and I miss him!" Sobbed Gwen.

"Aw, come here, girl." Said LeShawna, hugging Gwen. Gwen simply sobbed

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 4 – Eva, Sadie, Beth, Heather, Izzy<strong>

"You're ugly."

"You're fat."

"You're underhanded."

"You're dumb."

Heather and Sadie exchanged insults, as Eva, Beth and Izzy walked through the door.

"Oh great, the tempermental psycho, the pig girl and psycho terrorist are still here." Said Heather.

* * *

><p><strong>Eva – Blainely<strong>

**Dawn – Blainely**

**Blainely – Dawn**

**Trent – Blainely**

**Beth – Blainely**

**Justin – Eva**

**Izzy – Dawn**

**Zeke – Izzy**

**Blainely – 5**

**Izzy – 2**

**Eva – 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan – Brady<strong>

**Brady – Duncan**

**Owen – Duncan**

**Bridgette – Owen**

**LeShawna – Owen**

**Geoff – Duncan.**

**Duncan – 3**

**Owen – 2**

**Brady – 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Eliminated – Courtney, Sierra, DJ, Lindsay, Alejandro, Tyler, Harold, Katie, Blainely, Duncan<strong>

**Still in – Gwen, Beth, Brady, Noah, Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette, LeShawna, Dawn, Justin, Heather, Cody, Sadie, Eva, Ezekiel, Trent, Owen**

* * *

><p><strong>Will Gwen fare without Duncan? What will be in store for the new teams? Will Sadie and Heather's conflict fluctuate? Does Trent still have the hots for Gwen? Find out next time, on Total Drama Return!<strong>


	31. The Dawn Of A New Era Part 1

**Total Drama Return Episode 11 Part 1**

**It's another short chapter, guys. Sorry. Going back to school sort of conflicts with my time.**

**Agreenparrot – No, Gwen won't be evil, she'll just be really quite cranky.**

* * *

><p>Gwen was very cranky indeed. LeShawna was giving her a nice back rub, while Bridgette was sipping coffee next to her. Suddenly, Trent walked up to Gwen.<p>

"Hey Gwen, I heard about Duncan. Bummer." Said Trent.

"What do you want, Trent?" Said Gwen.

"Well, I figured you'd be upset, so I thought you might want this." Said Trent, and he held out his hand. In his hand was a muffin.

"A muffin? Thanks, I guess…" Said Gwen. Then, Chris walked in.

"Alright, groovy cats. It's time for the next challenge, dudes and dudettes. But, first, there's something that I'm sure is on your mind." Said Chris.

"Is it about the leftovers going to me? Because I'm really really sorry!" Said Owen.

"No, Owen, it is not. It's about the new teams." Said Chris.

"New teams, huh? Interesting." Said Heather.

"Okay, so there are seventeen of you left. One team will have eight members, and the other will have nine. Oh, and I'm choosing the captains." Said Chris. He began to look through everyone.

"Aha! Sadie, since you were the winner of the last challenge, you can be a captain, and you can have the extra player." Said Chris. Sadie squealed. Chris scanned the remaining contestants.

"Aha! Trent, come on down. After your attempt as captain in Season 2, I'd like to see your redemption." Said Chris. Trent looked confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Sadie**: Me, captain? Ooh, this is so, like, mega! I wish Katie was here to see it though…But who do I pick? I'm fine with everyone, except for Heather. Yay!

**Trent**: I'm pretty desperate to redeem myself, and prove myself as a worthy leader after Season 2. And just the make sure that doesn't happen, I'm going to choose Gwen.

* * *

><p>Sadie and Trent stood on opposite sides of the Main Lodge. All of the other fifteen contestants stood in the middle.<p>

"Alright, guys, Sadie gets first pick. And, we'll be doing it schoolyard style. Boy, girl, boy, girl. Alright, Sadie, pick a girl." Said Chris. Sadie tapped her chin, and thought hard.

"Ooh! I pick…LeShawna! She is, like, sooo fetch!" Said Sadie. LeShawna cheered, and went over to Sadie.

"I pick Gwen." Said Trent. Gwen raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Gwen**: Trent seemed pretty sure in his decision. I really hope he isn't falling for me again, because that would mean disaster for him…

* * *

><p>"I pick…Noah! We both have something in common, because we both miss Katie!" Said Sadie.<p>

"I pick…Justin." Said Trent. Justin high fived Trent, and walked over.

"I pick Eva! She's super strong, so she'll be a big help!" Said Sadie.

"Bridgette, come on down. You can be our teammate." Said Trent. Bridgette squealed and hugged Gwen.

"Ooh! I pick Brady! He's strong!" Said Sadie. Trent looked at the four remaining boys. Geoff, Owen, Cody and Zeke.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Trent**: I wasn't sure who to pick! Owen is a real party dude, but I'm not sure he'll help with the challenges…Zeke is sort of weird, Geoff's strong, but kind of naïve, and I don't want Cody hitting on Gwen. N-not that that's a problem, but still.

* * *

><p>"I pick…Geoff." Said Trent. Geoff cheered, and hugged Bridgette. The two began to passionately make out.<p>

"I pick Beth!" Said Sadie. Beth squealed, and ran over to Brady.

"I may regret this, but I pick Izzy." Said Trent. Izzy cheered, and ran over.

"Hmm…Who to choose…Well, Cody's smart, but he voted off Katie…But, I can put that aside. Cody, get over here!" Said Sadie. Trent looked between Owen and Zeke.

"I guess…Owen has done better then Zeke in the past seasons…Owen, buddy, come on down!" Said Trent. Owen cheered, and hugged Izzy.

"We're finally on the same team, Iz! Isn't that amazing!" He cheered. Sadie looked at the three remaining contestants, Dawn, Zeke and Heather. Her choice was clear.

"Dawn." She said. Dawn gasped, and so did Justin.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Dawn**: I'm competing against Justin now? This can't be! I like…I mean, I don't like the fact that we're now enemies, yeah, that's what I was going to say…*Breaks down sobbing*

* * *

><p>"Since I have to choose a girl, I guess Heather's on our team…" Said Trent, glumly. Gwen, Bridgette, and Izzy all glared at Heather as she came to sit with her new team.<p>

"I guess that means Zeke's on our team." Said Sadie. Zeke walked over.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Gwen**: Yeah, I'm cool with most of the people on the team…Definitely not Heather, and I'm not sure I can trust Justin after Season 2, but I'm happy that I'm with Bridgette, Geoff, Owen…I miss LeShawna, though. It'll be tough not having her on my team.

**Eva**: What do I think of my new teammates? They STINK! There's Stupid Sadie, who won't stop squealing or crying, Noah and Cody are geeks, Beth is annoying, Dawn is crazy, Brady's dumb, and Zeke is…well, Zeke. The only one on my team with game is LeShawna.

* * *

><p>"And now, campers, it's time to choose your team name. Choose wisely, because you're stuck with it until the merge!" Said Chris.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Trent's Team<strong>

"Well guys, we need to think up a cool name. Any suggestions?" Said Trent.

"We can't call ourselves anything good, since Heather's on our team. We'd be lying." Said Gwen. Heather blew a raspberry at her.

"Please, Weird Goth Girl. I'm delicious." Said Heather

"Ooh! I have an idea!" Said Izzy. She cleared her throat.

"The Funky Monkeys!" Said Izzy. Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Izzy, please tell me you're joking." Said Gwen, but it was too late. A green emblem with a monkey on it appeared in the screen.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, I see that Trent's team over there has come up with a pretty stupid name, so we can't think up anything stupid!" Said Sadie. Then, she pulled out a bag of chips, and began munching.<p>

"What are they?" Asked Eva.

"Cheezel Weasels. Want some?" Said Sadie, but then, a red emblem of a weasel popped up on the screen.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we have our two teams! The Funky Monkeys and the Cheezel Weasels. Wicked names, guys!" Laughed Chris. The two new teams groaned.<p>

"So after the break we'll be right back with the challenge! Don't go anywhere!" Said Chris

* * *

><p><strong>The Funky Monkeys – Trent, Gwen, Justin, Bridgette, Geoff, Izzy, Owen, Heather<strong>

**The Cheezel Weasels – Sadie, LeShawna, Noah, Eva, Brady, Beth, Cody, Dawn, Zeke**

* * *

><p><strong>Which of the new teams will come out victorious? Who will go home? Will Dawn and Justin's barely there relationship be affected? Will Trent make a move on Gwen? Will Sadie be able to pioneer a team? Find out on the next instalment of Total Drama Return!<strong>


	32. The Dawn Of A New Era Part 2

**Total Drama Return Episode 11 Part 2**

**Sorry guys, another short chapter. School has been tough, and I need my priorities. But, to make up for it, next chapter will be an EXTRA LONG chapter. Yuppers, that's how it will be...Please keep reading, I love all of you guys, especially parrot and sparkles, so keep reading!**

**Agreenparrot –Well, he and Justin were in the Drama Brothers together, and they did everything together.**

**Luvinmoney – Sure, pm me if you want**

**Flarezap – Yuh huh!**

**Sparkling-nexis137 – NOOOOOO! DON'T DIE! WHO WILL I EXCHANGE SWEET COMMENTS WITH? NOOOOOOO! ONE LAST COMMENT!**

"**Ahem. You are sweeter then all the deserts on MasterChef that Billy, Alana, Kate and Shannon can create, you are sweeter then Owen, and you are sweeter then all of the wicked comments that we have been exchanging.**

* * *

><p>Justin was on the beach, kicking stones and shells into the water, when Dawn walked up to him.<p>

"Hi, Justin." She said.

"Dawn." Said Justin.

"Look, I know things have been awkward between us since…that kiss…but I want you to know, that I want to be on the same team as you." Said Dawn.

"That makes two of us." Said Justin. Dawn laughed.

"So, I want to give you something to remember me by." Said Dawn. She cupped Justin's face, and kissed him full on the mouth. Justin's eyes bulged with shock, but he eventually melted into the kiss. After a few seconds, they broke apart.

"I'm going to ask you this, one more time…Will you go out with me?" Said Justin. Dawn smiled, and nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I will go out with you." Said Dawn. Justin smiled, and picked up Dawn, and span her around.

"On one condition." Said Dawn.

"What?" Said Justin.

"You tell me how you changed. I sense your aura, Justin. You were a fame-obsessed…excuse my language…doodie head in Season 2, but now, you're not. How did it happen?" Asked Dawn. Justin sighed.

"It is a long story. A few days after Season 2 ended, I went back to school. I thought that I would be even more popular, but I was wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>2 Years Ago, Justin's School<strong>

_Justin walked through the doors of the school._

"_Hey everybody!" He called. Then, something strange happened. No-one was talking to him._

"_Hello? I'm back, people!" Said Justin. Suddenly, a girl gasped when she saw Justin._

"_Girls, look! It's Justin!" Said the girl. Justin began to pose, but he was shocked when all of the girls began to laugh, and walk away. Suddenly, Justin's best friend, Andrew, walked up to him._

"_Andrew, what's happening?" Cried Justin._

"_No-one likes you anymore, dude." Said Andrew._

"_What? Why?" Said Justin._

"_Why? You actually need a reason why? Well, I'll tell you why! You acted like a fame-obsessed snob on that show. You completely used Lindsay and Beth, two of the fan favourites. You got rid of Trent and Gwen, more fan favourites, and you also got rid of Izzy, THE fan favourite. And, to top all that off, you were lazy, you never helped anyone but yourself, and you got eliminated and beat up by a girl." Said Andrew._

"_No! Noooooo!" Cried Justin._

* * *

><p>"After that, I did everything I could to reform myself. I helped the elderly, I did community service…my popularity grew again, but not as hunky dory Justin. My popularity grew again as nice guy Justin. And, soon, I actually became nice." Said Justin.<p>

"Quite a story. Well, Justin, you have been brave enough to open yourself up to me, so I will go out with you." Said Dawn. Justin cheered. But little did they know, Heather had heard every word of what they said.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Heather**: So, Justin's going out with Aura Girl now? That is perfect vote off material.

* * *

><p>Heather stomped back into the Main Lodge, followed shortly by Justin and Dawn. Chris cleared his throat.<p>

"Now that you all have your new teams, it's time for the real challenge; a road trip!" Said Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Gwen**: I, for one, hate road trips. My little brother complaining to me about feeling sick, my mom yelling at us to shut up. This will be a long challenge.

* * *

><p>"So, here's the deal. We will be flying you to Los Angeles. Each team will be put into an RV. Each team has to drive to Seattle, and then Vancouver." Said Chris. Every contestant gasped.<p>

"That's like, a forty hour drive!" Said Heather, throwing her arms up furiously.

"Forty one, to be precise. Now, at each gas station, we have stationed an intern, who will be there, and waiting to give you a clue. You may work out your clue on your RVs, but you also may work it out when you're at Vancouver. The first team to get back and have worked out their clue wins." Said Chris.

"Um, Chris? What happens if we miss a clue?" Said Beth.

"Well, Beth, then, you will most likely lose. Remember people, every clue is valuable! So don't miss any! Good luck!" Said Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>RV 1 – Trent, Gwen, Justin, Bridgette, Geoff, Izzy, Owen, Heather<strong>

The eight Funky Monkeys looked at their RV. It seemed in good condition.

"Hey, for once, maybe this show didn't cheap out on production!" Said Gwen. Then, one of the tyres promptly fell off the RV.

"Crap." Said Gwen. Trent put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. I fix, dismantle, and reassemble bikes. I'm pretty sure I can fix this bus." Said Trent.

"Whatever you say. Hey, has anyone here actually got their license?" Said Gwen.

"I have my learners permit, if that's okay." Said Justin.

"Me too." Said Bridgette.

"Okay, Justin and Bridgette will swap the roles of driver every hour or two, and someone will need to supervise." Said Heather. Geoff immediately walked over to Bridgette.

"No way, lover boy. You'll kill us all by making out and driving off the road." Said Heather.

"Fine. I'll guard Justin." Said Geoff.

"And I will guard Bridgette." Said Heather. Bridgette groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>RV 2 – Sadie, LeShawna, Noah, Eva, Brady, Beth, Cody, Dawn, Zeke<strong>

The nine Cheezel Weasels looked at their RV.

"Ooh, that looks so cozy and nice! I love road trips…" Gushed Sadie.

"How can you actually like road trips?" Said LeShawna.

"You get to spend time with your family, and you can play all kinds of games and fun…" Said Sadie. Noah chuckled.

"You're just like Katie. You have her outstanding optimism….Oh…I miss her." Said Noah.

"Don't get sappy now, egghead! Now we have a challenge to win! Now into the RV!" Said Eva. All of the contestants ran into the RV.

"Um…so who actually knows how to drive?" Said Cody.

"I do, but it's just a learners." Said LeShawna.

"Me too." Said Eva.

"Great, LeShawna and Eva can rotate. Now, let's get this show on the road!" Said Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this has been a really short chapter, but next one will be HUGE! So, keep your eyes out! Which team will win? Does Heather have something up her sleave for Bridgette? Now that Dawn and Justin are officially going out, will Heather destroy them? Find out next time, on Total Drama Return!<strong>


	33. The Dawn Of A New Era Part 3

**Total Drama Return Episode 11 Part 3**

**Hey guys, here's the extra long chapter I promised! Sorry it took so long...**

**Agreenparrot – Who knows? Maybe you could be right**

**Luvinmoney – Yeah, I liked it! Thanks for the suggestion!**

**Brandon – Oh, bitchy Heather came back after her boyfriend was eliminated. **

**Jayse20 – Lol, I know**

**Sparkling-Nexis137 – MUST TOP THAT COMMENT! You are sweeter then a whole factory's supply of pixie sticks dipped in chocolate fondue with extra sugar, you are sweeter then Katie and Sadie's sugary squeals, and you are so sweet, I am going to write a one shot JUST FOR YOU! PM me what you want it to be about.**

* * *

><p><strong>RV 1 – Trent, Gwen, Justin, Bridgette, Geoff, Owen, Izzy, Heather<strong>

It was terribly chaotic in RV 1. Heather was fuming, because Trent was taking a rather long time fixing their tyres. Bridgette and Geoff were making out by the table, and Izzy and Owen were making out on the bed. Justin was texting Dawn. Gwen sighed, and went into the RV confessional to vent.

* * *

><p><strong>RV Confessional<strong>

**Gwen**: /Is sitting on the confessional, which is a toilet/ Ugh! Does Chris' confessional ALWAYS have to be a potty? Oh well…This will be a long trip. I don't want another second of Trent's shameless flirting. Or Geoff or Bridgette, or Izzy and Owen making out, which makes me just miss Duncan more…

* * *

><p>"Done!" Said Trent, slamming the door open. He was covered in grease.<p>

"Great job, idiot! Now we're obviously behind!" Shouted Heather, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Hey, don't be so hard on him! At least he fixed it!" Said Gwen.

"You really mean that?" Said Trent. Gwen's eyes widened.

"Uh…no. I mean, yes, but no…" Said Gwen. Heather raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>RV 2 – Sadie, LeShawna, Noah, Eva, Brady, Beth, Cody, Dawn, Zeke.<strong>

"Thirty-nine bottles of pop on the wall, thirty nine bottles of pop…"

"Shut up, Sadie." Said Eva.

"Like, sorry! But, I'm just so excited!" Said Sadie.

"Remind me once more why you are my supervisor?" Said Eva.

"I don't know. I remember that Noah said something like 'Better her then us.'" Explained Sadie.

"Damn bastard." Said Eva. At the back of the RV, Brady and Cody were playing cards on the table. Beth and LeShawna were exchanging stories, and laughing every once in a while. Meanwhile, Noah was reading.

"How can you read on road trips, eh? Won't it make you sick?" Said Zeke.

"Not me. I read so much, I sort of have a built up immunity to motion sickness." Said Noah.

"Oh…okay, eh." Said Zeke. Meanwhile, Cody was playing a video game, when he heard Dawn sigh next to him.

"Dawn, what's up? Are you okay?" Said Cody.

"Nothing…I just miss my Justin, that's all." Said Dawn.

"You're really attached to him, aren't you?" Said Cody, in a disapproving voice. Dawn looked up.

"Why do you sound so upset?" Said Dawn.

"Well…I don't want this to taint your opinion of him, but…" Began Cody. Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't compete on Season 2, but I saw him. He used girls…then, came the dawn of the Drama Brothers. We were in that band together, but he was more shallow then a rock pool. He went out with girls, used them, then broke up with them via text messaging. I hated that guy." Shrugged Cody sheepishly. Dawn was frowning now.

"Cody, he's changed. I swear, he has." Said Dawn.

"Whatever. I just don't want you getting hurt." Said Cody, but their conversation was interrupted by a booming voice.

"Hey! Stop the vehicle, and step out!" Yelled a voice.

"Are you fricking serious? Cops? EVA!" Roared LeShawna.

* * *

><p>Once the Cheezel Weasels were out of their RV, the cops confronted them.<p>

"Officers! We were wondering why we were pulled out of our RV?" Said Noah.

"This RV was going fifty miles per hour faster then the speed limit." Said the cop. Everyone looked at Eva, who simply shrugged.

"Sadie, why didn't you say anything?" Said Beth. Sadie pouted

"I wanted to, but I was, like, soooo scared Eva was going to kill me!" Said Sadie. Everyone gasped.

"You did not just say that in front of a police officer!" Roared Eva.

"How stupid can you get?" Roared LeShawna. Sadie pouted, and burst into tears. She ran back inside the RV, choking sobs.

"Sir, I'm going to have to revoke your license." Said the officer, gesturing towards Eva. Eva's eye twitched

"Sir? Did you just call me…SIR?" Bellowed Eva. The officer gulped.

"I mean…ma'am." Said the officer.

"Eva, calm down, and just hand the man your license." Said LeShawna. Eva growled, and slapped her license into the officer's hand

"Uh-huh…I'm going to have to revoke this. You won't be driving again for a while." Said the officer.

"Woah, woah, woah! Now I have to pull a forty hour road trip in ONE GO?" Said LeShawna.

"I'm afraid so, ma'am. That is, unless, anyone else in this group has a valid license?" Said the officer. Everyone looked amongst themselves. Noah sighed.

"Fine, I have a learners permit. There, happy?" Said Noah.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Said Brady.

"Because I wasn't in the mood to pull a twenty hour driving shift." Said Noah. Then, the other RV passed them. Owen and Izzy made stupid faces at them, while Heather flipped them off.

* * *

><p><strong>RV Confessional<strong>

**Noah**: Yeah, I blame Sadie and Eva. If they hadn't gone over the speed limit, I wouldn't have to take on a twenty hour driving shift. If we lose, which by now, we probably will, I think it's got to be one of them.

**LeShawna**: Ugh, Noah the turkey really creases me. Who does he think he is, hiding his license so he can just sit around? If we lose, his lazy ass is leaving this island.

* * *

><p><strong>RV 1 – Trent, Gwen, Justin, Bridgette, Geoff, Owen, Izzy, Heather<strong>

Justin had taken the first shift, and Geoff was now watching him drive. Owen and Izzy were playing sweet and sour to other cars, Heather was filing her nails, while Gwen, Bridgette and Trent idly chitchatted.

"Hey, is that the other team? …No way, they've been pulled over by cops!" Said Izzy. All of the team members burst into laughter. Izzy and Owen made stupid faces, and Heather poked up her middle finger at them.

"So, when are we getting our first clue?" Said Bridgette.

"Bridgette, calm down. We've only been driving for two hours. We wouldn't need gas yet." Said Gwen.

"Well, there's a service station up ahead…Do we park?" Called Justin.

"By all means!" Shouted Trent, and the team parked their RV in the lot. Bridgette and Gwen rushed into the service station. They rushed to the counter

"Excuse me, as dumb as this may sound, we're contestants from a reality TV show, and we're supposed to drive from Los Angeles to Vancouver, collecting clues from gas stations along the way. Might you have anything for us?" Said Gwen. The counter boy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm confused." He said. Gwen sighed.

"Hey, girlies! Over here!" Called a sing-song voice. Gwen and Bridgette turned around, and there was Dakota, waving to them.

"Dakota, you're here!" Said Bridgette.

"I know, right? So amazing. Now, here's the first clue." Said Dakota, handing a slip of paper to them. Gwen read it out loud.

_One, Two, Three_

_A, B, C_

_Do, Re, Mi_

"Well, that's helpful." Said Bridgette.

* * *

><p>Eva was still fuming because her license had been revoked. As punishment for hiding his lies, everyone had crammed Noah in the drivers seat, and Beth had to watch him.<p>

"So, um, Noah…"

"Not now, Beth." Said Noah. Beth sighed. Back in the cabin, Sadie was still sobbing over Eva and LeShawna's harsh words. Dawn was trying to comfort her.

"They are so mean! I though LeShawna was nice!" Sobbed Sadie.

"She is, she's just angry." Said Dawn.

"Hey! Look! There's another team! They're at a service station!" Cried Noah

"Don't lose your panties, just park there! Smash into their RV, for all I care!" Roared Eva. Everyone stared at her.

"Eva, go into the potty for a time out." Ordered LeShawna.

* * *

><p><strong>RV Confessional<strong>

**Eva**: /Banging on the door/ No, let me out, you idiots! …Ugh, my temper has really taken a turn for the worst…I'm scared that if I can't control it, my team will vote me off…

* * *

><p>Noah turned the RV into the parking lot, just as the other team left. Beth and Brady rushed into the service station, and got their clue from Dakota, which read the exact same thing. Once they were back on the road, Eva was still banging on the door, which was threatening to come off it's hinges.<p>

"Should we let her out?" Asked Dawn.

"Go ahead." Said LeShawna. Dawn opened the door, and Eva ran out, screaming in rage.

* * *

><p>RV 2 was a few minutes behind RV 1, but on the first RV, Bridgette was now driving, and Heather was supervising her. Gwen, Trent, and Justin were trying to work out the clue. Geoff was eating a bag of chips, and Izzy and Owen were STILL making out. In the driver area, Heather was filing her nails, and Bridgette was steering in silence.<p>

"So, why did you want to supervise me, Heather?" Asked Bridgette.

"No reason. Just wanted some time away from the rest of those losers." Said Heather, not even looking up.

"Okay Heather, that's bull, and you know it." Said Bridgette. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine. I have a motive." Said Heather.

"Who do you have a pointless grudge against now, and want me to vote off?" Said Bridgette. Heather turned to look at her.

"You really want to know?" Said Heather.

"Yes, tell me. I probably won't do it, but still." Said Bridgette.

"Fine. I want you to vote off…"

* * *

><p>Back in the cabin of RV 1, Gwen yawned.<p>

"It's getting late. I'm going to hit the sack." She yawned.

"Great. You can sleep on the bed." Said Trent. The RV had a bunk bed, tucked away in the corner of the RV. Geoff was already snoring on the top, so Gwen reluctantly took the bottom one. It was a long night for everyone. Owen spent half the night watching his redhead purr in her sleep, but dozed off at around midnight. Trent and Justin stayed up for most of the night, but went to sleep at around three in the morning. In the front, Heather had fallen asleep in her seat, but Bridgette stayed awake, almost desperate to fall asleep.

It wasn't exactly the nicest night for RV 2, though. Eva had claimed the bunk bed before anyone else, and no-one wanted to sleep near her. Noah's shift had ended soon enough, so LeShawna took the wheel for the night, and Dawn watched her. Sadie had fallen asleep on the leather couch, Cody sleeping next to her. Brady and Beth, however, stayed up to clock the clue, but Beth eventually fell asleep in his arms. Brady pulled an all-nighter, as did LeShawna and Dawn. LeShawna kept insisting she got some sleep, but Dawn wanted to stay.

However, the next morning, LeShawna was very much about to drop dead on the wheel, but she was startled when Dawn yelled. There, just near them, was the Seattle Skyline.

"Look! LeShawna, there's Seattle! We're almost there!" Cheered Dawn. Her cheering had woken up everyone else, except for Eva, who was still snoring.

"Noah, can you take over for LeShawna? She's about to drop dead." Said Dawn. Noah shrugged, and switched places with LeShawna. LeShawna yawned, and fell asleep, right across the floor. Within ten minutes, both RV's had arrived in Seattle.

* * *

><p>Both RV's were parked, and all of the contestants were out, except for LeShawna, Bridgette, Dawn and Brady, who were allowed to sleep.<p>

"Okay, contestants! Hope you all got a good night's rest, because now, you're all six hours away Vancouver." Said Chris.

"Now, here is your second clue. There will be one more clue to collect, and that will be at Vancouver." He said, passing a slip of paper to Heather and Noah.

"What the? MJ? What does that mean?" Said Heather.

"Give me that." Said Gwen, snatching it away.

"Woah, woah, you might want to get this show on the road. Because, it's a long way to Vancouver." Said Chris. The teams filed into their respective RVs.

* * *

><p><strong>RV 1 – Trent, Gwen, Justin, Bridgette, Geoff, Owen, Izzy, Heather<strong>

"MJ? What is that?" Cried Heather.

"I don't know, but it rings a bell…maybe it stands for something…" Said Gwen, but then, Gwen noticed Trent looking at the paper very hard, and scrunching up his nose.

"Trent? Are you okay?" Asked Gwen.

"MJ. Michael Jackson. He was my hero." Said Trent.

"Oh, I get it. But how does it relate to the first clue?" Said Gwen.

"ABC. It was one of his first songs. A, B, C, Do, Re, Mi, One, Two, Three…Those were the lyrics to his song." Said Trent.

"Okay…so we've worked something out. But, what about the third clue?" Asked Gwen.

"We'll have to wait." Said Trent

* * *

><p><strong>RV Confessional<strong>

**Trent**: /Sighs/ Michael Jackson was literally the reason I went into music, and Total Drama. He was accused of things…but I stayed with him. Then, he died from drugs, around the time I auditioned for Total Drama. He inspired me to go for Total Drama, and I did. This is for you, Michael.

* * *

><p><strong>RV 2 – Sadie, LeShawna, Noah, Eva, Brady, Beth, Dawn, Cody, Zeke<strong>

"MJ? Seriously? Anyone with a good taste of music would know that means the King of Pop himself." Said LeShawna

"Who's the King of Pop, eh?" Asked Zeke. LeShawna slapped her forehead.

"Hey, wait…ABC? Wasn't that, like, one of his songs, ages ago?" Said Sadie.

"Hmm. Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Said Brady. LeShawna grinned.

"People, I think we have found our clues." She said.

* * *

><p>Six hours passed, and both the teams arrived at Vancouver, tired and exhausted, but still had their wits together. Chris handed out the final clue.<p>

"Okay guys, the first team to work out the final clue is the winner, and doesn't have to send someone home!" Said Chris. The teams quickly huddled together.

* * *

><p><strong>Funky Monkeys<strong>

"Wow, it's a math equation. Interesting." Said Trent.

"Ooh, ooh! Let me do it! I have an IQ of 183." Said Izzy, smirking proudly. Trent reluctantly handed her the card. Izzy inspected it closely.

"Okay, so it says, seven times twenty five, minus seventy five, divided by two, plus sixty, minus seventy, plus ten." Said Izzy. She tapped her forehead.

"It equals fifty!" She said.

"Let me see that." Said Heather, snatching it away. After a brief analysis, Heather scoffed.

"Crazy Girl was right. It's fifty." Said Heather.

"But what does fifty have to do with Michael?" Said Geoff.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheezel Weasels<strong>

"It's just a dumb math question!" Shouted Eva, throwing her arms in the air.

"Hold up, Iron Woman. Cody and I have a combined IQ of 245. I think we can work this out." Said Noah. After a brief analysis, Noah cleared his throat.

"Cody and I have worked out, that the sum equals fifty." Said Noah.

"Well, use that big scary brain of yours to figure out what fifty has to do with MJ!" Said LeShawna.

"Sheesh, let loose a little." Said Noah.

"I will not let loose! A first class trip back to Muskoka is on the line!" Said LeShawna, shaking Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>Funky Monkeys<strong>

"I've got it!" Exclaimed Trent. Everyone looked at him.

"Michael Jackson was born in 1959. And he died in 2009. That made him exactly fifty years old when he died!" He said.

"Wow, Trent! I'm impressed!" Said Bridgette.

"And we have our winners…The Funky Monkeys!" Said Chris, whooping and cheering.

"Oh my gosh! Trent, you won it for us!" Said Gwen, hugging him. Trent smiled, and Geoff winked at him

"Funky Monkeys, you have won a first class trip back to Muskoka! Well done, well done! Unfortunately, it's only about a two hour trip. But still, you don't have to vote anyone off tonight. Cheezel Weasels, you're stuck in economy class, and you have to vote someone off once you get home." Said Chris.

"What? NO FRICKING WAY! I just travelled forty hours to go home in ECONOMY CLASS? And to vote someone OFF?" Roared Eva, kicking the RV, making a huge dent.

"Eva, girl! Calm down!" Said LeShawna.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Wawanakwa<strong>

"Wow! I never competed on Season 3, so I didn't know how great first class feels until now!" Said Geoff.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Said Bridgette, snuggling up to him. Eva was snarling.

"That should have been MY first class ticket." She growled. Bridgette frowned at her.

"Anyways, so the Cheezel Weasels have to vote someone off, and then, it's time for elimination." Said Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**LeShawna**: Sure, I'd love to see Eva go. Her temper is out of control. Maybe it's just because she misses her man, but that's no excuse. I miss Harold, but…Gah! I did not just say that! Harold ain't my man!

**Eva**: What a bunch of weaklings. In the last forty hours, I have had my license revoked, I've been locked in a toilet, publicly humiliated on national TV, and lost out on a first class trip. Whatever, I vote for LeShawna.

**Dawn**: I'm not saying I hold a grudge or anything…But I vote off Cody. I just didn't like how she suggested Justin was still evil. Plus, I have a headache. Eva's aura was screaming the entire trip.

* * *

><p>The nine Cheezel Weasels all sat by the bonfire. LeShawna and Eva were glaring daggers at eachother. Chris stood at the podium.<p>

"Nine Cheezel Weasels. Eight marshmallows. Eight survivors. One loser. That one loser isn't Sadie, because she has her captaincy immunity." Said Chris. Sadie squealed, but realized Katie wasn't there to hug her, so she just wolfed down her marshmallow.

"Also safe with no votes! Brady, my main guy! Beth, my main girl!" Said Chris. Brady and Beth shared a kiss, then ate their marshmallows together.

"Dawn. Also safe." Said Chris. Dawn eagerly caught her marshmallow.

"Also with no votes…Zeke!" Said Chris. Zeke cheered, and caught his marshmallow. Chris looked at the remaining four. Eva, LeShawna, Noah and Cody.

"All four of you got at least one vote. I'm not sure why Cody did, but nevertheless, he is safe with one vote." Said Chris. Cody cheered, and caught his marshmallow. LeShawna and Eva were glaring at eachother, while Noah looked unworried.

"LeShawna, girl, you're safe too, with one vote. I wonder who that was." Said Chris. Eva glared at him.

"Noah, Eva, it looks like one of you two's time here is up. Who is it? The final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Noah."

Noah rolled his eyes, as he caught his marshmallow. Eva looked like she had been hit over the head by a club. Everyone prepared for the fireworks, but to everyone's surprise, she chuckled.

"Ah well. There's always Season Five. At least I can go home and see DJ." Said Eva.

"Is Eva okay?" Asked Sadie.

"I think she's used up so much anger, she can't do any more. We broke her." Said LeShawna. Eva went down the dock, and got on the boat of losers.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 1 – Brady, Geoff, Noah<strong>

Brady was so tired by his all-nighter, he had gone straight to sleep. Geoff was waiting for Noah before he went to sleep. Noah arrived.

"Yes, Iron Woman is finally gone!" Cheered Noah.

"Wait, Eva? No, she can't be." Said Geoff.

"Why not?" Said Noah.

"I didn't hear her scream." Said Geoff.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 2 – Zeke, Trent, Owen, Cody, Justin<strong>

Trent was strumming the tune to ABC on his guitar, nodding sadly, while Owen slept soundly, and Justin applied his night cream. Soon, Cody and Zeke arrived back.

"So, who was it?" Asked Justin.

"Eva." Said Cody.

"Yes, she won't have to throw me every time she gets annoyed at Chris, eh!" Cheered Zeke

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 3 – Gwen, Bridgette, LeShawna, Dawn<strong>

Gwen and Bridgette were idly chatting, before LeShawna and Dawn strolled in.

"I'm telling you, the girl deserved it. Why didn't you vote for her?" Asked LeShawna.

"I voted for Cody." Said Dawn, frowning.

"Why'd you vote for Cody? He's a nice guy." Said Bridgette.

"I don't know…" Muttered Dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 4 – Sadie, Beth, Heather, Izzy<strong>

Heather was applying her night cream, while Izzy was pondering over who could have gotten voted off. Then, Sadie and Beth strolled in.

"Okay, I'm guessing by the fact that the She-Hulk didn't walk in with you means she got eliminated. True?" Said Heather.

"No! Not Eva? She was epicly fun to wrestle with!" Said Izzy.

"Sorry Izzy, it's true." Said Beth

* * *

><p><strong>Sadie – Eva<strong>

**LeShawna – Eva**

**Noah – Eva**

**Eva – LeShawna**

**Brady – Noah**

**Beth – Noah**

**Cody – Eva**

**Dawn – Cody**

**Zeke – Eva **

**Eva – 5**

**Noah – 2**

**LeShawna – 1**

**Cody – 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Eliminated – Courtney, Sierra, DJ, Lindsay, Alejandro, Tyler, Harold, Katie, Blainely, Duncan, Eva<strong>

**Still in – Gwen, Beth, Brady, Noah, Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette, LeShawna, Dawn, Justin, Heather, Cody, Sadie, Ezekiel, Trent, Owen**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Now that Eva's gone, can Zeke rest assured he won't get thrown around any more? Had Cody unintentionally ruined Dawn and Justin's relationship? What does Heather have in store? Will Trent win Gwen over? The answers and more, on the next episode of Total Drama Return!<strong>


	34. Haunting Holograms Part 1

**Total Drama Return Episode 12 Part 1**

**THANKS TO AGREENPARROT FOR RECOMMENDING THE CHALLENGE**

**Luvinmoney – Who knows? Maybe**

**Agreenparrot – Oh, yeah, I know. Eva never really was one of my favourites.**

**Sparkling-nexis137 – Okay…you're sweeter then the whole wide world if it was made of Cadbury Chocolate! A bit simple, but it tops yours!**

**Anamolina17 – Your welcome! We've already talked enough as is. ;)**

* * *

><p>Dawn was sun baking on the beach. She sighed, and gazed into the morning sun. She thought about Justin, her boyfriend…When Cody had just completely degraded her boyfriend in front of her. Cody didn't trust Justin…did that mean that anyone else did too? Did everyone still see Justin as an enemy? She sighed, and imagined that he was there with her. Then, suddenly, a hand came up from behind her, and grabbed her arm, quite strongly too.<p>

"Ow! Hey!" Cried Dawn. She only got a quick glance at her attacker's face. They were wearing a hockey mask, but a slip of hair was poking out. Then, she was roughly shoved into a bag.

"_Who was that?" _She thought. "_That person looked awfully familiar…But I didn't see who it was…I remember, though, they had tanned skin…and did I see a glance of brown hair?"_

Suddenly, Dawn heard a hissing noise, and an aerosol product was being sprayed on her. Dawn suddenly became very drowsy, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Geoff and Bridgette were in the cabin, making out vigorously. Geoff ruffled Bridgette's ponytail, while Bridgette clawed at Geoff's shirt.<p>

"Oh, I love you so much, Bridge." Said Geoff. Bridgette giggled.

"I love you too, Geoffy Poo. It's amazing that we're on the same team once again." Giggled Bridgette, but suddenly, something burst through the window.

"What the heck was that?" Shrieked Bridgette. It was a bottle of some sort. It suddenly began to spray a pink gas. Bridgette looked out the window from where it had come from. There, she saw a tanned face.

"Is that…?" She gasped, but suddenly, she saw that Geoff had passed out.

"Geoff!" She cried, but it wasn't long before Bridgette passed out too.

* * *

><p>Zeke was pawing at the ground, sighing. True, he was in an alliance with the most evil, malicious girl in Canada…no, the world…but he was seriously pondering whether or not to break it off with her. He had already indirectly caused Harold's elimination, as well as Katie's. But, nevertheless, he did want to go far. He wanted to prove that he wasn't just the prairie-bound monster boy who always got voted off first…but did allying with Heather really prove that. Suddenly, his dog-like instincts picked up an odd scent. He sniffed, and drew closer to the scent. It was…an aerosol can.<p>

"What the, eh?" But suddenly, he felt drowsy, and eventually passed out.

* * *

><p>Most of the contestants were in the Main Lodge, waiting for breakfast to be served.<p>

"Where is Dawn? I'm getting worried…" Said Justin, biting his nails.

"And I need to talk to Zeke." Said Heather. Everyone stared at her.

"Oh, get bent." Said Heather. But then, Chris walked in, sipping at a latte.

"Okay, guys, time for today's challenge! And guess what it is? Horror time!" Said Chris.

"Um, excuse me if I'm wrong, but didn't we do this challenge in Season 2?" Said Heather.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Chris**: It's simple math, people! We have interns. Interns either die or go into critical conditions after the show. Producers are turned to interns. Producers either die or go into critical condition. Hence, the recycling of the challenges!

* * *

><p>"Anyways, here's the dealio…there are sixteen of you still in the competition. But, take a look around. How many of you are in this room?" Said Chris. Noah began a head count.<p>

"Well, there's myself, Sadie, Gwen, Trent, Justin, Cody, Beth, Brady, Izzy, Owen, Zeke and the evil one. That's twelve." Said Noah.

"Where's Dawn? What have you done with Dawn?" Demanded Justin.

"Woah, chill your grill. Dawn is perfectly safe. She, Geoff, Bridgette and Zeke are just taking a…nap. Your challenge is to find them." Said Chris.

"Piece of cake. It'll be easy to hear Surfer Girl and Party Boy making out from anywhere on the island." Said Heather. Gwen snarled, and threw a spoon at Heather's face."

"No, you'll be finding them in an extremely special place. The…Haunted House of Hellish Horrors!" Said Chris. Gwen raised an eyebrow, while Noah stifled some laughter.

"Yeah, I know. A lack of producers means I have to come up with the names too." Said Chris.

"Anyways, so, we've been building a haunted house, secluded way deep in the forest." Said Chris.

"That would explain the jackhammer noises." Said Beth

"And the yellow tape, eh." Said Zeke.

"Anyways, so, Dawn, Zeke, Geoff and Bridgette are trapped there by an unknown kidnapper. You have to try and find them, and release them. However, their kidnapper may scout the house, and try to capture some of you. If you are captured by the kidnapper, or run out of the house screaming." Said Chris

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Chris**: Little do the contestants know, Maclean Laboratories have been working on some pretty special holograms, and I just couldn't waste them. /Grins/

* * *

><p>The contestants were outside the house, gaping in horror. The house was huge. It looked almost a square kilometre long. It was painted black with rotten frames.<p>

"Wait, wait, wait…Dawn's in this death trap?" Said Justin.

"Calm down, Justin. If the likely scenario that this house does collapse occurs, the victims will go through a painless death, because they are being kept asleep by an anaesthesia." Said Chris. Justin's eyes widened in horror.

"Nah, I'm just teasing. About the collapsing part. Not the anaesthetic." Said

"Um, is it legal to keep teenagers sedated against their will?" Asked Noah, bluntly.

"Probably not. Oh well. Anyhoo, the challenge starts…now! Start looking!" Said Chris, and the teens ran into the house.

* * *

><p>Gwen was nervously fiddling around the house. She wandered around, completely alone. Not that she would admit it, but she hated being alone in a dark, secluded house. Suddenly, a moan uprised. Gwen jumped back, but was caught by a pair of arms.<p>

"Dah! Get your hands off me!" She shrieked, but she realized it was only Trent.

"Oh…hey Trent." Said Gwen.

"Hey Gwen. Listen, do you want to walk?" Said Trent. To be honest, Trent was the last person Gwen wanted to walk with. But, it was better then being alone. So she accepted, and they began walking. They soon forgot about the challenge, and just began to talk. Soon, they entered another room.

"Yeah, I like waffles too…" Said Trent, but then, there was a hiss coming from the room. Trent screamed, and ran out of the room, and away from Gwen, screaming.

"Trent? Come back!" Cried Gwen. But Trent was gone. Gwen looked into the room, and there, was the biggest spider she had ever seen. It was almost taller then it was wide, and it was the size of a double bed. Gwen screamed, but saw a baseball bat in the corner. She picked it up, and swung it at the spider. But, to her surprise, it simply sliced through the spider, not doing any harm.

"Huh?" Said Gwen. She waved her arm through the spider.

"Oh my gosh. Chris, you had me scared over a hologram?" Laughed Gwen, and she progressed to the next room. However, there was another hologram. It was a figure in a black cloak, so tightly dressed, that you couldn't see it's skin.

"Nice effects, Chris." Said Gwen, and she swung her baseball bat at the figure. However, Gwen received the scare of her life, when the baseball bat fully slammed into the figure and knocked them over. The figure snarled.

"Uh oh…I think that wasn't a hologram…" stammered Gwen. The figure snarled, and pounced on Gwen, and pinned her to the ground.

"Ahh! Help!" Cried Gwen, but no-one came. The figure pulled out a can of aerosol, and sprayed it all over Gwen's face. Gwen coughed and sputtered, but her eyelids began to droop, and she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Izzy and Owen were kicking back and laughing, while strolling through the haunted house, as if they were completely unaware of the dangers around them. Suddenly, however, several bats exploded from a trunk, startling Owen. He screamed, and ducked behind Izzy.<p>

"Awww, they're so cute!" Cooed Izzy. But suddenly, a dishevelled figure burst through the door.

"Ooh, a zombie house! This is amazing!" Said Izzy. Owen gasped, and fainted. Izzy roared a battle cry, and charged at the zombie, attempting to decapitate it. However, her hand simply sliced through the zombie.

"Huh? Oh, a hologram! Haha, good one Chris! Had me fooled! Take on the next hologram!" Cheered Izzy. From there on, Izzy battled several holograms, re-enacting every scene as if it was an actual fight. She battled ghosts, vampires, mummies, zombies, sharks, dragons, Bowser from the Mario Series, insects, and even a giant slice of pizza.

"Oh yeah! Who rules? Izzy rules! Queen of Holograms! Ole! Aren't I amazing, Owen?" Cheered Izzy. No response.

"Hello? Big O?" Asked Izzy. No response.

"Owen?" But, before she could say another word, a figure tackled her down.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! Now that Gwen, Owen and Izzy are down, who will rescue the others? Will Justin rescue his princess, Dawn? Will Zeke break off his alliance with Heather? Will Trent win Gwen over? Will there be any more amazing holograms? Find out on the next instalment of Total Drama Return!<strong>


	35. Haunting Holograms Part 2

**Total Drama Return Episode 12 Part 2**

**Hey guys, sorry it wasn't up earlier! My log in had some issues, and I couldn't get on. I was meant to do it 24 hours ago, but since I couldn't log on, I didn't. So, whenever I don't upload a new chapter for a while, please don't panic and think I've quit, because I haven't and I won't, but this has happened for a while now, so yeah. Thanks for understanding.**

**Luvinmoney – Haha, thanks!**

**NutsyTheNuttySquirrel – OMG! I'm so sorry for that mistake! If you find any more, please tell me. PS, I LOVE your username**

**Sparkling-nexis137 – You're sweeter then Mars even if it was made out of Wonka Chocolate. WITH NOUGAT! True, while Mars is smaller, Wonka is even sweeter then Godiva.**

**Agreenparrot – I never left? And I don't plan on going anywhere.**

**Mari – Who knows? You'll find out!**

**Lovingrace – Lol, I try.**

* * *

><p>"Hello? Anybody? Is anyone there? Trent? Brady? Beth? Gwen?" Called out Cody. No response. Cody shivered. Then, suddenly, the door behind him slammed open. Cody screamed, and jumped a few feet in the air. The person who opened the door screamed too.<p>

"Oh, God! Cody! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Panted Justin. Cody gasped. Justin was so the last person he wanted to see right now.

"S-Sorry…You just really freaked me out." Said Cody, who was clutching his chest.

"Now, I have a bone to pick with you, Cody…Dawn told me something very interesting yesterday." Said Justin, frowning.

"W-What?" Gasped Cody.

* * *

><p><em>Dawn and Justin were passionately making out. Dawn was ruffling Justin's hair, and Justin's hands trailed to her top, and began to tug on it. Dawn murmured disapprovingly, and grabbed Justin's hands, pulling it away. Justin sighed.<em>

"_Come on, babe! What fun will this relationship be if I can't even go to second base?" Moaned Justin. Dawn's eyes widened, but Justin laughed._

"_Babe, I'm kidding! I'm not a womanizer. Anymore, at least." Said Justin. Dawn sighed._

"_I know, Justin…It's just, Cody told me something about you, yesterday…" Said Dawn._

"_What is it? Come on, fess up." Said Justin._

"_Well, he said that…well, it's silly…he said that he thought you were just using me." Said Dawn, twiddling her fingers. Justin's playful smile turned into a frown. _

"_Well, what does Cody know? What, is that why you've been acting so distant?" Said Justin._

"_Distant? I just made out with you!" Said Dawn._

"_For about thirty seconds!" Said Justin. Dawn scoffed._

"_Listen, Justin. We've only been going out for a few days. Hell, we've only known each other for a month. Maybe your relationships in the past have moved more quick in the past, but forgive me for wanting to move slowly." Said Dawn._

"_Dawn, let me put it this way. I will move slowly for you, anything you want. But still, I just don't understand why ONE thing Cody said has you doubting me." Said Justin._

"_Who said anything about doubts?" Gasped Dawn._

"_You did! I mean, he did, but now, you are…" Said Justin, but he was cut off when Dawn kissed him again. _

"_Ugh, why do I love you so much?" Moaned Dawn, hugging him_

"_Because I'm hot." Smirked Justin. Dawn playfully slapped him._

"_I love you, because you're sweet and compassionate, contrary to what Cody says." Said Dawn, hugging Justin. Justin held her tightly, and for the first time in a while, Dawn felt safe._

* * *

><p>"Care to explain?" Growled Justin, while Cody gasped.<p>

"I wasn't meddling with your relationship! I was giving Dawn my opinion!" Said Cody.

"Are you in this relationship, Cody? No! Me and Dawn are! So right now, your opinion isn't welcome." Snarled Justin.

"But I am curious about one thing…Have you…changed?" said Cody. Justin sighed.

"What do you think, genius? Sure, I'm angry now, but yes, I have changed." Said Justin. Cody sighed, but then, suddenly, there was a crack, a scream, a thump, and Cody wasn't there anymore.

"Cody? Cody?" Said Justin, but he noticed there was a giant hole in the floor. Cody had fallen through the floor.

"I'm okay! Ooh, deodorant! Mm, chocolate scented! That'll attract the ladies!" Said Cody from below, and there was a sound of Cody spraying the deodorant all over himself. Suddenly, Cody gagged.

"Blech! That's not deodorant! And certainly not chocolate…flavoured…eith…" Cody didn't say another word.

"Cody? Man, are you okay?" Said Justin, but suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck. He looked down, and saw a baseball bat. Then, suddenly, he was sprayed by a pink gas, and he fell down, unconscious.

* * *

><p>Heather was wandering the house, when she came across a particularly scary sound. It was a wet, slurpy sort of sound…and it was coming from the other room.<p>

"Wh-Who's there? I'll take you down if I have to!" Cried Heather. No response. Bravely, Heather kicked the door open, and saw what it was. She sighed.

"Ugh, Beth, Brady, will you two stop sucking face? I'm serious!" Said Heather. Beth pulled away, and looked at Heather.

"Heather, go away. You're not on our team, you can't tell us what to do!" Said Beth.

"Ssh, Beth, honey. She's just upset that her boyfriend isn't around to suck her face off any more." Said Brady. Beth giggled, and began to kiss Brady again. Heather scoffed, and walked out of the room, but came face to face with a cloaked figure. Heather screamed. The figure ran towards her, hands outstretched.

"_Okay, Heather…remember your first move in your self-taught karate lesson…Always go for the kiwis."_ Recited Heather in her head. With a huge roar, Heather slammed her foot into her attacker's groin. The attacker winced, but didn't seem all that hurt.

"Wait, you mean…you're a girl?" Gasped Heather, but the attacker grabbed a candle from a table, and threw it at Heather. Heather ducked, but Beth and Brady had come out to see what all the commotion was. The candle hit Beth in the head, and knocked her to the floor. Brady was quick to help her.

"Bethy Pie, are you okay?" Gasped Brady, but the attacker was now advancing on them. Next thing Brady knew, both he and Beth had been sprayed with a pink gas, and they were unconscious. Meanwhile, Heather had quietly slipped away.

* * *

><p>LeShawna was vacantly wandering the halls, wondering when this challenge would be over, but suddenly, from the next room, she heard a voice. She leaned up against the door listening. It was a girl speaking. She didn't make out the entire message, but she picked up words like 'Beth', and 'Brady', and 'sucking'. Then, another girl retorted back at her, presumably Beth, and then, a guy retorted, presumably Brady. The first girl, scoffed, and started stomping for the door, but suddenly, there was a scream. LeShawna listened intensely. Suddenly, there was a rallying cry, and the girl spoke again<p>

"Wait, you mean…You're a girl?" LeShawna heard it loud and clear, since it was so close to the door. Suddenly, LeShawna heard the sound of Brady's cry, and the spraying of aerosol.

"What in the hell is going on in there?" Muttered LeShawna. But, suddenly, she was face to face with Heather. Both girls nearly gasped, but didn't dare speak.

"Do not make a single sound or movement. There is a crazy psycho in there, who doesn't respond to kicks in the groin, and has probably already killed Beth and Brady." Whispered Heather.

"Wait, so that stuff Chris was saying, about a kidnapper, was real?" Whispered LeShawna. Heather nodded.

"Wait, come on, now. Heather, you're fronting me. This is all an act, ain't it?" Laughed LeShawna. Heather desperately tried to shut her up.

"Well it's not working on me. You're on the other team. You can't be trusted." Said LeShawna.

"Fine, it's your funeral." Muttered Heather, and she scurried down the hall. LeShawna chuckled, and walked into the room. However, she was shocked when she came face to face with a cloaked figure.

"Son of a…" But she was greeted by a face full of pink gas.

* * *

><p>Chris was waiting outside for the attacker. Beside him, was a sleeping Gwen, Izzy, Owen, Cody, and Justin. Suddenly, the attacker came out, dragging a very heavy LeShawna, followed by Beth and Brady.<p>

"Very good work. You know, with how you're doing, I reckon you could get back onto this show, big time." Said Chris.

"Thank you, Chris. That's twelve down, four to go. I just have to get Heather, Sadie, Noah and Trent." Said a smug, and very feminine voice. Suddenly, Gwen stirred in her sleep, almost moaning.

"Well, good luck. Capture everyone, and you're back in." Said Chris. The figure nodded, and went back into the house.

* * *

><p>Trent was still screaming at the top of his lungs, and running through the halls. He eventually tore into a closet, hiding. He shivered, and pondered what to do now. He paced around the closet, and eventually stood on something.<p>

"Ow." Came a voice, from below him.

"No, ssh! I didn't step on you!" Said another voice.

"Sure you didn't, Sadie." Said a voice. It sounded like Bridgette.

"Bridgette? Sadie?" Asked Trent.

"Trent?" Called Sadie.

"Hi, Trent!" Said Dawn.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Gasped Trent.

"Well, I got scared, and I ran into here, but I found these guys! So, I've been waiting for a good time to break for it." Said Sadie, but suddenly, the door slammed open. Trent and Sadie screamed, as did Bridgette, Geoff, Zeke and Dawn. They were face to face with the dark cloaked figure.

* * *

><p>"Well, by the sounds of those screams, Trent and Sadie are out. Looks like it's down to Noah and Heather." Said Chris. A few minutes later, the attacker dragged Trent and Sadie out of the house.<p>

* * *

><p>Noah was nearby when he heard Sadie and Trent's scream from the closet.<p>

"Okay, time to use your brain, Noah…that was Sadie and Trent…they screamed, so they must have run into the kidnapper. And where the kidnapper is, the kidnappees must be." Said Noah, and he attempted to locate the direction of the scream. Once he arrived as close as he thought, he was at the closet.

"I think this is where the scream was." He muttered to himself.

"I don't care, nerd." Said a voice. Noah gasped, and looked beside himself, but it was just Heather.

"Oh, Heather…you scared me…" Said Noah.

"Um, hello? JUST RESCUE US!" Shrieked Bridgette from inside the closet.

"Right!" Said Noah.

"And, hurry up! The anaesthesia is picking up again!" Called Geoff

"I'm…already…getting…sleepy…" Yawned Dawn, and they all went to sleep.

"No so fast, nerd boy. You're not getting in there without a fight." Said Heather.

"Like hell you aren't." Said another voice. They looked behind them, and saw the cloaked figure, poised to kill

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! So many questions remain! Have you worked out who the kidnapper is yet? Probably, I dropped too many hints. Whoops. Who will win? Noah or Heather? Will Cody pay for messing up Dawn and Justin? Will Trent win Gwen over again? Find out on the next instalment of Total Drama Return!<strong>


	36. Haunting Holograms Part 3

**Total Drama Return Episode 12 Part 3**

**Agreenparrot – lol, I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter. Wait, Izzy's still on the show, though…So she can't return to something she's already on. Lol, I'm guessing that's just a typo.**

**NutsyTheNuttySquirrel – Who knows? You'll find out during this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Noah and Heather looked at the figure in shock. The figure grinned smugly.<p>

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Said Noah.

"Oh, Noah. You perfectly well know what I want." Hissed the figure.

"Y-You know my name?" Said Noah.

"Of course I know your name, dammit! I was on this show! I had a future on this show! I would still be here now if it wasn't for that…that…bitch!" Shrieked the figure.

"Woah, okay! What are you talking about?" Said Heather. The figure scoffed, and pulled off her mask. The two teens gasped in horror.

"Courtney?" They both exclaimed in shock.

"That's right! I'm back, you volatile losers. And now, standing in my way of coming back into the game, is you two." Hissed Courtney. She took out an aerosol can, and shook it mockingly. Noah panicked, simply crawled into a foetal position. Heather raised an eyebrow.

"The foetus? Seriously, Noah?" Said Courtney, disapprovingly.

"You got a better idea?" Shouted Noah.

"Actually, yes." Said Courtney, and she sprayed him in the face. Within seconds, Noah was asleep. She then poised the can towards Heather.

"Say goodbye, Heather." Snarled Courtney. Heather panicked, and ducked, just as she sprayed the aerosol. Heather covered her mouth, and pinched her nose, and began to squirm out of the way.

"Not going to worm yourself out of this one, Richie Bitch!" Said Courtney, as she sprayed another shot at Heather. Heather panicked, and leapt out of the way. Courtney snarled.

"One last shot should do you." Said Courtney, and she began to spray. However, Heather knew what to do. She kicked the can out of Courtney's hand, and it sprayed onto the floor. However, it didn't stop spraying.

"Ugh! You idiot! Now the pipe's jammed! We're both doomed!" Shrieked Courtney. Courtney tried to cover her mouth with her shirt, but it failed, and she fell down to the floor, unconscious. Heather coughed and gagged, but eventually, she succumbed to the gas, and fell down.

* * *

><p>Chris was waiting for all of the contestants to wake up. Even the four captives and Courtney were there. Suddenly, Gwen moaned and woke up.<p>

"Ugh, I had the most terrible dream…Courtney came back, and haunted me…" Said Gwen, but then, she saw Courtney asleep on the floor, and screamed, waking everyone else up.

"Ugh, mommy? I don't want bacon with my milk…" Moaned Owen. Chris stifled a laugh.

"Well, Chris! I got everyone asleep. Do you know what that means?" Said Courtney, raising an eyebrow. Chris didn't speak.

"Uh, hello? Chris? Tell them the exceedingly good news." Said Courtney.

"Well, I dunno, Courtney." Said Chris. Courtney's face contorted with fury.

"What? I made everyone fall asleep!" Said Courtney.

"No, not exactly…Even though you got Noah, Heather still put herself to sleep, and you at the same time. Not good, Courtney." Said Chris.

"What? No way! You said that if everyone fell asleep, I was back on the show!" Said Courtney.

"No, I said, that if YOU made everyone fall asleep." Said Chris. Courtney's face contorted with fury

"But, I don't want to risk any lawsuits, so, Courtney is back on the show!" Said Chris.

"Yes!" Cheered Courtney. A collective moan arised from the group, especially from Gwen.

"As an intern!" Said Chris. Courtney's eyes widened.

"An intern? No way! You told me I was back on the show!" Said Courtney.

"I said you were back on the show, not back in the game." Said Chris smugly. Courtney scoffed.

"And if you think I'll just sit around and be an intern, you're crazy. I'm in to win the two million dollars, not be a slave. I refuse to be an intern." Said Courtney.

"Fine then. If you reject the position, you'll go home on the Boat of Losers tonight." Said Chris.

"Uh, Chris? Who actually won the challenge?" Asked Cody.

"Hm, good question, Cody…since no one actually found the captives, then, I guess, nobody wins. So, it's a double elimination tonight! One from each team, going home!" Said Chris. Everyone groaned.

"Well, we know who's going." Grimaced Gwen, glaring at Heather. Heather scoffed.

"Nope! Since Heather and Noah were the last ones standing from their team, they both get immunities tonight." Said Chris. Everyone groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Heather**: Well, it's good that Courtney's still not back. And I know who I'm voting for. My person…Well, they're a threat. Simple as that. And, I got a few other people to vote for them as well.

**Geoff**: I really didn't want to admit it, but Heather was right. If this person doesn't go now, they might not go at all. Sorry.

**Gwen**: Well, Heather's immune, so I might as well vote off Trent…I can't stand his flirting. Sorry, Trent…

**Dawn**: I'm obviously voting for Cody. I don't see why anyone else on my team deserves to go. Not that Cody deserves to, he's a great guy, but things are…complicated.

**Brady**: There's one person on my team who I think we should vote off, and he doesn't really help the team that much. That's why I'm voting for him.

* * *

><p>The nine Funky Monkeys sat at the bonfire. Heather was glaring at Gwen, while Courtney stood by Chris, angrily tapping her foot.<p>

"Okay guys, simple math. Nine Monkeys, eight marshmallows. You probably all know the rules by now. So, without further ado, Heather's immunity makes her safe, and as you know, any votes for Heather will be deflected onto yourself." Said Chris. Heather caught her marshmallow, and snickered evilly. Gwen glared at her.

"Also safe are…Geoff, my main man! Bridgette, my main girl! And, Izzy, My other main girl!" Said Chris. The threesome caught their marshmallows, and Geoff and Bridgette exchanged a victory kiss. Chris looked at the final four. Gwen, Trent, Justin and Owen.

"Okay guys, all of you got at least one vote. Now, rumour has it that Heather's been fishing around to get a threat out. That could be any one of you, but Trent, I hear that you've gone a little batty over Gwen again…Do you think your time is up?" Said Chris.

"I really hope not. I want to spend more time with my friends here." He said, winking at Gwen. Gwen moaned, and buried her face in her hands.

"Well, Trent, you are safe with only one vote." Said Chris. Trent caught his marshmallow eagerly.

"Gwen…" Said Chris. "You're also safe with one vote. Congratulations." Said Chris. Gwen breathed a sigh of relief, while Courtney snarled in fury.

"Justin, Owen. This leaves you two…Justin, I hear you've been pinning some stuff on Cody…Not cool, man. Owen, could you be the threat Heather was talking about? I mean, you did win Season 1, and got to the merge every other season, and everyone likes you…" Said Chris.

"Well, if everyone likes me, why would they vote me off?" Said Owen frantically.

"Let's see, Owen…tonight, the final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Justin."

Justin breathed a sigh of relief, and caught his marshmallow, while Owen looked down sadly.

"Big O? Gone? No!" Cried Izzy, jumping into Owen's arms.

"It's okay, Izzy. I mean, I've already won a season. I don't need to win another!" Said Owen.

"Aw, look at my big teddy bear, being all generous. You're not gonna leave without a little sugar from Izzy!" Said Izzy, and she cupped her mouth to Owen's, and kissed him tightly. Gwen, and Bridgette cooed.

"Alright, enough tonsil hockey! Be gone! Owen, go stand with Courtney over there." Said Chris. Izzy waved goodbye, and bounded off with her team

* * *

><p>The eight remaining Cheezel Weasels all sat by the bonfire, waiting for the inevitable. Courtney and Owen stood by them.<p>

"Owen, man, you got out?" Said Cody in dismay.

"Yeah, but it's fine! I get to go eat proper food!" Said Owen.

"Shush, Owen! Now, there are eight Cheezel Weasels here, and seven marshmallows. If you're any good at math, you'll realize that one person won't get one. That person must walk down the dock of shame, and never come back." Said Chris.

"But, inevitably, Noah is immune. Any votes for him, and you know the deal." Said Chris, as Noah caught his marshmallow.

"Now, also safe, we have…our main face suckers, Brady and Beth!" Said Chris. Beth squealed, and hugged Brady, as they both caught their marshmallows.

"Also safe are Sadie and LeShawna!" Said Chris. The two large girls exchanged a hug, and caught their marshmallows.

"Dawn, you're also safe, with only one vote." Said Chris. Dawn eagerly caught her marshmallow. The bottom two was Zeke and Cody. They both looked at each other.

"Cody, Zeke. Both of you racked up quite a number of votes. Cody, from what I hear, you've been doing some…meddling?" Said Chris.

"It was just an opinion!" Said Cody frantically.

"And Zeke. You've been doing pretty poorly in the challenges lately. I wouldn't be surprised if it was your time to go right about now." Said Chris.

"And now, the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Zeke."

* * *

><p>Back at Playa Des Losers, Sierra was siphoning all the soda she could get into her body. She was on a major sugar high, but suddenly, she sniffed the air, and stopped.<p>

"I just have the weirdest feeling that something terrible just happened." She said. Harold and Tyler exchanged confused glances, while Alejandro rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Cody gasped, and looked at his teammates.<p>

"Me, out? All because I gave one little opinion?" He cried, frantically.

"Sorry, Cody. You got involved in something that wasn't your business. Not cool." Said LeShawna. Cody hung his head, and walked over to Courtney and Owen.

"And, now! We say goodbye to Cody, Owen, and Courtney, even though the latter wasn't even in the game at the time." Said Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 1 – Brady, Geoff, Noah<strong>

Geoff was already back from his elimination, and he was listening to music on his iPod on his bed, humming the tune to 'Guns and Roses'. Noah and Brady walked into the room.

"Aw, sweet! Both my roomies are still here!" Said Geoff, slinging his arm around both of them.

"Cody got the boot." Said Noah.

"Oh, alright, man." Said Geoff.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 2 – Zeke, Trent, Justin<strong>

Trent and Justin were idly chatting.

"I can't believe Owen's gone…he was such a party guy." Said Trent.

"True…but at least he won't stink up the room anymore." Said Justin. Trent chuckled. Then, Zeke walked in.

"Zeke, man. Where's Cody?" Asked Trent.

"Gone, eh. Off the island." Said Zeke.

"Wow, I can't believe it. Yesterday, there were five people in our room. Now, there's only three…" Said Trent

* * *

><p><strong>Heather – Owen<strong>

**Trent – Justin**

**Geoff – Owen**

**Gwen – Trent**

**Izzy – Justin**

**Bridgette – Owen**

**Justin – Owen**

**Owen – Gwen**

**Owen – 4**

**Justin – 2**

**Gwen – 1**

**Trent – 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Sadie – Cody<strong>

**LeShawna – Cody**

**Noah – Dawn**

**Brady – Cody**

**Beth – Zeke**

**Zeke – Cody**

**Cody – Zeke**

**Cody – 4**

**Zeke – 3**

**Dawn – 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Eliminated – Courtney, Sierra, DJ, Lindsay, Alejandro, Tyler, Harold, Katie, Blainely, Duncan, Eva, Cody, Owen<strong>

**Still in – Gwen, Beth, Brady, Noah, Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette, LeShawna, Dawn, Justin, Heather, Sadie, Ezekiel, Trent**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! So many questions remain! Will Izzy fare without Owen around? Will Trent win Gwen back? Will Beth and Brady ever stop making out? Will Dawn and Justin's barely there relationship survive? Find out next time, on Total Drama Return!<strong>


	37. Will You Be My Valentine? Part 1

**Total Drama Return Episode 13 Part 1**

**NutsyTheNuttySquirrel – Oh, thanks a lot! Yeah, I thought people would expect it to be Courtney! Guess I was wrong!**

**Agreenparrot – Really? I thought the eliminations were a bit rushed…I didn't want an excuse to get rid of Heather so early, so I gave her immunity, but who else asides from Cody was left to vote off after that? And no, Courtney left the island with Cody and Owen.**

**Coolman123 – No, sorry, Courtney left the island with Cody and Owen. The merge will hit in about two or three episodes, don't worry.**

**Luvinmoney – Amen brother!**

**Anonymous Reader/Sparkling-Nexis137 – Ha! You can't hide from me! I know it's you! You're sweeter then Ned Flanders' religious beliefs, a thousand Crème Eggs, and if Willy Wonka owned the universe, you'd still be sweeter then his new 'MUST EAT FIFTY POUNDS OF CANDY A DAY' rule.**

* * *

><p>The Boat of Losers was a slight bit crowded, especially since Owen took up most of the space. Courtney was still grumbling to herself about how she should have gotten on the show, and Cody was thinking of how he could apologize to Dawn and Justin. Soon, Playa Des Losers came into sight. They could see what the others were doing. Eva and DJ were sunbaking, and holding hands. Alejandro, Duncan and Blainely and were also sunbathing, while Lindsay and Tyler were making out, and Harold was trying to teach Katie how to play cards.<p>

"Hey wait, where's Sierra?" Said Cody. Soon, all three disembarked the boat. Eva groaned.

"Oh great. Courtney didn't get back on the show?" Said Eva.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Said Duncan.

"No. We all need a break from her." Said Eva, and everyone burst into giggles and laughter. Courtney scoffed.

"Whatever. It's been a long day, and I'm going to bed." She said, stomping into the hotel.

"No arguments." Said Duncan.

"Guys, where's Sierra? Is she okay? I just want to see her." Said Cody, but suddenly, he was tackled by a large figure.

"Eeee! Cody-Kins, I missed you so much! And I owe you two things…" Said Sierra. First she gave him a big kiss on the cheek, which Cody nervously rubbed off, and then, she gave him a slap.

"That's for breaking your promise." Said Sierra.

"Wh-What promise?" Gasped Cody.

"You didn't win for us." Said Sierra. Cody sighed.

"Whatever. I'll just miss my amazing friends…I'll miss Trent, and Beth, and Brady, and Gwen…" Said Cody.

"Gwen…I miss Gwen…I am so going to pummel Trent when he gets here! How dare he hit on my girl!" Said Duncan.

"Oh, shut it, lover boy. You've been dreaming about her ever since you got here." Said Blainely. She was treated to a wine glass in the face, thanks to Katie.

"It's okay to miss your partners! I miss Noah…" Said Katie.

"I miss Izzy…" Said Owen

"I miss Heather…wait, did I just say that?" Said Alejandro.

"I miss LeShawna…even though we technically aren't together." Said Harold.

"Ugh! You dorks are so annoying! I'm off to bed." Said Blainely.

"You're just jealous that no-one loves you." Said Alejandro, and Blainely gave him the finger, quite briskly.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the final fourteen at Wawanakwa gathered for breakfast. Dawn and Justin cuddled adoringly, Beth and Brady fed eachother, and Bridgette and Geoff made out. Gwen sighed.<p>

"I miss Duncan…" She said.

"Oh, be quiet, Gwen. Stop obsessing over your boyfriend. Oh wait, he's right here." Said Heather, pointing to Trent. Gwen flipped her off.

"I miss Katie. She missed our first Valentine's Day as a couple." Said Noah.

"And Duncan missed our one-year anniversary." Said Gwen, looking down sadly. Heather scoffed.

"You guys are just sad sacks. If you don't focus on the game, you're sure to be gone next." Said Heather.

"Shut up, Heather. We know that deep down inside, you miss Alejandro." Said Izzy.

"I…you…Ugh!" Said Heather. Then, Chris walked in.

"Oh, great! I'm so glad you're all depressed about your crappy love lives, because today's challenge is based on Valentine's Day!" Said Chris.

"Wasn't Valentine's Day a week ago?" Said Noah, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but we just thought it was a good idea." Said Chris.

"A good idea? Do you remember how the last romance-themed challenge went?" Said Bridgette. Geoff nodded in agreement.

"Just shush! Now, in today's challenge, you will be drawing a name from the hat. Whoever you get is your valentine." Said Chris.

"Oh boy." Said Gwen.

"Now, you have to write an anonymous poem to your valentine. You have to figure out who your valentine is, and then come back to me. If you are correct, you win one point for your team. Oh, and here's the kicker…you only get one guess. So, the team with the most correct guesses in the end wins. So, pick your valentine!" Said Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Heather**: I got…Izzy? Oh great, just my luck. What am I meant to say to her? Um, I like the way you scratch your ear with your foot? Yeah right!

**Izzy**: Ooh! I got Justin! I could think of a thousand things to say to him /Cackles evilly/

**Justin**: I got…erm…Brady…what am I meant to write to a dude?

**Brady**: I got Gwen…Gosh, I'm just not sure I can do this to anyone but my Bethy-Pie…

**Gwen**: Let's see…knowing my luck, I probably got someone pretty terrible…/Pulls a name out/ Are you serious? TRENT?

**Trent**: I got Bridgette…Gosh, I was hoping for Gwen…Not that I like or her or anything!

**Bridgette**: Oh my gosh, I got Heather! What nice thing could I possibly say to her?

**Beth**: I got Noah…Not terrible, I guess. It's better then writing a valentine to a girl…well, I just don't have much experience in that area…

**Geoff**: I got Dawn, man. This'll be cool! I've written plenty of valentines before! Once, at my epic Valentine's Day party of '07, I was thirteen, and I wrote a valentine to my middle school crush, and announced it in front of better. It probably would have gone better if she hadn't have had a boyfriend at the time.

**Dawn**: I got Ezekiel. Poor thing, probably doesn't get too many valentines…I'll make sure I'm as nice as possible to him!

**Zeke**: I got Beth, eh…we're both farm people, eh, so I think I can relate it to that…

**Noah**: Perrr-fect. I got Geoff. People already think I'm gay, so writing a valentine to a guy helps that?

**LeShawna**: And I got Noah the Turkey. What nice thing can I write to that little sadistic cynic? Well, he's come through for us a couple of times, so I'll try my best…

* * *

><p>All of the contestants were off writing their valentines. Chris had made Dakota their personal delivery system, and he was giving her a big lecture.<p>

"Dakota, you've been seriously lacking in the drama department lately. I may not be able to let you onto Season Two." Said Chris. Dakota gasped.

"Why not? I caused that whole thing with DJ and Eva!" Said Dakota.

"And they ended up getting back together." Said Chris.

"I also caused the whole Lindsay, Duncan and Tyler debacle." Said Dakota.

"Which ended about six episodes ago, after Tyler voluntarily left out of guilt." Said Chris. Dakota looked frantic.

"Please! I'll do anything to get onto Season 2!" Said Dakota, clasping her hands together.

"It's not about what you do. It's about what you give. And if you give me drama, I'll consider letting you on Season 2." Said Chris. Dakota gasped. Then, suddenly, the door slammed open.

"Here, just give this to Trent." Mumbled Gwen. Dakota nodded, and snatched the paper away, and ran to Trent. On the way, she opened the card up, and looked at it.

_Dear My Valentine_

_Guess what? Endless, never-ending love is what I have for you._

_Your crush._

Dakota was very confused. She didn't know how that would give Trent any edge at all. But then, Beth ran up to her.

"Dakota! Can you pretty please deliver this to Noah!" Said Beth.

"Sure thing." Said Dakota. Soon, Dakota was running around, and delivering notes to everyone, and everyone had received their notes

* * *

><p>Izzy was reading her note closely.<p>

_Dear Izzy_

_I love the way you scratch your ear with your foot_

_Your 'Valentine'._

Izzy then pulled out her purse. Then, she pulled out a tube of dust.

"Time to bring on the forensics!" She cheered. She grabbed the note, and began to brush it with the dust. A fingerprint showed on the note.

"Ooh, an arch print. Interesting. Now, I just have to figure out whose print this is…based on my analysis, the only arches here are Dawn, Heather, Geoff and myself…Ooh, that would be so cool if I actually wrote a valentine to myself! But then I'd be cheating on Owen…with myself!" Said Izzy. She tapped her chin in thought.

"I doubt Geoff could write something this mean…So that leaves Heather and Dawn…and I think I know my answer." Said Izzy

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, tension. Has Izzy won a point for her team? If Trent figures out that Gwen is his valentine, will he go even more nutsy then he is now? Will Dawn shower Ezekiel with love? Will Bridgette nail Heather? Will Beth and Brady ever stop making out? Find out on the next dramatic instalment of Total Drama Return<strong>!


	38. Will You Be My Valentine? Part 2

**Total Drama Return Episode 13 Part 2.**

**Sorry guys, this chapter is a bit rushed...I have to get to school, so enjoy the surprises this chapter contains!**

**Luvinmoney – Thanks!**

**Lovingrace – Why, thank you! So much!**

**TotalDramaRocksMySocksOff – I wish I could, but firstly, I don't take scenes, and secondly, Eva was already eliminated. I'm sorry.**

**Sparkling-Nexis137/BFFFFL – I must top that! Erm…You're sweeter then Willy Wonka being injected with a needle that made him go candy-crazy, and caused him to turn everything he touched into candy, and thus making swimming pools into hot chocolate, trees into giant candy canes and lollipops, and he changed the new currency to chocolate coins, and entire square kilometres into pure chocolate! He also replaced the sun with a giant gumball, and made little pieces of candy into the stars, and Mars was made into several Mars Bars. OOOOOOOO!**

* * *

><p>"Chris, Chris! I figured it out!" Cheered Izzy, screaming in his ear. Chris screamed.<p>

"Okay, Izzy, I get it! Now, who is your valentine?" Said Chris.

"It was obviously…Heather!" Said Izzy.

"And, that is correct. Izzy wins a point for the Funky Monkeys. Go nuts." Said Chris, but suddenly, all of the other fourteen contestants ran up.

"Chris, we figured it out!" Said everyone. Chris gasped.

"How did you all figure it out so quickly?" Said Chris.

"It was pretty easy." Said Brady.

"Okay, whatever…" Said Chris. Bridgette, Beth and Gwen all failed, because they all thought Geoff, when Geoff had actually gotten Dawn. Trent had been right in guessing Gwen, making the score 2-0. Noah had guessed his correctly too, making the score 2-1. Zeke and Brady had also guessed theirs correctly, making it 2-3 to the Weasels. Izzy's crazy note-writing had made it easy for Justin to figure out it was her, evening the score. Heather had also guessed hers right, while Geoff and LeShawna had both gotten theirs wrong, making the final score 3-4.

"Okay, I am really disappointed. This challenge was a failure!" Said Chris, throwing his hands up in the air, angrily.

"But does that mean we win?" Said Heather, raising her hand.

"Well, I guess so…" Said Chris. The Funky Monkeys cheered, as they had won two times in a row now.

"Alright, but to make up for the lack of drama this challenge brought, I'm throwing in possibly the biggest twist of the season!" Said Chris. Everyone stared at Chris.

"So, this challenge was seriously lame. L-A-M-E. So, to make it double as dramatic, the losing team gets to vote off two members of the losing team!" Said Chris,

"ANOTHER double elimination, Chris? Seriously?" Said Heather in disbelief.

"Shush! I'm not finished! So, after that, THE VIEWERS, will vote for who they want to be safe. One of the two will be safe, and will go to the Funky Monkeys, while the other is eliminated, and goes to Playa Des Losers. So, Cheezel Weasels, pick your two least favourite losers, and vote!" Said Chris. Everyone gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Dakota**: I've got some major opportunities here…if I can maybe push some of those worthless peons to vote off two people, I can probably join Season 2! But who to vote off…

**LeShawna**: I'm really not sure who to vote off…I mean, Dawn's a cool girl, she's just sort of…crazy. Zeke is a social weirdo, Sadie's dumb as a pole. Noah's a damn cynic, and Beth and Brady won't stop sucking face! Gosh, this will be hard…

* * *

><p>LeShawna was pondering who to vote off. She had originally decided on Sadie, and was heading into the confessional to vote. But suddenly, Dakota walked up the her.<p>

"Oh, hey Dakota. What's up?" Asked LeShawna.

"Nothing much…I just have a teensy suggestion, for my absolute favourite camper." Said Dakota. LeShawna beamed in pride.

"Speak up, girl. Your favourite camper's listening." Said LeShawna.

"Vote off Beth and Brady. Either way, one of them needs to go. Together, they're a huge threat." Said Dakota.

"How so, girl?" Said LeShawna.

"Well, Beth got to the Final Two in Season 2. And Brady, who would actually vote him off? He's sweeter then honey. Together, they could actually rule this game." Said Dakota.

"I never thought about that…Dakota, you are right, girl! I agree! Thank you!" Said LeShawna. Dakota grinned, and scampered away.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**LeShawna**: I know it has to be either Beth or Brady…I'd feel terrible voting for Beth, she's my girl, so I guess it's Brady, and someone else. Probably Noah. Sorry.

**Dakota**: I really don't mean to be evil, I just want on Season 5...I really, really, really do…

* * *

><p>Noah had originally decided to vote off Zeke and Dawn. He was walking into the confessional when he saw Dakota in there. He screamed, causing Dakota to scream.<p>

"Dakota! What are you doing in there?" He said, gasping for breath.

"Just venting. But Noah! You were my absolute favourite during Season 1, 2, and 3. So, I can't just let you stay in the dark!" Said Dakota, beginning to fake weep.

"What is it? Is Katie breaking up with me?" He said frantically.

"Uh, no…your team is planning to vote you off, along with Beth." Said Dakota. Noah gasped.

"But why me? There's no way I'd win a vote against Beth…" Said Noah.

"I know. I heard Beth and Brady talking a while ago, and they're intimidated by your use of sarcasm and knowledge." Said Dakota. Noah's upper lip curled and he snarled.

"So, they want to vote off the only smart person on their team? Maybe I should vote them off, because they apparently have no brains!" Said Noah.

"Do what you must, Noah. But don't let me change your opinion." Said Dakota.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Noah**: It's got to be Beth or Brady. And why did I believe Dakota so much? It's because voting me off would be exactly the kind of stupid thing my numbskull teammates would do.

* * *

><p>Soon, Dakota had gotten Sadie and Zeke to vote for Beth and Brady. She had bribed Sadie with a basket of cookies, and she had bribed Zeke by telling him that if they don't go, he will. She had hoped that four votes was enough against them. Soon, all of the Cheezel Weasels were sitting by the elimination.<p>

"In case you dum-dums have already forgotten, I'm going to go over the unique portion of this ceremony." Said Chris. The Cheezel Weasels rolled their eyes.

"So, all of you have voted twice, making a total of fourteen votes. Whichever two get the most out of all the votes, will be up for elimination. The viewers will then vote on who gets to stay. The winner will remain in the game, and go to the Funky Monkeys, while the other is eliminated." Said Chris. Noah was glaring at Beth and Brady intensely.

"So, without further ado, let's get on with the votes." Said Chris.

"The first three safe with no votes are…" Said Chris. Everyone crossed their fingers.

"All the girls, except for Beth." Said Chris. LeShawna, Sadie, and Dawn cheered, while Beth gasped.

"What? Why would people want to vote for me? I thought I was nice!" Stammered Beth.

"Safe with only two votes….is Zeke!" Said Chris. Zeke cheered, and caught his marshmallow with his foot and munched it.

"Seriously? I got more votes then that?" Said Noah. Zeke growled at him defensively.

"Anyways, so Noah, Beth and Brady. Two of you are about to leave the Cheezel Weasels forever, and either way, the happy couple will split be split up." Said Chris. Beth held onto Brady's hand tightly.

"So, the last one safe, with only three votes, is…." Said Chris.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Beth."

Beth gasped in surprise, and caught her marshmallow, heaving great big sobs, and clutched her head into her boyfriend's chest, sobbing. Brady patted her hair comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Bethy Bear. I'll win a vote against Noah." Said Brady.

"It's not that…I should be in your place!" Said Beth, blubbering.

"No, Bethy Bear. It'll all be fine." Said Brady.

"No, it won't…don't you know? Noah's a fan favourite!" Said Beth, blubbering.

"Either way, it'll still be fine." Said Brady.

"So! Viewers! Decide who you want to keep in the game! Brady or Noah? I'm personally keening on Brady…" said Chris. Brady nodded in approval

* * *

><p><strong>Viewers! Now it's your time to shine! Vote on WHO YOU WANT TO STAY! Not who you want to go. So, vote<strong>


	39. Will You Be My Valentine Part 3

**Total Drama Return Episode 13 Part 3**

**Hey guys, sorry that the chapter took a while. I just wanted to make sure that everyone got the chance to vote. And now, I have a huge announcement! Who of you remember a while back, that I said that if I get fifty reviewers, I would let you guys vote ANYONE you want off TDR? Well, the total is forty three, which means I need seven more reviewers! So, please, I beg of you, recommend TDR to your friends!**

**All Voters** **- Thanks for voting! A total of 11 votes were counted**

**Sparkling-Nexis137 – Gasp! I don't know! But, just do what Buzz Lightyear said! To Infinity And Beyond! And, I will abide by that saying. You're sweeter then if the entire world's water supply was melted chocolate, and if the entire world's supply of food was made of candy and other sweets, etc. Sorry, not too creative today**

**Cottontop** **- Haha, thanks! Glad to have a new reader on board**

* * *

><p>Dakota had been called to Chris' office. She had only been in here once before, right before she had been hired as the top intern. She shuddered. Was she about to lose her job? Was she about to be promoted? She hoped so. The door slammed open. Chris walked in.<p>

"Ah, good. You got my note." Said Chris. Dakota nodded tentatively. Chris sat down in his office chair.

"Dakota. This morning, I made you a proposition that you would not be attending Season Five of Total Drama if you continued to ignore the reason I hired you; to create drama." Said Chris. Dakota nodded, and began to mentally pray.

"Dakota, I'm really starting to think you lack the abilities of a potential double agent. Do you not want the money next season?" Said Chris.

"Well, it's more about the fame then the money, Chris…sure, I have a lot of money at home. I don't need any more. But to be famous…" Said Dakota.

"Well, Dakota, today you aimed to get rid of either Brady or Beth, thinking that taking out one of them would distract the other, and take out both. You achieved half of your goal. Brady is in the bottom two, and so is Noah. Beth isn't." Said Chris.

"Am I fired?" Dakota blurted out. Chris laughed.

"You better hope Brady gets eliminated. Otherwise, then yes, you are fired." Said Chris. Dakota whimpered.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Dakota**: I really, really pray that Brady gets eliminated…If Noah is eliminated, then I am eliminated! Those guys aren't the only ones competing, you know!"

* * *

><p>Two twin catapults sat by eachother on the Dock of Shame. Both Noah and Brady were placed on a catapult. The five Cheezel Weasels who weren't up for elimination looked at their former teammates. The Funky Monkeys were also present, seeing who their new teammate was going to be.<p>

"Um, Chris? May I ask why we are on catapults?" Said Brady.

"It was an idea for the original script of Season Four, and I just hated to see it go to waste. You know, we were actually meant to cut all you guys and have a whole new cast. Lucky we didn't go through with it." Said Chris, grinning.

"Yes. How extraordinarily lucky." Said Gwen.

"Anyways, so, the Cheezel Weasels have voted both Brady and Noah off of their team. The viewers voted between the two, and the one with the least votes will go to the Funky Monkeys. The other will be catapulted off the island. Now, before the results are revealed, why don't we see whom the Funky Monkeys would like on their team. " Said Chris. He gestured towards the Funky Monkeys.

"Well, Noah's smart, and Brady's pretty dumb. But Brady's athletic…I'll have to go with Brady. At least he's a little easier on the eyes." Said Heather.

"Well, as much as I don't like Noah's cynical ways, I think intelligence counts for something. I'd want Noah." Said Gwen.

"Gosh, it's a hard choice…Both are pretty cool guys…But, at the end of the day, I would pick Brady." Said Trent.

"I agree. It would have to be Brady. Noah's just…a downer." Said Geoff.

"Hmm…I would pick Brady, because Noah deceived me in the first episode in this season! Shame on you, sir!" Said Izzy. She stomped over to the catapult, and attempted to chew the rope holding Noah's catapult, but Chris dragged her away.

"Noah is the anti-me, but Brady is my only serious modelling competition left…I wouldn't want either, but I guess it would have to be Noah." Said Justin.

"Okay! So, Brady wins by a two-to-four vote! Now, I forgot to mention, but this little vote gives you an extra bonus vote to stay in the game. So, Brady, you have an extra vote to stay." Said Chris. Brady cheered.

"Now, we got a total of eleven votes, twelve including that bonus for Brady. So let's start counting the votes." Said Chris.

"I have…one vote for Noah!" Said Chris, pulling a vote out of the jar. Noah cheered.

"Another for Noah! That puts Noah in the lead at two-one." Said Chris. Noah smirked at Brady. Beth shuddered in fright.

"I have a vote for Brady!" Said Chris. Beth cheered, and clapped for Brady.

"I have another vote for Noah! The score is now three-two in Noah's favour." Said Chris.

"I have one more for Brady!" Said Chris. Brady clapped approvingly.

"The score's tied up at three apiece." Said Chris. He pulled the next two names out of the hat.

"Both of these votes are for…Noah! This puts Noah ahead by a five-three lead!" He said. Beth bit her nails.

"So, basically, I need another four votes to secure my safety?" Said Brady.

"Basically, and guess what? There are only four votes left to count." Said Chris. Beth clutched Brady's hand.

"The next vote is for…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Noah."

Noah gasped, and a wide smile beamed onto his face. Brady gasped and Beth broke down sobbing.

"It turns out, Noah actually won by a landslide. He actually won by a nine-to-four margin. Which, inevitably, means that Brady is out." Said Chris.

"No! Brady! How will I go on without you?" Blubbered Beth. Brady grasped her hands.

"Beth, sweetie, you have to win this for the both of us. I may have lost the money, but you still have the chance to win! Do not be crippled by depression! Because, Beth, I love—Waugh!" Cried Brady, and Brady was catapulted off the island. Beth dropped to her knees, sobbing. Bridgette and LeShawna quickly ran over to the short girl, and helped her up. Noah unsteadily climbed off the catapult.

"Hey, new teamies." He said, sarcastically.

"Shut it, Noah. If you're smart, you'll keep your mouth shut. Your big mouth is what got you kicked off in Seasons One and Three." Said Heather. Noah shrugged.

"And now, I just noticed…The Cheezel Weasels are now down to five players, and the Funky Monkeys are up to eight. How will this unfold?" Said Chris. Beth was still sobbing, and

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Beth**: /Sobbing/ How could you guys vote off my Brady? He was so supportive through everything…We'd just gotten to be on the same team…And, he was about to say 'I love you' to met…the three holy words! I thought I would never hear them...

**Bridgette**: Poor Beth! I feel so terrible for her. When I was separated from Geoff in Seasons 1 and 3, I felt like an entire chunk of me was missing…especially after Alejandro used me like that. I should protect Beth, make sure no-one bullies her. Well, on a brighter note, I'm in the final thirteen! With Geoff, too!

**Dawn**: Oh my goodness! It feels upmost exhilarating to be a candidate in the Final Thirteen! I could win this! I could win with Justin! I honestly didn't see myself getting so far. Beth, however…her aura is an orphan-like shade of blue. It'll probably keep me up all night.

**Geoff**: Woo! Final Thirteen! And I get to spend every second of it with Bridgette! I haven't gotten this far since Season 1! And, yeah baby! It feels great! What a rush!

**Gwen**: /Sketching in her notebook/ Yeah, it feels pretty great that I'm here in the Final Thirteen. It's basically the halfway point. And the best thing? Courtney isn't here to ruin it for me. Take that, you CIT bitch!

**Heather**: /Filing her nails/ I honestly am not surprised to have made it this far. The lowest I have ever gotten was the final eight in Season Two. I even won last season. So, with my alliance with Zeke going strongly, who's to say I won't win this one?

**Izzy**: Woohoo! Final Thirteen! This is more exciting then the time I found that cure for cancer! It's even more exciting then the time I found myself in a giant pool of Oreos! …Oh wait, was that a dream? Nah, probably not. Woo-hoo!

**Justin**: Being in the Final Thirteen is like a giant rush of adrenaline. And, what makes me most happy is that I didn't do it by using girls to get me further in the game. Heck, I've even got myself a fabulous babe right now, and I plan on me and Dawn being the Final Two.

**LeShawna**: Ooh, yeah! Final Thirteen, baby! Harold, ginger baby, if you're watching, I'm gonna win this money for you, seeing as guys like you only come around once every decade. I mean, look at Alejandro, and Duncan! The reason they didn't win is because they had bad personalities, and I will win because I have a kickin' personality, y'all!

**Noah**: Being in the Final Thirteen didn't really shock me. Hello, none of these Neanderthals can match my intellectual superiority. It is a pretty good feeling though. I think I may need an alliance soon enough, though. I guess my main threats would be Heather, Gwen, LeShawna, Bridgette, and Geoff, most of whom happen to be on my new team. I'm doing this for you, Katie Baby!

**Sadie**: Eeee! OMG! I am in the Final Thirteen! Katie, I miss you every day, and I'm going to win this for you! Then we'll go on a world-wide shopping spree! I've always wanted to got to France…

**Trent**: I do like being in the Final Thirteen. Especially with Gwen…I made a mistake in cheating for in Season Two, but I won't be making that mistake again. I just hope that by the end of the season, we can make up for lost time.

**Zeke**: Woohoo! Final Thirteen, baby! I've never gotten this far before, eh. I was the first booted in both Season 1 and 3, so this is a major achievement, eh!

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 1 – Geoff, Noah<strong>

Geoff walked into the cabin, followed shortly by Noah.

"Woohoo! Noah, isn't it a rush? Final Thirteen, baby!" Said Geoff.

"I'm practically giddy with excitement." Said Noah.

"And dude! You're on our team now! Welcome to the winner's table, dude!" Said Geoff, slinging an arm around Noah, and letting out a mighty cheer.

"Anyways, so Geoff, I have a proposition for you. I'm the new guy on your team, which essentially makes me the next to go, right after Heather." Said Noah. Geoff's face dropped.

"Why do you say that, man? You're cool." Said Geoff.

"But I still think it would be better if I had an alliance just to be on the safe side." Said Noah.

"No way, man. Last time I went into an alliance without Bridgette, it worked so well for me." Said Geoff, crossing his arms.

"We can bring Bridgette in if you want. Maybe even Gwen too." Said Noah.

"Wait, so, you, me, Bridge, and Gwen?" Said Geoff.

"Exactly." Said Noah. Geoff cheered once more, and Noah blocked his ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 2 – Zeke, Trent, Justin<strong>

Things were quite normal in Cabin 3. Justin was applying his night cream, Trent was playing guitar, and Zeke was eating some marshmallows.

"So, Trent. You and Gwen, eh?" Said Justin.

"Yeah, but we're not officially together yet. But I think it'll just be a matter of time before she and Duncan break up." Said Trent.

"Are you sure about that, eh? They were pretty tight in Season Three." Said Zeke.

"Well, Little Zeke, there's always that couple on a TV Show, the one that always ends up back together even when they break up. Ross and Rachel, Derek and Meredith, Emma and Will, Leonard and Penny, and hopefully the newest one will be Gwen and Trent." Said Trent.

"Interesting. You do know that each of those couples broke up about three times before they officially got together, right?" Said Justin.

"Yeah, but I'm still just waiting on that little glimmer of hope…" Said Trent.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin 3 – Gwen, Bridgette, LeShawna, Dawn<strong>

Gwen, Bridgette, LeShawna and Dawn were all humming to the tune of 'Guns and Roses', while animatedly chatting. Over in the next room, they could hear Beth sobbing.

"Ugh, great. We'll need more then just a wall to block this crying out, we'll need, like, a forest." Said Gwen.

"Gwen, girl, be sympathetic for the poor girl. How did you feel when you lost Duncan?" said LeShawna.

"Not great, but I didn't carry on like this!" Said Gwen.

Dakota had been called back into Chris's office. It was raining outside. Thunder clapped the skies, and lightning flashed inside the office.

"Dakota, you got very lucky today that Brady got the boot. Ultimately, your plan was a success. Now, I'm not expecting you to give up. I expect more out of you." Said Chris.

"Yes, Chris." Said Dakota.

"Well, Dakota, you can leave. You're safe. For now." Said Chris. Dakota stepped out of the office, and walked outside into the thundering storm. Thunder roared in her ears, but as she walked past the cabins, she could still hear the sobbing of Beth

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Dakota**: When Chris told me I was safe another day, I was so relieved. But then, I heard Beth. And I thought to myself…is it worth it? All this pain I'm causing…is it truly worth it? …Yeah! But at the same time, no. I don't know what to do!

* * *

><p><strong>VOTES<strong>

**Noah – 9 (Agreenparrot, LuvinMoney, FlareZap, HaterAssasin, UsernameNotTaken, Snowsky, Jayse20, TheOnlyIdiot)**

**Brady – 4 (Bonus Vote, Sparkling-Nexis137, SadistSkull, PERSON)**

* * *

><p><strong>Eliminated – Courtney, Sierra, DJ, Lindsay, Alejandro, Tyler, Harold, Katie, Blainely, Duncan, Eva, Cody, Owen, Brady<strong>

**Still in – Gwen, Beth, Noah, Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette, LeShawna, Dawn, Justin, Heather, Sadie, Ezekiel, Trent.**

* * *

><p><strong>So many questions remain! Will Noah's new alliance prevail? Will Bridgette and Gwen even join? Will Beth last much longer without Brady? Will Trent get his happy ending? What's in store for Dawn and Justin? What's Heather's next plan? Find out on the next super special instalment of Total Drama Return!<strong>


	40. The Good, The Bad, And The Zeke Part 1

**Total Drama Return Episode 14 Part 1**

**Hey guys! Extra long chapter today! Hope you like it!**

**agreenparrot – Thank you so much! And I agree with you; I had to get rid of the characters with the least storylines by the halfway point, so Brady had to go eventually.**

**Luvinmoney – Yeah, me too!**

**Flutejrp – Great to hear from you again! I thought you'd left TDR! Oh, I know. Trent better watch his back.**

**Sparkling-Nexis137 – You're sweeter then every piece of candy Owen's ever eaten, which includes enough sugar to start an intergalactic candy war between Willy Wonka and THE DONUT COPTERS!**

* * *

><p>Everything was peaceful in the cabins, except for one girl, who was having extraordinarily terrifying nightmares. That girl was Dawn.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Dawn's Dream)<strong>

It was pitch black. Dawn was panting. Dawn was running. She didn't know where to or what from, but she was terrified. Her blonde hair whipped behind her, until she heard a scream.

"Dawn!" Screamed Justin.

"Justin!" Yelled Dawn, and she ran on to find her boyfriend. Eventually, a light flickered on like a single streetlight, and there was Justin, tied up in ropes and struggling to break free.

"Justin!" Cried Dawn, and she immediately scrambled down to attempt to release her boyfriend. Suddenly, a murderous laugh rang in Dawn's ears. Justin screamed once more, and fell down, twitching. And then he disappeared.

"Justin, where are you?" Yelled Dawn, and then, Scott immediately rose from the ground.

"I've been waiting for the chance to see you again." Sneered Scott. And then Dawn woke up, drenched in sweat.

* * *

><p>A whistle sounded the campsite. The kind of whistle that your soccer coach uses when he's angry and wants you to shut up.<p>

"CHRIS!" Shouted LeShawna from inside the cabin. Chris chuckled, as all of the sleepy campers slowly emerged from their cabins.

"It's, like, five a.m!" Said Heather.

"Well, what's a good sports day without an early wakeup call?" Mocked Chris.

"Please tell me you did not just say sports day." Said Noah.

"Well, Noah-it-all, I just did! Today, it's a sports carnival!" Said Chris. Most of the contestants groaned, except for Geoff, who seemed reasonably cool with it.

"So, each team will be using members to compete in five different sports. Soccer, swimming, tennis, basketball, and, my personal favourite, skiing. Each team will elect members to compete in each sport, and whichever team racks up the least wins will lose, and the other will win." Said Chris.

"How is this fair? Our team has only five players!" Said Beth. LeShawna, Zeke, Sadie and Dawn nodded.

"Okay, well, don't worry. You won't need more then five players for each match. Soccer, baseball and basketball will be five on five, tennis will be two on two, and skiing will be one on one." Said Chris.

"And how is this fair? While we all have to bust our humps in almost every challenge, they get to choose their best players!" Said LeShawna.

"Ah, well spotted, LeShawna. Don't worry, for soccer, baseball and basketball, the members playing for the Funky Monkeys will be randomly chosen." Said Chris.

"And, I forgot to mention the biggest twist. At the end of the challenge, three rewards will be given out. One for the best effort, one for the best sportsmanship, and one for the best playing. Whoever wins these awards win an immunity." Said Chris

"What if you don't know the rules, eh?" Said Zeke, desperately raising his hand.

"Well, that's too bad, because to warm up, we will be starting with a five kilometre run! Now, move, move, move!" Roared Chris, and the campers all frantically began to sprint.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Gwen**: I absolutely hate sport carnivals. Everyone's all pepped up and cheerful, cheerleaders are giggling, the football jocks are guffawing like morons. Plus the fact that no matter how hard you try, your team always pelts you with rotten fruit if you lose.

**Noah**: Yeah, I said it once, and I'll say it again; Sports aren't my forte.

**LeShawna**: A sports day, huh? Makes me almost wish we didn't vote off Eva…almost.

* * *

><p>The campers were panting, as they finished up their run. Bridgette had arrived in first, as the surfer girl was quite fit and athletic. Justin arrived soon after Bridgette, and claimed he wasn't even too tired. Geoff, Trent, Dawn and Izzy came shortly after him, both quite tired but still excited. Gwen came soon after that, her mascara stained with sweat. Ezekiel, Sadie and Beth ran in together, both exhausted. Lastly, were Heather and Noah, who had simply refused to run.<p>

"Alright guys! Are you ready for the first part of the challenge? Soccer time! It'll be five on five. You get two minutes to decide who'll be goalies, defenders, mid fielders and attackers." Said Chris.

"Wait! But who's competing for our team?" Demanded Heather.

"Ah, good call Heather. Let's pick." Said Chris. Chef handed him a hat full of names. Chris pulled one out.

"Lucky you, Heather! It's your time to shine!" Said Chris. Heather scoffed.

"Also competing for the Funky Monkeys are…Geoff! Trent! Gwen! And Izzy! Which means that Justin, Bridgette and Noah get to sit this one out. Now go and strategize." Said Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Funky Monkeys<strong>

"Well, I sure as hell am not doing anything. I'm going to be the goalie." Said Heather.

"Are you sure, Heather? Because being goalie's a lot of work. When the ball comes near the goal, you actually have to try and defend, and you have to run around." Said Trent.

"Well, I won't have to, because you big boys are going to be the defenders. And you're not going to let the ball go past." Said Heather. Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"So basically, they're your body guards?" Said Gwen.

"Precisely. Which means that you and Crazy are going to be attacking." Said Heather.

"Well, won't this be fun." Muttered Gwen.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheezel Weasels<strong>

"Alright guys, how's this gonna work?" Said LeShawna.

"I was on the school soccer team a few years ago. We didn't win any games, but I did gain significant experience in playing soccer!" Said Dawn, raising her hands.

"Great, you can be an attacker…erm, Zeke, you too." Said LeShawna. Zeke's eyes widened in shock.

"Why me, eh?" Said Zeke.

"Just do it." Said LeShawna. Zeke grumbled.

"Um, do you guys mind if I play in defence? I don't really wanna be responsible in losing for the team." Said Beth. LeShawna raised an eyebrow.

"What, so you expect me and Sadie to do it?" Said LeShawna.

"N-no! It's just, I'm really distracted by the elimination of my boyfriend, and I'm afraid I might lose!" Said Beth.

"She's got a point. I'll go goalie. Katie and I spent our lunchtimes watching the hot boys play soccer, I think I have an idea of what I have to do." Said Sadie.

"Alright, so it's me and LeShawna in defence then." Said Beth.

* * *

><p>The players were ready. Sadie and Heather were in the goals, Trent, Geoff, LeShawna and Beth were defending, while Gwen, Izzy, Dawn and Zeke stood in the centre of the pitch.<p>

"Are you guys ready? We'll be playing a twenty-minute match" Said Chris. The attackers nodded.

"Izzy, you can kick off. Play!" Said Chris. Izzy sprinted to the ball, and roared a battle cry, and kicked the ball with all her might. It tore past Dawn and Zeke, and came to a stop at Beth's feet. Beth panicked.

"Eek, what do I do?" She fretted.

"Pass it off!" Said LeShawna, and Beth frantically passed it off to Dawn. Dawn began to move forwards. However, Gwen cornered him, and attempted to steal the ball, except Dawn swiftly dodged her, and began to sprint towards the goal. However, both Geoff and Trent cornered her. Out of the corner of her eye, Dawn saw Zeke.

"Zeke!" She yelled, and she kicked the ball to him. Zeke was baffled, and he made a terrible mistake; He picked the ball up with his hands.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" Shouted LeShawna, but it was too late. Chris blew his whistle.

"Handball! Free shot to the Funky Monkeys!" Said Chris.

"Zeke! You're not allowed to pick up the ball with your hands!" Said LeShawna.

"Sorry, I didn't know, eh! I'll do better next time!" Said Zeke. Now there was seventeen minutes left on the clock. By the time everyone had gathered for the free shot, it was sixteen.

Gwen was poised to take the free shot. Zeke, Dawn, LeShawna and Beth stood on the sides, while Izzy was behind Gwen in case she screwed up. Gwen kicked the ball, and Sadie squealed. However, she did manage to block it, and it bounced towards Dawn. Dawn ran for the ball, but Izzy did too. Dawn frantically passed to LeShawna, who began to run forward with the ball.

"Hey! A little help!" Said LeShawna. Zeke and Dawn ran forward, and LeShawna passed it off to Dawn. However, Dawn was soon boxed by Gwen, so she passed the ball to Zeke.

"Use your feet, Zeke!" Mocked Heather from the goal. Zeke gritted his teeth, and kicked the ball, quite hard too. Trent dived for it, but just missed by a whisker. Heather's eyes widened in shock. She covered her face, but the ball slammed into her torso. Also, there were fourteen more minutes to go.

"Hey! Watch it, home-school!" She roared angrily, and she kicked the ball at Zeke. Except, because Heather was wearing high-heels, she didn't kick the ball across the field, she kicked it high into the air. It went higher…higher…higher…lower…lower…lower… and eventually came to a drop, just feet away from where Heather had kicked it. Dawn, Geoff and Trent sprinted for it, but Dawn was too quick. She gave it a power kick, and it soared right past Heather, and into the goal.

"And that is a point for the Cheezel Weasels!" Said Chris. LeShawna, Beth and Sadie cheered. While the Funky Monkeys were celebrating, Chris yelled play once more, and they scrambled into position. Zeke had the starting kick, and he passed it to Dawn again.

"Time for a second goal!" She cheered, but she was knocked over by Geoff.

"Sorry, dudette! Izzy, go long!" Said Geoff, and he pelted the ball towards Izzy. Izzy grabbed the ball at her foot, and started sprinting down the field. Beth ran for Izzy, but Izzy swiftly moved the ball away, and Beth tripped over. Izzy shot a power kick so powerful, that Sadie screamed and ducked away. The ball shot right through the goal, and travelled many yards before it finally stopped.

"And that's a point for the Funky Monkeys!" Said Chris. Then, an alarm rang. Ten minutes had passed, and it was half time.

"Take a break, swap positions, and be back on the field in two minutes!" Said Chris, and he blew his whistle

* * *

><p><strong>Funky Monkeys<strong>

"Okay, I'm putting my foot down. Heather, you can go screw yourself if you think that you're going to continue being goalie." Said Gwen.

"Why? I think I did a fine job." Said Heather.

"You blocked one goal! And you ended up practically scoring one for yourself!" Said Izzy.

"I'll be goalie. Heather, you can go defence." Said Geoff. Heather scoffed.

"Fine, but don't expect me to do anything." Said Heather.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheezel Weasels<strong>

"Woo, guys! I think we're doing just fine! Except for Zeke's little…slipup…" Said LeShawna. Zeke hung his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, eh! Just quickly teach me the basic rules, and I'll learn 'em, eh!" Said Zeke.

"Okay, first, no picking up the ball with your hands; you learnt the hard way." Said Beth.

"And you can't kick it outside of the big square perimeter." Said Dawn.

"And if you tackle someone, or do something to physically injure them, you get a yellow card. If you get two, you're out of the game." Said Sadie.

"Okay, no hands, square perimeter, two strikes. I think I get it!" Said Zeke

* * *

><p>The second half was about to be put into play. Gwen, Izzy, Dawn and Zeke were still playing attack, but Zeke looked a whole lot more confident now.<p>

"Play!" Shouted Chris, and Zeke went for the starting kick. He kicked it, and it shot past Gwen and Izzy, and rolled to Trent's feet. Trent kicked it to Izzy, who swiftly moved it up the field. However, LeShawna swiftly stole the ball off Izzy, and started up the other way.

"I'll get you for this, LeShawna!" Yelled Izzy, shaking her fist. LeShawna started up the field, and passed it to Zeke. Zeke began to run for the goal, but he was cornered by Trent. Panicking, he frantically kicked it, not caring where it went. Unfortunately, Heather wasn't paying attention, and it hit her in the face.

"Ugh! Whoever threw that is DEAD!" Said Heather. But no-one could help but laugh, and there were seven minutes to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Heather**: /Trying to cover up a big bruise on her cheek with makeup/ Ugh! I hate Zeke so much! And yet, I'm in an alliance with him!

**Zeke**: If it were any other girl, eh, I'd feel bad, but since it was Heather…/Grins evilly and starts laughing/

* * *

><p>Heather growled, and kicked the ball. Unfortunately, she kicked it to LeShawna. LeShawna passed to Dawn, and Dawn ran for the goal. Geoff panicked, but Dawn pelted the ball and scored.<p>

"Thanks a lot, Heather!" Yelled Gwen. Heather shrugged.

"And it's two-one-to the Cheezel Weasels!" Said Chris. Sadie, LeShawna and Beth cheered, and ran in for a group hug. However, Trent realized something, grabbed the ball and started sprinting up the field.

"What is he doing?" Asked Geoff. Izzy shrugged. Trent kicked the ball into the Cheezel Weasel's goal.

"And that is also a goal for the Funky Monkeys! It's tied up, two all!" Said Chris.

"What? That's unfair!" Said Beth

" He never said to stop playing." Smirked Trent. Chris nodded. Sadie panicked, and received death glares from LeShawna and Beth.

"Now, hurry it up! You're wasting precious time! There's only five minutes left!" Said Chris, tapping his watch. Sadie instinctively grabbed the ball, and kicked it to Dawn, from across the field. Dawn went for it, but Izzy snatched it away just before it got to Dawn.

"Haha, see ya, sucker!" Mocked Izzy. Dawn sighed. Izzy went for goal, but LeShawna decided to take a risk.

"Uncle!" She shouted, and she tackled Izzy to the floor.

"LeShawna! No physical tackling! That's a yellow card!" Said Chris.

"LeShawna! Why'd you do that!" Cried Beth, helping both LeShawna and Izzy up.

"There's only three minutes left, and it was the only way to stop her." Said LeShawna.

"Play!" Said Chris. Gwen immediately grabbed the ball, and began to dribble up the field, but Zeke cornered her and stole the ball. Izzy ran for him, but Zeke swiftly dodged.

"Wow! You got mad dodging skills, prairie boy!" Cheered Izzy. Zeke pumped his fists. However, he was soon cornered by Trent. Zeke passed the ball to Dawn.

"Going for goal!" Said Dawn, and she pelted it. Unfortunately, the ball went to Trent instead of the goal. Trent was being cornered by Beth and LeShawna, so he quickly passed it to Heather. However, Heather was not watching.

"Heather!" Screamed Gwen and Izzy. Heather saw the ball coming, but what did she do? She didn't tackle it. She didn't grab it.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Gwen**: That was seriously the most pathetic thing I've seen in my life.

* * *

><p>Heather ducked. The ball flew over her head. Of course, Geoff was not expecting this. Geoff panicked, and dove for the ball, but it was too late. The ball flew into the goal, and Geoff lay on a crumple on the ground. And then...DING! The alarm went off. The Cheezel Weasels had won, three to two.<p>

"And that's a point for the Cheezel Weasels!" Said Chris. Beth, LeShawna, Sadie and Dawn went in for a group hug, and all cheered. Zeke watched them nervously.

"Aw, come on, home school! Join in the sweet hugging!" Said LeShawna. Zeke reluctantly joined in the hug, but it turned out he liked it. It was his first group hug.

* * *

><p>All the competitors gathered inside Chris' indoor pool. Chris didn't look too happy.<p>

"I did not want it to have to come to this. My own, private, heated pool, contaminated by you filthy teenagers!" Said Chris.

"What? It hasn't already been contaminated by you?" Said Noah. Chris sarcastically laughed.

"You're real funny, Noah. Let's see how you go when you compete in the swimming challenge." Said Chris. Noah's eyes widened.

"That's unfair!" Said Noah.

"No it's not. So, let me explain the rules. Three people from each team will be elected to compete. It'll basically be a relay race. Player One has to swim fifty metres, and then tag Player Two. Player Two will swim fifty metres, and tag Player Three. Player Three then must swim another fifty metres, and finish the race. The first team to finish wins a point." Said Chris.

"What if you can't swim, eh?" Said Zeke frantically.

"Don't worry, we've provided swimming aids for those who have difficulty swimming." Said Chris, gesturing to an inner tube in the form of a duck. However, Dakota, seeing a chance to cause drama, 'accidently' trod on it, and it popped.

"So much for that. Anyways, so competing for the Cheezel Weasels are…Beth, Sadie, and Zeke!" Said Chris. Beth and Sadie groaned, while Zeke shuddered in fright.

"And competing for the Funky Monkeys are…Izzy, Bridgette and Noah! Oh, and I forgot to mention, if you jump in before you have been tagged, then your team is automatically disqualified!" Said Chris.

* * *

><p>Soon, Beth, Sadie, Zeke, Izzy, Bridgette and Noah had changed into their swimsuits.<p>

"I'll go first, eh. Might as well get it over with." Said Zeke.

"You'll be facing off against Noah, then. You'll have an advantage, he's really lazy." Said Beth.

Noah and Zeke were lined up at the side of the pool.

"So, remember Zeke, it's right arm, stroke, left arm, stroke, breath." Reminded Beth. Zeke nodded.

"Thanks for reminded me, eh." He said.

"Go!" Shouted Chris. Noah did a perfect dive in, and he got a few metres head start. However, Zeke did a belly flop, and ended up screaming in pain as the water slapped against his stomach.

"Ooh, that's couldn't have been nice." Groaned LeShawna. By now, Noah was several metres ahead of Zeke.

"Okay, just remember…right arm, stroke." Said Zeke. He did as he was told.

"Left arm, stroke…" Said Zeke, and he began. Meanwhile, the Funky Monkeys were cheering on Noah, who was already half way down the pool.

"Go Noah!" Said Gwen

"Swim, dude!" Said Geoff.

"You're doing great!" Said Justin, but then, everyone heard a scream from the pool.

"Help me, eh! I'm drowning!"

It was Zeke.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! NO, DON'T DROWN, ZEKE! Will Zeke survive? Will someone save him? Who will win the challenge? Who will win the awards? Who will go home? Find out on the next heart-wrenching, gut-churning, drama-enlightened episode of Total Drama Return<strong>


	41. Announcement Regarding 50 Reviewers

**Major Announcement**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, TDG here. I hope you all remember my 50-reviewer extravaganza, because…<strong>

**WE DID IT, GUYS! WE GOT 50 REVIEWERS! *DOES KATIE AND SADIE REMINESCENT SQUEAL* I couldn't have done it without all of you guys, and you guys are so great and amazing, and I love each and every one of you.**

**So, without further ado, I'd like to announce what this tremendous achievement earns you guys…Well…If you are a fan of my story, Total Drama Return, then you get to vote a camper OFF OF THE ISLAND! HOORAY! By the end of the voting period, the camper with the most votes will be ELIMINATED! So, without further ado, here are the campers you may vote for…**

**Beth**

**Bridgette**

**Dawn**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**LeShawna**

**Noah**

**Sadie**

**Trent**

**Zeke**

**Now, vote for one of them! But, I am adding an extra twist. You may vote TWICE! But not for someone to be eliminated. You guys get to vote ONE person off, and ONE person back into the game! So, you ultimately get to vote for two people, one to rejoin, and one to be eliminated. And, the TWO eliminated campers with the highest amount of votes will rejoin. So, here are the possible losers that can join**

**Alejandro**

**Blainely**

**Brady**

**Cody**

**Courtney**

**DJ**

**Duncan**

**Eva**

**Harold**

**Katie**

**Lindsay**

**Owen**

**Sierra**

**Tyler**

**So, make sure you vote for, I repeat myself, ONE COMPETING CAMPER, AND ONE ELIMINATED CAMPER! Also, all votes must be in by the 29****th**** of March, 2012. Any votes after that WILL NOT be counted. **

**I would also like to give a shout-out to several fans. Firstly, to agreenparrot, for giving me my first ever review, and being with Total Drama Return to the very end. Parrot has never once given up on TDR, and I thank her for that. I would also like to credit her story, Total Drama Refresh, which is one of THE best OC stories on the site. (Maybe even better then TDBG)**

**Secondly, to Sparkling-Nexis137. You've been a great deal of support for me, and a GIGAS HYPER AMAZING FRIEND! You've also read and reviewed TDR since it's infancies, and for that, I thank her dearly. I also really like her story Total Drama EEeeeeeeEEEEEeeeeeK, and I suggest you check it out.**

**More shout outs go to flutejrp, ARadomperson, and Cottontop for all also being amazing supports. Occasionally, some of you drop out of reviewing, but you always remind me that you're here and reading.**

**So, I thank all of you, and take time to vote! Think about your decision wisely! And remember, you must have your vote in by the 60****th**** second of 12:00am on the 29****th**** of March, 2012. Please vote guys!**

**Thank you all for being so amazing!**

**~~~~~TDG~~~~~!**


	42. Hiatus Announcement

Hey guys, I am so sorry for the hiatus on TDR. I've had a lot of tests and exams lately, and I really hope that you're all still there, waiting for the next instalment! I love you guys all so much, and I really hope you're still there. Anyways, I just want to announce that...

TDR IS BACK, BABY! Yup, I'm ending this hiatus once and for all! So, expect new instalments for TDR and Angel, soon enough! PEACE OUT!

~~~!TDG!~~~


End file.
